


Behind Closed Doors

by voltagelisa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Disfigurement, Dorian/Oc - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Healing, Knive play, M/M, Memories of rape, Multi, PTSD, Romance, Slavery, Torture, memories of abuse, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 115,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltagelisa/pseuds/voltagelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evanuris, who were they? Where did they originate from? </p><p>What happens to the world when there is another Evanuris? Can things change? Will things change? Where the gods as we believed them to be? </p><p>Solas is about to find out when the Herald is someone he once knew. </p><p>Followed the Inquisition storyline loosely and continues well after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprising Discoverings

**Author's Note:**

> A warning to readers! This story will follow the basic Inquisition storyline. I won't go in to much detail of mission unless its important to the story or ones I enjoy. 
> 
> As you will see in the beginning I have change the story to suit my enjoyment. Gotta love Fanfictions you don't have to follow the rules and can make a story your own. 
> 
> Some of this will be head canon, some will follow Dragon Ages Cannon. And some of it will be made up from my twisted mind. 
> 
> Now here is the tricky part. Mythal is portrayed as the benevolent god while the other gods were asses. I am not portraying as such. Number 1 She still had slaves! Number 2 we do not know what goes on behind closed doors. So Mythal's Sentinels will be portrayed as slaves. They will know what abuse is and the worst the gods had to offer. I truly believed Mythal wasn't as Innocent as Solas believes.
> 
> So to warn readers this will be dark at points. There will be horrifying memories from some Sentinels. Though there will be a lot of lighter parts. 
> 
> To explain the beginning, the say the gods are Evanuris, not the people. So I took major liberties with that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 03/07/16

Mekara sprawled on her bed after so many meetings with the Court Advisers, not to mention the new influx of students. It had been a while since she had this many students come at one time. Each of them had to be tested, challenged to make sure they were good enough to be here also it helped her place them in the proper classes.

She was the High Archon of the Evanuris, it was her job to make sure this elite school ran smoothly and new students met up with their standards. Not any mage could join, they had to be very proficient in magic, blade and a high willingness to learn and able to take in a lot of information. Being taught at this school wasn't easy, and earning the title of Archon was even harder. Archon's were considered the elite fighters, High Guardian, Guardians, Kings and Queens came here to learn.

The school was not under the rule of kings or queens, nor were they ruled by any council. They ruled themselves with her at the top. She had worked hard to be in this position, and it hadn’t been easy. The school's place in the hierarchy was neutral, when disputes from different factions rose they were to intervene.

She thought back to a time when these lands were turbulent, filled with war. That was a time when many students a couple of the teachers had disappeared.

The war had been going on, what they now called the Great Hunt. It was the second one of its nature. Another race that inhabits these lands were always warring with them. La’indereus, they called themselves, they were human in origins from what she had seen of them in the looking glass, same features, same body type.

Her race was the Evanuris, elven in features, one with magic and land. The La’Indereus were not one with the lands or magic. Some had knowledge of magic, but they took land as if it was a prize. They never ask, always taking what was not there. There ways were far from theirs. Hence the wars, the last one could have been avoided, but alas their King at the time had decided to annihilate the La’Indereus. Such a foolish notion, and she had warned the king but he hadn’t listened.

That was when she first been given the seat as High Archon. Now she had more pull and what happened in the past would never happen again. She would make sure of that.

“My lady?” she groaned, rolling so her back was facing her door. She didn’t want to get up, she didn’t want to see another sheet of paper.

“Mekara, you’re needed,” Jerick murmured.

“Nuh uh,” she mumbled, shaking her head adamantly.

A soft chuckle met her ears then she felt the blanket beneath her being pulled. With an indigent grunt as the floor met her ass she glared at the Guardian before her. “What is so damn important that I can’t even have a night alone?”

“The Archivist returned and he has information you want or need to see,” the smile was gone, dead seriousness entered his eyes. She knew without asking something serious had come up and she wasn’t going to like it.

“Have him set up in my office, and to be ready!” she ordered rising to her feet quickly. Not caring that Jerrick was still in her room she quickly dressed into her robes. She didn’t bother doing anything fancy with her hair, instead just pulled it back into a messy bun.

She glanced at Jerrick to find him with his eyes closed as he concentrated on sending her orders out. “Done, he will be ready when you enter your office. There are two guards outside of the door and two guards inside to make sure he touches nothing he shouldn’t.” Jerrick stated before escorting her from her room. She nodded to the guards on her door and every other person they met along the way.

Two portals later they finally made it to her office. A man with bright red hair rose to his feet to greet her. He nodded, holding out his hand, but she didn’t take it. She wasn’t that stupid, it was too easy to read someone with a touch if they had the ability. “I was informed that you have pertinent information!” she didn’t bother with protocol it was too late in the night for niceties.

“Yes, you remember a student that attended here then became one of the lower archons before he and numerous others disappeared?” he questioned and she didn’t have a clue which one of those who disappeared he was talking about.

“You’ll have to give me a name before I can answer that question,” she muttered taking a seat at her desk. Quickly she casted an old spell on the desk, and reach into one of the drawers taking out a stack of ancient files.

“Oh uh, yes of course. How foolish of me. It would have been Solas I believe. He was the dreamer wasn’t he?” the Archivist looked at her quizzically.

“Does it matter? This is Archon business now, unless there is ancient knowledge he took from the archives,” she retorted not liking the man’s curiosity one bit.

“No he stole nothing, but we have information that is for your eyes only,” he murmured looking around worriedly. He passed her a bowl, pouring water into that bowl and then casted his spell on the water. Her eyes widened as she watched the ancient memory. It showed Solas making a mirror into a portal, but to where she didn’t know. She knew he had been doing this, but she hadn’t know he had completed it.

“Huh, so he finished it. Does any know where it leads?” she asked, not bothering to watch the archivist. He wasn’t important, what was being shown here was too important. Tomorrow she would have a few scouts search out this new portal and where it leads. She would wait for their reports before investigating herself.

“We don’t even know where the portal is let along where it leads. This is why I came to you. This is your area, not mine,” he snapped coldly.

“Be careful archivist, you are in my realm now,” she growled low, and knew her eyes had changed.

“My apologies high Archon,” he murmured, with a slight bow before rising. “I know you will do everything in your power to find this missing portal. We wouldn’t want La’Indereus find it before we do as they have done with some of our other relics.”

“Oh one more thing, Jarrid wishes to speak with you," the Archivist murmured before exiting the room.

“Jerrick, have ten scouts sent out to search for this portal,” she ordered, glancing at the elf before walking over to one of many portals in her office. This made her very leery, that the head of the priest, also a very powerful dragon that she commanded wished to speak with her. This night was looking worse and worse. She couldn’t wait to see what he had to say.

“Mekara, do you wish me to awake the senior staff also?” Jerrick asked, looking at her with sympathy.

“Yes, have them scry for unknown portals,” she ordered, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Why couldn’t someone wait until morning when she had some sleep? Why did they always come to her when she was about to relax? That was the big question.

"If you have need of me call," Jerrick murmured, flashing the marking on his arm. A symbol stated his allegiance laid with her house and she the only survivor meant Jerrick was hers in a way.

She walked through the portal that would take her to the dragon temple. She wondered why Jarrid would request her, usually it was royalty that he asked for. As far as she knew there was no dragon business, she felt no turmoil from the other dragons so she shouldn't be needed.

A few mirrors later and a short walk brought to her the grand golden doors of the temple. Two guardian stood in front of the door, ready for battle at any time. She walked up to them expecting to be let in without question. Her brow rose in surprise when that didn’t happen.

“Jarrid requested my presences,” she stated, allowing her own dragon’s being to fill her. She hoped this didn’t take long, her control lately was limited and getting worse.

“He has, but it seems you arrived before certain events. Return later,” the one Guardian stated firmly. She knew without a word that she wouldn’t be getting in right now. Something was going on and she needed to figure it out.

“Have Daeghun brought forth,” she ordered coldly.

“At once My Lady,” the older guard stated quickly before rushing into the temple.

Not a moment later she was answered. “Mekara, you called?” A man with long red hair stepped from the temple.

“What is going on, and don’t tell me its nothing,” she snapped coldly, not once breaking eye contact with the dragon. He may be in his two legged form, but he was still a dragon no matter what form he took.

“Jarrid had words with our god. The ancient texts have been open, and advents are coming to be. Your destiny is starting Mekara,” Daeghun said softly, her mind a blur. She heard what he said, but it made no sense, it was too much for her right this moment.

Without another word she left the temple, heading to her room. She needed to think, to understand what was happening.

Quite a few portals later she made it to her bedroom, quiet, what she really needed right now. She lay on her bed, ignoring all sounds. She didn’t want to be disturbed not after what Daeghun had to say.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

She woke early in the morning to two different people staring at her. To say the least she wasn’t happy that her personal rooms had been disturbed. “This had better be good!” she growled low.

“The portal was found late last night. We tried contacting you…” A young archivist sneered, glaring at her. She didn’t have the patients to put up with any one young right now.

“Be careful young one, you do not want my ire right now!” she knew her eyes had turned and didn’t care. She could smell the girl’s fear and forced herself not to move an inch. It would be very stupid if she did.

“High Archon, the high priest requests your presence. He said it is urgent and you are not to do anything else until speaking with him. The King wishes to see your report once you’ve had a chance to study the portal,” a young lad, said quickly. She smirked, to be that young again, he wasn’t even past his first century yet, still a minor.

“Tell Jarrid I will be there as soon as I am presentable. And you girl child go back to the High Archivist and tell him not to send you again!” she said, smirking coldly as they both rushed out of her room.

Quickly she bathed, dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat. She couldn’t waste more time even though she wanted to. On her way through the portals that led to the temple she read over the reports that had waited her.

This time the doors were opened immediately, no one stopped her from walking further into the temple. They wouldn't dare and if she did then she would invoke her other status. None here would stop her. She was the leader of these dragons, and they would heed her.

She walked into the inner sanctum, her eyes widening when she saw quite a few dragons present for this meeting. “What’s going on?” she asked, calling magic to her hand, allowing it to surround her. She felt the ground beneath her tremble as he magic grew.

“I told you having us here was a very bad idea,” Daeghun muttered, scowling at Jarrid.

“My Lady, we need the others here!” Jarrid stated firmly.

“Really? The only time we need this many dragons in one room is for challenges. So who is challenging my right for leadership?” she growled, allowing her magic free and watched as it knocked each of them back. If she had to fight them all she would, even though it was a death sentence. Two she may survive, but not eight dragons, she didn’t stand a chance.

Her eyes widened as they all bent to one knee, heads bowed. A show of submission if she ever saw one, “What is going on?” she demanded.

“Our god has spoken, you are to walk through the portal and begin your new life,” Jarrid murmured tiredly.

“I am leaving permanently? What of my responsibilities here? Who has the ability to take over if I leave?” She asked urgently, she really didn’t mind leaving, but there has been no one trained to take her spot. She didn’t want to see all their project come to a stop, nor did she want to see those that were about to go for their testing fail because she wasn’t there to prepare them as she was supposed to.

“Worry not Mekara, everything will work out in the end. The time of change has come,” Jarrid murmured, a soft understanding smile.

“Change? For us? Once more?” to say that she was shocked was an understatement. It wasn’t that long ago that they had went through a change of society. Their monarchs didn’t have as much power as he or she once had. Twenty thousand years ago slavery was abolished, ten thousand years ago Monarchs were figure heads. Five thousand years ago very powerful mages were not forced to train at this institution unless they wished to. Two thousand years ago public portals were free for all to use, even the lower tier. Each household no matter what standing was equipped with a personal portal that they controlled, no longer needing to pay a fee to step through a portal.

Once more there is to be a change, she wondered what would happen now. She had lived long enough to see her people and civilization change so much over the Millenniums.

“All this change over time, even for us long live people,” Jarrid reminded her. “Prepare yourself, go to the portal, the rest will be made clear in time.”

“Do you know where this portal leads? Will I meet with the others there?” she asked, uncertainty flooding her now. It had been ten thousand years or more since those who went missing. Or so they had thought until that vision shown just recently. Why hadn’t it been shown long ago? Why now? They must play a part in all this, they had to.

Her eyes brightened when a thought came to her. Mythal would be there, she would see her daughter once more. Mayhap things would be alright, maybe it was good that she go. Mythal was barely an adult by their standards when they went missing, as so many others that had gone with her. For ages she had wondered about them, for ages she had searched to no avail. Maybe now she could get closure.

She left the dragons to their temple and went back to her rooms. She needed to prepare and wasn’t sure what she would need. So she grabbed two sets of armors, clothes, potions, spells books, food, enchanted rings, necklaces, and other items. She looked around her room, all that was left was papers that belonged at the school, some books, but everything that was hers was in her pack.

She casted a spell on the pack, lightening her load and walked out the room.

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

The portal was in a very remote area, but the energy of the area was pure. Solas had always been smart, even though he had been rash more times than not. She was impressed with his application he used for this portal. He had used the energy in the area, it was the key to opening it. Smart, not many would have figured that out, they would have looked for an object, but she knew that young man’s mind well. He was always tricky in his thinking, always plotting and planning. He wasn’t the type to leave something simple, he made a person work for his knowledge.

She activated the portal and stepped through. Hopefully this led to a place where there were no mortals, she was tired of their warring. Here is hoping her daughter picked a good place to live.


	2. I See You. Don't See Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to post quite a few chapters today, but with the way this site goes I am not sure if I can. I have to redo all my formatting and when placing it in Richtext formatting it doesn't allow me to paste at all. So not sure what to do. If anyone has suggestion I will gladly listen to them. 
> 
> Later, when these bugs are gone I will put in the bold and Italics, sorry about this.

Mythal stood before her Sentinel’s in her human body. She saw their shock, but even so they still bowed and looked at her with reverence and fear. She wished she could erase the fear, but her mistakes from long ago were ingrained into the older Sentinel’s and the younger were raised on their stories. She knew they would never give up their fear of her.

Back then, before the uprising she hadn’t cared, they had been slaves, to be used however she saw fit. She shuddered at the memories. Not all of her memories were there, but enough, enough to hurt.

She had already tried freeing them once long ago, but they had backed away fearfully, thinking this another challenge from her. It wasn’t, but how do you tell elves that were abused that.

She looked at Banal’ras and a deep well of sadness hit her, almost making her stumble. She had wronged him the second worst. She looked to the others that had been alive when she walked these halls and saw closed expressions, but hidden was fear, not a passing fear, but a great fear that had well of sadness. So many wrongs she committed before dying and no way to fix them. They wouldn’t believe her.

“Abelas, an Eluvian just flared open!” One guard yelled as he ran into the room, a look of panic on his face.

“Which one?”

Abelas hesitated when he saw the look of absolute terror on the sentinel’s face. He was one of the older ones, but not alive when Mythal walked these halls. He barely knew what happened back then, but he knew when the goddess stood before him. He watched as the Sentinel took a deep breath, gathering himself before looking Mythal and dropping to one knee before her, his head bowed low.

Abelas didn’t know whether it was bravery, or stupidity that had the elvhen saying his next words. Yes she was weakened, but she was still very powerful.

“The one Abelas has found you crying before a few times,” Abelas blinked slowly, not sure what to expect. That this sentinel knew this and just said so in front of everyone probably meant his death. No one knew why she cried, but the clutched fists of his goddess’ hands and the tremble in her body said more than anything. He would not ask, or hint he even desired to know.

“Whoever comes through is not to know I am here!” she demanded, rage contorting her face. He knew this look well, and hated it, feared this expression more than he hated it.

He nodded once and ran to the room as fast as he could. He felt Mythal right behind him, hiding in the shadows. He wondered why she hid, but didn’t dare ask.

A woman stepped through with her back towards them. All he could see was she had long silver hair down to her knees. She was elvhen and something else… something he hadn’t felt in a long while. It hit him what she was and swallowed his panic. It was another god, another Evenuris. He glanced at the shadows where Mythal stood and quickly turned from her when she looked at him angrily. He stood stock still, waiting to see what this new god would do. He glanced at the others, giving a small shake of his head in warning. He knew none of them would do anything. The older elvhen that were around when Mythal walked these halls stood by his side in front of everyone. He glanced at them and saw their fear. They couldn’t hide the slight tremor in their body. Years of training had brought that slight tremor. They knew what the Evanuris were like, he knew what they were capable of. And now there was a new one standing in front of them.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Her eyes narrowed as she turned, a room full of elves met her. They were looking at her in shock and fear. She hoped, she prayed that they were immortals like her.  
She allowed her magic to sweep through the room and what she found… was odd to say the least.

They were immortals, but not like her, they were a weaker version of her race though there were differences. These elves magic was different but there was traces of Evanuris magic within them, a binding of sorts. Their features were similar to her race, they had long pointed eyes, high cheekbones, and their eyes were dual color, not tricolor. A few of them had tricolored eyes, but not many.

She tasted their magic, her eyes widened they had been taught by the Evanuris but weren’t them. So that meant her people might still be around. If that was so, she needed to find them quickly.

She turned back to the portal, this one was different it was made from a mirror not water. There were carvings chiseled on the sides of the frame, but it made no sense to her. Usually carvings told a story or explained where the portal led, these did neither that she knew of.

The portal was closed now, locked but easily opened. She stared at it thoughtfully for a moment hoping it would tell her something of these people but it didn’t.

She turned back to the other elves in the room, not sure what to say. They were on guard, their weapons weren’t drawn, but she knew if she made one wrong move they would attack.

She flared her magic at the portal, and cursed fluidly when the thing didn’t open. She was stuck here without no way of getting back to her home. She forced more magic and smirked when it opened slightly before slamming closed by someone on the other side. She narrowed her eyes and glared, anger and betrayal hitting her hard.

Someone from home, didn’t want her to return, was forcing her to stay in these strange lands.

~ooooooooooo~

  
Mythal watched as the woman, one she once knew very well. One she had cried for when she was younger, long before they met others of these lands; the same one she had pleaded for, then finally giving up after centuries. The same one Abelas had caught her crying for, but she never told him and those that knew were gone now. This woman had been her everything, had raised her, loved her, protected and taught her. This woman - her mother now stood in her temple. Now of all times her mother stood when she no longer lived and a piece of her soul inhabited a new body, a human body at that. It was unfair, so very unfair, but isn’t everything?

She wanted to shout her outrage. She wanted the woman to hold her one last time. She wanted so much, but this woman could never know about her. She couldn’t know what she had done. She already knew that her mother would find out that she took slaves and how she treated them. She didn’t want to see her mother’s face when she found out.

Her mother had fought against slavery, had freed their people from themselves like Fen’Harel had tried. She had succeeded where he had failed.

She flinched as she heard her mother’s rage, smirked when her mother gathered magic to her. She glanced at her Sentinels and was proud of them, but also angered that they would raise a weapon against her mother. She knew they were doing it to protect her, but it was her mother. She wasn’t sure what to tell them. She stayed in the shadow, masking her energy and magic. She hoped it was enough.

She watched as the eluvian snapped close and her mother cursed once more. Her language was expressive, more so then ever before. Her rage was great that everyone in the room felt it lashing out at them.

Abelas gave the signal for the other elves to stand firm, he didn’t know this goddess and didn’t trust her. Her anger seemed out of place, but the only thing that kept her alive was she hadn’t attacked them… yet. At the moment he wouldn’t put anything against this new god.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

She watched the mirror slam closed and wanted to cry. All she knew was out of her reach now. This was something she never expected or wanted. She couldn’t believe Jarrid or even Daeghun would allow something like this. She was their leader, the leader of dragons and they just turned from her? Or they didn’t know, maybe that was it, they didn’t know what was going on and it was someone else. Someone trying to gain power and rise up and take her place. If that was so she wasn’t too worried the person would find out very quickly being High Archon wasn’t something you wanted to fight for.

She turned to the others in the room noticing they were ready to kill her. She was not surprised at that in the least.

“How do I get out of this place?” she asked calmly, she shouldn’t be here, she should be searching for the others. She needed to leave these elves alone and allow them to develop on their own. She could see her people had already involved themselves but didn’t mean she had to.

For a few moments she silently cursed herself, they probably didn’t understand her, they probably didn’t speak the same language.

“Who are you?” An elf with amber eyes asked, a hood covering most of his features. She glanced at the other elves and saw the majority wore hoods as well, and those that didn’t had a young look to them.

Well they spoke her language, though it was a bastardized version. She basically understood what was being said, but it was more what they would call slang or loose wording.

“I am Makara, High Archon for the Evanuris,” she stated, waiting for them to lower their weapons but none did. “Are you going to hold me at sword point all night?” she decided to stick with her normal speech patterns, instead of trying to copy their use of the language. Most of the words seemed basically the same, but there were a few words that she hadn’t heard used before, but it was easy enough to figure out.

“If need be? Where did you come from?” Another elf asked, this one dressed in the same armor, sword at ready.

“That is not for you to know young one,” she snapped, her patience with these elves wearing thin. She needed out of this place and they thought to hold her at sword point? It was insulting to say the least. She had done them no harm, she had been polite what more did they want?

“How do I get out of this place?” she asked once more.

One elf stepped forward, his eyes met her eyes and she gasped when she saw the deadness in them. What could have caused that she didn’t know, but no one had the right to kill the light in someone’s eyes.

She nodded following him through the elves. She was surprised at the shock looks, but all of them parted so they could pass. She knew without a doubt they would be followed.

She smirked as she looked at the architecture, it was sort of similar to where she came from, but not quite the same. The walls weren’t made of energy, there were no barriers for floors or walls. This was made of stone, but magic was placed within the stone.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Mythal looked around, she was positive quite a few would be dead, but it seemed not it seemed the one who had stayed silent for hundreds of years finally found someone he respected. She was beyond shocked when it was Banal’ras who escorted her, stopping all in the room from harming her mother.

Abelas still wasn’t sure to make of what went on, an Evanuris had come through a portal and spoke to them. Hadn’t threatened, hadn’t berated or looked at them as if they were nothing, but spoke politely. He thought for sure all of them were to die as soon as they raised their swords to her. He had never in all of his life seen or heard of an Evanuris being compassionate. When he was younger, just a child he had very vague memories and some of those memories might show them but he barely remembered anymore.

“Why are we not dead?” he ask his goddess and wondered snidely what punishment awaited him for that question.

“She wouldn’t, unless you drew blood. She was always one to protect others,” she whispered, not really caring if the others were listening.

“Who is she?” Abelas asked softly, flinching when Mythal raised her hand, but it was only to rub her forehead. He knew for sure there was a punishment coming just not when.

“As she said her name is Mekara. She is like no other that you’ve met. She is the protector, guardian and mother. She is my mother,” she came close to sobbing that last word. She bit her lip, willing the emotion away.

Abelas didn’t know what to say or do. They couldn’t kill her, Mythal would never allow that and his god still owned him. He glanced to the other’s, nodding his head towards them. He saw their shock, astonishment as they stared at their goddess. He didn’t blame them, he was more than shocked.

“I have ten guards on the doors to the Vir Abelasan,” Abelas told her. Would ten guards be enough? He wasn’t sure, not now. Would Mythal care? He wasn’t sure of that either.

He stared at Mythal for a moment before walking out of the room. He felt his Goddess right behind him, but said nothing. The woman was only looking for a way out and Banal’ras of all was showing her the way. That one floored him, he didn’t understand how that could be.

He didn’t think for a moment she was after the Well of Sorrows. No, she knew nothing of here he was sure or she would have known they were Mythal’s Sentinels.

~oooooooooo~

She stopped dead when she heard a sound that she knew very well. She had heard it often in the temple with Jarrid, it was dragon magic, ancient magic. She knew this magic well and knew there would be something either she needed to see or learn. . As always the sound of chanting placed her in a trance. Her body moved to the words, her mind open and ready for the barrage of information to come.

~oooooooooooooo~

Abelas glanced at the elf by his side; one of his oldest friend, but one who didn’t speak to anyone anymore. The elf was standing there staring at the woman as she stared at a wall. Banal’ras had closed himself off from everyone, hadn’t spoken a word in a few thousand years.

She stopped where there were markings on the walls. Marks created when this temple was first built, most of the considered it Mythal’s unique way of decoration.

Mythal watched from the shadows when she saw her mother stand before a word wall. A dragon of great power had come to her one day as the temple was being built. He had seen a future, hence the word wall and a few other things around the temple. Her mother of all people was reading the words, understanding them and they reacted to her and no one else. She looked on her mother sadly, she had already seen her future and what needed to be done. Was this fate or chance? Was her mother here to heal them, to fix their mistakes? Was she here to show them how to fix things properly so no race was wiped out? Could it be done? Could her mother do it? Yes, she believed her mother could fix the mistakes all the gods had done. She believed it with every fiber of her being.

Another elf gasped as the words on the wall glowed, an energy leaving the wall, absorbing into the woman. They weren’t sure what to think, had the girl just stole some of their knowledge? Was she a danger? Who was she truly?

They all watched the distant elf place a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t shove it away, she didn’t have biting words or sneer at him. They stood like that until she was steady once more.

Mythal nodded once decisively, her mind made up. Her mother had affected one her slaves that had never forgiven her, that didn’t speak anymore. She had gotten through to the one elvhen that needed it the most. After, when she was alone with her Sentinels she would release them and hope they still protected the Well.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

She wasn’t sure who led her outside and didn’t care. She was tired and needed peace of the sky. She needed away from these elves for now. Their energy was different from hers, but the same in a way. She looked at the forest they walked her to, and felt peace. This was the place where she would make her home.

She could live here and heal. She could find herself once more, so much had happened, ever since the great hunt. She had lived through two great hunts, and still walked.

She allowed her dragon freedom and took to the air, here she could think, up here was peace. No one to bother her, no one to ask anything of her and here she was free of her burdens.


	3. Are We Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 2016/04/12

 

Abelas watched Mythal leave, they were given their freedom whether they wanted it or not, but they still needed to protect the Well for this new god. No matter what Mythal said, this new Evanuris was a God just as Mythal herself was.

He turned to the others and they looked at him with hope now that they had their freedom. But beneath that hope was fear. Fear that the new Goddess would return, fear that the stories they had heard would come true. Fear that their newly given freedom would be taken from them.

“All of you have seen the new Goddess in this temple. She is Mythal’s mother, we must make this temple readied for her,” he announced. “Mythal said we need not fear her…” he couldn’t keep the scorn out of his voice. The older ones understood, but the younger ones didn’t.

He watched as the others disappeared, some into the woods to watch this new goddess. Others went to ready a room and to clean up what they could of the temple. They could not have a god come to ruins. He would hate to see what she would do to them if they didn’t ready the temple.

Hunters exited the old temple, a few females left to retrieve fruits and roots to cook.

He made sure everyone was working before walking to the infirmary. Many lay there injured, a few may not see more than a few days. Others may never have a limb. The veil inhibits their magic too much. The Evenuris had taught them how to use the fade to empower their magic, now that was gone. They were only a shadow of themselves. He wondered if the veil would affect the god, and if it did, how would it react? Those were very worrying thoughts. Later, he would have to warn the younger generation, warn them what they could expect. They had never felt the wrath of a god, and not preparing would be cruel.

He nodded to the healers, leaving the room and walking down one of the many hallways.  He found a few people in one of the larger rooms, cleaning, using magic to rebuild crumbling walls. The bed was replaced along with bedding.

“Do you think Mythal’s mother will return?” one of them asked.

“Unknown. The Goddess may not come here, instead hunt those who murdered her daughter or she may do nothing.” Abelas stated as he watched them work. He stepped into the room, helping where he could. There was much they had to do with this room to be ready for a Goddess.

“Do you think this Goddess will be like the others?” he heard the fear and ignored that fear. Most here only heard stories, some were alive when the gods were around. Banal’ras, Revas, Suledin, and him, were the oldest and seen the worst the Gods had to offer, the others who had been alive were born later. They would know what he was talking about, but they hadn’t seen the worst. .

“It is not our place to question what the Goddess does or how She acts,” he reminded them.

“What of Mythal. What if she changed her mind? What if she wants us to attack her mother?”

“Then we obey our Goddess,” he stated coldly. They should not be questioning this.

“But she freed us didn’t she? My markings are gone, I no longer feel her pull,” the young girl reminded him. It was true, they had been freed. But was it a ruse? He would have to see. He wouldn’t put it past Mythal, the goddess he had served.

“Then do what you think is best since you are free,” he snapped coldly, shaking his head at the foolish girl. She knew nothing. She didn’t know the whims of the gods. She would learn the hard way that was for sure. Sure Mythal had given them to her mother, but one god wasn’t much different from another. That was a lie and he knew it, there were differences, but sometimes he was very hard to see them.  

He gave them each a hard look and walked out of the room. He walked the halls, taking in the paintings and mosaics. Each panel showed a picture of one of the gods. Then there was _the_ wall, one that none could read, one that was believed Mythal had made when this temple was first made. The same wall that Mythal’s mother had been entranced with, and had reacted to her. He had learnt a long time ago not to ask about something she did with the temple that made no sense. It was a lesson learned quickly.  There were a few things in this temple that no one understood, and she never explained. He never asked.

Now there was another god that might be coming. One they knew nothing about. They needed this temple ready, needed to be prepared for anything. You never knew the whims of a god.

He knew that very well. When the doors closed, nothing was as it seemed.

When the doors closed you feared, prayed, hoped and wished.

When those doors closed the truth was known and the nightmares came.

Another god was coming and they were the only slaves within this Goddess’ reach.

He hoped the door did not close.

**~oooooooooooooo~**

Her spirits were high as she soared through the air. Did she miss home? Yes, but that wasn’t the point. Here she was free. Free of the political battles, free of her role as high Archon. Free to do what she wanted, free to live how she wanted without anyone looking over her shoulder. She had no responsibilities here, no one to worry about. She didn’t have students to challenge. She didn’t have people questioned everything she did.

She was free.

She had lived through two Great hunts and the slave rebellion. She had seen the weaker of her people die of sickness when the war to free slaves went on. She had seen her people turn against themselves for the slightest reason. She had lived longer than many of the kings and queens. She had been alive when slavery was a normal every day thing. She had been alive when the first war happened. Only a few of the dragons were older than her. She had watched her people grow, watched them fail and relearn. After so many thousands of years that she can’t even remember she was free of duty.

She had done enough as far as she was concerned.

This was day four of flying, and things were becoming clear to her. She was going to stay in this land, make herself a new life here. Instead of dwelling on betrayal she would look at it as a gift. Now that she was calm she would visit the elves as soon as she camped in the woods a few nights. She would learn about these lands and hoped that those elves would be willing to teach her. She wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t.  

She spotted a clearing away from the ruins, but close enough that a few days walked would get her there. It was perfect for her, surrounded by trees, wildlife in abundance. That was where she landed, shifting back into her elven form. The soft soil beneath her feet brought a sigh to her lips.

She breathed in the crisp warm air, allowing it to fill her lungs. It brought back memories of when her home had been more trees than settlements, when forests were lush like this.

She sort of remembered when her people were young, still learning magic. She smiled as she remembered when she was a child and her family used to live in stone hunts, barely able to keep themselves warm. That had been so long ago.

Then the people had learned, their magic growing in leaps and bounds. With that magic they built wonders over the years, floating buildings, with no walls or floors, only barriers. Privacy meant little to them, it meant nothing back then. Time moved on and those barriers stayed but changed, no longer could see you see through them. Their buildings would glow in the night sky, it was so beautiful. It had stayed that way for many centuries then war started within and things changed. Secrecy was essential, trust was lacking and betrayal was just around the corner. It was the game to see how had the most power. Slaves were taken to make life easier. It didn’t matter who the slaves were, they were nothing.

Her parents and many others had started what was now called the slave wars. They had freed all slaves, many Houses had fallen, not wanting to give up their slaves and fought to the last man. Those years were where the lands bled red for how many were killed.

It was a time no one talked about that time, there was never a whisper of, only ancient texts to read. Most didn’t want to admit Evanuris could do something like that, but it had happened and she had never forgotten.

Then came the first hunt, their own stupidity. They had thought they could rule the mortals, but that hadn’t been. Centuries later they had rose up and hunted them down when they figured out they could be killed. She had been in the thick of it, fighting for her peoples’ lives.

Once more things changed, they left the mortals alone. The mortals population grew, spreading across the land. Many times they started wars just to claim more lands for themselves.

Treaties had been made, and the mortals left them alone until the second Great Hunt. Their king at the time had started that one against objections from the council. It seemed the mortals had found one of their globes of power. It was a dangerous thing, something that should have stayed hidden.

They had infiltrated their city, killing those who stopped them. She hadn’t went on the raid, she had been against it from the start. They had paid highly for that raid.

They had lost thousands, upon thousands within the first two years. They would be hunted why they slept, while they were weak. Their water had been poisoned, their livestock slaughtered.

It had taken hundreds of years for them to recover and one more war. This time it had been the mortals who came to them seeking a ceasefire. They gave it and a new treatie was signed.

Now they lived together without too much conflict but each race hated the other. The Evanuris didn’t trust the mortals and the mortals feared us. They had witnessed first hand what their magic could do.

She had been the one who had started that war. They had killed her husband and her High Guardian. Her children she lost in another war, but it had been too much and she wanted blood. She almost wiped them out, came so close too. It took her own people to stop her. They forced her into a long sleep. When she woke the child she carried had been just born. Mythal, her missing daughter.

She sighed tiredly, she needed to see these lands, needed to see what was different what was the same. She didn’t think there were any wayshrines nearby so sh would have to make her own way to see.

 As she thought back to the very distant past her trek forward never stopped once. She didn’t even see the path, but she heard water in the distance. That was where she was heading.

It had been a long time since she allowed herself those memories of what her people had gone through over the ages. She shook her head, trying to clear herself of those memories. She needed to focus, she did not know these woods, and did not know the dangers. She spotted a clearing just beyond large trees, a good place to camp the night. She thought about sleeping in the tree, but decided against it. She needed to feel this land, it had been a long time since she been in anything so lush.

She laid her bedroll out, lighting a fire to cook her food. Her camp was small, easily to clean for when she left in the morning. She did not need to hunt, there was still meet in her bag. She sat on her bedroll, leaning back against a tree and enjoyed the night air while her food cooked.

This was a good place to make a home, but first she wanted to see these lands. Maybe in a few years she would come back here and make a home.

Her body tensed, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She didn’t need to be told, she was being watched. She searched the ground without moving and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn’t until she looked up, and saw shadows that should not be there. She knew those elves from the temple were hiding in those shadows. 

She would leave them, they wished to hide and that was fine with her. She was in their territory; they had every right to watch her.  She would bide her time, make her way forward and see where it would lead.

She lay back on her bedroll, allowing her eyes to flutter close. She wasn’t really worried about the people in the trees. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Abelas stood in the main hall listening to reports. Repairs were coming along well. Those areas that were too ruins were closed off to be dealt with at another time if they were alive.

The new goddess’ room was finished and stocked. They had to make new linens for the new god, along with clothing. Their materials were running low, they would need to send out people to collect more. Unfortunately the clothing they made were lacking compared to the ones they had made of old. He just hoped Mythal’s mother didn’t discipline them too badly.

The bathing room were washed and restocked.

Their food supplies were restocked, along with herbs. So far everything seemed to be going good. The elvhen who have been watching her had reported in. So far the goddess has been trekking through the woods and camping. She does not seem to be searching for anything.

What surprised a few of the older scouts like Revas, the Goddess did not complain about sleeping on the ground. Nor did she mind hunting and cooking her own food. He had been informed that she had noticed the scouts, but not once did she interact with any of them.

Each of these reports helped ease his mind. Things were ready for the new Goddess. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

She woke early morning, packed up camp, ignoring the elves in the trees. She had a long hike ahead of her but first she needed to find a place to bathe. She had a good week of grime on her.

There was no set trail and that was fine with her. She had noticed a few faint trails but ignored them, they weren’t hers to use and would probably lead her to the place where these elves belonged.

She glanced up at the sky to find that it was around lunch. She should eat, but the small lake before her was calling her name. Plus one advantage she would be able to use the water to search these lands. It would make it easier on her.

She stripped down, not carrying about the eyes on her and dove into the water. It was cool, refreshing after the muggy climate of these woods. She grabbed her soap and oils for her hair, quickly scrubbing the dirt from her body.

It was time to see these lands, see the people.

~oooooooooooooo~

Abelas moved quickly to the lake, quickly climbing one of the trees until he stood next to Revas on one of the branches. His eyes widened at what he saw. The goddess had pulled the water together until it stood up right like a mirror. It was not an eluvian, but something that showed her these lands.

He watched the water, seeing large cities pass by quickly. Shemlens living on the land and in cities. It showed elves of this time living in woods and cities. It showed their poverty.

He turned his attention from the images to the new goddess. Her eyes burned bright in anger or magic he was not sure. The upright pool went shooting out, drenching the land across the lake.

He gasped as she stood there, her silver hair streaming out in front of her. She shuddered before dropping in a crouch.

Her head bowed, there was no dark smoke, no flash of light. Her limbs elongated, her face contorted in pain before growing.

Before them stood a pure white dragon, larger than any they had ever seen. Her roar shudder the ground and trees before she took to the skies. They watched as she flew from the Arbor Wilds, heading elsewhere.

He was glad he was not who she was hunting. He had seen Mythal’s dragon many times, but this was different. Mythal used magic, she didn’t actually shift. This goddess actually shifted, she was actually part dragon.

“Have everyone keep watch in case she returns,” he ordered before heading back to the temple. He had noticed her pack still on the ground and knew she would be back.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

One week later Abelas listened to a report. It seemed the Goddess had returned and reclaimed her pack. He nodded slowly, not certain what he should expect.

He sent the scout back out to watch and protect. It was the least he could do for this goddess.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

She shifted back into her elven form and sighed. What the mirror had shown her had been true. She had flown over many towns and city. Each town and city had those poverty areas where only elves lived.

She had entered one of the cities in her two legged form. The humans had been pompous to her, treating her like trash because she was elven. She was not impressed with these new lands.

She looked up at the sky, just noticing how late it was and decided to camp once more, this forest was larger than she expected. She laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky, the sight of the stars peaceful, or would be if a shadow didn’t get in the way every now and then.

“If it’s not too much trouble, do you think you can stop blocking the stars from my view?” she asked the shadow in elven, an old dialect she hadn’t used in ages. She was surprised the shadow understood her and moved.

She smiled as the shadow moved slightly, allowing her to see the stars unhindered. “Thank you,” she murmured softly.

Normally when she was doing research out on the land, she made camp in caves, rarely out in the open like this. Anytime she had camped out in the open, either dragons challenged her for her title, or human bandits, most of the time it was the natural wildlife that hindered her. 

She let sleep claim her, the soft grass giving her all the comfort she needed. It was a lot better than sleeping on rocks, or hard packed dirt. At least here she didn’t need to set up wards, not with all the watchful eyes on her.

She didn’t think for a moment that they would save her, but their unease would give her all the warning she needed.


	4. Dream

_He was running through the temple, this time not in fear. Something filled him an emotion he wasn’t familiar with. He ignored that emotion, kept walking through the halls until he came to the large double doors that led outside._

_She was there once more. He knew he was asleep and he wasn’t a dreamer so this wasn’t his doing. No one had to tell him this was a vision of some type. He had many times, and each time never wanting to wake._

_She stood there surrounded by the Sentinels, her magic on her full as she stared out into the distance. The trees bowed her as strong winds rushed through them. Her magic called to them all, filling them, igniting their own magic._

_Then he felt it, a crack, a tear, growing, demolishing and strong magic whispered around them. Spirits flitted through them as they were freed. The veil had been removed, magic was free once more, spirits were free._

_He watched her, lightly touch those that were near, giving them hope, peace._

_He could feel it, change, the world he knew had changed and not for the worse…._

_He walked closer his eyes widening when he saw them. The Pantheon stood with her and yet separate._

_She brought this about, a life without fear or terror. Horrors of old memories didn’t flash in his mind as he stared at them._

_She, this stranger was the answers to many prayers, theirs and other races who prayed._

He woke abruptly, with a small smile that he hid quickly.  

Baral’ras watched from the trees, he was curious about this new goddess. She was quiet, even though she knew she was being watched. She was unusual, not like any of the other gods and goddesses that use to roam these lands. She didn’t search for treasures, she didn’t try and take over the land.

He watched as did the other, they had their orders, guard and protect her, guide her if she wishes it. Bring her to the temple if she requests it of them. She was a goddess, treat her as such. He never once reported in, it would be useless since he took a vow of silence to himself.

There was nothing they could do to make his speak, he had learnt his lesson and learnt it well. He had watched as elven strangers had come to their lands and took over. Over time they had revered them as gods when they weren’t.

Fen’harel, was the first against it, he had never once claimed to be a god. Mythal had followed a while after, admitting they weren’t gods.

He barely remembered those times, they were foggy at best, blank at worst. He wasn’t even sure if he remembered correctly, maybe they had always been their? Maybe it had been them who forced them to be gods? So much of his past was clouded, even when he meditated for years to remember he never did.

His gaze turned back to the female below them. She was curled up for sleep, something about her called to him. Mayhap it was from his dream? He had seen her in them many times, for centuries, more so lately and now she was in his forest.

Silence was his shield, he learnt to keep his mouth shut and his eyes avert. None could ever use your words against you if you didn’t speak. As for seeing, what you don’t see can’t hurt you, he had learnt that a very hard way. He still had the scars and would carry them until he died.

The people say that Mythal was benevolent, the goddess of peace, their mother. Those people didn’t know the truth, they didn’t see what went behind closed doors. They didn’t hear the cries in her name, the pleas, the torturous groan, they didn’t hear the crack of the whip, or the burning of flesh. No the only ones who heard those was the slaves, the Sentinels.

She was the All-Mother, on the outside towards all she was serene, caring, all-loving but on the inside she was angry, frustrated, spiteful and her slaves knew it well.

In front of others they revered her, loved her, behind closed doors they feared her.

Now this female comes burning bright like the old gods had. He was glad she ignored them and when she did not she requested nothing, she watched them as they watched her.  

Where did she come from? Why was she here? Why did her magic call to him and no other? Why did he want to go down there and sit with her? Why did he want to stay by her side? Here watching her he felt peace for the first time in thousands of years. He didn’t understand it, he hated the gods and yet this goddess haunted his dreams. Maybe she was the answer to their prayers? Maybe she was here to lead them down the proper path? Maybe she was here to clean up Fen’Harel’s mess? Something deep inside of him said he could trust this woman. That he did not need to be on his guard with this woman even though she was Mythal’s mother. For the first time since he chose his silence he listened to his gut.    

 


	5. Banal'ras

She woke to the smell of cooked meat. It through her off so much, she jackknifed into sitting position, glancing around quickly, magic lighting one hand, a shout on the tip of her tongue. Slowly she dissipated the magic, stared confusedly at the elf cooking by a fire that she hadn’t made. What confounded her more, he sat there watching her curiously, not leery at all.  This she had never expected, not from these elves.

She glanced around them, the fog that she hadn’t noticed was lifting. The air was damp, but not cold.

She was not about to ask who the food was for, nor was she going to presume that she would be getting any. She leaned back against the closest tree. Her pack lay beside her, she wondered if this elf was going to speak with her, or was he waiting for her to speak. If that was so, then it would be a very long wait. She did not know this elf, did not trust him enough.

She watched as the fog dissipated, out of the corner of her eye she watched the elf sitting by the fire. The others were up in the trees, shadowed but she could still see them. They were watching intently, maybe this was a test. If it was, then what kind of test was it?

That worried her.                     

She felt it, like a call, but it was in her mind. She rose to her feet, glanced up quickly, knives out and ready. Her eyes searched the skies, she knew this feeling well. She felt the other elves ready themselves, the one at the fire, his hand on his bow ready. She ignored them, this was her fight, this dragon was hers if he attacked.  

She kept her eyes to the sky, searching them keenly. It was coming closer, its presence calling to her.

Her eyes widened when she seen a glint of red. Then she realized that he couldn’t see her. Her eyes misted, Daeghun had been searching for her. She glanced at the elves in the trees and the one on the ground. “I am going to call my friend, he is searching for me, please don’t harm him,” she called out to all the elves in the area. She didn’t wait to see if they agreed or not, she would find out soon enough.

“Daeghun!” her voice thundered through the air, the ground shuddered, the trees quaked and she watched the skies. She heard the answering roar and grinned.

The branches of the trees gave way to his massive size as he came in for a landing. The ground trembling as he landed near her. “Daeghun, what are you doing here?” she asked quietly, hugging the dragon’s snout.

“My Ladyi, why did you leave?” he asked calmly.

“It was time. The people of the lands didn’t need me anymore, so now I am free to live as I wish to,” she explained. “The dragons are flourishing once more with Jarrid leading you.”

“This is all true, but you are dovah just as much as I am. You need us also,” Daeghun murmured quietly as he laid on the ground so that he wasn’t towering over her.

“I may be a dragon, but Jarrid told me that I have a new calling now,” she explained softly. “He said my destiny was about to start.”

“Jarrid has a message for you,” those were words she didn’t want to hear.

“I’m not going to like this am I?” she asked nervously

“We will see,” he smirked, giving a hissing laugh.

“Ugh, what did he see?” she mumbled, scowling at the young dragon. Yeah she still couldn’t get over that, she was older than this dragon, only a few years younger than Jarrid.

“Not what he saw, but the father of your blood and soul told him. Seek the past and you’ll find your answer,” Daeghun told her.

“My god said that? You know this is getting very frustrating. Any other information I should know?” she really did not want to know, but if she did not ask then she would never find out.

“You are change.” She heard the confusion in the dragon’s voice to know not to push for more information. He did not have it.

“What of Jarrid, does he have insight?”

“He said fate has already led you to where you are needed.” Daeghun murmured and looked up, his eyes widening. “You are being watched.”

“Yes I know I am being watched and I am not worried,” she smirked as he huffed. “So is it these lands or something else that needs this change?”

“That is not known to me,” he sighed, laying down on the ground.

“Do you know these lands?”

“No. It has been a long while since have flown these lands,” her dragon grumbled. “I will be staying in these lands, if you have need of me call. Jarrid and the other will be coming in a time.”

She walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his snout. She allowed him to taste her magic and chuckled when he started purring.

“I’ll stay in these lands for a while. Call upon me if you wish,” her dragon murmured before taking flight once more.

She turned back to the elf that had been cooking to find him watching her intently. Without breaking eye contact he walked over to her with meat still on one of the stick that had been cooking over the fire and offered it to her.

“Thank you,” she murmured with a nod. He didn’t really smile, but a mere twitch of the lips and then took his seat once more. She glanced up at the trees to notice not as many shadows as there had been. Either they were starting to trust her or they were reporting in to their leader.

She didn’t know, but the calm expression on the elf’s face that was watching reassured her somewhat. She wouldn’t let her guard down totally, but she would relax, they hadn’t done anything to her yet and had every chance to.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Abelas stood there listening to the latest report, his eyes widened with each word. Most of the people believed this elf was the answer to their prayers. Other’s believed that she is to be change, that she would making things right once more.

She commanded dragons, she had magic similar to their gods and might be the same power or more powerful. He wasn’t sure. She was favored by her own god or was the daughter of that god, he wasn’t sure. Not once did she attack the elves watching her, instead she had spoken to them. He knew they had hid, their training was extensive, but she had found them easy enough.   

Most wanted to bring the woman here, very few thought they should leave her in the woods, that she belonged here in the temple. Quite a few are disgusted that he is allowing her to sleep on the ground. He would wait and see, so far he did not believe the new goddess minded sleeping on the ground.

Another shocking revelation, Banal’ras, has been sitting with the woman, even sharing food with her. He was one of the oldest here, and one of the most reclusive. Mythal had taken him from the temple for a while and ever since that night he had been distant to everyone including the goddess herself.

He never found out what truly happened, but the rumors had been brutal. He had heard about Mythal’s times where she lost control, but never witnessed it himself. The rumors had said that Banal’ras had witnessed firsthand their goddesses wrath.

Banal’ras trusted no one, all knew this. Sometime in the past someone must have betrayed him and the elf never found out who it had been. He didn’t even know the true story of what happened, but somethings you just knew.

Now the silent elf was sitting with this stranger, sharing food. It was amazing to hear of. He had lost hope for the elf, he knew soon Banal’ras would be going for the long sleep, he was surprised he hadn’t yet.

Banal’ras had been Mythal’s right hand until the goddess was killed. She had sent him on a mission and he had come back to a dead goddess. What confounded him there had been no tears from the man, no sorrow, nothing.

He had known the elf for years before that. He had been a jovial person, he had been passionate. Now he was cold and uncaring.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

She packed up her camp, destroying the fire pit, placing her hand on the earth helping the grass to regrow as she shouted the ashes to the wind. She looked around made sure there were no signs of her presence.

She thought for sure the elf would leave and join his friends but he hadn’t. instead he stayed at her side, silent. His steps made no sound, his breathing soft, soothing. 

“Do you have a name?” she asked the elf by her side.

“Banal’ras,” his voice was rusty, not what she expected. It was as if the elf hadn’t spoken for the longest time. She glanced up when she heard a few gasps, three startled elves looked at the silent elf if shocked disbelief.

“Better be careful, startle them too much and they may fall out of the trees. The last thing we need is it to be raining elves,” she sassed, grinning at him. She watched it bloom in his bright blue eyes then grow until his mouth twitched, then it was music in this forest. His laughter was like music that soothed the soul. She watched as his face filled with laughter.

Her gaze turned to the sound of crushing shrubbery to find an elf had in fact fallen out of the tree. She couldn’t contain her grin anymore. She allowed the memory of his laughter to follow her as they hiked through the woods. He didn’t lead her anywhere, he was following her lead, but stayed by her side.

 


	6. Learning to Forgive

 

Night was falling once more, they hadn’t stopped for food, but had kept a quick pace. If she had been in Skyrim most of the people she had as companions would have complained about the pace she was keeping.

Her eyes caught a slight glow further along. She turned towards the glow, her eyes widened as she stood in front of an ancient ruin. The same ruins she had left those weeks ago. She wasn’t sure if she should return or leave these elf’s in peace.

She didn’t take a step closer, not even when Banal’ras turned to head towards those ruins. As he left her side, she backed away and started heading in another direction.

She was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked at the elf standing just behind her, his face serious as he watched her. “Come,” he commanded.

“No. Those ruins are not my place, they belong to your people and I won’t trespass on grounds that belong to your people,” she stated firmly.

“Why?” Good question, why? It wasn’t as if she hadn’t delved into ancient ruins before, she had, many of them.

“Your people keep a watch out for intruders, probably trying to keep this place a secret from others. Your people were kind enough not to kill me, all they did was watch, but never once did they threaten me. Obviously your people don’t allow people to enter, so I am respecting those wishes,” she said calmly.

“You are welcome to enter the temple of Mythal,” Banal’ras murmured, taking her hand into his.

Her breath caught when she heard that name. Mythal, her daughter… her heart ached and she prayed her daughter was within. She so wanted to see her daughter.  

She wasn’t sure what to make of the touching, but allowed it for now. She followed him through the walkway, through great doors that had to be opened by magic.

Another elf met them at the doors, both stood there silently staring at each other. “Banal’ras, I’ve been told you have finally broken your silence,” the new elf commented.

“I have,” short answer and to the point, she wasn’t surprised when it came to the elf that had been keeping her company.

“Why the change? What has changed?” there was much sadness in those words, it was painful to hear. She took a step back, forgetting that Banal’ras still had her hand. He glanced at her sharply, tugging her back by his side.

She looked at him searchingly, unsure what was going on, but knew there were things that needed to said without her listening to this. Whatever this was; was not her business. Whatever happened in the past needed to dealt with and it seems as if it never had been dealt with. She wondered how long this silence has been going on, she couldn’t see it going on for too long.

She turned to the new elf, bowing her head in greeting, “Would you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Banal’ras,” she asked, glancing at the elf by her side then back to the other elf. For a split moment she saw hope there, why it had been there she didn’t understand, but she wouldn’t press for the information.

“You know he deserves an answer to his questions,” she commented softly, but no answer was forth coming. “Unless he is the one who harmed you?”

“I do not know,” he murmured softly, pain lacing his words.

“I think you do know. Let your instincts guide you. What do they say of that elf?” she kept her voice calm, soothing, well tried to.

“I don’t know…” was the answer she got, she fought the roll of her eyes, she knew stubbornness when she saw it.

“Is it you don’t know or you do not want to admit that you could have been wrong. That you’ve been angry at an innocent?” she asked quietly and watched as a pained look crossed his face, then a soft sigh left him, his shoulder’s slumped for a moment before looking her in the eye.

“If Abelas is innocent, then who was the guilty party? Who was it that lied? Who do I trust? I kept my silence so none could use my words against me again,” he spat angrily, glaring at her.

“Who had the most to gain? Who would enjoy causing you harm? Who have you harmed, but didn’t realize it? Trust your gut, you already know the answer, probably known it for a while but didn’t want to admit to it,” she stated firmly. She didn’t have a clue what this was all about, but her own gut told her she was doing right, that she was leading this man on the right path. She hoped her gut wasn’t letting her down.

A small gasp escaped him, “You’re right, I do know who it had been…” the shock and horror on his face had her taking his hand, forcing him to face her. She took his face in her hands.

“Don’t shun your people for the mistake of one. Abelas has given you an opening to have a life once more. Your people have missed you, and that was proven when that one elf fell out of the tree in shock. Don’t turn your back on them, later you’ll regret it. Now that you have a chance to be happy with them once more, take it” she said heatedly, holding his eyes through her speech. Without another word she stepped back, taking another and a few more until she was not by his side anymore. She nodded to him, turning her back to him and walking away.

Now it was up to him.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Abelas had watched the goddess speak with Banal’ras, and he admitted he was shocked. Firstly Banal’ras had raised his voice to the goddess and she was not upset. Secondly he had back talked and the goddess was not upset. Thirdly not even Mythal touched him, he was shadow, he was who was called when an assassin was needed. He was Mythal right hand, he was above them, closer to a freeman than any of them until that fateful day. Lastly he never once bowed to the goddess, never once treated her as a goddess. Abelas already knew quite a few people would be upset with Banal’ras.  

One thing that saved him, was his look of respect, of devotion. It was hard to miss. That this goddess did not fear Banal’ras was surprising. He had seen a few of the other gods look at him in fear when he was a lot younger. After the first time he disappeared by Mythal’s command, none of the gods feared him anymore. It was shocking to see that look on this elf’s face. Not once had he ever looked at Mythal like that, never once had he ever looked at another person like that.

He walked over when the goddess’ left Banal’ras’ side. He wasn’t sure what his reception would be like, he knew this elf had never forgiven him for something he never did. He also knew that the animosity between had to come to an end.

“I know now you had nothing to do with it. I apologize for my silence and hate over the years,” the words were hoarse, but he could see the remorse in the elf’s eyes.

“What happened?” he asked quietly, not sure if he would get an answer.

“Lina came to my room one night, looking for pleasure. I turned her down and she didn’t take it kindly. She was Mythal’s handmaiden, had the ear of the goddess.” Banal’ras said and motioned for Abelas to follow him. This would have been so much easier with that female by his side. She gave him peace, she… she… he didn’t have the words for what she did to him. It was too bad she was a goddess, or he would have tried courting her.

He glanced to the elf walking beside him and continued his story. “I don’t know what she said, but whatever it was enraged Mythal. She summoned me to her chambers, stripped me of her place by her side. Then I was punished severely, punished worse than any other punishment I’ve seen. It took me a year to heal even with healing magic and it took her three years to punish me,” he said clearly, it didn’t hurt anymore thinking of those years. It felt good talking about, letting his once best friend know what had happened.

He had missed his time with Abelas, he had missed their long talks. Many had assumed they were lovers, but their relationship never went that way.  

“You never revered Mythal like the rest of us did,” Abelas murmured thoughtfully.

“How could I? I knew what she was before she became a goddess. I had seen her at her worst, she lost my respect long ago. I serve her because I had no choice,” he said harshly, more harsh than he had intended, but Mythal would always be a sore point with him. The so called gods, they were all frauds, and it had been too late when Mythal had tried to do something about it, way too late. When she had apologized to him it had been too late and she had known it, she had seen it in his eyes. That had been a few days before her death.

“And what of this other goddess?”

“She is what we all believed Mythal to be. I have seen her through my dreams, I see her soul and never seen another like it,” he murmured thoughtfully as he remembered this woman from his dreams. So many years of dreams and the real thing was so much better than his dreams. “She is a protector, a guide, she helps those in needs, guards those who can’t. She is the light in the darkness, she is what Mythal had been once before claiming to be a god. After that… she changed as did the others.”

“The scouts told me she called a dragon,” Abelas murmured, he had seen her change into a dragon, but to have a dragon at your call? That was something else and her dragon spoke. The amount of magic she had to use for that feat was beyond his knowledge. He did not think a thing like that was possible until he heard the report.

“Yes she did and I believe she has more than one dragon at her call,” he answered, a pleased grin on his face. Every elf revered the dragons, thought them the optimum of power and they were. They only hunted them when it was absolutely necessary. Mythal and Elgar’nan had been able to call upon dragons, both had the ability to shift into dragons by magic.

They were revered for it.

“Does it matter how many dragons call me My Lady?” she asked, cutting off their conversation. He had felt her near and hadn’t minded that she knew their conversation.

“Yes, my lady,” Abelas answered, bowing low automatically. It would show how powerful she was.  

“No.” Banal’ras cut in. It was true, they didn’t need to know. Abelas could feel her power just as well as he could. He narrowed his eyes, warning at the younger elf and was surprised when that warning was heeded. He had thought for sure Abelas would balk, but he hadn’t. Abelas was of higher standing than him now, he was the Commander of this temple, their leader, but he just backed down. It was a feeling he had missed.

She watched as he looked astonished at Abelas. She didn’t say a word, there was nothing she could say, they had already said their piece.

“So can someone open the door for me?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the large magically sealed doors.

“You are not staying the night? You should, no harm will come to you here,” Banal’ras stated, a look she didn’t understand came into his eyes. “You can replenish your supplies, and then leave in the morning.”

“I will stay for a bit,” she stated firmly, giving them both an intent look, trying to figure out why they wanted her to stay. She decided not question it too much, at least not right now. This was her daughter’s temple, she would enjoy herself while here.


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing can be a balm to the soul or can make you question what you've always believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters before we hit Haven. I want to show life in the temple and how the Sentinels react and their thoughts.

 

On her second day in this temple she was seated in the main hall checking out the area. She knew this temple was run down and didn’t really care. It contained history, the history of her daughter and maybe the others.

Abelas and Banal’ras were with her, answering her many questions. Her attention turned to the large doors. The scouting party that had been following her walked through, one of them with aid as he favored one of his legs. She knew that had to be the one that fell out of the tree. But what worried her was the fact he hadn’t been healed while out there. They had bandaged his leg so it couldn’t move around much, but there was magic here she could feel it so why didn’t do something.  

Banal’ras watched as they led the elf to the medical area. He closed his eyes and sighed, the last interlopers had taken its toll, and many had been harmed. Their healing abilities might not be enough to save some of them, and he was used to that. He had seen many of his brethren die over the years, their numbers dwindling.

He watched the goddess and found her staring after the group that had disappeared into a different part of the temple. “Why wasn’t he healed right away?” she asked.

“Or numbers are dwindling. We only have a few true healers left, but right now they are tending to the injured from the last time interlopers invaded. They are taxed beyond what they can do, a few won’t make it,” he explained to her, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. If she had heard it, she never commented on it, or acknowledged his pain.    

She looked to where the elves had disappeared. He wondered what she was thinking. He saw Abelas walk over to him, his shoulders slumped. He could smell that the elf had just left the medical area. “Suledin won’t make it until morning.” Abelas explained.

“Show me where he is,” she demanded. Abelas nodded towards him, bowing low to the goddess once more.  

He led her deeper into the temple, making sure she stayed close. He saw sadness enter her eyes as she took in the scene. Many elves laid on the ground, those with more serious injuries laid on cots for comfort. The smell of blood was ripe on the air. There were groans of pain, tears from loved ones. This place felt of desperation and hopelessness. “Go into my pack and grab all the blue bottles there,” she stated firmly, magic already lighting her hand. He hurriedly left, racing through halls, and rooms, to the room given to her. One of the Sentinel’s had placed her pack in the room earlier. This was to be her room if she decided to stay or visit again.

He searched through the pack, finding odd things but quickly moving them aside. He found four bottles of what she asked for. He wasn’t sure what type of potion it was, it definitely wasn’t Lyrium.

Quickly he raced through the halls once more, ignoring shouts of his name. He had more important things to do than to answer questions. He found her kneeling on the ground panting, sweat dripping from her forehead. She held out her hand and he passed her one of the bottles. As soon as it was gone she rose to her feet once more. He could see the strain in her body but didn’t stop her, something told him he wouldn’t succeed.

He watched as her hand lit up with magic once more and then she let it go, covering a range of people instead of focusing on one person. It was stupidity, a waste, she wouldn’t get much healing done this way. He thought about telling her just that, but four people rose to their feet, thanking her softly before leaving the room.

He had seen each of these people, most wouldn’t be fighting anymore. Some were probably going to lose a limb and here four just walked out of the room with no signs of pain or injury.

She was now kneeling beside Suledin. He thought about pulling her away, there was nothing more to do. With a shake of his head, he stayed where he was. He would let her try, the elf deserved that much. He watched as a stream of magic left her and entering Suledin. It wouldn’t be enough to heal the man, he had too much internal damage. A sword through the gut was a death sentence, especially when the one holding the sword rips it upward. The elf should have died right then, but he hadn’t. Their healers had given him life for a few days but now it was time.

He glanced down at his empty hands and wondered when he passed her the last bottle. He didn’t remember, his thoughts were far away from here. He didn’t want to be in here.

He glanced around and noticed that only Suledin was in here. They must have moved the others so they did not have to see one of the old elvhen die. The younger Sentinel’s took it hard when one of the original’s died.

He watched as she leaned over him, whispering words he couldn’t hear. A bright white light flashed from Suledin’s body, she sat back on her heals panting. Her eyes rolled back into her head and he caught her before she hit the floor. She had given everything to heal the elf, but it hadn’t been enough. The elf lay still as death still glowing.

He lifted her in his arms, walking to her room. Afterwards he would mourn with the rest of them. It was only proper, he knew she would be out for a while.

He placed her gently on her bed, covering her with a thin blanket. She didn’t twitched or move, her breathing was slightly erratic, but that was to be expected over extending oneself as she had.

He left the room quietly, he would be back shortly to check up on her. He wanted to make sure plans for Suledin were done and then he would speak to Abelas about the new goddess. If she left he would follow her. He belonged at her side.  

He was surprised to find Abelas heading towards her room. “I heard what she did,” the elf said, looking astonished and pleased. He must be thinking about the four elves that had walked out of the room.

“Yes, they will be pleased now that they are healed,” he murmured, sadness still eating at him with Suledin’s demised so close in coming.

“Suledin owes her his life. All that had been in the infirmary owe her. None needed a limb removed and those who were in worse shape now once more walk these halls. For the first time in a long while the infirmary is empty,” Abelas said, awe tinging his voice. She had healed them all? Where had he been? How had she done it? Their own healers couldn’t and yet this stranger to them had. Even being a goddess she should not be able to. Mythal never healed many at a time, nor had she done major healing, it had been others to do it.  

He didn’t know what to say, but he knew his shock was showing. “You didn’t know?” he couldn’t answer, instead he shook his head. It was too much, the woman who had brought him back from the brink had healed many of them.

He turned, walking back into her room, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Abelas stood by the bed, looking worried. He grabbed her packing, hoping there was something in there to help her recover. He found quite a few bottles of potions, only one bottle had the word mana on it. It was blue like the others, but a lot smaller than the ones he had found.

He woke her up softly, she looked at him with feverish eyes. “Here, drink,” he murmured, helping her sitting up in the process. She guzzled the contents of the bottle, sighing in relief.

“Is there anymore in there?”

“No other blue bottles,” he answered.

“Pass me my bag?” she asked, trying to remember how many she had drank. All of them shouldn’t be gone.

The bag was held open for her, no weight placed on her or the bed. She went to grab it, but he shook his head. With a shrug she reached in to grab her potions bag, leaving the other potions be. She would have to sort through those later, hopefully those loose potions were where he got the mana potions from.

She grabbed the largest bottle, downing it quickly, sighing as she felt her mana build once more. She took count of the bottles, there were ten left, more than enough until she could find the right plants to make more. Hopefully this land had them, or she would have to be very careful.

She placed the potion bag at the bottom and nodded to her shadow. She didn’t understand why the elf was always by her side, or watching her. It was unnerving, but she ignored it as best as she could.

She moved to her feet, glad to be out of bed. She nodded to them, leaving the room. She needed to check on the one she used the strong magic on. Make sure there were no side effects. She was surprised to see him walking around in armor and a sword strapped to his side. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than I have in days, my goddess,” Suledin answered, bowing low to his savior. He rose to his full height and grinned.  Everyone had given up hope, but her. He had seen her when she collapsed and had worried.

“Hmm, we will see about that. Take off your upper armor,” she ordered and waited. She was surprised when he hurriedly did it, but she noticed fear in his eyes and the eyes of others. Some even looked let down, and she didn’t understand it.

“Raise your arms up,” she said and placed a glowing hand where the injury had been. There was still minor damage, easily healed which she did. “Arm straight out and to the side.”

She poured a little more healing into him as his muscles shifted. There were slight tears here and there that anyone would miss if he wasn’t shifting around. “Take a deep breath,” she needed to make sure his lungs were healed properly. She had seen it too many times where healers thought they were healed and complications happened later that could have been prevented. “Let it out slowly,” she placed her ear against his chest, listening for anything odd liking rattling or gurgling but it was clear. She moved to his back, having him do it twice more before she was satisfied. “You’re good, you can get dressed again. If anything starts bothering you from your injury let me know immediately.”

She took a few steps back, nearly jumping when she bumped into someone. Behind her a group of elves stood watching her in awe. She was truly lost, not sure what it was with this awe. It was like they have never seen someone actually care for them.

The one she had bumped into had steadied her quickly before letting her go and dropping to a knee. It irked her seeing a grown man grovel like this with a look of terror and acceptance on his face. She knelt down to him, taking his hand into her and raising him to his feet. “Don’t grovel to me. Never grovel to me,” she stated firmly, looking at each elf. Half of them didn’t seem to sure, but there were quite a few that were fearful of her order.  

She turned back to Suledin to find him watching her nervously, but she ignored that look. “Tomorrow, I want you to go through your blade work, we’ll find out if I healed it properly. If I didn’t… well your day is booked and I have a lot of healing to do,” she smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

“And you think you did wrong?” there was nervousness but she ignored that.

“Well the examination I just did, says no. But your muscles weren’t being truly worked, so we don’t actually know,” she explained and watched them all closely. She knew who the healers were, they were nodding along with her, a slight smile on their face.

“I’ll be ready first thing in the morning, my goddess,” he murmured bowing deeply as she rolled her eyes. That was the first thing she would have to get these elves out of. Not today or tonight, but very soon.

She wasn’t sure if she should, she wouldn’t be here that long.  

“Are you hungry? The females have made supper, the others are already eating,” Suledin offered, bowing low at the waist once more. She bit her lip so she could keep the peace.  

“I would be honored,” his eyes widened at her wording. It was his honor to have her join them. He worried that he might have over stepped himself, but the smile in her eyes stopped him.

He led her to where they were to eat, smirking when Banal’Ras and Abelas followed. This was the first time a goddess joined slaves in a meal without there being physical entertainment required from them. A few of the braver Sentinel’s sung songs, some hesitantly told a story when requested. Others were very silent, not sure if what they were witnessing was real.

They all noticed that she had laughed at some of the stories, and smiled gently at the songs.

Was the door open or closed? He didn’t know and feared that the door was actually closed, the night was still young and a goddess was within the temple walls.


	8. Healing and Hope

 

She stood in the main hall, watching as the Sentinel’s practiced. There were quite a few there, including Suledin. She walked over to him slowly, avoiding the other practicing their blade work.

She watched his face closely for any sign of pain and there was none. She watched as he twisted, twirled, it was like a dance, deadly grace in motion, each step, each motion was not wasted, each a move that could kill or incapacitate his enemy.

She saw it coming, knew he was so focused on his routine that he didn’t realize she was there. She called her own blade, deflecting his as it came towards her. She knew he hadn’t meant it as an attack, that he had felt someone at his back and reacted accordingly.

She watched as utter shock blossomed to absolute horror. She didn’t need to be told what would happen next. Suledin dropped to his knees, shoulders folded, head bowed his body shuddering in terror.

“I’m sorry my Goddess. I’m sorry my goddess,” it was a mantra, over and over, quickly changing when she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Please Goddess, it won’t happen again. Please…” this was more, not a mantra but a cry of terror, expecting the worse and knowing it was about to happen.

She looked around the room quickly, the other’s had stopped their practice, and some were staring in terror mixed with resignation, others were fearful, looking uncertain and glancing at their elders for help.

There was none, they were the ones who wore terror on their faces and expected the worst.

“Clear the room!” she ordered, her voice echoing off the stone walls and watched as they all scattered.

Suledin watched his new goddess and knew the door had just slammed shut. Her words still ringing in his ears and he gave up hope. He was soon to be dead and knew it.

He didn’t meet his new goddess’ eyes, couldn’t. he deserved whatever he got for raising a blade to her. He should have known that she was there. He should have been paying more attention. He was in the wrong and knew it.

“Rise!” he heard the words but they didn’t register. They made no sense to him. Rise? Why did he need to rise? All she had to do was chop off his head. Oh, he forgot this was one of Evanuris, she would want him to suffer. He should have remembered.

Slowly he rose to his feet, keeping his head bowed and waited for the blows or whatever else she deem necessary. He knew it would be painful, and would last a long time.

“Your sword!” he passed his sword, shuddering as it was clasped in her hand.

He imagined he could hear the lock click in place. The door was truly closed for him now, and there was no way it would ever open again. He was shaking and knew it. His breath was coming quickly and couldn’t stop it. He had been through a punishment before, but he knew this would be so much worse than the last one he received.

He flinched when she touched him then held very still. It was time, there was no more waiting. He was glad she had sent the younger ones out of the room so they didn’t have to see this.

Her hand was soft against his chin, forcing him to raise his face. He fought for a moment and then gave in. He didn’t want his last image to be his new goddess face.

He met those eyes briefly before looking down at the ground. What he saw there made no sense, it didn’t. There was compassion, understanding. None of those emotions should be in her eyes. She should be in a rage, angry at him or either smirking coldly.

This made no sense. Compassion? Understanding? Why was it towards him? A slave.

He was ready to pay his price why was she taking so long? Was this part of her torture, show him an expression that confused him but made him hope? If it was, then she was even better than Mythal. She had already given them hope, and he would believe. If he was honest a part of him believed right now that she may not kill him or torture him. He knew it was useless, but it was there.

“Suledin, look at me,” she asked softly. She didn’t demand, but _asked_. Slowly, painfully slow he raised his eyes to hers and held them. He didn’t want to do this, but she was his Goddess and obey her he must.

“I know it was not an attack on me personally,” she murmured, and he swallowed thickly as her fingers brushed stray hairs from his forehead. “I am as much at fault, I should have stayed further back but I didn’t. Your grace with your sword made me forget myself at an important moment.”

He could see she truly meant her words. She was smiling slightly at him, there was no anger and she didn’t hate him. He couldn’t stop the first or second tear even if he wanted to. Her soft fingers brushed them away, her other hand rising from her side and cupping the other side of his face.

She bent his head forwards, laying a chaste kiss on his forehead. She pressed her forehead against his, “I am not going to torture you or punish you for an honest mistake. You are safe,” she whispered, her warm breath fanning his face, but her words hit him like a sword through his lungs stealing his breath for a moment before his legs gave out.

He dropped to his knees, clutching at her tunic and sobbed into the material. What shocked him and something he never experienced before she dropped to her knees before him and _held him_. She held him as he sobbed, she held him tightly, making him feel secure, safe.

He had thought the door was closed, he had been so wrong, it was wide open. Wasn’t it? No one could have the door closed and be comforted… could they? No that was impossible.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Revas and Abelas decided to check and see what they would have to clean up before the main hall was useable again. They didn’t relish this, but it needed to be done.

“How bad do you think it will be?” Revas asked quietly.

“She’s Mythal’s mother’s,” Abelas answered with a shrug. It should have been obvious to the other elf. He could see Revas shared his sentiment.

They walked silently into the Main Hall, and stopped. What they transpired before them was not what Abelas expected at all. Suledin and their goddess were on their knees with their goddess was holding him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

In the corner hidden in shadow they noticed Banal’ras standing quietly with a small smile as he watched on.

They backed away, not making a sound even though their goddess had already heard them and gave them a warning look. Neither said a word as they regrouped with the others. None needed to know Suledin had cried on their goddess’ shoulder. All would soon see how forgiving their goddess was.

Abelas took a seat on one of the benches further from everyone and swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt the warmth in his chest and knew it what it was – hope.

They now had hope.


	9. A Foretelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon language is from https://www.thuum.org/translate.php. I'm a huge Skyrim fan so decided to use their dragon language. 
> 
> Scheduling for this story will hopefully be two chapters a day on week days since I have over 79000 words written already. 
> 
> If I get a beta reader posting will be a lot less. There will be days sometimes longer where I won't be able to post. My job is erratic, and I am on call all the time. 
> 
> If there is a beta reader who wishes help me out it would be greatly appreciated. Just leave a message in the comments section.

She leaned back against a pillar listening to old stories. She had been here for a week and was enjoying herself. She learnt some of their history, some she didn’t like. Slavery she abhorred. She learnt the names of their gods, which ones still walked these lands. She knew these names well, and that did not sit well with her. What they had become was beyond her. She still did not understand how they took slaves and her very own daughter was in that group. She did not understand how they could treat a race below them like this. They should have been teaching them, up lifting them, not hindering them, abusing them.

The stars were bright in the sky, so different than the ones she was used to seeing. She glanced over as someone took a seat by her side. She wasn’t surprised to see Banal’ras there.

“I’m thinking of leaving in the morning,” she told him, turning her attention back to the stars.

“I would ask that you wait a few days. There are plans,” he said.

“Oh? What plans?” now she was leery, she didn’t like plans, nothing good every came of it.

“I will not ruin the surprised,” Banal’ras answered, chuckling softly.

“Then I will stay for a bit. In a few minutes I’ll go out hunting,” she told him firmly, there was no way she was staying here without doing anything. She wasn’t a charity case.

 “We have hunters for that,” Banal’ras told her, but it didn’t matter.

“Now you have one more. I am not staying here for free. I will pull my weight,” she stated firmly, scowling darkly to make sure he understood her point and wouldn’t argue.

“I will speak with Abelas, let him know that you wish to work,” he murmured, rising to his feet. She was not surprised in the least that he bowed before leaving. She was still trying to get each and every one of them out of bowing or kneeling before her in reverence. So far she was not succeeding in the least. She would order them not to bow to her and for half a day it would work and then they were bowing once more or dropping to their knee before her. It annoyed her to no end but she tried no to show it.  

So she decided to show them the same respect and bow back. She had never seen that much terror in so many people’s eyes. It made her stop, she no longer bowed to them.

She watched the elves work, some were repairing walls, while a few were mending armor and clothing. Some were sorting herbs, food and whatnot.

She noticed one man on his own weaving magic into the walls. That caught her attention. She walked over to him, “What are you doing?” she asked, waiting for the strands of magic seep into the wall.

“Placing wards on the wall, they have weakened over time,” was the explanation, but what wards she saw were weaker than others.

She looked at each wall, slowing walking along them, her hand lightly touching the smooth surfaces feeling the magic within the walls. Her eyes widened as she came to one wall, it was not the normal writing that she was used to seeing here. This was dragon script, she had already found one wall with this writing on it, but this one she hadn’t seen before.  

She walked slowly towards it, reading the scripture over. “Only Mythal could read those words,” Abelas said from behind her.

“Why only her?” she asked quietly, her heart pounding at what she read. It was a foretelling. “Why did she not teach you?”

“None were permitted to learn the language,” she heard the sorrow in his voice and didn’t blame him.

She felt more movement, and glanced over her shoulder. It seemed she had the attention of everyone. She turned back to the writing, still in awe. “Who wrote it?” she whispered, taking a step closer to those ancients markings.

“Mythal our goddess,” the reverence and fear in these words told her more than she wanted to know of her daughter.

“When did she become one of the dragons?” she asked softly, fearful of the answer.  “It doesn’t make sense, I would have known if she had dragon blood within her, This language is considered sacred to us, only those with dragonblood know it,”  

“She could use magic to change into a dragon, but she was never truly a dragon, not like you are,” Another elf answered, this one with silver hair, and a very pale complexion. Bright silver eyes stared at her, waiting for something.  

“Surprising that she even learned that spell. They left before that spell was taught.  So how is it she knew these words? Are you positive she is the one who wrote it?” she asked, not once taking her eyes off of the wall.

“No, we are not sure,” that same elf answered. “She never claimed to writing it, but we assumed she had. We also assumed she knew how to read those words.”  

She stared at the wall, reading the words silently to herself once more before reading them out loud for the others to hear.  

“Fod joor bo.

Ahrk joriin laag.

Fod wuth los hel gaar.

 

Grohiik fen vopraan..

Fos ont lost fen meyz ont zos

Reyliik fent mindos..

Sos ahrk sil fent sav ahrk kos sav.” She read, feeling the power in those words. She knew it was a prophecy, but not when it takes place or who it involves.

“You can read that?” Banal’ras asked, she heard the excitement through the crown, heard the soft murmurs.

“Yes. It’s the dragon tongue,” she answered, lightly tracing the scripture embedded into the wall.

“What does it mean?” another asked from back of the crowd.

“When mortals comes.

And the people sleep.

When the old is set loose,

The wolf will awaken.

What once was, will become once more.

Races shall learn .  

Blood and soul shall save and be saved.” She answered, then took a step away from the prophecy.

Abelas watched her, his heart beating rapidly. This woman surprised him more and more. He knew now, more than ever that she was a goddess. Mythal had released them into her care and it was the smartest move his old goddess had ever done. It had been a long while since he saw the younger ones smile or laugh. It had been even longer since he heard Banal’ras voice or his laughter. It had been just as long to see any of the old ones give the slightest of smiles. He had seen all of those this week.

He loved it when the door was open, he hope it stayed open. .  

The older of the Sentinel’s had a meeting with the younger ones. They were free to leave since they had their markings removed, but none wanted to leave. They all wanted to stay and protect the Well for _her_ , their new goddess. He was surprised; many times over the years he had heard whispers of some of them wanting to leave, but those whispers were gone now.

They watched as she walked to the common area, taking a seat on one of the benches deep in thought. Her chin rested on her clasped hands, her shoulder’s hunched as she stared into the fire before her. None bothered her or asked the unending questions some of the youth had.

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps. Revas held two cups of tea in his hand and was heading towards their goddess. He held one out in front of her until she noticed it. He knew Revas would have stood there for hours, but he noticed one important thing, he wasn’t as fearful as he had been with Mythal.

Once more that foreign emotion filled him – hope.

He glanced behind him wondering if they doors were closed? They couldn’t be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapters until tomorrow night, just got my G2 so now i gotta go driving.


	10. I Will Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reedited August 15

 

Abelas walked through the Eluvian, a necklace in hand. So many temples lost to Mythal. It sadden him that he was only able to get to a few temples. The ones that were further away, the Eluvians were locked, and he wasn’t able to open them, only those at the temple were. There were two temples that he wasn’t sure if any lived. The mirrors were broken, skeletons lay by the mirror. All evidence indicated that those temples were no longer.

The temples he was able to get to, those that lived there wore no Vallislin and already knew of the new goddess. He wondered if Mythal had went to the other temples. His one major worry, that Mythal was planning something and the hope they were learning to have would be taken from the them viciously.

He knew this new goddess wouldn’t allow it, but she didn’t know what it had been like, not truly. She didn’t know how cunning the gods had been or how cruel.   

He now held a necklace that each servant of Mythal poured a small portion of themselves into the jewelry. He smirked as he watched the thin silverlite chain glow. Usually this material wouldn't hold this amount of magic, but with the metal blended with another that they were sworn to secrecy it was easy. Unfortunately they had no more of that _other_ metal.

His smirk had grown as he glanced behind him to the other elves from the temples he visited followed him. They had the room for them, that was easy enough since they were so lacking in numbers for this temple. They would have to repair quite a few rooms, but he knew they would understand and help.

He walked the halls, Mekara was surrounded by many elvhen, laughing with them. Banal’ras sat by her side, one hand on her back and his other hand propping himself up. The others were relaxed, sharing food, and play cards… that is something he thought he would never see again.

It had been forever since he saw the people like this. Saw them alive, with wonder in their eyes. The last time had been when - he didn’t know when the last time something like this happened. When Mythal was alive you had to be careful. The celebrations were for their betters, not them. They celebrated on their own, well away from others and in secret so that Mythal never found out. But they never relaxed, because you could be called upon at any time and if found... well he did not want to remember what would happen.

He moved closer to the group and noticed quite a few perked up when they saw the necklace in his hand and the other elvhen behind him. He walked up behind Banal’ras, waiting for him to notice. Mekara's guardian was the last to place his magic into the necklace if he wished to.

Banal’ras had told them to make a bracelet, but he wasn’t sure if that would be good enough. Now he understood why, she had another necklace on, this one radiated power that he didn’t understand or seen before.

Banal’ras rose to his feet, holding his hand out for the necklace. He watched as magic seeped into the chain, slowly absorbing before flashing once. “Mekara,” Banal’ras called to her.

“Hmm?” she rose to her feet, her eyes curious.

“This is for you,” Abelas murmured, “it is from all Mythal’s servants. Your servants now.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes closing as she held it in her hand. She could feel so many elvhen in this necklace, feel their power. It was a necklace of protection, a very powerful one.

She really didn’t want to take off her other necklace, it was Anu, her one god. She couldn’t remember the last time she had taken it off.

She glanced at Banal’ras as he took the necklace from her and placed it around her wrist. She felt their energy mingle with hers before settling once more. It was a heady feeling.

She swallowed thickly, for as long as she could remember no one had ever given her a gift as precious as this. Yet these elves who had lived a harsh life honored her with this. She felt the first tear and didn’t hide it, nor did she hide it when the others stood around her, seeing her reaction.

“Thank you,” she choked out, not carrying that they saw her emotions, they needed to see it, they needed to know that what they did meant a lot to her. These elves needed to know someone cared.

Each of them lightly touched her before bowing deeply and wandering off leaving her with Abelas and Banal’ras. They didn’t seem to mind her tears, one held her hand the other had a look of understanding.

~oooooooooooooooooo~

She went to bed, actually taking in her room. She should have actually taken it in weeks ago, but she was getting to know the other elves that by the time she came here she was exhausted. Now she had more time on her hands, with more elves around she was just in the way. She healed those who needed it along with the other healers. She talked with those who wanted to talk or listened to things that were bothering them. Some were nightmares, sometimes it was about personal things that she never repeated. One wanted to conceive, but she couldn’t and her mate and her had been trying. She had used magic and found the problem and fixed it.

Sometimes it was because the elf needed to talk about his past, testing her reaction. That was happening more and more, and it seemed to free some of them.

This time she actually looked at the room. It was lavish, reminding her of home. She sat on her bed, Abelas had said the bed belong to no other than her. He had told even if she left, when she came back, this room would be waiting for her.

In the wardrobe she had found a few dresses, pants and silken shirts. In her dresser there were under garments, nightwear for the very warm nights these lands had. By her bedside were candles that she did not use. Her night vision was good enough without them, plus she had her own way to make light. On the other side of her room was an armor and weapon stand. Each and every day someone came into her room and cleaned her armor and weapons for her, even though she hadn’t really used them. Her arrows were replenished each day as were her potions. Her rooms were cleaned and clothes laundered before she had a chance of doing it herself. She never knew who did this, and tried asking but none would admit to it. She wished they would so she could thank them.  

In the corner of her room, was a large fire place, near it a book shelf with a protective ward. In front of the fireplace was a rug surrounded by two very comfortable chairs. The bookshelves were lined with all kinds of books from spells to romances. Some was even about their history. She had read some of them sitting before the fire with a light blanket wrapped around her for comfort. Some nights were chilly, while others were so hot that to move an inch you broke out in a sweat.  

Her favorite part of the room was the very large balcony. Lying on her bed she could see outside the large doors and stare at the stars and moon. It was peaceful and made sleeping so much easier.

The hallway leading to her room held ten rooms all total with hers at the end. She found out that it was for her protection to have so many close to her room. Only her most trusted would sleep in those rooms when she chose them, but for now it would be the oldest. Abelas room was next to hers and beside Abelas was Banal’ras. Revas and Suledin were across from them with Sancta further down the hall.

She had found out those four were the oldest Sentinels of this temple that was until the others came. Sancta was just as old as them and had lived in this temple long ago until he was switch to a different temple. Now he was back and one of her protectors.

They worked seamlessly that you would think the other elves from the others temples had always lived here. It was surprising how easily they all worked together. Rooms that had been uninhabitable were now being used; walls that had been crumbling were now fixed. And hallways that were blocked were now accessible. It was amazing how quickly they worked.  

There was something off with a few of the Sentinel’s, their magic was powerful, but she could feel something blocking them. She wasn’t sure what it was, or why it was placed there, but it worried her.

It was most noticeable with Banal’ras, Abelas, Revas, Suledin, and Sancta. Each of them had silver hair, which the other elves didn’t sport. Each of them had dual eye color. Suledin wore his hair shoulder length and always pulled back, his eyes were the oddest, blue with violet. Revas eyes were pure silver outlined with lighter silver, his hair was short by their standards, it barely reached the bottom of his ears with his sides shaved. Banal’ras wore his hair braided, midway down his back, he had black eyes ringed with amber. Abelas had eyes she loved, they were amber, ringed with silver, his hair was shaved on the sides with it braided down his back. Last but not least was Sancta, she only seen him twice, never talked to him. She didn’t know what his hair was like under his cowl or what color his eyes were. She had seen him only from a distance, plus he was from one of the other temples, but he was well respected.

She walked over to her bed, smiling slightly as she heard the other elves move to their rooms. She didn’t lay daintily on her bed, nope, she sprawled, taking up as much room as she could and luxuriated in the softness of the mattress. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim her.

~oooooooooooooo~

 Emari walked into the goddess’ room, Abelas had ordered her to wake the goddess. She really didn’t want to, she had been Falon’din’s slave for two years as a child and then Mythal had taken her when Falon'Din started his wars. There hadn't been that much of a difference between the two of them in treatment of slaves.

She remembered well what happened to slaves who woke their gods and had the scars to show for it.

“My mistress,” she called out nervously, staying near the door ready to bolt.

“Hmm…” the voice didn’t sound annoyed, more tired than anything.

“There are people in the woods, Abelas thinks they are coming to the temple. He asked me to wake you,” she said urgently and waited to be berated.

She watched her goddess rose quickly, grabbing her dragon armor and donning it quickly. The goddess wasn’t upset with her and she was so relieved. “Are there any Sentinel’s in the temple?”

“Yes my goddess, there are quite a few,” she answered quickly.

“Good, have two meet me at the outer doors,” her new goddess ordered quickly as she finished with her armor, now placing her weapons in their harness.

She ran quickly to the first Sentinel she saw, she knew this one was from another temple. His name was Sancta and she feared him greatly. “Our goddess, wants two Sentinel’s to meet her at the doors,” she told the sentinel quickly before scurrying off.

She sat with the other healers, watching as Sancta had a few men follow him to the doors that led into the temple.

Their goddess came out of the hall, armed and was heading to the doors. She felt safer actually, she prayed to her new goddess that not as many were injured this time.

Mekara walked up to Sancta, this would be the first time she would actually say more than three words. “Sancta, is there any way to contact those already outside?” she asked urgently.

“I can send one of the scouts. What is your plan my goddess?” Sancta asked and she wondered if he would understand what she was about to say. How much did he actually know about her?

One of the scouts, went invisible, “Tell the others not to attack until I give the signal, and tell them to make sure they are out of range of my magic,” she ordered and turned to Sancta as the doors opened a crack.

“If you wouldn't mind, can you have a small meal readied for me when I return, something tells me I will need it,” she told him and nodded towards the doors. Two guards opened the doors, allowing her to exit. Sancta stayed back, but she could feel him watching. She glanced up to see him in one of the towers.

She looked towards the group and scowled darkly. They weren’t in the temple grounds yet, but too close for her liking. She walked out of the vestibule and into the woods.

She chuckled lightly when the gasped in shock. “Be gone, you are not welcome here!” she sneered, glaring at each of them. She made sure to speak the trade tongue so they would understand.  

“Leave knife ear! You can’t stop us from searching these temples. The ancient race is long gone, no one owns these ruins,” the man retorted, his disgust for her clear.

“Fine, you’ve been warned and won’t heed my warning,” she sighed tiredly. She called fire to her hand, feeling the magic build, watching as the fireball filled both of her hands. Without warning she let the ball of fire fling out,  smirking as some panic while others burned. “Last chance; leave this place.”

She shook her head at the stupidity of these people. They were seriously going to charge her after seeing their companions die by her hand. She gathered her magic to her, then forced it away from her body, throwing those that had been closest. Some had crashed into rocks, others into stone walls, none got up. She walked over to the prone bodies, sighing sadly seeing their state. The bodies were broken, bent at odd angles, none would be rising once more.

She turned back to the others, they stayed well back, watching fearfully. She was tempted to allow them to live, but they would be back with more, she knew this. Or they would come back with those soldiers that nullified magic. Them she never wanted to meet.

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the door open. Sancta stood there, glancing at the destruction for a moment before turning his attention back to her. "My lady, two… Uh male elves walked through the Eluvian and wish to speak with you,” Sancta murmured nervously, looking uncertain.

She was about to respond, but the two elves Sancta had mentioned showed themselves. She grinned when she saw them, Daeghun and Jarrid stood there grinning at her.  

“Daeghun, I give permission to feast,” she stated loudly to the elf standing behind her. “Abelas, have the forest search for stragglers. Dismantle their camp, bring what we can use,” A blissful sigh left her when she felt dragon’s breath fan her hair. She looked up, smiling slightly when she saw Daeghun as a dragon. A shiver of pleasure wracked her body when another dragon breathed on her. Jarrid stared down at her before lifting his great into the air with a flap of large wings, Daeghun quickly following suit. She didn’t need to see that they were going after those who meant them harm. The screams and curses said as much of the men running for their lives could be heard.

She turned to the doors, not really paying attention as they opened for her. Her focus was over her shoulder as her two dragons tormented the humans. “My Goddess?” she turned back towards the doors and saw Sancta waiting their fearfully. She didn’t understand the fear nor did she question it, not right now. Later, she would try and figure these elves out more.  

Her eyes widened when she realized what Sancta held in his hands, a mug of tea in one hand and a plate of food in the other. “Send out more men to help searching. We don’t know what they will meet at the camp,” she ordered taking the tea and plate from his hands as he turned to an elf standing beside him, relaying her orders quickly. Her orders were issued quickly through the temple, and fifty Sentinels left without a word, bowing low as they passed her and disappeared out of the large ornate doors.

“Can you send someone to ready two rooms?” she asked and turned to the doors as two elves opened them. Daeghun and Jarrid walked in with a grins on their face.

“I already had them readied. They will be in the same hallway as you sleep,” Sancta murmured, motioning for her to follow. She knew her two dragons would follow without question. Jarrid was at the beginning of the hall with Daeghun right across from him. The bedroom were smaller than what she expected. There was a bed, wardrobe, and night stand. A basin filled with water, and a few books. Her dragons didn’t seem to care one bit, Jarrid went to his bed and laid down while Daeghun went back to the main room.

She turned to footsteps running towards them. “My mistress, the sentinels are returning, most have already entered the temple proper and the others are on their way back. There were only four guards who were easily dispatched,” A young sentinel said, he rushed through his words, looking at her nervously, blushing slightly.

“Any injuries?”

“None. The healers are quite happy about that,” he murmured, blushing brighter as he bowed hastily to her before moving away quickly.

“Ah, to be that young again,” she murmured, chuckling softly. Her smile grew as saw Sancta’s lips twitch with amusement.

She walked back to the main area. Most of the sentinels were back. The smell of dinner being made permeated the air, making her mouth water. The snack Sancta had given her, should tide her over… she hoped.

She took a seat next to Abelas and Banal’ras, and was surprised when Sancta sat with them. The loner elf seemed to need the closeness, but she could see that it took all of his effort to sit near someone. His eyes were close to dead, there was a slight tremble to his body now that the elf's guard was down somewhat. She wasn't sure what happened to him in the past, but one things she knew, it was worse than any of the other elves.

She looked over to some elves by a table. She was curious, but didn’t want to move, the heat of the fire helping her relax more. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed them sorting through crates, packs, and food bags. She watched the food bags disappear towards the kitchen after a spell was casted on them.

She rose to her feet, her curiosity getting the better of her. She moved next to the elves and watched as they sorted through things. Cloth went with cloth, metal with metal, it didn’t matter if it was already in use. She noticed there were some artifacts in there, but the elves didn’t touch them. She reached out to an empty sphere, what was so important about this thing she didn’t know. It held nothing, once there had been magic in it, but that was ages ago.

She probed it with her magic, her eyes widened when it held her magic with ease. “Abelas, do you know what this is?” she asked, waiting for an answer but none was forth coming. She glanced around the room to find Abelas gone. There were only two of the elder ones around at the moment.

“Revas, do you know what this is?” she asked, holding up the orb to him.

“The god’s used to use those to enhance their magic, some nobles had them too, but that was a rarity and came at a great price,” the elf explained.

“Enhanced their magic? So it held other magic within it?” it made no sense to her, this was empty and it didn’t enhance her magic at all.

“This orb has never been use, the magic residue you feel is from its making. As for enhancing I am not sure how that worked, slaves were not permitted to know,” the sadness in his voice hit her in the gut. What these men and women went through should have never come to be.

She picked up a necklace and stared at it. It was very familiar but she couldn’t place where she had seen it from. There was a journal that she picked up and took with her. The elves didn’t say a word, leaving the things that had caught her interest off to the side. She read through the journal, there wasn’t anything very important, mostly complaining about the bugs, and heat. She noticed one thing, they kept saying they were close to the Well of Sorrows. That struck her as odd, she had never heard of it before.

She glanced around to see if Abelas had returned and was glad he had.  

“Abelas, in one of their journals it speaks of a Well of Sorrow, do you know what that might be?” she asked and waited for an answer. She was surprised when silence descended. Everyone stared at her in terror, so much worse than the fearful looks she expected.

“It is something Mythal made. It is a Well filled with knowledge,” explained the old sentinel.

“Is it safe from finding?”

“Yes.” She finally figured out why they were terrified with the flitting looks. They expected her to be pissed that she hadn’t been informed about this Well.

“Good, then I will leave it in your capable hands,” she murmured, nodding to Abelas before turning back to the trinkets on the table. The orb still held her attention, she would see if they minded if she took it to her room so she could study it further.

Her eyes flitted back to the necklace, the symbol on it was vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place the symbol. “Have you seen this symbol before?” she asked the elf neck to her.

“No, my goddess,” the elf murmured, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

“Don’t lose the necklace, there is something familiar about it,” she murmured before walking away with the orb in hand.

It was hours later when she put the orb down. It still made no sense to her how they used it to enhance their own magic. She figured they had placed their magic into an orb, then allowed their magic to regenerate without taking it from the orb. But there was a flaw in that thinking, it wouldn’t make them more powerful, their body could only hold an amount they trained for. As for keeping magic in there and using it from the orb to enhance, it would make the orb unstable.

She sighed tiredly, laying back against the pillows.

Hours later she woke to a sound. She didn’t automatically go on the defensive, not with these elves. They may hide their fear very well, but she could see it, smell it from them.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a figure moving, quickly she called a globe of light to her hand. She was shocked it was one of the elves that had been sorting through what had been in the camp.

“Is there something you need?” she asked softly, hoping she didn’t startle the young elf too much.

“No, my goddess. I am merely placing that necklace you wish us to keep on one of your mantles,” he murmured before bowing low and walking out of the room.

Amusement caught her, she shook her head softly. Silence in the hall descended and she fell back to sleep once more.

She didn’t know what time it was, but fearful whimpering woke her. Quickly she got out of bed, her ears straining for the sound. She found it coming from Abelas room.

She didn’t knock, instead barged her way in to find the elf in the throws of a rather frightful nightmare. Quickly she made her way to his bed, lightly touching him on the shoulder.

When that didn’t work, she shook his shoulder harder, and yet it wasn’t enough. With a worried look, she grabbed both of his wrists and shocked him. His eyes snapped open, widening as saucers when he noticed his arms being held captive by his goddess.

“Abelas?” she called calmly, not sure what reaction he would have.

“What have I done?” his voice was firm, his eyes cold, but beneath that she heard the tremor of fear.

“You were having a nightmare, the normal routine didn’t work so I had to resort to shock,” she answered, slowly letting his hands go and taking a step back. “Are you alright?”

Abelas stared at her for a moment, thought about laughing at her false compassion, but then he remembered all she had done around here. All she had helped, listened to, spoke with, worked with.

“I will be,” he answered.

“Did you want to talk about it? It might help, or aggravate you so much that no nightmares will come back tonight,” she offered with a wry smile. Something he had never seen on her face. He hadn’t known she had a sense of humor, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad, that they didn’t know this of her.

“I would prefer not to speak of it yet. It is of a painful time in my life,” he murmured, hoping she took the hint. Silently he prayed to any deity listening that she wouldn’t beat him or worse for not telling her.

His breath caught, his heart race and he knew his hands shook when he spotted the door was closed with a god inside with him. This was going to hurt and he knew it.

“A painful time? Ha.” She scoffed, and he forced himself not to flinch. Of course she or any god would not think their pain worth anything. “From what I have seen here, that is all any of you have known. So don’t say a painful time in your life, most of the your life seems to be painful, not just one time!”

All sound had fled him at her rant. He words barely making any sense, there was no way a god could believe they felt pain. They were slaves. The door was closed, wasn’t it?

He looked at the door once more and yes it was closed.

A goddess was in his room with the door closed and understood that he had felt pain.

It couldn’t be, he was still dreaming. This was some torturous nightmare, showing him everything he wanted and in the end it would take it away. He wondered which demon was toying with him now.

Despair, it had to be that one. Maybe even fear, he knew if fear came here it would have a feast. That would never happen, Mythal had place enchantments so that no demons could torment them here. So if it wasn't a demon, then what was it?

It couldn't be the Goddess!

“Abelas?” Should he answer? Or should he run his blade through her? What if this is the goddess? But it couldn't be! There was no way it could be. It couldn't be a demon, so what else?

“Yes my goddess?” he questioned and waited, ready to stab the unknown entity with his blade as soon as it made its showed itself. He couldn't do it soon, he needed to be sure it was the Goddess.

“You should get more sleep, the dawn is still far off,” she murmured before nodding to him and leaving his room.

That... that had truly been the Goddess! She had heard his pain and came to comfort him.

The door was closed!

He was positive on that…. It had been closed; hadn't it been?

He allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks, there was a goddess who finally cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working lots this week, o it will be a few days until i can get the next chapter out.
> 
> Edited May 13 2016


	11. Moving ahead

 

A week later she was finally ready to leave the temple of Mythal. She had been here for almost a year, the longest she had ever stayed in one place. Usually she was outside, sleeping under the stars, but here it was in her room.

She still didn’t understand the elves here, they treated her with the utmost respect, always bowing to her, it was too close to reverence than she liked.

But now she had a companion, Banal’ras had decided to follow her. She wasn’t sure what to make of him. Last night he had come to her room, sat with her for most of the night.

On her forehead and chest he had traced two glyphs, placed blood on them and then thrusted his magic into those glyphs. Her first instinct was to fight him, but the desperate look in his eyes stopped her. Whatever he had done had been very important to him.

When she woke this morning quite a few were looking at Banal’ras in awe, while others bowed more deeply to her. She did not understand it, but did not bother to question what was going on.

She made her way to the baths, sighing when two female elves followed her. She knew without being told that they were there to help her bathe. The first time she had stopped them and they flinched so badly, dropping to their knees, with their heads touching the ground sobbing and shaking. Now she allowed it, it harmed no one. She was not one for modesty, nor shyness. She had lost that so many years ago that it was hard to think of when.

She found out that none here were bothered with nudity. She had walked in on Abelas when he was taking his bath. He hadn’t flinched so she stripped down, and climbed into the warm water. They had talked for hours before climbing back out.

Another odd thing, she was always fed first. If she even hinted she was hungry food was there for her. They had made sure her pack was restocked, her arrows replenished, and her potion bag filled to capacity. They had tested her on lurium potions and had all the healers there ready for anything. To her shock those potions replenished her mana faster than anything she ever had. She noticed that they were slightly addictive to her. When she told them this, they made more of her mana potions, how they knew the recipe she didn’t ask. Her masks, and important items were left in her room under guard. They made a safe of sorts for her and she warded it.

The females had packed some change of clothing they had made for her, plus ties for her hair and more oils for bathing. 

Abelas had given her an ancient map of the land. She knew she had to get an updated version, but it would be good to see the changes.  

She had female elves help her dress and do her hair. One of them went to touch her earrings but she turned her head away. They were reminders of her people, when she became a high arcanest. She had not removed them since and won’t. Those rings were older than any living in this temple.

She left the baths heading back to the main room. Abelas was waiting there for her, she knew the others were working on the temple or hunting. She wanted to leave soon, but could not or it would be impolite.

“Banal’ras is almost finished packing my lady,” Abelas murmured bowing low. She rolled her eyes when the sentinel’s eyes weren’t on her.

“That’s fine. Thank you for the clothes, they are more than I expected,” she murmured nodding at the elf. She was surprised when his eyes widened but he said not a word.

“Where will you be heading?” she saw the fear in his eyes when he asked those words. She wasn’t sure why he would be scared, but once more decided not to ask. “I apologize, I should not have asked.” Those words came out quickly, but she still stayed silent.

“Not sure. I needed to know more of the other cultures and find Fen’Harel,” she told him ignoring the fear in his eyes.

“I do not believe the dread wolf has woken yet,” he said softly, unsure if he just upset her. He was surprised he had not been reprimanded for his questions thus far.

“Then I will have to be patient, hopefully he wakes this century,” she murmured tiredly.

“If he does not?” Abelas had to ask, he wanted to know her plans but knew better than to ask that bluntly.

“If it takes him that long to wake, then I am coming back here until he does. I will not be roaming the lands surrounded by mortals,” she spat belligerently, scowling darkly at the floor.

“If he does wake?” he forced himself not to prepare for a blow but failed miserably.

“Then I find out his plans and how to take down this veil without releasing the other asses,” she smirked at Abelas as he stayed silent. “While I am doing this, what are you plans? You are free.”

“Whatever it is your order of us,” he answered, bowing low ignoring the grumble from her. They all ignored her grumble when they bowed to her, she was a goddess and deserved to be treated as such.

 ~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

They travelled for weeks, and in those weeks she found out something very important. Banal’ras didn’t know how to speak what mortals called trade and she called common. It wasn’t until they met up with some humans that she figured that out. They had went to buy some things, she had left him be to shop while she looked at the potions vendor. Worse mistake she ever made, thankfully it had been an easy fix.

So now she was teaching the elf by her side the language of mortals. It wasn’t easy to say the least, but they were making some progress. If it didn’t progress more she was using magic. She did not mind teaching, she was trained for that, but with so many people speaking trade, Banal’ras needed to learn it very quickly.

Rumor from merchants had it that there had been a huge explosion in Kirkwall. Mages were now being hunted down, Templars had gone rogue. At first she didn’t know what Templars were and neither had her companion. They had learnt the hard way.

What they learnt didn’t sit well with either of them. Mages were forced to live in towers, forced from their family, kids token away from them if they had any. And worse of all, the chantry was at the heart of it all.

Templars were the mages jailors, and a lot of them abused that position. They had heard the horror stories and horrifying they had been. Rape, beatings, mind games and worse. Some resorted to blood magic, others just gave up. It horrified her.

After the third time meeting with humans it was decided. She would use magic to give Banal’ras the knowledge of their language. She sat him on a log, cupping his face in her hand before pressing their foreheads together. She allowed her knowledge of the language to seep within his mind. It was an easy spell, but tiring if there was too much knowledge passed, thankfully this was only for knowledge of language.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Two years later**

she returned back to the temple late into the night and took a seat on one of the benches by the fire and sighed as the fire warmed her. Tonight was a cooler night than she was used to here.

Everyone seemed very pleased to see her back. She had noticed the female elf that she had helped was smiling a lot more and her mate looked very pleased. She didn’t bother asking or searching out with her magic. If they wanted her to know they could tell her.

She slid off the bench and sat closer to the fire. She heard others sit on the bench, quietly giving her updates.

She felt a tug on her hair, that wasn’t something normal. She titled her back to find the culprit who tug her hair was. She found herself looking at Suledin but she knew this elf would never do something like this. The smirk on his face said she was wrong.

She followed his flicking eyes to find herself staring at the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She couldn’t believe that she was staring at a child in this temple. It was amazing.

Nidan stood with her mate as their son toddled over to their new Goddess. She knew the woman preferred to called Mekara, but she could never do that.

She swallowed fearfully, unsure how their goddess would react especially when their year and a half old son tugged on her hair. She tried not to fidget, she tried her best not to show her worry but she failed. Meda her mate held her securily, but she could feel his fear. He wasn’t as old as most but he was considered one of the older ones.

Her eyes widened as their goddess watched their son. They moved closer, ready to defend their son even against a goddess. Her eyes widened as her squealed in delight as their goddess lifted their son high in the air.

“You approve of him my goddess?” she asked nervously.

“Young one, you don’t need my approval. You need no ones approval,” their goddess answered, at first she thought her goddess disapproved but that couldn’t be. She was playing with her child, she was cooing to him and holding him. Her child was tugging on her hair and she didn’t seem to mind too much. Though she looked relief when Suledin braided her hair quickly.

She thought through those words and they were words used for the lords not them. Did she really believe that? Could their goddess be so kind?

She stood there waiting, unsure if her goddess was going to name him as was her duty. Did she even know it was her duty to give him a name? As that struck her nerves flared. She couldn’t ask her goddess to name her son, that would be cause for a punishment.

She felt her goddess’ power flair out as she pressed her hand to her son’s forehead. She watched as her smile grew to a wide grin. “Well, well, a dreamer. I’ve only known one other dreamer and hopefully you don’t turn into an ass like he was,” she murmured and no one needed to tell her who her goddess was speaking of. “What is his name?”

How does she answer that, what was she supposed to say?

“Mekara, its your job to name them,” Banal’ras told her smirking.

“My job? That should be the parents honor, not mine,” silently she agreed, but she would never say that. She stiffened when her goddess’ eyes turned to them. “If you were to name him, what was it to be?”

She fought not to squirm, her mate stiffened beside her and silence descended.

“Enansal,” she whispered, uncertainty flooding her. Would she get into trouble for this?

“It’s perfect for him, you’ve chosen well,” her goddess murmured as she watched her son sleep cradled in her arms. She didn’t know if she should retrieve her son or leave him. She didn’t know what to do now that her goddess was back. Would it her goddess raising her son now or her? Would her son be taken for training now? She didn’t know, it had been so long since there had been children here. The youngest Sentinel was five hundred years old now.

“Come get your son, so he can rest properly.” She smiled, moving over to her goddess and her son. Gently she took her son and noticed her goddess’ eyes narrow at her.

“When should we expect this new one?” her goddess asked. What did she mean? There was no new one. She had only shared her bed once with her mate since Enansel was born.

“My goddess?”

Mekara hesitated, waved her hand in front of the elvhen female and saw the life within. She was carrying a child. “You’re with child,” she murmured.

She really needed to learn everyone’s name. It was going to a long while for that and it was going to be very embarrassing when she got names wrong.

She closed her eyes focusing on her magic. Her eyes widened, the mother was about four months gone, so how is it she doesn’t know. “You are four months gone.”

She saw fear and knew the woman had a right to worry. It was too soon after her first pregnancy to have another. “Don’t worry, you are not the first who has had a child too soon after the first,” she murmured kindly, later she would have to make sure everyone siphons magic within her to help. She would need it when the time comes.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

She walked into her bedroom surprised to see Abelas sitting there waiting for her. “Problem I should know of?”

“A few Dalish came into the forest. One Dalish got as far as our front door,” Abelas told her.

“Is he or she still alive?” she already knew the answer, they wouldn’t kill a single Dalish.

“Yes. It seems her people forced her from their clan because she’s a mage and they already have two mages there,” Abelas answered, looking tired. “We have her resting in one of the rooms. Some think we should allow her to stay, those are the younger Sentinel and from other temples. Others believe we should send her away since she is not one of us. What should we do?”

“Allow her to stay, teach her magic, but remind whoever is teaching her to have patients, she does not have as much magic as any of the Sentinel’s that live here,” she warned, and waited for Abelas’ to reject her idea. “If she shows promise she stays, if she shows an unwillingness to learn then she leaves. She is to stay in the main areas and her room until I can trust her.”

“It will be so. Though I should warn you, the young lady has a temper,” Abelas looked so tired that she felt for the elf. She watched as he got more comfortable in the chair he had taken over.

“Anything else I should know?” she didn’t understand why Abelas would be so tired.

“Nothing to concern yourself with. I will handle it,” her head Sentinel muttered, frustration lacing his voice.

“Abelas…” she made sure the warning was clear in her voice. If there was something bothering the man she wanted to know.

“It seems now that there is a new child in residence, more females are looking for mates…” a blush covered his cheeks and he shook his head tiredly. “I do not wish to have a mate, nor do many others, but they are persistent.”

“You and everyone else in here are allowed to say no if you don’t wish to bed one of the males or females,” she stated harshly, then started pacing the room. “I don’t know how it was done before, but the way it is going to be done while I am around. No one is forced to procreate, males or females. Tomorrow I am going to make that very clear!” She snapped coolly.

“Is there anything else I should know?”

“Everything has gone smoothly the past two years. I have spies out keeping an eye out for Fen’Harel for you. They are also keeping an eye on the political situation,” Abelas informed her and this caught her attention. There were people keeping an eye on things for her. She wouldn’t have to pull of the impossible and try and keep an eye on everything.

“Keep me informed of any major changes,” she murmured, tomorrow she would have to see where those spies were needed most. Her eyes widened as a thought came to her. “Abelas, is there any way to find more information about the veil? Or how Solas had locked away the gods?”

“Not without raiding one of Fen’Harel’s temples,” he answered.


	12. Learning to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter. I wanted to get to Haven.
> 
> A warning to readers, explicit sexual content in this chapter.
> 
> I am still looking for a beta reader, leave word in the comments if you are interested.

She laid on the grass, smirking up at the stars. They had just left the temple a year ago, Banal’ras by her side once more. Her thoughts turned to Abelas their last talk. It had been angry words, one he needed to vent, but she hoped it made a difference with the elf.

Over the last two years she spent in the temple, she had been able to make some headway with Abelas and his slave tendencies. The others weren’t as easy unfortunately. She could tell them to quit bowing to her until she was blue in the face and it would make no difference. Over the years she had tried countless times to get them to quit calling her ‘my goddess’ and she didn’t think that would ever happen.

 She glanced over to the elf that sat beside her, “Are you sure you want to head to the Conclave?” she asked her friend.

“It is the best place to get information, and with the two people we have in the Winter Palace, and the few elvhen we have in Orlean, and Ferelden, plus the others that are watching the lands, we should be very informed when Abelas or you receives the reports,” he reminded her and he was correct, but still. The war had been going on for a while now and not letting up. She agreed with the mages whole heartedly. 

“True. Alright, we head in that direction come morning,” she grumbled tiredly as she sprawled out on the grass. The stars were especially bright tonight. She grinned as she caught a hint of red flying through the air. She had spoken to Daeghun quite a few times now, he helped in battle once though it wasn’t actually needed.

They had met up with a giant, she hadn’t been worried, but Daeghun had wanted to play, so she helped as did Banal’ras.

She wasn’t sure what to call their relationship. Banal’ras was very protective of her. Something about the ritual he had done created a bond between the two of them. She didn’t quite understand how it came to be, but she had felt the bond. If he left her side to hunt or bathe she knew exactly where he was, or if he was in trouble she knew it, but it seemed as if he felt more from his side.

It took a year to get him out of calling her my lady. It took another year to get him to stop bowing at every chance. Now they had a somewhat normal relationship, but there were oddities that she didn’t like. He never said ‘no’ to her, he never denied her anything. He never placed his own needs before hers.

For example, one night had been colder than either of them expected. They fell asleep, but she must have gotten cold during the night. He had covered her with his blanket and allowed himself to freeze. His fingers had been icy with white spots on them. She knew what it was - frostbite.

The next morning they found a merchant, and purchased quite a few blankets, warmer clothes, and whatever else they would need to survive the colder climates.

They had followed the trail that someone had shown them on their new map. Not long later they were walking through snow. It had been quite a few years since she had seen snow and she didn’t miss it one bit.

“I guess we both should buy some boots,” she muttered, she really didn’t want to wear boots, she enjoyed the feel of the land. She enjoyed the energy land gave off. For the past few centuries she never went barefoot, no elves did anymore. Once long ago she did, every elf had. Now she met elves that always walked barefoot.

She grinned as he scowl darkly, they had this talk before. He has never worn shoes and didn’t plan on it now, but if she insisted he would. Instead he showed a magic trick to keep her warm, he drew a small ruin on her foot. She sort of recognized the ruin, it wasn’t as intricate as the ones she usually used. She was grateful when her feet began to warm. Her eyes widened as he spread his hands upward, stopping at her knees. From the knees down, her skin was warm, like they were by a campfire.

They stopped for the night, snow was blowing heavily. Other people camped with them, they were playing at mortal elves of this age. So that meant she couldn’t use any strong magic and he couldn’t teach her the history of elves here. Most believe he was a dalish and she from the alienage. They both bit there tongue not to scoff and allowed humans to believe what they wanted.

This new group they were camped with seemed not bad. At least they weren’t calling them rabbit, or knife ears. It had taken Banal’ras to hold her back from killing the last group of humans.

It was amusing, they had started the camp, and humans join them instead of making their own camp. She wasn’t to impressed with humans joining them. She didn’t trust them, not in the least. Even back home it had taken her while to trust a person.  Now there were these strangers sitting at their campfire as if it was their right.

It didn’t take them long to decide to leave this campsite to the humans when they started in with the racial slurs. She wasn’t surprised, not after being in these lands for a few years.

Their second campsite was visited by more humans, at least these ones asked if they could join them. That was better than the last humans. But she noticed these humans were leery about magic, nor was she surprised one bit.  

They sat on one side of the fire, while the humans took over the other side. They had finished cooking their meal, now the humans were cooking their own. It was odd, neither group shared food or supplies, nor did they really speak to each other.

“How much longer do you think it will take to get to Haven?” she asked, leaning against a rock they had heated earlier.

“A few more days, we won’t be able to travel until this snow storm lets up some,” she didn’t like that answer. She so wished she could place a barrier over them to keep the storm from them. It would make things so much easier.

“We’ll have to go hunting come morning no matter what the weather is. We used the last of the meat,” she told him, as she placed ruins on the pack that usually held their meats. It kept the meat cold so it wouldn’t spoil. The humans had asked them about the spell. They hadn’t given them an answer, there was no point none of them could do it.

They climbed into their tent, ignoring the titters from the females of the group who shared their camp. She found it amusing, it seemed the humans thought they were a couple, which was the furthest from the truth. From what she could tell Banal’ras preferred male companionship.

They curled up together, it was too cold not to. Her head rested on his shoulder, as he held her close. If anyone walked in as had happened before they automatically thought they were together and if she was to admit it, the way they slept gave the wrong impression. But she preferred being warm and so did he.

“You’re tense,” he murmured in the silence of the tent so others wouldn’t hear.

“You ever get that feeling that something is about to change? Or something life changing is going to happen?” she asked, keeping her voice as low as possible. Yeah her ‘gut feeling’ had been setting her on edge for the past few days. Her instincts were warning her that something big was going to happen. One of the times she had felt something like this was while the slaves wars started. Even then it had been a life altering time.

She stiffened when she felt his hand running up and down her back. She kept herself very still, not wanting to show that she enjoyed it, that it was soothing and creating other problems.

He was good looking and… well she hadn’t been with a male in a while. So yes her body was reacting, but she fought it.

She knew he felt her tension, but it didn’t stop him. He rubbed her back in long sweeping motions. What she wanted to do, was not what she did. She held motionless, or she would be flipping him on his back and spending the rest of the night keeping the humans awake.

She bit off a moan when he found a very tense muscle and dug his palm in it. She kept her thighs clamped tightly shut, praying his sense of smell wasn’t as strong as hers.

Banal’ras worked on her tense muscles, he knew it was affecting her, he could smell it, but he kept his silence. She was fighting her reaction, which he didn’t understand why. If she wanted him all she had to do was ask. He was her Guardian, he was whatever she needed. Being a slave of Mythal had taught him how to please either sexes, he no longer had a preference which sex he bedded, hadn’t in a long time.

He pulled her closer, having her lay firmly on top of him. He knew his body showed no reaction to their potion. It usually took a lot of coaxing for him to rise now. Memories of the past made it harder, pain filled memories, worries of punishment if he didn’t perform to her liking.  

“Banal’ras what are you doing?” she asked, slightly breathless. That got a reaction from his body, he liked the sound of her breathless.

“Is it not obvious?” he asked, his voice normal. He wasn’t filled with overfilling desire yet.

“I am not bedding you, when you are going against what you actually want,” she stated coldly and he didn’t understand why she was upset. He was hers in any which way she needed or wanted. He could smell her arousal, feel her body reacting even though she kept herself so still. He had heard her breath catch, heard the cut off moan. Now she was breathless, why wouldn’t she allow him to fulfill his duties to her? He didn’t understand it.

“Why?” he asked calmly, the semi arousal he had gone.

He watched as she sat up, straddling him and his arousal came back with a vengeance. He was hard, that his pants were making things very uncomfortable.

“Because, I am not going to force you, it’s not your job to give me release,” she answered softly. “I will not force you to do something that doesn’t agree with you.”

No…?

No. this couldn’t be happening. He was a slave, his duty was whatever she wanted, not what he prefer. But he could see she meant it, he could see that she meant each and every word. She would not force him to have sex because he thinks she needs it.

It made no sense.

But he could see she meant it.

She was looking at him not as a slave, but as something else. It was the same look other ancient slaves gave, friendship, not ownership. She was like no god he knew.

She was giving him a choice. She didn’t expect him to fulfill her desires. It was his choice and he could see if he didn’t truly want to he didn’t have to.

She watched him with understanding eyes. She watched him intently, but no disappointment. She wasn’t mad. She wasn’t sad or frustrated. She was fine that he may not want to do this. She was fine that it took more effort for him to rise.

It made no sense. He was a slave, bound himself to her. It was his duty!

Wasn’t it?

He could still smell her arousal and he surprisingly was still erect.

How? Usually he would be soft by now.

He sat up, holding her closer than he ever had. Her body shift, rubbing against his arousal, he groaned low. It had been so very long since he had been touched, or touched someone else.

He grabbed her hips, shifting again, this time making sure he thrusted up so she received pleasure too. “Banal’ras, please don’t force yourself,” she whispered, but he heard the agony in her voice.

It truly bothered her. It was odd and yet couldn’t she feel his reaction to her? Why was she still fighting this? He watched her passion filled eyes, saw pain there too. Pain for him? Or was he causing her pain?

His hands dropped away with that thought. He had caused her pain.

“You told me once that Mythal forced you to bed men and women for their pleasure not yours. I am not Mythal! I will not force you to pleasure me because you think I expect it of you. I don’t.” She said passionately and he stilled. She believed what she was saying, that she would never force him to take her to his bed.

Why?

He was hers.

He was shocked when she rested her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to meet her eyes. There was certainty in those eyes. “You bound yourself to me and that is fine, but that doesn’t mean I own you. You are your own person with thoughts and feelings. I will not take those away from you. You have emotions, wants, desires, and I will not stop you from finding those. It is no one’s place to take any of those away from you. Not Mythal’s, or any other gods. They had no right to do what they did, whether you agree or not.”

He felt the passion of her words. He felt she believed those words with her very being.

He decided to test it, to see if she truly believed or would she be like the others.

“What if I want to feel the touch of another and be able to touch?” he asked uncertainly. He would have been beaten for those questions.

“If your partner is agreeable, then it’s not a problem,” she answered softly. Now she was twisting a strand of his hair around her finger.

“You desire me?” he asked and waited for the cold looks or reprimand. He even expected to be ridiculed for that question. It was forward for a slave, too forward.

“I am a female, and you are very good looking. I am not dead,” she answered grinning slightly. No anger, but a slight blush.

She thought him good looking. He had to grin at that, this was the first time anyone said he was good looking. Usually it was passable, or you’ll do.

So far she hadn’t hit him or berated him. He would ask and see, his body already taunt readying to be hit. “Would you allow me to bed you tonight? Allow me to touch and to be touch?” He was tense, he already built his walls up once more, he knew what was coming.

“If that is what you truly want then yes,” she answered smiling softly. He moaned when she shifted, rubbing against his still erect shaft. With any other female it would have gone down as soon as they started talking, but not with her.

He kissed her like a starved man. He was starving. It had been so long since he felt closeness to anyone. His hands glided over her clothed body, memorizing every dip and curve, ever sound.

She took off his cowl, something he hadn’t removed in centuries. He hesitated for just a second and then relaxed. He took off her shirt, allowing his finger tips to trail over her soft skin.

He mapped ever scar, every mar on her skin. He trailed his mouth along her skin, tasting the magic on her. She was heady with magic, it was something to warm you on a cold night and he had many times as he curled up to her.

Her moans sang to him, each touch of her hands brought him closer to his release and yet he was still clothed. He needed her touch, he needed to feel once more. He trusted her, he trusted her not to hurt him. He trusted her not to force him for more than he could give her. He trusted her not believe that this could happen every night. He wasn’t even sure if she would allow every night.

He was placing his trust in her as a man, not a slave. It scared him. He was placing his trust in a woman he has only known for about five years and yet with people he known for thousands of years he couldn’t do the same.

He knelt before her as she lay there naked. His shirt was missing, but nothing else. He couldn’t stop touching her, enjoying the feel of another’s skin beneath his hands in willing passion. He moaned as her hands roamed over him, never once dropping below his waist line of his pants.

He was thankful for that.

He mouth trailed down her stomach and he stopped when he saw her mound. That was an area he had never really enjoyed putting his mouth on. Too many times he had been forced, held in place so that he was smothered, before forced into the sex of another. To many times he had been whipped or beaten when he hadn’t done it right or to their liking. He wasn’t ready to place his mouth there, he wasn’t sure and it scared him.  

He decided to use his fingers and hope that would be enough for her. If it wasn’t, then he would use his mouth….

He mapped out her folds, grinning smugly as she arched like a bow before him, her body shaking. He untied his pants, allowing his member free. Quickly he stripped off his pants, lining himself up to her opening and slipped in as he flicked her pearl. Her gasp was music to his ears. He smiled, never once did he ever enjoy bedding a female until now. She was a goddess as he rode her. His kept his thrust long and deep, his one hand on her hips angling her the way he wanted. He wasn’t sure if it was giving her more pleasure, but it was for him.

He moved quicker, her silky skin moving against his. He had missed this, the feel of skin against skin. The feel of one’s breath on his skin. He missed hands clutching at him in passion and she was giving him all of that. She was answering his desires and meeting them with her own.

He was reaching his peak and wasn’t sure if she was. He had never seen a woman orgasm from his performance. It was a quick rut and then he would be taken away to be bathed. And those times they did orgasm well he really didn’t want to remember, those times were brutal to him, pleasurable to them. He had been a show piece, a thing to be used anyway they wanted.

He watched as she bit her arm, a rumble leaving her as her body convulsed. He watched as her eyes rolled back, her inner muscles clamping down on him almost painfully, but it brought him to his own release. Something he hadn’t felt in so long, this relief, this calm.

Slowly his sense came back to him, there was blood on her mouth. He took her arm in his hand and saw a full set of deep teeth marks that broke skin. “Why?”

“It’s instinct for me to bite and growl loudly when I find my release. What would have come out of my mouth would have done damage,” this he hadn’t expected. He had only heard her shout for that dragon, but nothing else.

She curled up to him and he didn’t mind. He held her like he usually did, but what of the morning. He remembered the females at the temple needing him to be there in the morning, but he never was. Mythal wouldn’t allow it.

He allowed sleep to take him, his body and mind exhausted.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

He woke to noise outside. She wasn’t lying next to him, her side was cold already.

He worried.

He worried that she was upset, even though he could feel she wasn’t. He worried that he disappointed her. He could honestly say he hadn’t really been thinking about her pleasure. He had tried to give her pleasure, but his need had been all consuming.

He dressed and climbed out of the tent to people murmuring. One man winked at him but he ignored it. One woman eyes were roving over his body, he didn’t like it.

She was by the fire making potions. She hadn’t noticed him yet, or so he thought. He didn’t know if he should go over there and show affection. Did he want that? Did he have to do that? Did she expect more of him now? Was he going to be forced to do this every night for her? He was worried.

“Banal’ras, can you go in my pack and grab the plants we had picked please?” she asked, glancing at him with a smile. What did that smile mean?

He did as she asked, it wasn’t that big of a request. But those were usually the only types she made, small, easy requests. All at the temple were used to these small requests, and if it came to bigger ones, she usually did it herself or asked for help. ASKED… gods didn’t ask. _She_ asked, _she_ didn’t order.  

Actually he was lying, she did order, but she did it in a way that didn’t degrade them, that made them feel useful. She understood that they couldn’t fuction properly without orders in their life. Or at least he hope it was that way. He also knew her dragon had a lot to play in it.

They were so used to Mythal, never knowing what her mood would be like. Never knowing if you were going to be the brunt of her anger. He remembered the beatings, the tortures, and other things.

He watched as she made the potions she needed. He didn’t mind standing there watching, it was like standing guard, something he was used to. This was normal, - guarding, he knew how to do this.

“After I am finished this, we’ll pack up camp and head out. We have a long day ahead of us,” she told him. He took the tent down and packed it away while she worked on potions.  

He made a quick bite to eat for the both of them. He fed her while she made her potions, it was quicker. It wasn’t the first time he did something like this. The first few times she had complained, scowled at him. Now she accepted his offer and it made things normal for him. Her hands were occupied, and they were in a rush, but these potions were important. So he fed her and ate at the same time.

They both bid the human farewell, and left before any could protest. They had heard talk that the humans planned on travelling with them. Niether of them wanted that so they moved quickly.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Another week had passed and nothing had changed between them. Well, he was more open and gave his opinion now still unsure and yet enjoying the freedom of it. He still gave her the respect she was due and earned. He was bounded to her and always would be and didn’t mind one bit.

He knew he could tell her something, even if it upset her he wouldn’t be beaten. He knew he could ask to bed her and there was a choice. She had already turned him down, and he didn’t mind.

His one want had been answered.

She still used him as a pillow when they camped and as she watched the stars. For a while he hadn’t understood why, but she had explained many things to him. Those things shocked him.

She was a true dragon. It wasn’t magic, not like the magic that they had learned. This was true shifting, muscle and bones lengthened. Then he learnt about the souls she had taken, he would have to tell Abelas that. It was so very similar to the well of sorrows. He also learnt that by touch it made it easier for her to focus on her elven self.

One thing he had noticed she didn’t allow just anyone to touch her even casually. At the temple it was different, they touched her, soaking in her magic. They were honored that she allowed it, but he noticed around mortals she needed to trust the person before they could touch her. So far none had her trust at all.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

It was another few days they finally made it to Haven. This was where most people were waiting to hear something from the Conclave or enter the temple and be part of the gathering.  They had both agreed to not mention that he was an ancient elf and she was a dragon. They would keep their magic limited, they both knew it wouldn’t be ease but it was needed.

They entered the tavern, he stilled, feeling another Evanuris, very weakened, but he knew that type of energy anywhere no matter how weakened. He was vaguely familiar with this energy and knew who it was when he quickly glanced around the room. Solas also known as Fen’Harel sat in the corner nursing a drink. He forced his expression to show nothing, centuries of experience taught him well.

“Do you remember our talks of the pantheon? Specifically Fen’Harel?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, what of it?” he was glad when she lowered her voice as well.

“Do you remember the difference between what I told you and the stories the Dalish told?”

“Of course, what does this have to do with anything?” he heard the annoyance and didn’t worry, didn’t flinch.   

“Fen’Harel, also known as the dread wolf is here, sitting in the corner,” he motioned slightly towards the elf who was now watching them intently.

She scanned the room, her eyes latched on an elf staring at her. She closed her eyes, bowing her head as old memories came to her. He looked older since the last time she had seen him. It didn’t matter, she would know him anywhere.

One thing that through her off was how weak he felt. She thought he might be hiding like they were, but she had been very wrong. His magic was basically gone, he was more powerful than the average mage, but still. She didn’t understand it, how he could be this weak.

She didn’t understand how someone this weak could be taken as a god. Sure he had done the long sleep, but you didn’t lose this much energy from that, not even close and what energy you lose you regain quickly. Her eyes widened as a thought came to her, if he had done very powerful magic and didn’t allow himself time to regenerate then maybe he would be this weak if he just woke up. Abelas reports said he had woken about a year ago so it shouldn’t matter, he shouldn’t be this weak.

She met those stormy grey blue eyes, sadness filling her as she saw the shock in them. Did he recognize her? She didn’t think so, just recognized the energy. She allowed him to feel her magic, warning him. If he understood she didn’t know, he was too weak that he may not have gotten the message.

She sighed, it looked like part of her plan had fallen through, she would have to remove the veil on her own. The only other option was to allow him to borrow her magic, but she didn’t like that, he hadn’t earned it, not after creating the veil.

“And he hasn’t changed much,” she whispered to her companion, glad he showed nothing.  

“Mekara, if he asks us to leave, we must leave,” Banal’ras demanded of her.

“No, we came here to figure out if this war was going to blow out of proportions or blow over. I am not leaving until then and the Dread Wolf can kiss my ass,” she bit out, scowling darkly at him. He hid his smirk, he figured out her plan, she just vocally insulted the god without giving him or them away.

He watched as a few elves snickered, and Fen’Harel smirked. He was glad the god wasn’t upset with her.

On the journey they had heard the stories of Fen’Harel from Dalish. Most of them lies, but they had been attacked when they tried telling them to truth. That day had been an eye opener. He had seen Mekara used her magic full force and he had been shaken. Her voice had thundered across the lands. The sky had darken, lightening streaking across black clouds. Magic sparked at her finger tips, crawling up her arms.

The Dalish had bowed to her as the goddess she was. A few minutes after that display they had left and she had been disgusted. It had taken days for her to swallow her anger. The next Dalish clan they met, she had barely spoke a word and left them within a few days.

After that they avoided the Dalish.

“You keep watch here, I’m going to head to the temple and see what I can learn,” she said firmly, not bothering to taste the ale in front of her. She waited until he acknowledged her idea. She knew him well enough to know if he thought there was danger he would follow. It annoyed her, but there wasn’t really much she could do about it.

Getting into the temple was easy, no one really paid attention to her. But she had learnt a few things, negotiations weren’t going well and Justinia had left to her rooms to rest from the stress.


	13. A Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas meets Mekara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To remind readers, Mekara has been in two brutal wars where humans are concerned. So her outlook on humans is a little tainted.

 

Banal paced the inn, fear gripping him and everyone else. The Temple where Mekara had been was destroyed, they all had seen and felt the explosion. Was he worried that Mekara was dead? No, he knew she was alive, he could feel it.

His bond with her was odd, she was alive, but there was something off, something different. He didn’t understand it and it worried him. He would have gone searching for her, but none were allowed leaving Haven as of yet. He had tried once to no avail, he also tried sneaking out but that hadn’t went over well either.  

He watched as woman with dark hair storm over to him, she had a sun burst on her chest with an eye in the center. “You there, do you know how to use that bow?” The woman demanded, he didn’t bother looking at said bow strapped to his back. He ignored the sneering tone and answered.

He nodded uncertainly, “I can,” watching her warily. Distrust was thick in the air, his probably the strongest. He trusted none here. The woman was one of many in charge, both him and Mekara had already come to realize this. One thing he had heard of this female, she was one of the Hands for the devine. He wasn’t actually sure what that meant, but it mattered little.  .

“You’ll be working with Commander Cullen,” she ordered, before rushing away. He vaguely knew who Cullen was, though he didn’t know where to find the man. Plus this gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak away and find Mekara.  

He rushed out, searching for this human Commader. He hated that he couldn’t go searching for Mekara as of yet, but this gave him more opportunities to search for her. Or at least he hoped.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas gasped for breath as he stared down at the woman passed out. He dropped to his knees, brushing a stray hair from her face and shook his head in denial. He couldn’t be! There was no way it could be her? This wasn’t good, her being here could be catastrophic. If she was here did that mean the High Council was also? Did that mean the other Evanuris knew of their betrayal? Knew they had set themselves up as Gods? If that was so, what did it mean for Thedas?

He was glad the other humans had noticed his display as they argued amongst themselves. What would they do if they found out who and what she was? This wasn’t good at all, this brought terror to him.

What would this woman, Mythal’s mother do when she found out it was the others that had killed her? Or that he had made something so horrendous that it stopped a race from aging or using powerful magic. He had thought there was time to fix his mistake now he knew he had been so wrong.

He was out of time.

Maybe, hopefully this wasn’t Mekara and was one of her descendants. That would make more sense, it wasn’t possible this was Mekara.

No, he was right this was a descendant and none other.

He thought back to the war the escaped from, Elgar’nan had told Mythal that he saw her mother die. So there was no way this woman was Mekara. No plausible way. She had to be a descendent, or something. Later he would find out the truth, now wasn’t the time.

Yes her magic called to him, but so did a lot of other magic, plus she had his mark on her hand. Plus she was an Evanuris, so her magic should call to him. His fears abated as he thought this through logically. Things were going to be fine, he needn’t panic now.

The only thing that made him hesitate in his belief was her magic covered like a blanket on a cold winter’s morning. It was soothing, warm, feeling like home. Something else made him hesitate, he wasn’t sure what it was, but there was an energy to her that he worried about. It was ancient, and powerful lying just beneath her skin. It felt vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place and couldn’t remember if Mekara had this energy before.   

He felt a binding mark, someone had bound themselves to her. He felt their old god’s mark upon her, either the same one or one similar that Mekara had.

He couldn’t keep second guessing himself, Mekara was dead, Elgar’nan had said he witnessed her death.   

That other energy was powerful, so very powerful that he wondered if she did create the breach, but he knew it wasn’t so. It had been the creature that has his orb.

If heHe was wrong and this was Mekara, High Archon, also known as Mythal’s mother, that was enough to put some fear in him. Was it because of her power? No. Was it because she was Mythal’s mother? Partially; but more so because of her reputation. She hadn’t gotten her position from back stabbing, or playing politics. She got it from challenges, proving her power.

 He checked his mark on her hand, it flared brightly without him having to touch it. All the different marks within her were warring with this new mark. He wondered which would win, or would his mark kill her? He wasn’t sure.

“What have you found out so far?” Cassandra asked urgently when the humans standing by the door finally quit bickering. Now he couldn’t show emotion, now he had to master his expressions.

 _Other than this might be the past coming back to haunt me?_ he thought to himself

“Whoever she is… she’s very powerful, something I have never felt before,” he answered and it was lie and the truth. “The mark on her hand, I don’t know if it’s killing her or if her magic is going to destroy it from her body.”

“If we lose that mark, is there any other way to close the breach?” she asked, fear finally entering her voice.

“I do not know, any magic I have tried has not worked,” he answered, not once taking his eyes off the prisoner.  “We need that mark and we cannot take it from her.” If she wakes and this is Mekara and not some descendent, then she might have an idea. And if she didn’t he was sure he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Mekara was not one to keep her displeasure quiet.

He watched the Seeker for a moment and then glanced back to the young looking elf lying unconscious before him. Her hands were shackled and tied, she had four men pointing swords at her at all times. Like that really mattered if she woke, he thought snidely.

He gasped as eyes fluttered open for a moment, forcing himself to stay in one place instead of scuttle back to a safer distance. He had caught the Seeker’s attention, glowing amber eyes stared at him for a moment before closing once more.

“Why were her eyes glowing?” she asked urgently and he didn’t have an answer to that very good question. He was as lost as she was.

 _If_ and that was a big _if,_ this wasMekara, then her eyes only glowed when she was doing strong magic, and right now she wasn’t. Plus he didn’t remember ever seeing her eyes change to an amber color. White, yes; Black, yes; but Amber, no. Her normal color was turquoise. This could be the proof that this woman was an imposter.     

The mark on her hand pulsed once more, this time her body didn’t shudder in pain. Slowly the green spread up her arm. He reached out to calm the mark once more, but the green glow absorbed back into her and he didn’t need to be told. The internal magical war was over, the mark and its power was hers, never to be taken.

“What happened?” Cassandra asked him urgently.  

“She tamed the unknown magic, it is no longer harming her,” he murmured, confounded him. This shouldn’t be, the magic is meant only for him. It should be killing her and yet it is not.

This young elf bore watching, he needed to learn as much about as he could. He was still unsure if this was Mekara, a part of him believed it was. But that made no sense, Mekara was lost to them. Lost a long time ago during the last hunt their people had gone through.

If she wasn’t Mekara, then who was she? Or what was she?

It was amusing this elf had him asking more question in a few moments than he had when he was younger.

“When will she wake?”

“That I cannot answer,” he sighed, there was nothing more he could do for her. Her magic had done it all.

“Then you should head for the first rift. I’ll bring her as soon as she wakes.” He nodded, what else could he do? He had them believing he was an apostate not an ancient elf. He needed to keep this ruse so that meant listening to commands from mortals. Humans to be precise, it irked him to no end.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara’s eyes fluttered open, she was still so tired. She searched her mind for what happened, but found it basically blank with only vague images. One of those images had the feel that she had been running from something. Another image showed she was reaching for a glowing person, everything else was blank.

She glanced around her, her eyes narrowing when she saw four guards standing around her with their swords pointed at her.

Her eyes snapped to the door when it opened, two women walked in. One was wearing a cowl, keeping her face in shadows. The other had short dark hair. Anger, rage, confusion, distrust came from the woman with dark hair. The other was harder to read, but there was sorrow, confusion and anger.

“Where am I?” she demanded, glaring at them coldly.

“Haven,” the quiet woman answered, eyeing her curiously.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you! The Conclave destroyed, everyone who attended dead. Except for you.” She heard the accusation and tried to remember if she did something like that? It was blank so did that mean she found something out and thought it best to wipe them all out? That didn’t make sense, it would take something very big to have her do something so desperate.

She searched herself for odd magic, maybe she had been forced, and found a mark on her hand. The magic had merged with hers, but it was different than her magic.

She ignored the others in the room, they didn’t matter. Finding out who this magic belonged to, or what it is capable of was a lot more important then their annoyance.

They could wait.

Her eyes narrowed as she probed the mark with magic and her eyes widened. This mark she knew this magic, later she would speak with Solas, or kick his ass. Kicking his ass sounded the best, he knew better then to give unsuspecting mages a piece of his magic.

When their shifting grew too distracting she decided to given them her attention. “What makes you think _I_ killed all those people?” Maybe they would give her some information that would help her jog her memory at least.  

“You are the only survivor. You walked the fade and survived!” the dark haired woman stated coldly, glaring at her. She remembered Abelas telling her that in this age walking through the fade was impossible unless you were a dreamer. So how in the hell did she end up in the fade?

She knew her eyes widened when the thought came to her. Solas was a dreamer as they called them here… at least he had been once. She needed to speak with that elf, and he needed a good slap up the back of the head.  

She took a calming breath, “And none of those reasons prove I did it. If you are going to kill me, then get on with it!” she sneered.

“Then what do you call this?” it was the mark on her hand that they were asking about.

“What I sense, it is very powerful magic that doesn’t belong to me. So whichever of you placed this mark on my hand, you may remove it,” Meeting the woman’s glare dead on, she didn’t flinch nor would she back down.

“You are accusing us?” The dark haired woman scoffed. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now!”

“If that is your plan, then kill me; if you’re not, then keep your threats to yourself!” she snarled, rising off her knees, leaning closer to the dark haired woman.

She smirked when the woman raised her hand, anger contorting her face. “Cassandra, we need her!” the other woman reminded her quickly.

She watched the woman sigh. She went to grab her arm, there was no way she would allow this mortal to touch her. She put on her most fierce glare and tried staring the woman down. It didn’t work like she wanted, but it was good enough that the woman backed off.

She still wore shackles, and would allow it for a time, but if they weren’t removed soon she would burn them off. She followed the woman outside, the light burning her eyes for a moment before a swirling green mass caught her attention. A large green hole took up a part of the sky. “What is that?” she whispered more to herself than anyone else. That hadn’t been there when she left to check on the conclave. The sky had been cloudy mind you, but even a cloudy sky doesn’t create this. _What did you do Solas? Have you fallen so far that now you are putting others in danger?_

“We call it the breach, it’s linked to that mark on your hand. When we first found you that mark was growing with the breach, but now it seems you’ve adjusted to it,” Cassandra explained softly.

“What you’re saying is you believe I am the only one able to close that breach,” she may have asked out loud, but she knew the answer, she didn’t even bother listening to the woman’s voice.

They made their way towards some gates, her eyes widening when she saw the large group of people there waiting to see her. Hate, loathing, disgust, etched their features.

“They blame you of the Devine’s death. They need someone to blame,” Cassandra murmured.

“And I am supposed to believe you had nothing to do with that? That you keeping me in the dungeon had no play? Or that you telling everyone I am a prisoner didn’t play into it either? No, of course not.” She drawled, enjoying the flinch the woman gave.  

But she wasn’t finished, not even close. “Oh no, none of those are the reasons, are they? No’ an elf must have done it. That is the only explanation! No human would do something so horrendous. No; humans are fucking innocent, they don’t massacre innocents! They don’t hunt down people. No never! Hunting elves down means nothing to humans, it’s called population control, wouldn’t want vermin to repopulate too fast,” she spat, sneering at the woman, finally able to say her thoughts out loud. It didn’t really matter, she was dead as it was. Cassandra had told her there would be a trial by the Chantry. She heard enough about the Chantry to know that would try and kill her.  

Cassandra looked at the young elf before her shocked and horrified that she would think such a thing. She noticed the others had heard her speech and looked shameful. It made her wonder what happened in this elf’s past that she had this outlook on humans.

They made it to the gates when Cassandra finally untied her. “A word of the wise Cassandra, I will never be chained again. I’ll die and take everyone with me before I will be chained ever again,” she stated coldly and watched anger enter the human woman’s eyes.

“Don’t threaten me, you’re still a prisoner,” Cassandra warned, and she expected it, not shocked at all.

“Or what? You’ll go to the nearest alienage and massacre the elves there, or the nearest dalish camp? Just so you can keep me in line. That outcome wouldn’t shock me in the least. Do you worst,” she spat on the ground near the woman’s feet before stalking off.

It wasn’t long before they met their first demon. There was weapons nearby but she ignored them, the staff was useless to her, and the swords - her magical ones were so much better than those.

Cassandra ran forward to meet the demon and she stood there to watch. She needed to see how good this human was at fighting. When the ice started turning green in front of her, she waited for the demon to show before shooting a fireball at it. She cringed at thunderous noise it caused. Cassandra was just finishing with her demon, looking at her in shock.

“You’re a mage?” she saw the fear and anger, though the tone of voice alone told her Cassandra wasn’t happy she was a mage.

“Yes I am. Get over it,” she stated and walked off once more.

“Here you’ll need these. They are healing potions,” she was confused now, why was this woman trying to help her? It made no sense and put her on alert. It wouldn’t surprise her one bit if those potions were poisoned.

“Forget it. You use them, I have my magic to heal me,” she watched varied emotions crossed the woman’s face, from sorrow to understanding.

They continued on the path, she was surprised when she found Solas and a dwarf fighting. Once more Fen’harel felt very weak, too weak. She didn’t understand why he would be this weak. Did this land take your magic? Did he lose it somehow? It made no sense.

She joined the fight, killing demons that came near her. She found Solas surrounded by two demons, backed in a corner, the dwarf was fine, he had Cassandra protecting him.

She froze one of the demons, and the other one she shot a fireball at. She was tired, it was harder than she thought to hold her magic back so much. She needed to figure out a way to make herself look weaker. 

She hissed when Solas grabbed her hand, thrusting it towards the rift. She felt his magic touch hers activating the magic within the mark. She wasn’t sure what happened, but it felt like the energy from the rift enter her. That wasn’t something she expected. She was surprised it didn’t go back to its maker. She turned her attention to Solas, “ _Thank you, but why didn’t the magic return to you instead?”_ she asked in using the language all Evanuris spoke, it was close to Elven, but there were slight differences..

 _“I have no answer, it should have with me so near, but I think it has to do with you claiming the mark as your own,”_ he murmured thoughtfully. This was the elf she remembered, always needing answers to questions.

“Does she speak common?” she heard the dwarf ask Cassandra.

“Yes I do,” she answered before the woman could. She didn’t bother hiding her scowl towards the woman, she was still annoyed with her.

“Names Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller and sometimes tag a long,” the dwarf greeted and she couldn’t help be amused when Cassandra snorted her disgust.

“Something tells me you aren’t with the chantry and the Seeker here doesn’t strike me as the type to allow a nonhuman wonder around. So I am guessing you were either her prisoner, or you snuck in and she is now planning on taking you as a prisoner,” Mekara grinned at the dwarf who chuckled heartedly.

She tuned out the Seeker when she started berating the dwarf. Her attention turned to Solas. They didn’t need introduction, not in the least. She was still pissed at him, but not as much as the others. At least he was smart enough not to take slaves.

 _“Does she argue about everything?”_  she asked with annoyance as the Seekers voice rose when Varric annoyed her.

 _“Yes, with those she does not trust,”_ that was to be expected, but truthfully she didn’t really care one way or another.

“We should continue on,” Cassandra commanded coolly.

“Gladly, the sooner this is done, the sooner I can leave!” she sneered at the woman.

“You are still a prisoner, you will not be leaving,” Cassandra snarled coldly, stalking towards her.

“A prisoner? And what is my crime? You accuse me of killing all at the Conclave and yet I have no memory of that happening,” she hissed. “You can’t fight a war on all fronts Seeker. Don’t make an enemy of me or you get more than you bargained for.”

She watched as the Seekers eyes narrowed, her breath coming in pants, her eyes black and dilated. She knew what was coming and didn’t care. She could honestly say she disliked the woman. She watched as the woman stepped forwards, her hands clenched into tight fists. She saw the motion before the hand was in full swing towards her face.

She caught the fist, crushing it in her grip. She stopped just short of breaking bones, but she made sure the woman knew she could very easily. She watched as the woman fought not to show her pain and had to admire that at least. “As I said you don’t want me as an enemy.”

“You will let go of my hand or…” Cassandra let the threat hang there.

“Or you’ll what? Chain me? You and what army! Beat me? You’ve already come close to doing that. Torture me? I’ll see you dead before that happens. Kill my family and friends to make sure I stay in line? Too late, they are already dead because of humans. So don’t threaten me, you have nothing to use against me!” she snarled, spitting on the ground in front of the woman’s feet.

She didn’t care that the woman’s paled, or that she looked at her horrified. She didn’t care that the woman had gasped a few times through her triad. She ignored the looks from the others.

She ignored them as she moved forward. They came across more demons and she shot a fire ball at them, killing them in the large blast. She didn’t wait to see if they were following, didn’t care. She followed the trail, that was all that mattered.

She didn’t know how much time past when they reached the forward camp. She heard arguing and ignored them as much as possible. One good thing out of all this, Cassandra stayed away from her, always making sure either Varric or Solas was between them. Since her speech she didn’t try and talk to her anymore. Though Solas and Varric had quite a few questions for her and she answered those she could.

They moved over towards a table that had been set up and where the arguing was coming from. She ignored the start of the introduction, but the next words caught her attention.

“Chain her! She will be transported to Val Royeaux to face charges!” the one man demanded and she couldn’t stand it, another human wanting her in chains.

She moved quickly, had him pinned against the closest wall. His neck was in her hand, his toes didn’t touch the ground. She lifted him away from the wall, making sure all this weight was on the grip on his neck. “No human will chain me ever again!” she snarled, snapping her teeth just inches from his face. Her dragon was there, so close to the surface. All she had to do was let go and he would be so tasty.

She felt someone’s hand on her shoulder and shook it off. “How about you drop the guy so we can continue on?” a gruff voice asked and she knew it was the dwarf.

She didn’t just let him go, she threw him from her watching as he landed hard on the ground with a cry. It would have to do, she didn’t have time enough for more.

She turned to the hooded woman, remembering her name as Leliana. “There are two ways, through the mountain pass or down the center,” the woman stated, not fazed at all at what she had done.

“We take the mountain pass. If you can’t keep up, stay here!” she ordered coldly and headed out setting a harsh pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdandi73 thank you for the offer to beta. Let me know how to get the chapters to you. My email address is on my profile page.


	14. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Verdandi73 for correcting this chapter, i appreciate the work you put into it!
> 
> Italics are people speaking elvish.

Chapter 14

Banal’ras sat on one of the rocks nearby and groaned. His muscles ached, fingers, bleeding from the string of his bow. He wanted to sleep for days on end, but this rift, as they call it, kept shooting out demons. There were times where they had a very short reprieve, but not very often.

He didn’t know how long he had been fighting beside these humans. All he knew was these humans now had a prisoner and that prisoner was none other than Mekara. He was positive on that.

He had caught a very brief glimpse of them carrying a body back to Haven, but it had been his bond to her that told him who it was. He just hoped no one was stupid enough to piss her off. One thing he learned in his long years of living, leave a sleeping dragon be… wonder if any humans learnt that lesson? He highly doubted it. He would find out soon enough, if there were shouts that Haven was destroyed, he didn’t need to ask what happened.

Mekara was very level headed, calm, and collected until she was around humans. Then she changed, she was colder, crueler, and irate. Why that was, he wasn’t sure and wasn’t stupid enough to ask. She was his goddess, you didn’t ask those questions.

The other fighters with him were wounded, or so fatigued that they could barely lift their swords. There were too many that didn’t know how to use the weapon in their hand. He didn’t expect to live through this and that alone pissed him off. He was Mekara’s guardian; his place was at her side, not here fighting for the mortals.

“Good work,” Cullen murmured as they took a much needed break. “Rumor has it the prisoner woke and is on her way here. She might be the only way to close these rifts.”

“Mekara, should have never been a prisoner,” He growled, a dark scowling showing.

“You know the prisoner?” Cullen asked of him and he watched as the human rose to his full height, hand clenching the hilt of his sword tightly.

“Yes, we came here to help. She went to the Temple to find information on how the negotiations were going. She would never have done this.” He stated firmly, keeping his face blank. Even he wasn’t positive she didn’t do this, she hated humans that much. But he knew one thing for sure, if she did do this, no matter how much she hated humans there was a very good reason behind it. Everything he knew and seen of her told him she wasn’t a murderer and killing all those innocents was just that, murder.

“Casandra will want to see you,” Cullen warned calmly. He had watched the elf fight, spoken with  him quite a few times, and none of those times would he have believed this elf capable of being part of killing hundreds. He believed the elf if he said Mekara didn’t do this; he didn’t seem like the type to throw his lot with a murderer. But, there was still the unknown of either elf, he couldn’t let his guard down even though his gut says the elf is innocent.

Banal’ras straightened, scanning the distance, he felt her nearby, her anger was beating at him. He had never felt her so upset, not even when they were accosted by bandits while they had slept. What worried him the most was the great pressure he felt, without her telling him, he knew it was her dragon. Her dragon wanted out now and she was fighting it.

His eyes narrowed as she felt further away, heading away from him. It made no sense, he knew she felt him also. He wondered if she blamed him for not protecting her better. If she blamed him for being imprisoned, thinking he could have stopped it. He shook his head, he knew he was overthinking things. Mekara wasn’t like that, she didn’t throw out blame and she had asked him to stay at Haven. So why would she be heading away from him? It placed him on alert, there must be something else going on that he didn’t know. He didn’t like it one bit. When he was back by her side once more, there was no way he was leaving it again.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara scowled darkly, she could feel Banal’ras wasn’t too far away, but neither was he close. As she climbed the ladder, the farther he felt, so it would be a while before she saw him again. She just hoped he was safe and not doing something stupid, like fighting along with the humans. Knowing that elf, he probably was. She glanced around her and noticed that this had probably been an old mining facility. She was proven right when Solas asked. At least she was getting some answers without having to speak with the Seeker. Her dragon fought for freedom every step she took. She had thought about it, letting her dragon side loose, but that was stupidity, she would have killed everyone and that wasn’t her. Plus, she didn’t trust any of them with that knowledge, she would keep it to herself. She didn’t need them to figure out a way of controlling her and then gaining control of her dragon. She wouldn’t put it passed any of these humans, or Solas, for that matter.  

The dwarf she didn’t mind, and Solas, well, he wasn’t like what she remembered so that one was up in the air. So far she didn’t mind him, but she and he still needed to have a long talk. The woman, she was starting to hate with a passion. She was domineering, she didn’t listen, and she was hotheaded.

They walked up the steps only to see three dead bodies. A sorrowful sigh that she didn’t bother hiding left her. She searched the snow for prints and found them, slowly rising to her feet she looked in the distance and saw a rift. She didn’t need to be told where the other survivors were.

“This wasn’t all of them…” Cassandra started to say, but she cut her off. She didn’t need to be told what she already knew, especially from this woman.

“No shit. If you’d look, you’ll see the footprints and the rift in the distance,” she sneered, smirking smugly as Cassandra’s cheeks started coloring. Without another word to the woman she rushed down the hill to the survivors… if there were survivors now.

Gritting her teeth hard, she reigned in her magic, wincing in pain. Her magic wanted freedom, not to be leashed and it hurt very badly, but it needed to be done. There were innocents here and none of these people needed to see how powerful she truly was. Solas knew, but she wasn’t actually sure on that. He treated her so differently that it made her question if the elf actually remembered her.

She forced herself to copy the same spells Solas was doing, trying to lessen their impact. It wasn’t easy, but she managed and no one looked at her oddly. The downfall, now she would have to do this all of the time, and she wasn’t looking forward to that.   

She breathed a sigh of relief when the last demon fell. Quickly she closed the rift, annoyed at the energy that entered her.  

Cassandra gave her credit instead of taking it herself. She looked at Cassandra surprised, not sure how to take this change. They watched the survivors leave, then Cassandra spoke. “Did you honestly think I would take credit that wasn’t mine?” she asked.

“Cassandra, you don’t want to know what I think of you,” she answered the woman calmly, trying to keep her anger in check.

“I think you need to say it out loud,” the woman prodded.

“Fine. I find you domineering, brash and headstrong. You don’t listen to anyone when it goes against your opinion, you are quick to judge, even those that are innocent. If they try to stand up to you, you turn to force. What would you have done if Leliana hadn’t stepped in? You were ready to beat me! Now can we continue, many lives are depending on us.” She stated harshly.

She glanced at the others, Varric was looking everywhere else, while Solas was watching her intently, there was respect in his eyes. Probably respect for her words, not for her personally. Without further words she moved quickly to the ladder leading towards where the temple lay.

Oh how she wished Banal’ras was here, she trusted him at her back. These people were good fighters, she had to admit grudgingly, but he would understand what was going on with her right now and would help her hide her problem. Her dragon still pushed at her strongly and if this kept up she would lose the battle.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Her eyes widened when she saw the huge hole in the sky up close. “And you say this mark on my hand can close that?” she asked incredulously, she honestly didn’t believe it could. This was very much beyond her, she had never seen anything like this.

“Yes, this rift is the first. The mark on your hand has closed all other rifts, so it should close this one,” Solas stated matter of fact.

She scoffed, “And what are the chances of me getting out of this alive with that much energy entering me?”

“That is unknown, there is a chance it may kill you,” the elf answered. She scowled darkly at Solas for a moment before closing her eyes and focusing on her dragon. If anyone would know, it would be her dragon. It said the same thing, it would take great power to close it, and she may not have that power. She let out a gusty sigh, rolling her eyes, more so now than ever before she wished she was back home. Paper work was sounding better and better by the moment.

“Then let’s get this done.” she grumbled, not bothering to wait for the others. Along the crumbling stone walls she noticed red crystals growing. She reached out a hand, allowing her magic to taste these red crystals. A hiss escaped her, she backed quickly from those crystals. They were danger, she could hear their tainted whispering, it was trying to tempt her to touch it. She had to stay far from those and make sure everyone else did.

She stopped dead when she heard a voice talking, a voice she never heard before. It was the past speaking in this time. How in the hell could that be? It shouldn’t possible! Then her voice echoed in the din saying words she didn’t remember. “Soul taker begone!” Why would she accuse someone of that? It made no sense, it would take immense power to take someone’s soul.

This breach was dangerous, it needed to be closed. Too many magics had went into making it and right now it was unstable. She could feel it and feared it. No matter what happened this hole had to closed!

The voices had been unnerving, especially hearing her own voice, seeing what happened, upped her scale of oddness. She didn’t want a repeat of this. And to make things worse, Solas was telling them this was echoes of the fade! She really didn’t need to know that. The fade, it was made… her eyes widened at what she felt. Who would do something like this and why?

When she first came to this place it had been semi normal, and now…. She shouldn’t have left the temple, this land was too strange.

As soon as she heard Cassandra’s voice she knew she was going to be accused of something, or so she thought. The woman sounded more desperate for answers than angry at her. No, that couldn’t be right, it was a ruse! Had to be.

“You were there!” Not an accusation, but desperation and it floored her. A human who had taken her prisoner was not accusing her! This place was too strange by far. And they wanted her to close that large green gaping hole? If she did that, would things become even more stranger? With her luck at the moment, probably.  

Solas turned to her looking at her expectantly. It looked like it was time to close the breach and see what happened. She was not looking forward to this. Not at all.

Everything went downhill quickly. A large pride demon escaped the rift. Thankfully there were many fighting on their side and they weren’t alone. She wasn’t sure if she could have beaten it without using stronger magics

The next time the thought crosses her mind that she wants to investigate a land, she is ordering her Sentinels to lock her in her room and throw away the key.  

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras gasped, almost collapsing to the ground when pain exploded in his chest. He slowed his breathing, knowing something was very wrong with Mekara. He concentrated on the bond he had with her and found she still lives, but it had been close.

“Banal’ras?” he heard the concern in the Commander’s voice and felt the man’s hand on his shoulder as he tried to breathe through the pain. She might still be alive, but she was in pain.

“I’m fine, Mekara is seriously injured,” he whispered, not sure if the human heard him and not really caring.

He rose to his feet, focusing through the pain until his heart calmed once more. He gave the Commander a brisk nod, and stepped away from the hand that had helped him up.

“We should head back to Haven.” Commander Cullen ordered. Slowly he nodded, following the Commander through the path leading to the small village.

It was the commotion that stopped them. Soldiers were racing towards them, carrying a lifeless body. He didn’t think, just reacted and stopped the one soldier. He saw Mekara passed out, without a word he lifted her from their arms and carried her towards Haven.  

He met the eyes of Solas, “I have healed her as much as I able here. In Haven I might be able to do more. If you have any knowledge of healing I would welcome the help,” A god asking for help? It was unheard of, and yet it just happened.  

“When she is in a safe place I will help,” he answered slowly, not once taking his eyes off of Solas.

“I’ll have a bed set up for her,” Cassandra stated, nodding to two agents who rushed away.

He followed the others to Haven, surprised when he was led to a cabin. A few people stood outside, one of the humans held the door open for him and Fen’Harel. “Solas, I will need an update as soon as possible,” Cassandra stated before walking off.

Fen’Harel closed the door behind us, casting a silence spell so they weren’t overheard. Years of training of being a Sentinel kicked in, “ _My lord_ ,” he bowed deeply to the god.

“ _Do not bow to me. These people do not know who I am and I prefer to keep it that way. I am Solas, a hedge mage_ ,” Fen’Harel stated firmly.

“ _You are not the only one who wishes to hide themselves_ ,” he sighed, looking down at Mekara. “ _We had planned on hiding our true identity_.”

“ _Who is she to you?_ ” Fen’Harel asked, staring at the female laying on the bed. “ _Why are you not in hiding with others of our kind_?”

“ _I served Mythal for many years; she released all her slaves to Mekara’s care. That is why I wear no vallaslin,_ ” he answered quietly, waiting for the god’s reaction. He smirked as Solas looked shocked then looked pleased. He knew the god had wanted that all along, but Mythal would never give up her slaves even though she helped Fen’Harel with his plans and had died because of them. They hadn’t been angered at the wolf, but it had hit them hard. Mythal dying and knowing that she was going to die, their god set it up so she would be alone.

“ _So it is Mekara,_ ” Solas whispered, looking down at the elven woman. “ _I had thought it might have been one of her descendants._ ”

Banal’ras stayed silent, not bothering to answer the inquisitive look.  

Solas glanced at the Sentinel standing beside him, waiting for the answer to his original question. When the silence stretched he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “ _Who is she to you_?”

“ _I am her Guardian, I have given my bond to her, something I have never done, even to Mythal,_ ” He rose to his full height, letting his magic flair out in the small room. He allowed the mark to show, glowing bright in the room. He saw Solas’ eyes widened, his mouth gaping slightly.

“ _Does she know who you were?_ ”

“ _Yes, she does. I hide nothing from her. You know I can’t_ ,” he answered, watching worry flit across the other elf’s face.

“ _Then she will know…_ ” Fen’Harel whispered.

“ _She knows already. When we first saw you in the tavern, I told her then, but she already knew. You needn’t worry of her revealing your secret,_ ” he told Fen’Harel softly.

“ _I will do whatever I need to, to protect my identity_ ,” the Dread Wolf warned coldly.

“ _I would be careful threatening her, she is more than she seems_ ,” He rose to his feet, hand on the blade at his side. “ _Any harm comes to her by you or your agents, one thousand sentinels will take their vengeance. Maybe even more now, since not all the sentinel’s had made it to Mythal’s temple when we last left_.”  

Even against a god he would protect her. When Fen’Harel didn’t move, slowly nodding, he retook his place by her side on the edge of the bed. He saw the look on the elf’s face and knew he wouldn’t have Mekara killed.

One of his hands rested on her forehead, pouring healing magic into her, while his other hovered near his blade. He felt her dragon awake, he sent soothing magic to it. He let out an audible breath when the danger past. “ _Her wounds and injuries are healed, though I don’t understand why she is not waking_.”

“ _Exhaustion, over extending herself, and mana depletion_ ,” Solas rhymed off as his hand hovered above her body. “ _She needs time, though she shouldn’t be alone, I am not sure what affect the mark on her hand will have_.”

Banal’ras glanced at Solas, then back to Mekara. It wasn’t mana depletion or over extending herself, it was something else that was keeping her from waking. He would wait a day, allow her to rest before he forced Solas to find the true reason for her not waking.  

His eyes narrowed as he felt familiar energy flair. At first he thought it came from Solas since it was his magic, but a green light on Mekara’s palm caught his attention. He took her hand gently into his, turning it over so he could see what caused the light. He was shocked to see Fen’Harel’s magic marking her hand. “ _Just what she needs, more magic,”_ he drawled, amused that this woman had another blessing from a god. “ _I wonder how many more gods are going to bless you?_ ” he murmured quietly, forgetting he was not alone in the room for a moment.

“ _What gods have blessed her?”_

 _“That question is not mine to answer_ ,” he replied, making sure the warning was clear in his voice.

“ _You should rest also, I’ll be in my cabin if there are any changes_ ,” Fen’Harel said, turning and leaving him with Mekara.

He lay next to her on the bed, ready to keep his vigil. He needn’t worry anymore, his secret and Mekara’s secret would be kept. They would keep Fen’Harel’s secret, unless his goddess said differently.

 

 


	15. Yes Things Just Got Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Verdandi73 for all the work you did with this chapter, and making my mess flow a lot better.
> 
> A section added August 15th 2016

 

Chapter 15

Cassandra met the others in the war room. Leliana looked at her expectantly as did Cullen. She wasn’t sure how to tell them that the Herald of Andraste hated humans with a passion, or what she knew of the elf’s past. None of which was pleasant.

“You looked worried,” Leliana murmured.

“Very. It seems our Herald hates humans with good reason. From what I gathered, her children and husband were killed by humans. I believe there is more, but I will not ask her,” Cassandra stated firmly.

“What of the elf that followed her to her cabin?” Leliana asked looking at Cullen expectantly.

“He’s a very good fighter. I know he held himself back a lot, but why that was, I am not sure,” Cullen murmured. “It seems he has a connection to the Herald. He collapsed, groaning in pain, clutching his chest and hand. I believe it happened when the Herald tried to close the Breach.”

“That is interesting, I have never heard of something like that,” Leliana said thoughtfully. “It could be an elven thing. Solas may have more information; that is if he is willing to share it.”

“What do we do about the Herald’s attitude about humans? She will be surrounded by them,” Cassandra reminded them. “We can’t have her insulting humans.”

“Give her time, if she sees humans differently than she remembers them, it may change her attitude. Us taking her prisoner probably didn’t help a bit,” Leliana murmured.

“And if her attitude doesn’t change?” Cullen asked.

“We will deal with it when the time comes,” Leliana stated firmly, her eyes growing cold.

~oooooooooooooooo~

Mekara groaned softly as light hit her eyes. She didn’t want to get up, her mind was foggy, her body ached. And above all that, she was in a nice warm blanket she didn’t want to leave. She could stay curled up with this blanket for days and be very happy.

She opened her eyes slowly, squinting slightly at the light filtering through the room. She snapped straight to sitting position and examined her surroundings. She was in a very strange, one room cabin, with her possessions placed about. The blanket that now covered her was from the temple. Her pack laid on the ground by the only door. Her potions lined a shelves along with some books.

Does this mean she wasn’t a prisoner anymore? How in the hell did that happen?

Her brows furrowed when another thought came to her. Did she close the Breach? She hoped she did, sooner or later there would be problems if she didn’t. “If your brows furrow anymore…” an amused voice that she knew very well said. She turned her head, a smile lighting her face when she saw Banal’ras there. Relief filled her that she wasn’t alone, that she had her friend nearby.

“Hmm, I’ll take that into consideration. Where are we?” she asked, slowly sitting up. She glanced down to see that she had no clothes on, only the blanket covered her nudity. On wobbly legs she stepped from the blankets, walking over to her freshly laundered clothes and armor. She grabbed up her clothing, dressing with Banal’ras help. Her muscles were stiff, not working properly. She needed to do some good stretching exercises to get her flexibility back.

She went to grab her usual armor made of dragon bones and scales. It was her favorite, one she often wore to battle.  

“I wouldn’t wear that armor, most here will be nervous around it,” Banal cautioned.

“But I always wear this armor,” she complained, mock pouting at the elf.

“Tough,” he smirked, taking the armor from her and placing it back in her bag. “Abelas, packed another set for you to use.” He smirked as she rolled her eyes and donning the other armor. It was leather with a cowl, weak looking and unassuming just what they needed. With her dragon armor, there would be many questions that they didn’t want to answer.  

“So...what has happened while I recovered?” she asked, not even sure if she wanted an answer. So far nothing has been normal and she was sure things were about to become weirder.

“Cassandra and Leliana have been here every day to find out who you are. Solas has been here constantly to heal you and to help you recover your mana, but that didn’t go as plan,” he told her, not sure if he would tell her the rest.

“What do you mean that didn’t go as plan?”

“It seems your dragon doesn’t like him much and shocked him,” he told her with a grin. “It also seems Solas gave these humans his true name, but hasn’t told him he is also known as Fen’Harel. He prefers to keep his identity a secret, hence he presents as an apostate mage,” he answered her calmly and watched as she shrugged, but was eyeing him warily.

“You’re hiding something,” the growl in her voice set him on edge and he knew she could feel something off in the air.

“The people here believe you are the Herald of Andraste,” He waited as she stared at him, her body going still. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be, or if he should leave and allow her to process this on her own.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” Mekara came close to roaring and he waited. It wasn’t safe to leave her alone right now.

He watched as her eyes changed, her body quivering. Now he wished he had given her the news away from this small village. Right now all of them were in danger.

He scowled darkly when there was knock on the door. He wasn’t going to answer it, not with her like this. His anger rose up a few notches when that door opened without his permission.

~oooooo~

Solas stopped dead at what he saw. Magic filled the air, the woman he once knew was in the center of the oncoming magical tornado. He could feel the magic build and knew Cullen and Cassandra would be here very soon.

“Put up a ward quickly!” he ordered and watched as a slave hesitated at an order he gave. It gave him hope for his people, they all weren’t mindless slaves as they used to be.

He felt a strong ward go up and none too soon. He raised a hand covering his face as that magic exploded outwards. He gasped for breath staying close to the door. Banal’ras sat on the bed next to her, talking to her softly.

“Why did she lose control of her anger?” he demanded of the elf.

“Not your concern,” Banal’ras sneered, staring at him with cold eyes.

Solas watched him for a moment, he thought about sneering  back at the elf, but it would prove pointless and dangerous. He remembered Banal’ras from when he he was younger, and knew how many feared this elf, and why.

Then he remembered the ritual they had once performed on the unconscious elf. They had taken some of Banal’ras magic and memories so he wasn’t a danger to Evanuris anymore. The Banal’ras hadn’t known about it, he didn’t know it was Mythal’s idea. Even after all these years Banal’ras didn’t realize that he was still missing his magic. This elf had been just as powerful as one of the gods and  they had feared him. When Banal’ras had been weakened, they forced him into servitude to Mythal.

He remembered this elf’s anger, the look of betrayal in Banal’ras eyes. He understood the look of betrayal, when they put Banal’ras to sleep he hadn’t been slave, but when he woke he was Mythal’s slave. They had done the horrendous act to save themselves. They couldn’t take a chance of Banal’ras causing a rebellion, that was until his own eyes had been opened. Now he hated himself for what they had done to the elf. Hated what they had become.

“It’s better if you leave Solas,” he bit out coldly and waited until the doors closed once more.

“Mekara?”

“Give me a moment,” he heard the strain, the fight in her voice. He remained seated near her, moving her hair from her face so he could watch her eyes. He rubbed her back soothing until her breaths evened out. He hummed to himself, allowing it to sooth her further.

“So now they believe the humans’ god blessed me? Why? How did this come to be and what do they expect of me?”

“There was a person behind you, that they believe was Andraste leading you out. Whether it is true or not, who knows,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders. To be honest he didn’t really care, he knew who she was and that was all he needed. These humans could believe what they wanted, he knew the truth.

“Fine. What do they want me to do?” He heard the frustration and fatigue in her voice.

“That mortal that you don’t like demanded your presence in the war room as soon as you woke,” he grinned as he watched her scowl darkly. Varric had told him what happened along the trip.  

“The war room? Figures there would be a war room here. I am just shocked that I am not still in the dungeon,” she grumbled, missing Banal’ras thunderous look. She missed the clenching of his hands, he was pretty sure she didn’t hear the swears leaving his mouth.

“Over my dead body,” he hissed darkly, ignoring her chastising look. There was no way she would be back down in those dungeons. He would wipe out all the mortals here before that happened.

“Let’s not go there,” Mekara muttered, shaking her head at her companion. She wasn’t sure if she should be amused or annoyed with him. He opened the door for her and she stopped dead. Humans surrounded her cabin, they made a trail for her towards the temple in the distance. Some looked at her in awe, other in fear, and then there was the few that looked at her with barely disguised dislike.

She took the lead, Banal’ras right behind her, protecting her back. She knew no one would be able to touch her. But they didn’t try, they bowed to her instead.

“Banal’ras, do you know what is going on?” she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

“No. Most of my time was spent by your side as you recovered,” he answered, but she heard the curious note in his voice.

As they approached the temple she could hear arguing. The guards on the door worried her; uncertain  if they were there to arrest her, or were merely guarding the chantry.

She was leery when they opened the door for her. Leliana, Cassandra, and a man in chantry garbs stood there. It was the man in the chantry garb that spoke first. “Arrest her!” Her hand automatically went to her blade, as did Banal’ras.

She heard a gasp, shuffling of clothing and backed out of the door, not bothering to look at Banal’ras. She could smell blood had been drawn, head the sound of a body hitting the floor but knew it wasn’t her companion’s. She knew the elf didn’t need help and she wanted to keep everyone in sight, not trusting them at all. The one who demanded her arrest was bleeding from his nose, lying on the ground looking dead and that sight brought her pleasure.  

She felt Banal’ras magic touch her and allowed relief flow through her. She kept backing away quickly, her elf right by her side now. They both turned and ran from the chapel. They needed to get to safety, here wasn’t safe, they still wanted her in chains. As they ran they avoided the humans. Banal’ras used a cloaking spell on the both of them.

They slipped from Haven without anyone noticing. It had only taken them a few minutes to leave the temple, faster than people had time to react. She had seen the angry look on the Seeker’s face and would never forget that look. She remembered Leliana’s shocked look and wondered at it.

They moved quickly through the trees, following the path they had used to get there. Her things were still in her cabin, but she didn’t care. The humans could have them or she would collect them at a later time. All the objects that could create problems were at the temple, but everything the elves from the temple had given her was in that bag.

Once they were on the flat lands they would head to Mythal’s temple, there they would be safe. After a few days rest at her daughter’s temple she would head back home, where she belonged. She didn’t belong here, she knew this now.

The Chantry, the most powerful organization in these lands wanted her dead. They had Templars working for them, and she remembered vividly what their magic did, from when the Templars had ambushed them on their way to the temple. Banal’ras had quivered in pain from a smite, after that she didn’t remember much, but what she saw later, told her enough. It was a blood bath, there was limbs or bodies, all that was left was mounds of meat, some charred, other so mangled you couldn’t tell where it came from.

They moved as quickly as possible out of the mountains, not stopping  for food or rest. It wasn’t until they found themselves on the low lands that they stopped and rested. They didn’t put up their tents, instead they climbed high in the trees and slept. Knowing that in the morning they would have to keep up this quick pace to keep themselves from the Chantry’s grasp. This was the last thing she wanted, to make an enemy of the chantry but she would not submit herself to judgement for a crime she did not commit.

~oooooooooooooooooo~

“Innocent Seeker? I think we have our proof that she isn’t innocent!” Chancellor Rodrick hissed, once he regained consciousness.

“She is innocent! We saw who held the Divine prisoner. It wasn’t her, the vision showed her bursting through the door afterwards, when the Divine called for help,” Leliana murmured softly.

“Then why did she run?”

“You demanded her in chains! She trusts none of us, and humans least of all. From the scars on her back, I’d bet that she’s been tortured before,” Cassandra answered quietly, shaking her head in frustration.

They watched as the Chancellor walked out in a huff. “We need her back here. If this Inquisition is to work, we need her.” Lelaina reminded her, then glared down at the map knowing they  could be anywhere by now.

“I’ll have Cullen send out search parties, while I take Solas and Varric to the Hinterlands,” Cassandra sighed tiredly, she was exhausted and frustrated. She should have expected this, she had seen the look in the elf’s eyes when she first woke in chains. Then when they were back in Haven she had noticed how protective the male elf was of her. He never left her side, even when they stripped her down. He would watch their every move when they came to check on her.

She should have requested her presence after the Chancellor left, not while he was demanding her arrest. The Herald had told her that she would never be chained again. She had been warned and hadn’t heeded those warnings.

Now Mekara was on the run, and finding her would be no simple matter. If they found her.  

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Rodrick stepped out of the Chantry ready to inform the other at Val Royeaux of what happened here. They needed to know, and this usurper need to be stopped. The Right and Left hand of the Devine were not thinking clearly, and he needed to step in.

He walked through an old unused path, his focus on his troubled thoughts. Excruciating pain bloomed at the back of his head. Darkness enveloped him and he felt himself being lifted.

He fought to stay semi conscious, so that when help arrive he would be able to give them something. What he heard placed panic in him, and hopelessness in his heart. "My master will enjoy you mortal." 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

They came across a small village called the Crossroads. She hated what was happening, Templars and mages were attacking these innocents. “We’re defending the village.” She told him.

“Why?” she could see that he really didn’t understand.

“Because they are innocents, and no one else is here to defend them. There are soldiers, but they are useless. These people should not be suffering for others stupidity!” she retorted and waited for an outburst, but she only got a nod. They worked quickly, killing both the mages and the Templars that attacked and sparing those that did not.The soldiers they allowed to help, but otherwise ignored.

Night had fallen when the last wave came. “In the morning we are going to find where those Templars and mages are hiding and finish this. If we don’t there will be more innocence harmed.”

“True, but we have lingered here too long. We should find somewhere else to sleep,” Banal’ras said as he led her from the Crossroads.

“You are right, this time you can lead,” she grumbled tiredly, the fighting catching up to her. She scowled at her companion, noticing he wasn’t even winded. Figures, they both hide what they are and he has an easier time of it.

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

“I thought you said the Crosssroads were being attacked by mages and Templars?” Varric asked scowling at Cassandra. “I think Leliana should obtain new sources.”

“We have been under attack, but about a week ago we had help and they haven’t been back since,” Corporal Vale murmured.

“Who was it that helped you?” Cassandra demanded, shock coursing through her. She had never expected this.

“Two elves if you believe it. A male and a female, both very strong in magic and blade, they didn’t stop fighting until all mages and Templars were dead. Rumors have it they have already taken care of the mages hideout and are now searching for the Templars hideout. People are also saying she knows how to close the Rifts, that she has already closed a few of them.” Corporal Vale said excitedly, grinning at the Seeker. “Oh, and the female elf, she’s a healer. Healed all of the injured here before leaving.”

Silence descended as Vale looked at her expectantly. What was she supposed to say, yes that had been the Herald. Yes, they had allowed the Herald to go out on her own? None of those options were viable, so she kept her silence. With a brisk nod she left the soldier there.

“It looks like the prisoner may indeed be innocent,” Solas murmured with a smug smile that she wanted to wipe off of his face. She already knew the Herald was innocent and she had told both of them before.

“That is an obvious assumption,” she retorted dryly, shaking her head and waited for Varric to put his two cents in. She was surprised the dwarf was silent.

They decided to continue searching for the Herald, hoping they would find her, hoping the Herald hadn’t moved on, the chances were good that she already had.

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Fen’Harel had to shake his head two weeks later. They were out searching for two elvhen that didn’t want to be found, they had been eluding them at every turn and he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t expect to find them, even though he could feel his mark on Mekara. They were nearby, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. He didn’t doubt for a moment that Banal’ras was with her and would protect her with his last breath.  

It was the Herald that held his attention. Elgar’nan had told everyone that Mekara had died. That he had seen her die and yet she was now here. How she survived the war he didn’t know. He knew one thing for sure, he needed to be very careful.   

He knew Banal’ras story and was surprised that the elf was following Mekara. He had heard that after Mythal’s punishment the elf had withdrawn from all and kept his silence even when Mythal ask him a question. Most, including Mythal had thought his mind was broken and only years of training were allowing him to continue to fight. He had known better, he had seen what others had not.

He broke from his thoughts when they came up to a cave. Inside was remains of a massacre; they had found the Mages hideout, what was left of it. What else he noticed was where scout Harding had marked known rifts previously, there were now none.

Cassandra had suggested they head to one of the larger Rifts. He didn’t agree, they should leave the rifts be until they had secured Mekara’s help.  

The closer they got to Denet’s farm the closer they were to Mekara. He could feel his magic like a second pulse, even though she had made it her own. He didn’t understand it, but was thankful as it gave him a way to track her.

They crested the hill, followed the stream to a river nearby and saw Banal’ras and the Herald fighting many demons. They were holding their own, but not fighting at full strength which was odd. He knew Banal’ras could have taken care of this on his own,and if the Sentinel couldn’t, Mekara certainly could.

Their blade work was like a dance, combined with magic it was poetry in motion. He wondered why Cassandra didn’t order them to help. He decided to take things into his own hands and awaited Cassandra’s anger.

He placed a shield over them, then started casting. Varric automatically started shooting bolts at the demons. He watched as Cassandra hesitated for one brief moment before charging down there to help fight.

The fight wasn’t easy, it was brutal, with terrors popping up beneath them. They all sighed in relief when the rift finally closed.

They hesitated when the Herald’s and her companion’s blades turned towards them. Varric at least knew when it was time to defuse a situation. “Herald, we aren’t here to harm you. Actually we need you,” he hoped that piqued her curiosity.

“Uh huh, right,” she didn’t believe him and Cassandra was giving her a look of sorrow. Was that because they had a plan that was about to harm her and Cassandra didn’t know how to hide her emotions?

“ _Mekara, they need you more than you need them and now they know that. Use that to your advantage, work with them, lead them. You have one of Mythal’s Sentinel at your call. And perhaps in time trust will develop,_ ” Fen’Harel told her. He was speaking to her in elvhen, using the older dialect she was used to, not the one the Sentinels used. It was similar, but there were slight changes that had Banal’ras looking at them both with confusion.  

“ _Have a care old priest, remember you left the fight to save yourselves while I stayed and tried to save our people. You turned your back on the old ways, making yourselves gods, taking slaves. I’ll heed your words, because once, long ago you spoke with wisdom and hopefully that wisdom still remains, but If the Seeker or any other human betrays me even once, I will leave them to their fate_ ,” she warned coldly.

 _“Before you leave them, close the breach that is a danger to everyone. It may be stable right now, but that doesn’t mean it will last. Whoever caused the breach can still undo what you have tried to fix,”_ he explained quickly, seeing the others shift nervously.

“ _Fine, but I have little patience for idiots and the Seeker is one_.”

He chuckled, wondering what the Seeker would say to those words. “ _Abrasive yes, but an idiot, no. Single minded, stubborn, but unlearned no._ ”

“ _You wish me to give humans a chance? Have you lost your mind living here?_ ” she nearly screeched, looking at Solas incredulously.

“ _That is your choice to make, but they do deserve a chance. These humans haven’t truly harmed you,_ ” Solas reasoned, and she hated that he was right.

“ _She locked me in a dungeon, had mortals pointing swords at me and you say she is innocent?_ ” she spat, glaring at Solas.

“ _And yet you still live? When did you become so hateful to mortals? The woman I once knew accepted short and long lived alike. What changed you so much?”_

“ _Was it the first hunt or the second one that changed me? Or was it being surrounded by them all the time. Or the fact I have seen how far they are willing to go to make sure they stay dominant? Take your pick. Humans especially need to learn that they can’t rule everything. They need to learn that they can’t destroy what they don’t understand so they feel safer. They need to learn not to fear everything that they don’t understand!_ ” she sneered.

“ _The woman I once knew would have been willing to teach them this. Once, long ago you would have been willing to show them a new way. You have changed and I am not sure it is for the better Mekara,_ ” Solas whispered, shaking his head at her. She could see his disappointment and it hit her hard. “ _With your mind-set right now you do not deserve the title High Archon._ ”

“ _Fine, I’ll give her a chance,_ ” she grumbled tiredly. This she hadn’t planned on, actually of all the scenarios she thought of, this one never came to mind.

“I’ll join your group and close the breach,” she told Cassandra, ignoring the tense elf at her back. She could just imagine his thoughts on this development. Later, when they had some privacy, she would speak with him.

She took the lead, heading back to where they had camped the night before. There were no markings of their stay which was how she liked it. She watched as they pitched their tents, Banal’ras pitched their tent and started cooking supper.

She sighed tiredly waiting for the meat and potatoes to cook. Banal’ras was sitting behind her, waiting for her to lean back. “If I do that, I will fall asleep,” she told him when she felt him tug on her shirt.

“You need sleep, you barely slept the night before,” he murmured, too low for the others to hear.

“Hmm, after I eat,” she yawned, then leaned back against her guardian.

“Are you sure you wish to be with this group of people?” he asked as quiet as possible since the others were nearing.

“No. The first time they betray us, we are gone for good and they can deal with the fallout of that hole,” she hissed, scowling darkly at the woman who she still didn’t like.

Her eyes drifted close when Banal’ras arm wrapped around her securely.

He glanced at the human woman, surprised that she was speaking to him. “Is she alright?” he heard the concern and was amused. Mekara had missed something she never thought would happen.

“Tired, last night she didn’t sleep well,” he explained and left it at that. They didn’t need to know she had nightmares. They didn’t need to know her past or what those nightmares were of. There was only one in their group that could find out and he hoped Fen’Harel stayed out of her dreams, he didn’t need to see her past, something she never talked about.

“Have you found the templars’ hideout?” Cassandra asked quietly, trying her best not to wake the Herald.

“Yes, they are gone,” he answered, reaching over and turned the meat. He hated that he would have to wake her soon, but she needed food. “As are the mages.”

“How has the mark affected her?” Fen’Harel asked, his gaze latched onto her and he bit off a snarl.

“Fine.”

“It has not been hurting her?” the elf pressed.

“No.”

Silence descended and he watched Fen’Harel as intently as he watched Mekara. He didn’t like the look in his eyes, not one bit.

He woke Mekara, while Varric served them up. Cassandra had gotten more firewood and Solas had collected more ingredients for potions, but he had stayed with Mekara, not once leaving her unprotected as the others worked.

“Banal’ras, the orb at the temple, I am going to need it here. My magic is too strong for fighting in groups,” she told him softly, watching every corner of the camp to make sure no one overhearing what they were talking about.

“As soon as I see one of your scouts, I will notify them so they can fetch it for you,” he whispered against her hair.

“When I return it to them, they better protect it, if someone else got their hands on it… That hole in the sky will be the least of our worries,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry, they will protect it,” Banal’ras murmured, his hand running up and down her arm, trying to sooth her. He understood her worry, but she needed to understand that those elves would die for her, as would he.    


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdandi73 you did an awesome job with correcting this chapter. Any mistakes that are found are my fault. 
> 
> A note for my readers, all Italic is either memories or elvish speech. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but the last week has been very hectic. But to warn you with the family problems that have come to light over the past week updates might be late. I am trying for every Saturday at least, if not more.

 

It took about a month to clean up the Hinterlands, maybe less, she wasn’t sure. Time passed quickly for her as they ran from one place to another. They met up with Mother Giselle, near the beginning of their trip. It was about a week later that she left to Haven, so she  was probably at Haven by now. Banal’ras had a few elves escort her instead of the human agents. They were now on their way to Haven and she couldn’t wait to be back to her bed. That was the only thing she missed.

One important piece of information had been brought to her attention by Banal’ras in the form of a letter. It was from Abelas, in it he told her that he sent some of the elves to Haven, the Hinterlands, and Val Royeaux. Her elves from the temple and other temples were where she needed them.  Surprise didn’t cover what she felt. She thought for sure the Sentinels would remain at the temple and wait for her. It looked like she was very wrong.  

There was more information in the three page letter, but what stood out the most there were now three thousand sentinels at the temple. Where had they all been hiding? Solas had told her most had been wiped out and those that hadn’t went into a long sleep. And yet Abelas stated otherwise, now the question was, why was her daughter giving all of her Sentinels to her?

She wondered over it as she watched the tents being set up, there was a new rule: Mekara was not allowed to set up any more tents  To say she sucked at it would be an understatement, they had lost two tents because of her. Her job was cooking and cleaning the animals, which she remembered how to do. She already started the fire with the wood Varric had brought, soon supper would be ready.

“How is it one so young was sent to the Conclave?” Cassandra asked when the tasks were done and they were waiting for the meat to cook.

“One so young? How old do you think I am?” she asked, shocked that someone called her young.

“I would have guessed, nineteen,” Varric piped up and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ah, I see,” Mekara murmured, her voice thick with amusement; it made Banal’ras wonder just how old she was. He knew she was older than she looked, but even with him bound to her he couldn’t tell. She hid it well.

“ _Mekara, it would be best that they didn’t know your true age or where you are truly from_ ,” Solas warned her, ignoring the others as they looked at them curiously.

“ _I know this Solas. They are not that different from the humans in our world_ ,” She sneered, giving him a disdainful look.

“ _Our world? Mekara we share the same world, but these humans have not wandered more than what you see on that map. There are many other land masses out there very far from here,_ ” shock coursed through her, she had honestly thought this was a different world, a totally different place than she knew. So how is it the veil didn’t reach where she lived and yet covered here?

Cassandra watched the two elves and noticed that Mekara just received word that bothered her greatly. She decided to intervene, “We should practice your sword work when we have free time.”

Cassandra watched as the Herald blinked slowly as if coming out of a dream and then shake her head to clear it. “We should, but I use dual blades when not using magic.” She watched as the Herald’s expression cleared into her usual closed expression. She preferred seeing this than anything else.

Then there was Solas, he seemed to know quite a bit about the Herald, but it seemed their Herald didn’t trust him. Actually that wasn’t true, the Herald trusted him, but something about Solas angered her.

They watched as the Herald placed her hand into the fire without being burned. What happened next she couldn’t explain. It looked like the Herald grabbed a piece of the fire and held it in her hand.

She extracted her hand without a burn, or reddening, in her palm was fire and not created from magic. Then those flames took on form of people and danced on her palm. It was amazing to watch but made her question their Herald.

Varric brow lifted, this was new and he had seen some strange things, even stupid things, but he had never seen someone intentionally put their hands into a roaring fire.

“Firecracker it is,” he murmured shaking his head.

“Hmm?” Mekara looked at him questioningly.

“Your new nickname. Insane just doesn’t quite have ring to it. Anyone willing to put their hand in a roaring fire has to be insane, so hence FIrecracker.

There were quite a few things that were odd about their Herald. Cassandra was beginning to wonder if the Herald was possessed. There were times her voice changed, turned deeper, colder. Or there were times where she would stare at you as if she could see all your secrets and then smirk. Then there was her hearing and eyesight; Mekara could hear things that none of them heard and see things long before they did. She noticed this with Solas too, but he hid it better. Banal’ras was similar, but his senses were not as acute. Even he seemed shocked when the Herald heard or saw something before him.

At first she thought it was maybe her race, but that wasn’t so. Cassandrae had never met any elves whose voices changed, not like the Herald’s anyway. No, she was starting to believe the Herald had made a pact with a demon.

Cassandra gasped as an elf stepped out the trees. He was tall like Solas, broad in shoulders, but his armor was different. Something she had never seen before. He wore no weapons that she could see, but in his hands, he held something wrapped in cloth.

“ _Kadas, I am surprised to see you here_ ,” Banal’ras murmured, rising to his feet meeting the other elf. He had known this elf since he could remember. They had trained together, fought together and then they were separated. He had stayed with the Well of Sorrows, while Kadas was sent to another temple. All had thought that temple lost to them, but apparently not.

“ _I was sent here by Abelas. He has the orb our goddess requested_ ,” the new elf murmured, nodding towards the clothed item.

“ _The human and dwarf do not know she is a goddess… yet. She prefers to keep it that way for now,_ ” Banal’ras warned him quickly before he gave too much away.

“ _What of Fen’Harel? Does he realize who she is_?”

“ _Better than we do. And yet she is not like any of the other gods_ ,” He said softly, a small smile gracing his lips.

“ _Suledin said the same thing, he said Mythal’s mother is understanding_ ,” it was a statement but sounded more like a question.

“ _Speak with her_.”

“ _I can not just speak with a goddess! Have you lost your mind? Do you not remember what happens to wayward slaves?_ ”

“ _I remember quite well. Mekara would never do anything of that nature._ ”

Banal’ras watched as Mekara rose from her seat by Varric and walked over to them. He didn’t warn Kadas, let the elf learn like everyone else had to.

“Banal’ras what is going on?” she asked with amusement with her guardian grinned at her.

“ _This is Kadas, from a temple we thought lost to us during the war. He came with the orb you requested,_ ” Banal’ras explained. She turned her attention to the elf and saw in his eyes what she saw in all their eyes. Fear, distrust and uncertainty.

“ _Good, stay the night. Tomorrow bring the orb back to Abelas and hopefully he knows a safe place,_ ” Mekara murmured, reaching out to the covered orb. He glanced over Mekara’s shoulder to see Solas watching intently. This worried him, there wasn’t much he could do right now, but later when the orb was out of reach he would relax. Tonight he and Kadas would stay on guard.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~  

Banal’ras stared at the orb now filled with Mekara’s magic. It glowed brightly, colors swirling within as she held it. He could feel it wasn’t all of her magic, just some of it so she didn’t have such a struggle holding back.

Kadas stood guard at the entrance of the tent making sure they weren’t surprised by unexpected visitors. Cassandra had already called for them, as had Varric, but they ignored the both of them.

“ _You can trust Kadas with the orb, he will be guarded well. There are many of your elves in the trees, hiding and protecting us._ ” He told her and grinned as she scowled.

“ _How do you know this?_ ”

“ _All of Mythal’s acolytes and Sentinels drank from the well. It links us, we can feel each other, sense when one is in danger or hurt,_ ” he explained, rewrapping the orb in the cloth.

“ _Good, at least it will be safe,_ ” she murmured leaning back against Banal’ras chest, one of his hands laying loosely on her lap, the other hand holding hers across her stomach.

Her eyes narrowed when she felt raised skin on his palm, tracing lines of his brand, she remembered when she first discovered it they had been the first time they made camp. Banal’ras had come to her uncertain about the mark on her hand. So many memories rushed forth when seeing that mark. _On his palm was a mark she knew well. The mark of the high Guardians, it was only shown when one does a great act of compassion or one is born with it. The marking itself was an eye with a sword or sometimes a lightening bolt through it. Banal’ras had both because he fought with both weapon and magic. She tried to think when he received it or why he had it. This made no sense to her, Banal’ras wasn’t one of the people, he was an elf._

_“When did this happen?” she asked urgently, running her thumb along the raised skin. She knew for a fact on his chest would also be a large mark._

_“In the cabin in Haven… when….” He didn’t need to say more, she knew what he was talking about. When she lost control and he had helped her._

_“What is it?” he asked. Should she answer? Would he even understand what a High Guardian was? She could show him, but would he allow it or would he fight the exchange? A sigh left her at the stupidity of her thoughts. She knew he wouldn’t fight._

_She reached up, placing a hand on the side of his head, pushing her knowledge into his mind. A High Guardian, the elite, someone who trains years in hopes to become one. A person who guards one they are attached to mentally and physically. If their ward dies, they die; if their ward is harmed they are harmed. But would this work for Banal’ras? She didn’t know._

_What was the difference between a Guardian and a High Guardian? A Guardian is the protector of a person, but they were assigned; a High Guardian was more, they were the protector of one person, linked to that person. They gained abilities from their god to help protect that person. A guardian gained nothing._

_They were the left and right hand of that person. There were no secrets between High Guardian and ward._

_Would that mean their intimacy would end? She didn’t know, she didn’t want it to end, but it should. He was healed, he didn’t need the closeness anymore, but he didn’t realize that yet. Soon hopefully he would._

_For the second time in her life she had a High Guardian._

“It’s time you spoke with Daeghun and Jarrid, you will need training and only they would be able to train you, if you are my High Guardian,” she stated firmly. She was a dragon, as were they, and it was a high possibility that Banal’ras would gain those types of abilities, or he may gain something else. It would be interesting to find out.  

“Who are Daeghun and Jarrid?” Varric asked, as they exited the tent. His curious eyes watching them intently.  She wasn’t sure if she should say, he seemed too curious.

“Friends.”

“Will they join the Inquisition?” Cassandra asked, there was hope in her voice. They both knew they needed a lot more people if they wanted to close that breach.

“We will see,” she mumbled tiredly. To herself she kept the real answer, no they wouldn’t join.

“We should head out as soon as you are finished eating,” Banal’ras murmured, looking at her thoughtfully.

She was surprised it was Solas who placed a plate of food in her hands. She thought about not eating the food, but her stomach disagreed. She just hoped it wasn’t poisoned or worse.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

The trip was quick now that they were well rested. Her dragon was biting to get out and she fought tooth and nail. She was losing herself to her dragon that soon she would have to shift or place everyone in danger.

Banal’ras touch helped her focus somewhat. She was used to shifting more often, but she didn’t trust these people enough. One day she may show Varric, but that was about it; Solas didn’t even deserve to know. Soon they would have to have the talk that both of them were avoiding.

Part of her honestly didn’t want to know what happened, what she saw with Mythal’s slaves was bad enough. To hear the rest would be a lot worse.

Cassandra still put her on edge, though she had to admit for a human, the woman was an excellent fighter. But she found the woman watching her too often, as if she expected something. There was concern and anger in Cassandra’s eyes that she didn’t understand, but she wasn’t about to ask. To be honest she wasn’t too worried, if worse came to worse she would leave once more and they wouldn’t find her the second time.

She couldn’t wait until they were in Haven, then she would go into the forest, shift and take to the air. Or at least she hoped she could.    

~oooooooooooooooooo~

It was a week later they entered Haven. Cassandra looked at their Herald worriedly, fearfully. She knew what she had to do, and it would destroy the Inquisition, but they couldn’t allow an abomination to be in charge.

She called a secret meeting, moving to a place out of sight from their Herald. Leliana and Cullen followed her, many watched them walk away looking curiously. They had already spread rumor that there was a problem at the hunting lodge that they wanted to investigate before bringing it to the Herald’s attention.

“Our Herald is possessed.” Cassandra stated adamantly to the others.

“Shit,” Cullen muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He had heard the story from Cassandra and Varric earlier. Varric’s interpretation hadn’t been mind relief in the least. He remembered the dwarf’s words well and they made him very uneasy. “Worst case she’s like Blondie and has a spirit of Justice or hell maybe Mercy, in her. She did choose to defend the Crossroads, heal all of the injured and wipe out the Templars and mages threatening the area after all. . He knew what needed to be done, but how do they do that? How do they keep the male elf away? There was a good possibility that he was possessed too or under her control somehow.

“Not all spirits possessions are evil? Wynne, when possessed helped us out a lot during the blight,” Leliana reminded them, but shook her head when she saw refusal in their eyes.

“Be that as it may. Wynne was a circle mage, our Herald, we know nothing about her, we do not know how she became possessed, for all we know she could dabble in blood magic,” Cassandra reminded her.  

“We will have to do this quietly and without anyone else knowing,” Leliana sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“What do we do with the elf, he doesn’t leave her side,” Cassandra reminded them.

“We need to do this very soon, today if possible,” Leliana stated, then looked in the distance where their Herald spoke with Solas.

“No, tomorrow. Leliana, figure out a way to incapacitate the male that follows her. After that we will take her to the clearing, it’s well out of hearing range. Cullen, bring as many Templars we have here,” Cassandra ordered, they nodded to each other and left.

Solas had watched the meeting at the hunting lodge and worried. He could see Mekara worried too, but she didn’t seem overly concerned, it made him wonder if she truly understood what could happen.

 


	17. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Verdandi73 for all the work you put into this. I quite enjoyed the changes.

They entered their cabin late at night, Banal’ras took a seat at the small table, grabbing the bottle of cider sitting there. Mekara lit the fire, taking a seat on the rug close to the fire.

“Tomorrow we’ll send word to Abelas and let him know that we need Daeghun here,” Banal’ras murmured thoughtfully as he finished the first cup of cider. He poured himself another, offering Mekara a mug. He wasn’t surprised she declined, she preferred the richer wines or teas with honey.

“Daeghun already knows, he’ll be here sometime in the morning,” Mekara smirked as he gaped at her. He believed her, she was never wrong when it came to those dragons. If she said they were near or would be here, they would be.

They sat in peaceful silence for a time, he sipped at his mug of cider as she drank her tea. He could feel fatigue finally catch up with him, he glanced at the bottle, finding it empty.  

“I think I am going to sleep early tonight. It wouldn’t surprise me if tomorrow is a long day,” he sighed tiredly, not stifling a yawn. His head was foggy, but that happens when you are up for three days straight.

Mekara watched as he flopped onto the bed and grinned. She had wondered how long would it take for him to fall deeply asleep.

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

She woke the next morning, grinning as she watched Banal’ras sleep. This was the first time she had awoken before him and it was good to see him getting a good sleep.

As quietly as possible she left the cabin, surprised to see Cassandra standing there, hand raised about to knock. “What can I do for you Cassandra?” she asked, closing the door quietly behind her.

“We need to show you something we found at the hunter's cabin,” Cassandra murmured, waving for Mekara to lead the way. She waited for Mekara to walk ahead of her and glanced back at the cabin where the Herald had slept. She prayed the other elf would stay asleep for a long while.

She looked around, to be sure Cullen and Leliana had already left. They had, neither were at their posts, but she did notice quite a few elves watching her intently before returning back to work. That alone put her on edge, there was something strange in the way they looked at her. If she had been more paranoid, she would have said they were planning on killing her.  

She turned her focus back to Mekara. Her back itch as if someone was watching it intently. A lone elf stood, a mocking smile on his face as he shook his head at her before walking away. She had seen the malicious glee in his eyes. It made her question this plan, were the elves here planning an uprising? Did they know of their plans with Mekara? Once at the meeting place they would have to be very careful. She would have Leliana keep watch while her and Cullen did what was needed.

They continued to the hunter’s cabin without any idle chatter, which was odd. Mekara usually had something to say, or plans she wanted to talk about.

Mekara had noticed how Cassandra forced herself not to look over her shoulder. She noticed the warrior was more on edge than usual. It made her leery, but they labeled her as the Herald Of Andraste, they wouldn’t do anything to her. She didn’t think so at least, but wasn’t about to let down her guard.

Her eyes narrowed as they walked past the cabin to a clearing not far away. Her first reaction was to open her link with Banal’ras. She couldn’t do it, the elf was finally having a good sleep, which he needed. She would deal with this on her own, only when things became desperate would she call on him.

Leliana and Cullen were there waiting for them, along with quite a few Templars. Cold dread swept down her back, but she didn’t cower. She remembered what Templar magic felt like and never wanted to feel it again.

“Ah, so betrayal is it? Why am I not surprised humans would do this? An elf rises in power and the humans are there to make sure that elf is taken care of. Whatever you plan on doing; do it and be done with it!” she growled low.

She felt Cullen use his Templar abilities, the other Templars drew their swords when nothing happened. Cullen and the four Templars glanced at each other, nodding. She gasped as she was hit with smite by all of them at the same time. It didn’t cut off her magic, but it made her feel sick all the same.

“Are we done!” she sneered, glaring at each of them, hating them with a passion. The only reason she didn’t retaliate was because of the breach. Because of that, she wouldn’t kill them. When it was gone, then all bets were off.

“We cannot allow you to stay possessed Herald,” Cassandra stated firmly, nodding to the Templars who grabbed her arms roughly. She didn’t cry out when she felt their gloved fingers digging into her skin, nor did she cry out when they wrenched her arms back painfully.

She didn’t fight them.

“What do you plan on doing?” she asked calmly when that was exactly the opposite she felt. She was raging inside, she wanted all of them dead.

“Everything necessary to drive the demon out of you,” Cassandra bit out. “Even if that means we have to make you tranquil.  

“Demon? Just because an elf has a different ability than you are accustomed to, they have a demon? Is that what you humans did to justify yourself when you went against the ancient elves? When you wiped them out? So now there is an elf who is different than you and she needs to be taught a lesson. Go fucking figure!” she yelled her rage, allowing it to consume her.

“Silence!” Cassandra roared, back handing her. She felt sharp pain and tasted blood. She licked her lip slowly, smiling maliciously at Cassandra.  

She opened her link with Banal’ras, but it wasn’t there. It was blank, nothing… like he was… dead… Just like Raan, her first High Guardian, the one who died with her husband.

Murderous rage boiled in her.  

“Where is Banal’ras!” She screamed at them, magic came easily to her fingertips, she called as much as she could in her weakened stated, but it was more than enough. She was rage incarnate.

Leliana looked at her sorrowfully, “I spiked his cider…” she whispered. She hadn’t wanted to, but this was the only way to prove to the others that Mekara wasn’t possessed, and if she was, it would have been a peaceful spirit in her. She couldn’t meet those raged filled eye, nor did she try to.  

“After this breach is closed Cassandra and Cullen, you will be the first to die. Leliana, you will be the last. You could have walked away, but didn’t. And every Templar I meet will die a very slow death. This I swear to you mortals!” she snarled. “You fear when my voice deepens, calling it possession, I’ll show you what it is mortals.”

She allowed her dragon free, hissing a laugh when the four Templars scrambled away from her. “I am Mekara, High Archon of the Evanaris, ruler of the dragons. May your god forgive you for I will not.”  

“Cassandra did you ask her, tell her that you were worried?” Cullen hissed angrily, backing away from the huge High Dragon. It wasn’t a peaceful looking dragon in the least, Black and Red scales covered the dragon, deep blood red eyes stared at them.

“No, I did not,” Cassandra hissed, backing away quickly sword and shield at ready..

“Now you shall feel the wrath of the dragon for killing my High Guardian!” The words thundered through the air. Cassandra felt the air change, charge with electricity and something else. Storm clouds rolled in more quickly  than should be possible, loud thunder filled the area.  

She watched as the black and red scales started glowing, she followed her instincts and ran for cover but she wasn’t fast enough. Ferocious energy pushed out from Mekara’s dragon form, throwing them far from her.  Cassandra felt the hard packed snow hit her, knocking the breath from her. She felt bones snap, her mind clouded, everywhere hurt.

Mekara roared to the skies, fueling the storm, making it grow. Even though she had placed a portion of her magic in that orb, it meant nothing. Her rage fueled her magic now. She watched dispassionately as they flew through the air, one hit a tree, the other two hit the ground hard. She looked up at the growing storm and let it loose. Banal’ras was dead, those in Haven deserved the same fate as he. She only needed the three in front of her alive and her Sentinels to close the Breach. These three to witness and spread word, and her Sentinels for their magic.

She knew her people were safe and Solas would know enough to get to safety when the storm clouds showed.  

Cullen could feel himself fly through the air, stopping abruptly and sliding down a tree trunk into soft snow. A loud crack of his ribs and a few other bones told him he was in serious trouble.  He caught sight of Leliana and Cassandra not far away, both laying in the snow, unmoving. He was barely moving, each movement pain lanced through him, stealing his breath.

A long stream of white flames shot from Mekara’s mouth towards the Templars who were standing there as if unsure what to do. They didn’t stand a chance as their armor turned red, slowly melting with them in it. The heat emanating from them was agonizing and he could only watch as the four Templars were roasted alive in their metal armor. Their screams ripped through him but there was nothing he could do. His stomach turned as he smelt burnt flesh.

He glanced back over to Leliana and Cassandra, they were struggling to stand up, their weapons nowhere to be seen. Slowly they raised their hand up, palm out showing they meant no further harm.  He couldn’t get off the ground, just breathingshot excruciating pain throughout his body.

His eyes widened as he looked to the sky. The largest magically enhanced storm he had ever seen now filled the sky, but what was worse, a dragon was flying towards them. A large, red dragon, but smaller than the Herald, landed, “My Lady,” the red dragon said as he bowed to their Herald. “The winds made it near impossible to get here.”

“Shift to your two legged form, go to the village and check on Banal’ras. If he’s dead, when that breach is closed I want no mortal here left alive and this village razed to the ground,” she ordered, her voice was still such a deep bass that he could feel the vibration through the ground. She wasn’t possessed, she truly was a fucking dragon! Cullen gasped when he heard her orders, hoping they had time to make this fiasco up to her before the breach closed and convince her to spare the villagers because he knew without a doubt that there would be no mercy for either he, Cassandra, or Leliana, they were as good as dead. He just prayed Leliana didn’t kill Banal’ras by mistake, if she had, then there was no saving any of them.   

“Stay mortals!” her voice thundered, so loud he was positive that those in Haven heard. They couldn’t leave yet anyway, none of their legs were working properly. He wasn’t sure if he was safer here or crawling his way back to Haven. He glanced quickly at Cassandra and Leliana, they were both still struggling to regain their feet. He attempted to followed suit, but his legs gave out from beneath him.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Daeghun raced through the small village, quite a few elves had barriers around them to ward off the strong winds and lightning. But each of them pointed him towards a cabin with worried looks. A dwarf and an Evanuris stood near Mekara’s cabin, with the Evanuris holding a shield over them both. There were more elves milling about with small smirks but none stopped him or attempted to question his presence here.

“Who are you?” the elf demanded in beggars clothes, his hand lit with magic. For an Evanuris it was a very weak spell, most children had magic stronger than that inept fire spell he was holding.  

He decided to answer in case they decided to impede him more, “A friend of Mekara’s. She ordered me to check on Banal’ras,” he told the elf as he strode into the small cabin. His Lady deserved better than this, she deserved a temple with followers that revered her, just as she had at home.

Banal’ras lay naked on the bed, deeply asleep and looking dead, but he heard a faint heartbeat. One of the elf’s hands dangled from the bed and he gasped when he saw the mark on it. This was something he hadn’t seen in a long while, not since Mekara’s last high Guardian. No one needed to tell him that he would be training this elf; there was a lot he would have to learn, in a short amount of time.  

It worried him that the heartbeat was so faint and growing fainter. The elf’s breathing was laboured. He now understood why the storm came to be. As quickly as he could, he poured his magic into the elf, purging the toxins from the elf’s body.

So the humans thought to harm Mekara, there was no way he would allow that to come to pass. Later, once things calmed, he would put out the call for the others, and speak with that elf, Abelas, to have more Sentinals be brought here.  

The elf’s eyes fluttered for a moment before snapping open, alert. He grabbed the Banal’ras’ arm to stop him from immediately racing to Mekara’s side. “At least put pants on before going to her.” He told the elf with amusement.  

The elves of this place seemed to have too much stamina for him, or he had been living in a temple for far too long and was out of shape. He couldn’t see it being the latter, it’s not like he sat on his ass all day reading books, or studying ancient magic… no, he would never do that.

Damn, it looked like he would need to get into shape if he was staying here. He ran after the elf, nearly breathless from the pursuit. Mekara was where he had left her, but still a red and black dragon instead of her usual colors of white and blue.

He smirked as Banal’ras walked over to Mekara, placing a hand on her snout, speaking to her quietly. Behind him a twig snapped and the short man with the Evanuris stepped into the wooded area. Quietly he berated himself for not being more careful, he had led two innocents into a hostile area.

He was tired of this two legged form, his legs burned, lungs still labored. Without warning or care he shifted back to his natural form, feeling normal once more. He detested the two legged form, but his Lady had ordered it and he obeyed.

“My Lady, do you wish me to kill them?” he asked, bumping his snout against one of the females. He could smell her blood and fear, and it was delicious.  

“Niid.” {no}

Mekara sighed peacefully when she felt Banal’ras touch. She allowed her dragon to calm and shifted back to her two legged form. She was surprised to see Solas and Varric there.  

“Daeghun, I want all my dragons in these lands. These three no longer have my protection, but their deaths do not come until after the breach is closed,” she stated, glaring at the one on the ground.

“Herald…” Cassandra pleaded with her, sorrow filling her face.

“What do they mean ‘Herald’?” Daeghun asked, looking curious.

“It is a debate about gods, one we will not be having right now,” Mekara stated firmly.

“They consider her to be the Herald of Andraste, who is the bride of the Maker, another name for him would be, Anu,” Solas answered the dragon and awaited the outcome. He couldn’t wait to see the reactions the humans would have to these developments. .

“The father of your blood and soul? They believe he would take a mortal as a bride?” Daeghun let a stream of fire burst from his mouth, slightly away from the three humans on the ground. She watched as he quivered in rage. She ignored the gasps this time, they were beginning to annoy her with all their gasps and cringes.

“Do they not know their Maker’s marks? His gifts? Do they not know you are his favored already?” Daeghun spat, glaring at the humans on the ground, to him they looked dazed.

“No, they have turned their back on him and pray to Andraste now,” she sighed tiredly. “Have the other dragons come to these lands, and when visiting Haven use your two legged form.”  

“Yes My Lady. Anything else?”

“Yes, but later, now is not the time,” she answered tiredly.

“Marked one, she needs rest and food, lots of food,” Daeghun told Banal’ras. He watched the marked one and nodded, he was a perfect choice for her.  

He turned to the other elf that had followed and hesitated for a moment. His eyes widened, “Wolf, go hunting for food!” he ordered and watched fear enter the elf’s eyes as his eyes flitted to the humans.

Leliana’s eyes narrowed at Solas, “What do you mean wolf?” She always knew there was something off about Solas, now she may have his proof. This dragon seemed to know something about Solas .

“He needs a wash, smells like a dog,” the dragon answered. This was a first for him, speaking with a dragon of all things.

“But you called him a wolf,” Leliana reminded the dragon and flinched when his eyes focused on her.

“Of course, he’s smarter than a dog, only smells like one,” that wasn’t the answer she expected, but accepted it.

Daeghun glanced at the other humans and found them watching the Marked one carry Mekara away. She was safe once more, now it was these humans that had his ire. “You betrayed the dragons, more are coming to her call. Be careful two leggeds, that no harm comes to her…” he let the threat trail off and speak for itself. He saw that they understood, but it had been a while since he had the tender flesh of humans. If they crossed her again, he would have a feast.

“Now be gone!” One of the females helped the male to his feet. They slowly left the clearing. He glanced up at the mountains nearby; they were perfect for dragons to sleep. He would show them to Jarrid when he arrived.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Her eyes fluttered open, she was very sore, her mind was foggy at best. She tried to remember the past day but came up blank and she didn’t understand it.  “Banal’ras, what happened?” she whispered hoarsely, her throat sore.

“Your dragon took over and protected you. Cullen is injured, a few broken ribs, a broken leg and arm. Cassandra has a broken arm and ribs, Leliana had a dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs. They have been healed or are still being healed. Daeghun has claimed the clearing and surrounding mountains, Solas arrived an hour ago with meat for you.” He explained while checking on the meat in the pot. The dragon had said a lot to him and he was taking him at his word.

He passed her a bowl and she inhaled like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. He quickly filled a second, third, and fourth bowl until the pot was empty. Did he make enough? Shit, he never seen anyone eat this much.

“Are you still hungry?” he asked, eyes widening as she nodded.

He turned back to the food that people already made for her. He had found dishes of food on the steps the day they arrived. She had been tired, but once he got her to relax he had grabbed the dishes, bringing them inside and cast a cold spell to keep them from going bad.  

He heated one plate up for her, and another for himself. He was about to ask if he could have a plate of food and remembered that she considered him free, expected him to make his own choices. It wasn’t as easy as it sounded, thousands of years of being a slave wasn’t easy to overcome.

He was glad she ate slowly this time. He took the first bite of food and grinned. This wasn’t made by humans, these dishes were done by her people. He wondered if the elvhen that served her here had replaced all the dishes? He wouldn’t doubt it.

He thoughts turned to their newest problem. People now knew she was a dragon and he wondered what effect that would have? Would they hunt her after the Breach was closed? Or would they leave her be? The last he highly doubted. He would need to be even more watchful, never leaving her alone with any of these humans. They had proven they couldn’t be trusted.

The alternative was to take her back to the temple, gather all her Sentinels and with their help, close the breach. After that they could keep her safe from these humans. Here he couldn’t protect her properly and had to hide his abilities too much.  

His eyes widened, his choices, his decisions. What he did in his life was his choice, she didn’t own him. Well she did, but she would never admit it. Just like she owned the red dragon, but she would never admit that either. Her dragon understood, but the elf in her didn’t.

If it was his choice, then he knew what he was going to do.

“Mekara, I am not going to hide anymore,” he told her firmly.

“Are you sure?” and he saw it in her eyes. She was proud of him.

“Yes. I can’t protect you like this, I’ve hidden too much,” he told her and waited.

“Fine. If you think it is for best, then do it your way,” the smile on her face made it more than worth going against his training.

“Good, rest while I speak with Daeghun,” he told her, opening the door to step out.

“Wait! Why did I lose control? Why did my dragon take over?” she asked urgently.

“That I do not know, but I plan on finding out. Your control over your dragons is deteriorating, but I was drugged, and what happened while not at your side is unknown  to me.” He explained, silently berating himself for his stupidity. He would never accept anything given to him by the humans, never again, nor would he allow Mekara to do so either.

He didn’t trust these humans at all now.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara headed for Solas’ cabin, she wasn’t surprised the elf was outside. His gaze latched on the swirling mass of energy that was the Breach. “We need to talk,” she stated as she stood by his side.

“The time has come it seems,” he murmured, looking older than he actually was. She had noticed that his eyes were jaded, awaiting betrayal around every corner.

“What happened? Where are the other Evanuris?” she asked, sighing when he motioned her to silence.

“ _We left because of the last hunt, things weren’t looking favorably for us. We all believed you, the council and our king were dead. Elgar’nan said he saw you killed,he was the oldest and the strongest of us, we had no reason to disbelieve his word._

_At first, we thought this land barren, the only life we saw were animals until we came across the elves. They were savages, knew nothing, barely knew how to clothe themselves, let alone make fire. They had magical abilities but didn’t realize it, we taught them, led them, and they learned._

_For the first few thousands of years everything was good, we made a few mistakes as does happen, but even we were learning. Then, they saw us as gods, and we allowed it, myself included, until I saw the light. Mythal was next to see the error of our ways, none of the others ever did. I locked them away when they killed Mythal,_ ” she listened as Solas told his story, knowing there was much he left out.

“ _What of the others? There were more than what the Dalish call gods_.”

“ _The youngest were given into Mythal’s care, the others found their own paths._ ” He was hiding something and she knew this, but what precisely she couldn’t guess and didn’t like it one bit.

“ _Banal’ras is a High Guardian,_ ” she took great delight as he looked at her astonished, but it put her on edge when fear entered his eyes.

“ _Your magic is now attuned to the fade, why is that_?”  she needed this answer, it had bothered her greatly when she felt the Breach and how everyone’s magic came from it.

“ _It took many years, but magic from the fade is more powerful, or so we thought but then it was too late. Our power never increased as it did at home, it stayed the same. We tried to connect with energy once more but found, it was impossible. After a while we needed to enter the long sleep if we used too much magic and it would take us longer and longer each time to regain what we lost when we awoke,_ ” Solas answered, sadness and anger entering his eyes, but he was still closed mouthed, there was something more to each of these answers that he wasn’t telling her.

She wasn’t sure if she could trust Solas, would he betray her at some point? What was he hiding from her? She needed to find out, but wasn’t sure how to do so.

“If that is all, I’ll take my leave,” she stated, giving the elf one last look before walking away.

She made her way to her cabin and smirked when she saw Daeghun training with Banal’ras. A small chuckle left her when Banal’ras landed on his back once more. It would be a while before Daeghun considered Her Guardian sufficiently trained. If she remembered correctly, Daeghun was the harshest trainer, but he was also the best because he expected nothing but the best at all times.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Verdandi73 for all the hard work you did. You are awesome!

Leliana stood with the others in the War room. It had taken three days before they could walk about properly, her leg and arm still ached. Cassandra paced the room, looking worried, and she didn’t blame the woman. 

Josephine, who just arrived a few days ago, looked at them with confusion. No one had updated her on what they learned of their Herald. What could they say? She’s a dragon, and a very powerful mage? There is a high chance she caused the breach? 

Then there were the other questions, who are the Evanuris? How old is the Herald and the most important, what did that red dragon and Solas mean? Who was Anu? Solas had hinted it might be the Maker and that Mekara already was his chosen. This made things more complicated, it was believed that Mekara was the Herald to Andraste, the people believed that. But now they had information stating that not Andraste but the Maker guided her hand. They could use this to their advantage, but would have to do so carefully. 

“Would someone please explain to me what is going on?” Josephine asked exasperatedly as she took in their appearance. Their Commander looked fearful, the Seeker looked nervous and Leliana was plotting. Something big had happened before she arrived, she had heard whispers, but when she approached those elves that had been whispering stopped. 

“It seems our Herald is more than she seems,” Leliana began and was interrupted by Cullen’s snort. 

“That is putting it mildly. Our Herald is a dragon and apparently she belongs to a race we have never heard of. Evanuris, whoever or whatever they are, supposedly she is the High Archon of them,” Cullen shook his head, when he signed on for this position he never expected this. 

“How did this information come to light?” Josephine asked looking at them all inquisitively. 

“Very painfully,” Cassandra muttered. “I accused the Herald of being possessed. With Cullen’s help and a few Templars we tried to drive the demon from our Herald. She wasn’t possessed, but rather something we never could have anticipated.” 

“I have seen no Templars here,” Josephine uttered nervously, the looks on their face put her on edge. Something very bad had happened, she could see it in their glances at each other. 

“Nor will you,” Cassandra said quietly. 

“Shouldn’t the Herald be here for this meeting?” their new ambassador asked with a brow raised. 

“I’ll go collect the Herald,” Cassandra offered, ignoring the worried looks from the others. Mekara’s warning clearly still ringing in their ears. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Varric stood by the fire, keeping warm, as this new elf instructed Banal’ras. So far Mekara’s elf had ended up on his ass more times than not. The latest time he had to take a few steps back or he would have been knocked over by the flying elf. 

“Ouch, that one sounded like it hurt,” he joked, grinning as Banal’ras glared at him. 

“Laugh it up dwarf,” Banal’ras muttered as his back and ass ached. He had been fighting for ages, had been taught by the best when he was younger, and yet against Daeghun he couldn’t get a hit in. 

Varric idly wondered how long this had been going on for. Mekara was still in her cabin and it was nearly noon. He chuckled as Banal’ras went flying once more, “I see training has started,” Solas murmured as he wandered over. 

“Yep, and Banal’ras is going to be hurting once they are done,” he snorted as said elf landed at his feet, again. “You’ve learnt how to fly, what’s next?”

Varric’s grin widened when Banal’ras glared at him. He couldn’t believe the elf was going back for more. This time he didn’t bother watching, tomorrow he would set up a betting ring now that there were more people interested in this one sided training session. 

“Shit! Don’t look now,” he grumbled when he saw the Seeker walk their way. 

“This is not going to go well,” Solas murmured, hands clasped behind his back. 

“You think?” he mocked, shaking his head tiredly. Wasn’t the fiasco in the clearing enough, did the Seeker really have to poke at a dragon anymore than she already had?

“Is Mekara still in her cabin?” their fade expert asked. 

“Yep. And that seems to be  where the Seeker is heading, if those elves don’t kill her first that is.” They watched as Daeghun stepped away from Banal’ras, both ready to attack the Seeker. “Think we should intervene?” 

“It would be prudent,” Solas uttered sighing tiredly. He could just see the battle that was about to happen. Quite a few elves had stopped what they were doing and watched quietly, ready to come to Mekara’s aid. It would be a bloodbath; they would attack every human here if the Seeker made one wrong move.

“Hey Seeker, I know you’ve taken down one dragon, but do you really want to piss off another, again?” Varric called out to the woman making her way to the protected cabin. 

“I am here to speak with the Herald,” Cassandra answered the accusation, hesitating when the elves didn’t move.

“You know, annoying her anymore than you already have isn’t a good idea. Wasn’t once enough for you?” Varric mocked, smirking as the woman scowled at him.  

“ _ Banal’ras, allow the mortal to see Mekara,”  _ Daeghun said moving out of the way from the door. He noticed Banal’ras calling the magic he had been teaching him and grinned. So many times the elf had landed on his ass, and now that Mekara’s door was unguarded the magic came easily to him. He hoped that tomorrow’s training session would be a lot better than today’s or yesterday’s sessions. 

Varric leaned back on one leg, arms crossed over his chest and smirked, this upcoming meeting would prove very amusing. “Twenty gold says Mekara fries her on the spot.” He murmured to Solas, not expecting the elf to take him up on his bet at all. 

“I’ll take that bet. Mekara wouldn’t, fry her on the spot, as you so eloquently put it. More likely Banal’ras will impale her with his sword as soon as Mekara shows any signs of being upset,” Solas stated firmly, shaking the dwarf’s hand to seal the bet. 

“So you’re saying Mekara won’t do anything?” Varric scoffed. 

“No, she won’t harm her physically, but mentally, that remains to be seen,” Solas murmured watching as the door opened and Banal’ras moved closer. 

“You have a lot of nerve knocking on my door mortal!” Mekara sneered, glaring at the woman before her. Behind Cassandra, Banal’ras had his hand on his sword awaiting a nod from her. 

“Mortal?” Varric gave a questioning look to a very pale Solas. “Do you know what she is talking about Chuckles?”  

“No, I do not,” Solas answered quickly, too quickly if Varric’s intent gaze said anything. 

“I know. I wish to apologize for my part,” Cassandra began, shifting nervously as she met those cold eyes. “While that Breach is in the sky it is a threat to us all. We need to work together.” 

“Work together so you can betray me at a different time? Or so you can cover your asses and hope that I don’t kill you after the Breach is closed?” She asked scathingly. 

“Neither. If the time comes that you wish my death there is nothing stopping you. I know this, as do the others. With the Chantry in turmoil, people believing you the Herald of Andraste or the Maker, we need you. And you need the army we are building plus our knowledge,” Cassandra uttered uncertainly. Why did she volunteer for this task. She wasn’t one for words, she should have had Josephine or Leliana doing this. 

“I will work with you for now, but cross me and I will raze every human settlement I find. My people are not here to stop me, and I will finish what I began thousands of years ago.” She sneered at the Seeker. Without another word she brushed past the Seeker and walked towards the Chantry. 

Cassandra watched her walk away, a shiver of fear racing up her spine. What had she  gotten them into, if she had only spoken to Mekara to start. Did her error just cause a new war, one it was likely that they wouldn’t win? 

“Seeker, a word, if I may?” Solas murmured, giving Banal’ras a warning look. 

“What is it?” Right now she needed to warn the others, they needed to know about this warning from their Herald. 

“I would suggest caution and an effort to show Mekara that not all humans are like the ones she has met,” Solas said firmly. 

“I know of her hatred, not the why of it, but I will help how I can if it doesn’t place her danger or betray her,” Banal’ras murmured, giving a half bow. He hadn’t thought Mekara’s hatred ran that deep, but it seemed there was much he still did not know. He would need to warn the others and hopefully with them all working together they could avoid Mekara’s plans for the humans. It wasn’t like he trusted them, but to annihilate them was uncalled for.

“Uh, not to interrupt or anything, but when she is talking about mortals, are dwarves included with this whole wiping out thing?” Varric asked with a grin, but worry lit his eyes. 

“No. She has nothing against dwarves, qunari or other elven,” Banal’ras answered before nodding to them and walking quickly to where Mekara had been heading. He knew at the moment she was safe, they wouldn’t try much, not after just healing; plus Daeghun was with her. 

“Mekara probably doesn’t know what a qunari is, but when she finds out…” Solas trailed off shaking his head, once more he was giving away more than he should in earshot of others. He needed to be more careful. 

“What do you mean?” Varric asked. 

Solas swore silently to himself while keeping his face placid. “In the fade I have seen many things, one of those things were of the qunari, the ancient elves created their ancestors the Kossith.” He watched as the dwarf looked at him incredulously, then Varric shook his head at him in amusement. 

“Well, shit.  Not sure what to say to that,” Varric grumbled, but Solas could hear his disbelief. He wasn’t about to push the subject, hopefully this meant the end of it. The last thing he needed was Mekara hearing about this. That was not a discussion he was looking forward to. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara allowed Daeghun and Banal’ras to enter first. A moment later she was allowed in, Banal’ras stood guard by a small pile of weapons. Two swords, one shield, twin small knives, not quite daggers, but close enough. And on top of that pile was a quill while a finely dressed woman staring at Daeghun incredulously. 

“What do you think I am going to do? Write her to death?” the woman asked haughtily.

“No. But you could very easily stab her with the quill,” Daeghun retorted with a shrug. 

“That is a little overboard, allow her to keep her quill. If a quill of all things is going to kill me then I should be run through with a sword before that embarrassment happens,” She chuckled, picking up the quill and passing it over to the new woman. What she was doing here, that was the question. The woman hadn’t been here for the betrayal, and if she had, well then she had hidden pretty damn well. 

Cassandra, Cullen, and Leliana stood on the opposite side of the table from her, the woman had to move closer to the wall to make more room for that many people on one side of the large table. She looked down at said table, a large map covered most of the surface. She knew this map well, it was a newer version of the one Abelas had given her.

“This is Josephine, our new ambassador. She arrived a few days ago,” Leliana murmured, motioning to the finely dressed woman. “You have already met Cullen, he is the Commander of our forces.” 

“The Commander of the Inquisition forces, not ‘ours’. I am only here to close the Breach, once that is done, I am gone,” she stated firmly. 

“What of the other Breaches?” Josephine gasped, looking at her hurtfully that she would still leave them in danger. 

“What of them? If I come across them I’ll close them, if not…” she left it unsaid, but at the moment she had no use for these humans and seeing them dead sounded better and better to her. “So this meeting was called for a reason, what is it?” 

“During the misunderstanding that we had, you announced that you are High Archon to the Evanuris, what does that title mean and who are the Evanuris?” Leliana asked calmly. 

“I am not about to go a long discussion about my people’s titles and government, but Evanuris are an ancient race. For a while, until someone told me differently, I thought I lived in another realm, but it seems we both share the same planet,” she muttered, scowling at them. “I will tell you this, the gods the elves revered were Evanuris, but not the people it seems.” 

“So this meeting is only to find out about me? If so, this meeting is over.” she snapped, turning to walk out of the room. 

“No, it is not solely about you. There are things that need to be done and with the people believing you to be the Herald of…” Leliana decided not to mention Andraste. She was glad the Herald stopped her exit and was now paying closer attention to their plight. 

“What of it?” 

“With that title there is much you can do to right many wrongs and may even be able to stop the war between mages and Templars,” Josephine stepped forwards, choosing her words very carefully. The tension in the room was thick enough you could cut it with a knife. She needed to gain this woman’s trust, and hopefully that meant the elven woman would be more willing to work with them, instead of against them. 

“If you wish to stop that war, then the chantry needs to change drastically. Their outlook on magic is horrendous, and the amount of power given to Templars is atrocious. You fear abominations and blood magic; yet you force them to become both. As for blood magic, it depends on the user if it's evil or not,” Mekara stated harshly as she glared at Cullen and Cassandra. 

“There is another matter,” Josephine quickly changed the subject when she saw Cassandra’s eye twitch and Cullen’s hands clench into fists. “We need to meet with the Chantry in Val Royeaux, try and gain their support. That would give us a better standing.” 

“You want me to speak with an organization that created this mess in the first place? Just for a better standing among the people? Or the Templars?” she asked shrewdly. 

“With the people. You may not believe in the Maker, but the majority of people do, if they see the Chantry agreeing with you…” Josephine trailed off allow the woman to come to her own conclusion. 

“Fine, I’ll go, but this does not mean I have joined the Inquisition. If I can close the Breach without using my people all the better, but at the first betrayal my threat stands,” she warned coldly. 

“Betrayal by who?” Josephine asked innocently.

“Those in this room and in Haven.” 

“Good, I am glad you see that we have no control over this outside of these gates,” Josephine murmured, smiling kindly. Mekara narrowed her eyes, this woman she would have to watch. She knew how to play the game and was good at it.

Mekara was about to warn the woman, but a light hand on her shoulder stopped her. Banal’ras moved closer, his eyes never leaving hers and she saw the impish light. The elf had something planned, probably something she wasn’t going to like. It seemed when the elf said he wasn’t going to hide anymore it meant he would make sure everyone knew. Now she was about to find out how he planned this.   

“What of those shards?” Banal’ras asked softly. He knew of the temple those shards belong to, but had never been there himself. It had belonged to Fen’Harel, still did, if he wasn’t mistaken. 

“We’ll keep searching for them, but they aren’t a priority,” she told him and he knew she was right, but they were important too. 

“There are other ways,” he reminded her and hoped she understood. 

“There are?” she sighed, no she didn’t understand, it was time to reveal some secrets, and he knew she wasn’t going to like what he was about to do. 

He dropped to one knee before her, bowing low until his head touched his knee, “Give the word my goddess and I can send word to the Sentinels to search for these shards,” he said reverently, awaiting her ire. He knew without being told that she wouldn’t be happy with him for doing this, but he had his reasons for doing this in front of these three humans.  

“Fine, have it done and find out if there is an easier way to travel to the temple,” she ordered, but he saw it in her eyes, she hated that she treated him like this. He was positive the others didn’t see the look. 

“Herald, what is going on?” Leliana asked, her eyes sharp, she didn’t miss anything, he could see that. She didn’t worry him, he remembered her fear in her eyes. 

“I am her High Guardian,” he said, rising to his feet. 

“What are you exactly?” Cullen asked, eyeing him warily. 

“Banal’ras, once slave to the Goddess Mythal, now in the service to Mekara as are all other Sentinels of Mythal,” he bowed low at the waist, hiding his smirk as he heard the gasps. The exact reaction he had planning for. Now they knew harming her will have more consequences than they could handle.  

Mekara was really a bad influence of on him. 

Josephine gasped, “You mean you are one of the ancient elves and there are more?” she asked nervously and he had to hide his amusement. 

“I am. There are many more and they listen only to her,” he stayed bowed. 

“Just how old are you?” Cullen asked, eyes narrowed at him. He found that amusing, he just told them that Mekara had many Sentinels at her call and he was worried about his age.  his eyes narrowed. 

“I do not know, but I watched the rise of the elven gods, knew them before they became gods,” he answered, anger burned through him. He hesitated when Mekara lightly touched his arm and shook her head. He knew what she meant, don’t lose his cool. 

Silence descended, looks flicked between them, Josephine nodded, a gleeful look on her face. “And you say you are not the Herald?” Josephine tittered.

Later she would speak with Banal’ras, she hadn’t wanted them to know about the Sentinels, not until it benefited her. Right now they would use this information to enhance their inquisition and she wanted to part of that. 

_ “That wasn’t supposed to be known yet. Now they will make me a pawn with a very big target on my back,” she snapped, glaring at her the elf.  _

_ “Yes, but it also makes it easier for your elves to move about. They will not question why so many of them answer to you, or why so many strange elvhen show up,” Banal’ras answered quickly. _

_ “Now we will have to watch the humans even more closely. When things do not go as they plan, I will be their scapegoat,” she warned, shaking her head tiredly.  _

A clearing of a throat reminded her that she wasn’t alone. She turned back to the people standing there looking at her oddly. “If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned,” she said calmly before opening the door. 

“Other than the Fallow Mire, I would suggest you head to the Storm Coast, a few of our soldiers went missing,” Cullen mentioned. 

“Also a Grey Warden has been spotted in the Hinterlands,” Leliana started saying but was cut off by Cassandra. 

“Leliana, it is a waste of time, there is no need to worry when Grey Wardens go missing,” she sighed tiredly. 

“What is this about?” She asked. She was just hearing about this group, but that they were missing put her on alert. She needed more information about them, and to find out why they would just go missing. 

“I have had scouts out searching, but no Grey Wardens have been found. Even their stronghold is empty, but I have found ONE in the Hinterlands, maybe he has an answer,” Leliana shrugged, uncertain if this was actually important, but felt it was suspicious. She could see that Mekara thought the same and that allow her to breathe a sigh of relief. Hopefully this was a sign that their Herald could be reasoned with, if so, hopefully the Herald’s threat wouldn’t come to pass. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

The missing Grey Wardens bothered her greatly, a group of people don’t simply go missing. Not unless something drastic happened, granted a hole in the sky is drastic, but still… 

“What do you know of the Grey Wardens?” she asked Banal’ras as she got ready for bed. They had finished with Val Royeaux a few days ago. The meeting had went as she expected, the Chantry believes they are Heretics, and the Templars had left, which was the only thing that had saved them from her wrath.     

She would never admit this out loud, not to anyone, but the Templars’ leaving worried her. Their leader had seemed off, something wasn’t right about him but she couldn’t figure out what. 

“As much as you, if not less,” He answered, as he slipped beneath his furs and rolled onto his side. She didn’t know how he could fall asleep so easily and quickly. 

~ooooooooooooooo~

Abelas waited for the scouts to return with reports. They had a few more people in Haven since that fiasco. He still couldn’t believe the humans would try to harm a goddess. They couldn’t lose her, hence the many guards in and out of the Haven, both ones seen and ones not seen. Quite a few of which now worked for the Commander while others worked for Leliana. He knew those humans would know the elves belong to Mekara, but it didn’t matter. They didn’t know about the others that were always watching. Never again would they make another move against her. 

Abelas was jolted from his thoughts when one of the Sentinel’s ran up to him, “We found another,” the sentinel stated, a worried look in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about, found another?” 

“Our Goddess had me set aside a necklace a while back, when those humans came and she got rid them for us,” He remembered the fight well, but the necklace he vaguely remembered thinking of as nothing important. 

“You found another human with the same necklace?” he questioned, if so then it could still be a coincidence, two necklaces meant nothing… yet. 

“No, this is the fourth one we found, and in each party that has attacked us, one person among the group wore one of these necklaces,” the Sentinel stated. 

This was no coincidence, and it worried him. 

“We need to know more about this danger,” he murmured thoughtfully, idly running his finger over the engraving on the necklace. “In the morning I’ll head to Haven and see if she knows more.”

“Then you might want to take this with you,” the sentinel murmured, passing him a cube with symbols engraved on each side. The symbols looked familiar but he couldn’t remember where he had seen them before.  

“Are there any other surprises?” he asked, not bothering to hide his eye roll. 

“A couple of Elgar’nan’s and Falon’din’s slaves are camped outside of the walls awaiting permission to enter,” he didn’t blame the elf for being nervous, this could be very bad. 

“I’ll deal with them, hopefully there are not more of them. The last thing he we need is another war,” he muttered, shaking his head, today he was really feeling his age. 

He made his way to Mekara’s room, the doors, walls and floor were protected with their strongest wards. He nodded to the two guards on the door entering into her room. The room was spotless, free from any dust. He walked over to her mantle, finding the other three necklaces there, each had the same engraving, and was made with the same metal. 

Mekara needed to know of this, it was too important withhold and she was far from the protection of the temple. He would need to go himself, but with those other slaves sitting in reach of the temple doors he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea that he leave. 

“Abelas?” he turned to the person who called him. Sancta stood there waiting patiently. 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t trust those five elves outside.”

“Nor do I, but other than killing them there is nothing to be done,” Abelas muttered, shaking his head tiredly. They both left Mekara’s room, necklaces held tightly in his hands. Instead he would send someone, he couldn’t leave at the moment. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Bright silver eyes tinted red watched from the tree line, a sinister smile plastered to his face as he clutched the necklace around his neck. 

“Soon, very soon Mekara.”

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Amber eyes watched as a shadow slipped through the trees, the glint of the sun off of the crumbling temple lighted the shadows way. 

“So it starts.” 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mythal’s temple loomed before them, it radiated peace, something they hadn’t felt in so long. It was what was beneath that peace that worried them, something woke, something was coming and those in the temple didn’t feel it. It had woken them from their deep sleep. 

They prayed, and waited, it was all they could do. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Red eyes watched as the portal flared open. A very large, eight eyed wolf stepped out, “My lord, it is going as planned and we have eyes on her. We also found  _ him _ my lord,  what would you have us do?”

“Do? Nothing, now we wait. If I know  _ him, _ he will have already done most of my work for me.”

“What of the other, the one with the orb?” 

“He will do our work for us. Send an agent to him with my regards. Allow him to choose which slave he wishes and then give that slave to him.” 





	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Verdandi73 for the hard work you put into this chapter, you did an awesome job. 
> 
> To my readers, you guys are great, hope to hear from you in this chapter. I am curious if anyone can guess who the names characters might be.

Chapter 19

Jarrid watched as he rested on his perch, the water before him rippling slightly. He watched as the pawns were set into motion, his god whispering of prophecies being fulfilled. 

What had begun thousands of years ago was now coming to a head. He would wait before making his first steps. Mekara needed more time and he would give her as much as he could. 

What was once one land long ago when the dragons truly ruled; were now many separate lands, one culture not knowing the others existed , but not for much longer. Soon past mistakes long forgotten would be righted.  

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

He clasped his necklace tightly in his hand and smirked. Blood smeared the ancient crest that was long forgotten because of  _ her _ . But no longer, it was time for them to make their move. 

His agents had spotted something that shouldn’t be. Who they spotted should be dead, they had sworn many centuries ago that  _ he  _ had been killed along with the others, but no matter, that oversight would be taken care of very soon. 

Then there was that dragon, he needed to be rid of it. The thing knew too much, saw too much and Anu spoke to it. It was an interference that needed to be stopped at all costs. 

“My master, he has replied and agrees to your terms,” his slave answered quickly before bowing low and scurrying out of his sight. Good, at least one thing was going the way it was supposed to. Time to teach an inept mortal what true power was. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

He sees her move and sighs sadly. Her Guardian would never be ready in time and Mekara needed him at full strength now. Shaking his head in disappointment, he watched the man practice against Daeghun. Thankfully, it was Daeghun and not another dragon. That dragon could make him a High Guardian to be reckoned with, but it would take too long. 

He needed to move earlier than he had originally planned, but it was for the best. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

He scowled darkly at the new form his master forced onto him – female human. He couldn’t believe he would do this. He didn’t know how to act like a woman, or what a woman did in the privacy of the outhouses. He glanced down once more at his naked female body and scowled darkly at the area missing his appendage. Now he had something that looked odd. No wonder he never took a female lover, their bodies were too weird. 

His master portaled him to the outskirts of the small village, forcing him to show up destitute, instead of in the fine clothes he had been forced to wear for his master’s whims.   

He would not fail his master, he remembered what happens to those who failed and he didn’t want to be one of themagain. He still carried the scars, even in this new body. 

Around him humans milled about, not even sparing him a second glance, or so he thought. His master had given him rags with holes in them to wear along with no shoes. These clothes disgusted him, the odor coming off of them was sickening.  

“Ma’am, is there something I can help you with?” a man with sky blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip asked. He stared at those eyes, and almost lost himself to them. There was a wealth of kindness in them, something he had never seen directed at him.  

He almost laughed mockingly at him, “I’m looking for a safe haven,” he murmured, thinking of what he truly wanted, a place away from his master, but that would never be. “Away from the fighting.” It was true, he was tired of fighting, tired of being forced to fight. He was so very tired of it all. Thousands of years ago he had wanted to go to sleep, but his Master had beaten him so badly he never asked again. If his master had heard him say those words… a shiver of terror raced down his spine. 

No, he couldn’t think about that.

“Then you came to the right place,” the human murmured, smiling at him understandingly. What a joke, this human would never understand, could never understand. He had never been tortured, never knew what true pain was, or what it was like to have your mind fucked with so badly…. No, he wouldn’t go there, couldn’t go there. “Head to the inn and tell them the Commander sent you. They will take care of you there.”

I’m sure they will. He thought to himself, shaking his head sadly. What had his master gotten him into this time? So humans were going to take care of him this time. He felt sick to his stomach at that knowledge.  The last time he was  ‘taken care of’ was at his master’s estate and  it had lasted for a week; at the end he was close to death’s doors. 

Now he was a female and he knew it would be ten times worse. He remembered all too well the screams from the room where only females were kept. 

He walked towards the inn the Commander had motioned him to, back straight, head high. He would take what was coming without a sound, this he swore. If this is what his master wished for him, then so be it. Once the humans were finished with his body, he would search for answers like his master demanded. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas shot up in bed, his chest heaving.  _ No! No it couldn’t be. He was DEAD! _

He bent over at the waist, burying his head in his hands, forcing back a sob that wanted to be let free. The dream had been so real. His father had been in it, but it couldn’t be, there was no possible way. When the war against slavery was going on, his father had been the first senior member of the council to be killed, then his uncle. He had  _ seen _ his father die, had watched fearfully as the High Council  tore him limb from limb.  

Shakily, he rose to his feet, walked over to his wash basin and splashed cold water on his face. A nightmare, that is all it could have been. Having Mekara around, probably triggered the memory. That made sense, and was far more reasonable than his father being alive. 

He remembered his father well and wished he didn’t. He remembered the slaves, the way they were treated, and how his father treated him and his siblings. He was universally brutal, none were spared his temper or his cruel whims.. 

Before his disappearance to these new lands, his sister had married and had four children, his oldest brother had gone missing, and his second oldest brother had become one of the guardians. 

He smiled softly at the memories, there were more good times than bad. They had made sure of it after father had died. 

It had been hard when he first walked through the Eluvian, but to save those that they could, all who had went to the new lands did so anyways. His family had been too far to save, and he was very glad of that now. If they had come with him, he didn’t know what would have become of them. 

Once his limbs were no longer shaking he moved towards the door thinking the fresh air would do him a world of good. 

Varric stood by the roaring bonfire as usual, but not wanting to speak with anyone, he changed course and headed towards the trees where he could find herbs he was low on. 

A large pressure started growing in his mind, something he hadn’t felt in ages, not since… 

A dark shadow loomed over him, but he didn’t fear. One of the dragons stood before him, watching him with interest. When he left, he hadn’t much contact with the dragon race, but now it seemed as if he didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

“Greetings,” the rumbling voice murmured. 

“Greetings dragon,” he answered back, bowing his head slightly. “Is there something you wish?” 

“I wish many things, but I have a question for you young one. Are you the one with six or the one with eight?”

He looked at the dragon in confusion, “I don’t understand what you are asking.” 

“You will young one,” the dragon snickered before taking wing. 

The dragon landed on one of the peaks outside of Haven, seemingly watching him from above. He stared at where the dragon had been a moment before and shook his head, now he understood why Mekara had been frustrated from her meetings with the dragons. Those giant lizards were very confusing. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

They had put him in a hut that he shared with others, and gave him a change of clothes. The change of clothes consisted of a dress, form fitting pants, boots, and a warm coat – like he needed that plus underwear. Last but not least, a swath of cloth that had no use that he could tell. Why he needed it he didn’t know, and didn’t particularly care. 

He shimmied into the dress, grousing silently, next was the pants, boots, and the overcoat. He ignored the seemingly purposeless swath of cloth. 

Nervously, he exited his shared hut. Too many people wandered around, far too many for his safety. 

“My Lady, when do we head to the Fallow Mire?” a voice asked and he turned to find an elf addressing none other than Mekara herself. He had never met the woman, but he had seen images of her, and this female couldn’t be any other. 

“In an hour, have everyone readied. After the Fallow Mire, we head to the Storm Coast,” Mekara stated, smiling kindly at the male she addressed. 

Smiled kindly, what a ruse; he knew all about her. Rage burned through him, he remembered his master’s words very well. “Don’t trust Mekara, she’s a fraud. She will seem nice, even kind, and she will make you doubt what you know is true.  She’ll show you a life of not being a slave and when you let your guard down she will make you  _ her _ slave. That is when the true horror starts. That is when you’ll know true pain.” 

He would be watchful, he would not fall for her lies.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

The Fallow Mire was horrendous, a swamp filled with undead and foul water that made you sick. She ended up with swamp fever for a few days until Solas could brew a cure. The Avaar that were holding the Inquisition men hostage were killed, and not by her. She was at the edge of the ruins puking her guts out and Banal’ras accepted the challenge on her behalf. That didn’t go as planned either. The Chieftain’s son and his cohorts decided they were all going to fight. Between Solas, Cassandra, Varric and Banal’ras she thankfully wasn’t needed.   

They next headed to the Storm Coast, she loved the weather, even if no one else did. She loved the fog, rain, and high winds; here she was at peace.  Her companions on the other hand were not impressed, the made their displeasure quite known, including Banal’ras. It wasn’t the rain that bothered him but the fog. It was too thick to see any enemies. 

“If it continues like this, it will be nightfall before we make the forward camp,” Cassandra grumbled, and she couldn’t help but laugh, it was amusing to her that no one here was enjoying this. With a sad sigh she allowed her magic to spread out, it took a lot more energy than she was expecting, but that didn’t stop her. Soon there was a shield over the group, pushing the fog away from them. The rain couldn’t touch them either, but the sounds of the rain hitting against the shield was enough to sooth her. 

“Not sure how long I can hold this shield, but it should be long enough to get to the first camp.” She told them, but even she could hear the strain in her voice. This should have been so easy, she should have been able to maintain this shield for days, but no, she had to put her magic into that orb to be less conspicuous.   

She caught Solas staring at her, his eyes wide, breathing rapidly. “ _ I could feel your other energy mixed in with the shield… _ ” he didn’t have to explain, when he last saw her she had been a dragon in training, ten thousand years or more changed much. 

_ “Much has changed, I am not the same as I once was and you are weaker than I can ever remember, even when one of the initiates spell backfired and you were nulled for a few days,”  _ she murmured with a grin. 

_ “Is that energy from your dragon?”  _

_ “Yes in part, and from Anu, he gifted me also,” she explained. “Anu woke the dragon within me, something that I never knew I had. Do you remember the dreams, and some nightmares, I used to experience? That was my dragon trying to communicate. I remember even you could not figure out what plagued me, it wasn’t until Anu visited me, and shortly after Jarrid.” _

_ “Anu? He turned his back on us. Dirthamen had a dream of him turning his back and walking away from us. How is it you have his favor?”  _

_ “Think about it Solas, it will come to you.”  _ Without another word she turned to the others. They were staring between her and Solas curiously, Cassandra noticed Mekara’s attention on her and the curiosity turned to fear quickly. She wasn’t pleased to see the fear, but after what happened, it was good to see that the woman knew not to betray her again. 

She turned to Banal’ras, he had been listening to their conversation, but that was about all. You could see that he wasn’t too concerned with the talk about gods. Solas walked silently, his mouth turned down with distant eyes. What she said had bothered him greatly. Banal’ras took the lead, while she stayed at his side and the others trailed behind. 

She was lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention to her surroundings. It surprised her when they reached the main camp, in the early evening. Her energy was depleted by that simple spell. 

When they were in the safety of the camp she dropped the shield, almost dropping to one knee in fatigue. If Banal’ras hadn’t been so close she would have been face first in the mud, only his catching her stopped her from falling. He half carried her to a nearby log, taking the water cantina from his belt and handing it to her.   

He passed her one of her mana potions, when she passed him the water cantina back. “I could sleep the night away, I hadn’t realized how much energy I had placed in that orb.” She murmured, bowing her head so it rested on her High Guardian’s shoulder. She knew she missed something when the elf tensed for a moment, but wasn’t sure what. At the moment she didn’t really care. 

Banal’ras watched Solas like a hawk when Mekara mentioned her orb. He saw the elf’s eyes light up, his attention enraptured by what she said. No, he didn’t trust Solas at all. The elf only had one goal in mind and that was to take the veil down. For that he needed power, and he was pretty sure Solas didn’t care where he got said power from. He would have to watch the elf for Mekara’s protection.  

He nodded to an elvhen agent who came over with a plate full of food. “There is a lot more where that came from,” the agent stated with a pointed look at Mekara. 

“You have my thanks,” Mekara murmured and then proceeded to hide a large yawn behind her hand.  

It hadn’t taken her long to devour the plate full of food, nor the second or third helping. Banal’ras noticed her eyes starting to droop; she leaned on him a bit more heavily as fatigue finally caught up with her. He slowly helped her to her feet, then swung her up in his arms. She was already asleep by the time he entered her tent. Smiling ruefully when he noticed how wet her clothing were. It had been a long while since they had been intimate, and about as long since he last saw her without clothing. He wasn’t sure what to do, should he disrobe her, or wake her and allow her to do it herself? Light snoring answered the question for him. He stripped her down to her undergarments and covered her with the fur blanket. Without a sound he left the tent. Tonight he would sleep elsewhere. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras stared at the tent in contemplation. For awhile now they had been lovers, but was that actually needed? Did he need her touch anymore? If he was honest, no, he didn’t. The part of him that  _ needed _ to be touched by his goddess wasn’t there anymore. Yes, he respected her, loved her, but he wasn’t in love with her. He didn’t have the same outlook as he had before. He knew even if he never shared her bed again, she would never shun him. He would still be important to her. Months ago that never occurred to him, it couldn’t have. He didn’t have the thought process to recognize it then. Now… now he wasn’t a slave, he knew this and accepted it. He was Mekara’s even without those bonds between them. They were friends, good friends, and that was a bond in itself. 

Banal’ras snapped to attention when he heard movement. His eyes scanned the tree line while everyone else’ hand hovered by their weapon. They were waiting for him to make the first move.

He lowered his guard when an elf walked out of the woods. A slow grin splitting his face when he saw who it was, Suledin walked towards them with a small bag clutched in his hand. 

“ _ Suledin, what brings you here? _ ” Banal’ras asked, ignoring the curiosity of the others. 

“ _ I have more shards for our goddess, _ ” the elf murmured with a short bow. Banal’ras took the shards from the elf, placing them in his pack. He would make sure she got them later.  

He smirked as the elf took a seat with them, glancing around quickly searching for Mekara. He grinned when the elf looked towards the tent where she slept. 

“So who is this?” Varric asked, looking at them expectantly. 

“This is Suledin, he doesn’t speak trade. Most of the elves except Abelas don’t speak trade,” he explained, then translated quickly to Suledin. 

“I am surprised he is here,” Cassandra murmured, looking at the elf thoughtfully. They were so different than the elves of this time. They were taller with a more defined musculature , and their features were sharper, not as rounded...less human in appearance. 

Banal’ras translated to Suledin what the woman had said and waited for his reply. “ _ My goddess, wished us to collect some shards for her. I came to give her what I have retrieved as of yet _ ,” Suledin stated, watching the woman’s face as Banal’ras interpreted his words. He wished his goddess would give him this language so he could speak for himself instead of having another speak for him. He glanced at the tent once more, and sighed softly in disappointment.  

“ _ She will be asleep for most of the night. Her energy level is low, hence why I am still eating,”  _ Banal’ras motioned to the plate of food in front of him. “ _ In the morning you may speak with her. Tonight you can share her tent if you wish.”  _

“ _ She will not mind finding me in her tent instead of you?” _

_ “No, not at all. We have not shared our bodies for some time now,” _ Banal’ras answered with an amused look when Suledin looked at him in shock. 

“ _ I am sorry my friend, that she forced you to leave her bed,”  _ The sadness in the elf’s eyes had him laughing at the assumption. 

“ _ She did not ask me to leave. I do not need her touch any longer, I do not feel the need for her to show me physically that she wants me at her side. I know she wants me at her side, if she does not, she will tell me as she has before,” _ He explained with a softly smile when Suledin gaped at him. 

“ _ Abelas will be pleased to hear this, he had thought of the two of you bond as mates,”  _ Suledin murmured with a grin as Banal’ras shocked look. 

_ “What do you mean? Abelas made a vow after Mythal died that he would never bond with anyone,” _ Banal’ras stated firmly, he had been there when Abelas made that vow in a small room with no witnesses but himself. The elf hadn’t known he was being watched, nor had he known that Banal’ras had been in the room. So he had stood silently as Abelas made his vow. 

_ “Then you explain to me why he is so moody, or why he is always asking after Mekara?”  _

_ “Mekara is our goddess, of course he would be asking after her.” _

_ “Then why does he sleep in her bed some nights, or sit in her room for hours at a time?”  _

Those were good questions and they got him thinking. The more he thought, the larger his grin grew. He looked to the elf beside him, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the elf fidgeting. “ _ What?” _

“ _ He also had me bring a gift to our goddess, even though he knew that the two of you were intimate with each other,”  _ Banal’ras brow rose and he couldn’t help the laughter that exploded from him. It seemed their old leader finally found that something he had been looking for and was now ready to fight for it. He couldn’t have been prouder. Abelas, the lone elf, the one who allowed no one close to him. Who never bedded any of the Sentinels was finally coming out of his shell. 

“ _ You find this amusing?”  _

_ “Oh yes. The elf we all knew closed himself off from everyone, now he is opening up. Abelas has found hope, and I couldn’t be happier,”  _ He tried to explain, but could see Suledin didn’t understand. He wouldn’t, not with the life they’d had, but in time he would. He was positive on that. 

With those words they bid the humans and dwarves a good night. Suledin went to Mekara’s tent while he bunked with Solas. Of course,  now if the Dread Wolf entered his dreams, he would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning when they found Solas’ body. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara woke to voices, but one of them she couldn’t quite place. As she listened to the elves talking she donned her armor, readying for the battle that would likely be happening when they found the Qunari.  

A quick glance told her which elf was here. Suledin sat with Banal’ras and Solas talking quietly while the others ignored them. It wasn’t like anyone could understand their language. 

“ _ When did you get here Suledin?”  _ She asked, walking over to the group of elves with a smile on her face. It was good to see someone from the temple. She missed the temple and wished she could be there now. 

“ _ Last night while you were asleep.”  _ The felt answered, and passed her a bag.  _ “I brought all shards I believe are in this area.”  _

Suledin wasn’t surprised at all when she took a seat next to him. She was like no god he had ever met, even Solas. He might have been a kind god, fighting to free the slaves but even he was distant, always holding himself above them. He is not sure if Solas even realized that he held himself above the slaves, but he had. 

_ “Do not trust the humans here. I am not sure what happened, but even Banal’ras doesn’t trust them, he will not allow me to eat or drink anything they make,” _ she warned him and watched as his eyes narrowed. 

“ _ We know, and we saw what happened. We thought about interfering, but decided it would be better that they saw what a goddess was capable of when betrayed. More of your elves wander near the outskirts and in Haven. They are dressed to blend in and it is only the Sentinels that enter your cabin, attending to your things. So you need not worry about any potions or food within your cabin, we dispose of what humans leave for you discreetly,”  _ He explained quickly. 

_ “You have my thanks for that. Now it is time for you to learn a new language, unfortunately the spell I use allows me to see your memories while the  i am transferring the new language to you,” _ she warned him and watched as he nodded decisively without hesitation. 

He was shocked when she knelt in front of him, he should be kneeling before her, not the other way around. However it didn’t surprise him when she took his face in her hands. He did not fight, whatever she wished to do to him, he would accept. Their foreheads met and knowledge filled him, his eyes closed and he sighed in peace. “Their language should be understandable now,” she whispered, her sweet breath fanning his face. Fear, uncertainty and hope flared through him. There was much to fear, and much to be uncertain of, but there was equal hope that she hadn’t changed since leaving the temple. 

He was shocked when she leaned up, gently kissing his brow before moving back. 

“My goddess, you honor me,” he murmured, dropping to one knee before her, head bowed low. She had gifted him with language, asking nothing in return, expecting nothing in return. He had initially feared he would owe her a great debt. 

“We have had this talk,” she grumbled, brow raised at the elf who blushed. 

“My apologies Mekara,” he murmured and she grinned. 

She grabbed the bowl Banal’ras passed her and ate heartily. Suledin told her about the area, ignoring the mortals around, but surreptitiously watched Fen’Harel carefully. He knew enough to call the elf by his name, they all had been warned. But he was worried by his presence nonetheless. 

“Oh, there is one more thing,” he uttered, reaching into his armor and grabbing another bag. He didn’t know what was in the bag, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

“Oh?”

“Yes, Abelas had me bring it to you,” he stated as he passed her the leather bag. He noticed everyone’s attention on Mekara as she opened the bag. Slowly his goddess reached in, taking out a carving of a dragon in flight. He watched as her eyes widened, and a soft delighted smile lit her face. It was a look he would remember for a long while. Too bad Abelas wasn’t here to see it, but he would tell the elf what he saw and hopefully that would be enough for the Sentinel. 

“It’s beautiful,” Their goddess whispered as she gently handled the carving. He glanced over her head to Banal’ras they both shared a look, nodding to one another. When he returned to temple he would tell Abelas what he else he saw and looked forward to seeing what the old elf would do. 

He couldn’t wait to see this courtship play out.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Bull’s eyes widened as a woman and a large group came towards them. Something about the woman caught his attention. It could have been the way her silver hair whipped in the breeze; if the wind was that hard, but there was barely a breeze. Or it could be how she glowed, or maybe it was how she cast spells without a staff. It might even be how her fire spell covered the Venatori like a shroud burning them to a crisp. Any one of those things would set off alarms for him. All of them at once, had him on edge.

The fight was quick, very quick. His men killed quite a few, but she… she was wild, she was something else. If only she had red hair, she would be perfect. The two elves in strange golden armor were something else too. They were quick, seemingly disappearing then reappearing at will. 

The other three, they were in the background even though one fought up front. The woman with the Seeker’s symbol banded on her armor was a very good fighter, but the odd woman that overshadowed the Seeker. Not because of her prowess, but because of her oddity. He didn’t know what he had expected from the Herald of Andraste, but this hadn’t been it. 

His eyes widened further as the two elves in golden armor bowed to her before following her like guards as she made her way towards him. 

She stood before him, and those two elves stood behind her silently, watching intently. They talked for a few moments, he thought for sure one of the elves would have stepped in when he flirted with her, but they did nothing. Not until he towered over her in an act of intimidation just to see her reaction. 

She didn’t react, but those elves did. The elves straightened, hands on their weapons, and his death in their eyes. She looked at him in amusement not worried at all. Something told him it wasn’t because of the two elves behind her. 

“You are hired, but cross me and you won’t live to regret your mistake,” she warned, her voice dropping far lower than a body her size should be able to do. Nor should it be possible for the ground to tremble beneath her feet when she spoke. 

He knew without a doubt he needed to be very careful with this one and needed to learn all he could about her. Not for the Qun alone, but for his own safety and the safety of his mercenaries. 

They headed back to her camp, and he wouldn’t have been surprised to find more of those elves there waiting for them. 

He watched them all, the dwarf was amusing, it turned out that he was the famous author Varric Tethras. The Seeker was named Cassandra, but he already knew that; he just like putting faces with names. The male elf he noticed earlier, the one shooting magic and putting up barriers, was Solas, their Fade expert. He wasn’t sure how much faith he would put in the knowledge the elf actually had, but for now he would act like he trusted the guy. 

The oddity, also known as the Herald of Andraste, was named Mekara, and the gold armored elves considered her to be a deity of some type. One of the elves was her High Guardian, and never left her side according to the camp gossip. 

Odd did not begin to cover this situation. 

The other elf was her Sentinel and based on the  gossip she had a whole temple full of these guys, but he didn’t buy it. He was betting it was rumors created by Mekara’s council to make her seem bigger, more important, than she actually was. 

Yet the fear in the Seeker’s eyes implied something different, he would have to bide his time to get to the truth of these rumors. Maybe even befriend them, or seduce Mekara into loving him, or at least caring for him a great deal. He needed answers, things were too unsettling to truly be safe.  

So when he was asked to join their group to search for missing soldiers he agreed with an excited smile. He wasn’t excited, not in the least, he was wary and on guard, but he would never let his new companions see that. 

The Herald led, they followed, and he listened to the group chatter. Well, what he could understand, the elves were speaking elvhen, and no one else said anything. “Do they always do this?” 

“Quite often, though usually she does speak trade, but Suledin just learnt the language this morning,” Varric answered with a shrug. “If it was important she would have said it in trade.” 

“You sure about that?” he asked, trying to play devil's advocate. 

His brow rose when the dwarf laughed, “Very sure.”

He nodded, pretending like he accepted the dwarf’s word when he didn’t. No, he was pretty sure those elves were hiding something. 

He would watch and listen, then he would report. There was more going on than the Qun knew; of that he was certain. 


	20. Chapter 20

Mekara sat by the fire, leaning back against the log instead of using it as a seat. Iron Bull was not far from their camp with his mercenaries. She couldn’t stop watching him, something about his race put her on edge but she couldn’t figure out what. 

He felt like a weak dragon, but that wasn’t necessarily unusual considering he specialized in Reaver. Before she found out what it took to be specialized in it, she thought she found her answer. But no, the Qunari had drank the blood of a dragon to become a Reaver. It supposedly puts a person into a rage where being damaged enhances their fight abilities. 

That was probably why he felt like a very weak dragon. She noticed through magic that he had elven blood in him, so it looked like the races mixed at one point or another. 

It still didn’t explain why she couldn’t stop worrying about the Qunari. It was as it there was some hidden secret that she should know. What that secret was, was lost on her. 

Banal’ras came over taking a seat next to her on the ground, “What’s bothering you?” 

“I don’t know. Something to do with the Qunari,” she answered, her eyes still not leaving the Qunari. Ironbull already knew she was watching him and hadn’t said anything about it yet and even if he did, she wouldn’t stop not until she figured this problem out. 

“What is your intuition telling you?” Of course Banal’ras would look at this logically. 

“That there is a hidden secret that I should know. He feels like a very weak dragon, but he has  consumed dragon’s blood before. He has the  feel of elven, so it looks like the races were mixing, but I can’t shake the feeling that there is more to it or maybe it's something else entirely,” she sighed, shaking her head. 

“How about you leave it for tonight, you won’t learn anything just by watching him,” Banal’ras stated firmly. 

She scowled darkly at him before glancing once more at the Qunari, “fine,” she mumbled shrugging her shoulder. It annoyed her to no end that she couldn’t figure this out. Her first thought was to speak with Solas…. Then she thought better of it. Why she didn’t know, but it seemed to be for the best not to speak with Solas at the moment. 

Suledin stood on guard in front of the largest tent, her tent if she wasn’t mistaken. Banal’ras took up the guarding of the camp. 

She moved to her cot, taking out the carving of the dragon in mid flight and smiled softly. The craftsmanship was beautiful, every detail was in this carving. Though she didn’t understand why Abelas would make this for her, she appreciated the gesture. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

By the end of the week they were leaving the Storm Coast. The Iron Bull was accompanying them, as they trekked to the Hinterlands to pick up a Grey Warden. 

Bull was a good fighter, but she could see he was leery of her. Cassandra was heading back to Haven. Suledin was heading back to the temple via magic. Now that is a spell she needed to learn, she needed to speak with Abelas about it soon. 

It didn’t take too long to find the Grey Warden, but the answers he had didn’t suit her. He didn’t know where the other Grey Wardens were and that bothered her greatly. A whole group of people disappeared without a trace. 

She finally got up the guts to ask Solas about the Qunari, and what he told her wasn’t pretty. The ancient elves created them, and how they had done it gave her nightmares. They forced prisoners of war, or slaves they were not fond of, with a dragon. They used powerful magic to keep the mother and fetus alive until birth. She was horrified that anyone  would do something like that. 

This new race was created to help the deity that created them in their wars. They were called the Kossith and were where the Qunari originated from. No wonder The Iron Bull smelled like a weak dragon. 

After learning that  she hadn’t been able to look at Solas without anger. It wasn’t his fault and she knew this, when that race had been created was when he started his uprising. But it didn’t matter, her anger was getting the better of her. 

Soon she would be forced to take wing, her dragon needed its freedom too. But first they needed to reach Haven. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

A small smile adorned her face as she luxuriated in the bath that was awaiting her when she returned to Haven. Being on the road didn’t allow for such luxuries, the most you could hope for was a quick dip in freezing cold waters.

Since returning there had been a few additions to their troop. Sera, a city elf, now resided in the tavern; and Vivian, a mage with an outlook about magic that she didn’t agree with one bit. It was beyond her what good the woman saw in mages always being under guard. 

Banal’ras was in the tavern grabbing their food as she bathed. After dinner Daeghun planned on continuing Banal’ras training so that meant she could sit in this tub for as long as she like. There were no matters that needed her attention until tomorrow. And food could wait, right now she was enjoying this wonderfully warm water too much. 

She allowed her eyes to close and her mind to drift to the magic in the area. It was a form of meditation, one that always relaxed her. For once she didn’t need to be on guard, she could just allow her consciousness to float. 

Or so she thought, a surprising pain filled her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open to see a shadowed face leaning over her, a blade deep in her shoulder. She tried calling her magic, but her limbs were numb, she opened her mouth to cry out for help but there was no sound. She felt it then, a subtle magic filled the air, something no one here could do. 

Her mouth opened on a silent scream when the shadowed figure twisted the blade, driving it deeper. Her vision turned spotty, her mind fogged and her throat felt thick, as if not letting in enough air. 

Vaguely she heard a loud bang. She was pretty sure that it was shouts she heard, but it was so far off. The darkness thickened and she saw nothing else. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Daeghun stood with Mekara’s High Guardian and knew just by looking at the man something bad had happened. He couldn’t remember ever seeing a person move so quickly out the door of the inn. 

He followed and felt something out of place on the air. Faint magic, nothing like what these mages could do, not even close. “What in the…” Solas met up with them running too. 

“You feel it also, even in your weakened state?” He asked as they moved quickly through the people milling about. 

“Yes, but magic like this hasn’t been seen for ages and it doesn’t taste like Mekara’s magic,” Solas warned as they made it to her cabin door. 

They found Mekara laying motionless in her bath, the water was red, her shoulder was one large open wound. Solas could see her breathing was labored, and her skin was a pale, almost greyish color. They needed to do something for her, and quickly. 

Banal’ras was taking care of the assassin so he ran over  to the bath swiftly, fear eating him. He cast a healing spell, but as he dreaded, nothing happened. The blade had been poisoned and he was betting they wouldn’t find the cure here. 

“Banal’ras, we can not heal her here,” Solas called out, not looking away from the weakening woman in the tub. 

He grunted softly as Banal’ras shoved him out of the way. His gaze turned to the door as it banged open, Cassandra, Leliana and Cullen entered, their swords drawn. “What in the Maker happened here?” Cullen whispered, seeing the trashed cabin and the mutilated body on the floor. 

“An assassin,” Solas answered, barely paying attention to the three humans. Banal’ras held Mekara in his arms as he tried the older healing magics he knew, but they also failed to improve her condition. 

“We need to get her to the temple,” Banal’ras snarled. 

“We have healers here,” Cassandra stated, but all could see the worry in her eyes. 

“This poison is nothing like anything a healer here would know,” Solas explained. “Even I can do nothing.” 

“How do we get her to better healers?” Leliana asked, stepping closer to Mekara. Her eyes widened when she saw the grey skin of the Herald. She glanced at the two elves when neither answered. “You mean to say there is no way?”

“There is, but I would have to take magic from Mekara to do it and she can’t afford that now,” Banal’ras answered. 

“What of the elves here? Can’t you take magic from them?” Cullen asked, his brow furrowing. He and the other advisors  had figured out quite a few of the elves here were in service to Mekara. Given all Banal’ras and Daeghun could do, surely the others were more than just simple servants and guards. 

Banal’ras eyes widened in surprise when he turned to the still open door  and saw ten temple elves stood there guarding their Goddess’ cabin, seemingly awaiting orders. “I need to borrow magic to get our goddess to the temple,” he stated, ignoring the mortals behind him. He was even more surprised when five of the elvhen moved forward, touching his shoulder lightly, calling upon their magic. 

Quickly he cast the portal that would bring them straight into the temple. He took Mekara from a waiting Solas and knew without a doubt Fen’harel would try to follow,  try being the operative word, no Sentinel would allow him access unless Mekara granted her approval. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

As soon as his feet touched cracked tiled floor he shouted, “I need a healer to the Goddess’ room,” his orders went answered with a flurry of activity. Servants and healers entered, the former drawing a bath and the latter stripping her down. The healers then used a combination of ancient magics and rare, little known herbs to purge the poison from her system. 

He watched Mekara as the healers left, her skin had a healthy flush to it now. Servants moved forward, moving Mekara to the bath, and proceeded to scrub  every inch of her until they deemed the grime of Haven was gone and her silver hair was shimmering.

One servant grabbed the towel she had been wrapped in, and threw it in the fire without second thought. He leaned against the door jam as she was dressed in fresh bed gown and tucked into bed. Without a word the servants left with a low bow to him. 

“What happened?” he was surprised it had taken Abelas this long to check on his Goddess. Actually he shouldn’t be, the elf would probably wait until he knew she was decent and he finished questioning those who walked through the portal with him. 

“Assassin, one that I have never seen before. He bore no marks and held blades that were unfamiliar to me,” he responded, clearly annoyed that he had no real answers. “Though I did find one thing, and it matches the description in your latest report.” He held out his hand to show the necklace that had fallen to the floor as he slaughtered the assassin.

“Shit!” Abelas scowled darkly when he saw the necklace. Eight matching ones were on the mantle by their head. He nodded towards them and watched as Mekara’s High Guardian’s eyes widen. 

“Do we know anything about these necklaces?” 

“No, but word from the other scouts is not good,” he muttered, shaking his head as he moved further into the room, taking a seat on one of the chairs by the fireplace. “We know there is an ancient magister out there that is tricking factions into to following him. We don’t know much beyond that. Two of our scouts have died trying to find more information.” 

“Damn. What is happening out there,” Banal’ras grumbled, moving to the balcony. “First she walked the Fade and then they accused her of killing thousands. You and I both know she is more than capable, but that is not the point. Fen’harel is tied into this too. That is his mark on her hand. As for the  assassin, I believe he was a weaker Evanuris, he felt similar to them.” 

“I do not know, but now there are strange necklaces that she cannot place and another Evanuris. For her protection we need to find the source of this threat immediately.” 

“What do you suggest? I cannot leave her side,” Banal’ras argued, shaking his head adamantly. 

“We might have to sacrifice some of the Sentinels to find the answers,” Abelas sighed softly shaking his head, he never thought to utter those words again. Once long ago those words had left his lips and hundreds had died, he wondered how many would have to die to obtain the answers they sought this time. 

Silence met him, something he expected but hoped wouldn’t happen. Banal’ras stood on the balcony watching him with shuttered eyes. He wished the elf would answer, say something, even if it was a denial of his plan, but only a cold silence met him. If Mythal was the one in power then he would expect this and look over his shoulder constantly. But Mekara was the one in power, the one healing them with her concern, kindness and understanding ways. It killed him to have to consider sending men to their deaths in a ritual. 

“Mekara says no,” Banal’ras voice deepened as he spoke, his eyes amber. 

“Then what would she have me do?” he almost snarled in frustration, then looked to the bed his eyes widening. Banal’ras had just said Mekara said no, but their Goddess was unconscious. How… was this possible? 

He turned to Banal’ras to ask, but saw his eyes were still amber, and not a normal amber like Abelas’ own eyes. No, these eyes glowed with power. Rather than question, he chose to stay silent and not question Banal’ras’ word. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Abelas sat by her beside, fatigue filled his body but he wouldn’t stop his vigil. The healers said she would be waking soon, that her magic was healing, of what they couldn’t find. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” a slurred voice asked. Relief like nothing he ever felt washed through him to see her eyes squinting at him from the bright rays of morning light filtering through the open balcony door. 

“He’s been there for three days, only leaving to relieve himself,” a voice from the door stated. He wanted to tell Banal’ras to keep quiet, but couldn’t when he saw her soft smile. 

He didn’t even know what he was doing. He couldn’t get her off of his mind. He had sent his gift on impulse, and for weeks had kicked himself for his stupidity. He missed their long talks, or just sitting quietly with her. He missed how she brought life to this once empty temple. 

He wished she could stay here, wished she wouldn’t leave. She showed him a new life, a life he had always wanted. He stilled when she reached up, lightly touching his forehead, “Keep thinking so hard, those wrinkles are going to stay,” she murmured with a smirk. 

He felt an answering smirk tug his lips, his cheeks heated and he was lost. It had been so long since he had smiled, so long since he had reacted to anything. The burning in his cheeks he basked in, he hadn’t felt himself blush in so long. For a while he had believed himself to be dead of all emotions; it seemed he was wrong. 

“There is much to worry about. Someone tried to assassinate you, even with all the Elvhen I sent to Haven,” he grumbled, moving his head back from her touch. He couldn’t give in to his longings, she was his goddess and he was a Sentinel. There could be nothing between them, his station was too low to even be contemplating his desires.

He stood quickly when she rose from the bed. It was time for him to leave, he shouldn’t be here while she dressed. He turned to go, had every intention of leaving but  _ she _ stopped him with a touch. 

Mekara stood on her toes, placing one hand on his chest and lightly kissing him on the cheek. She bit back the purr that wanted to escape, no need to make Abelas any more uncomfortable that he was. 

“Thank you for watching over me,” she murmured softly and backed away. 

“You are quite welcome Mekara,” Abelas uttered before departing her room quickly. She raised a brow at Banal’ras when he fully entered. 

“He has it bad,” the elf murmured. 

“He may, but he is not ready, unfortunately. My dragon enjoys him, I had to bite off a purr,” she told her High Guardian. 

“You should have allowed the purr, the look on his face would have been amusing,” Banal’ras grinned, winking at her. 

“How is your training coming?” a change in subject was needed. 

“Daeghun said I still need to learn a lot. At the rate it is going it will take years, but we don’t have years do we?” Banal’ras sighed, sitting on the bed while she dressed. 

“To be honest I don’t know. Something powerful has come yet I can’t find it. The energy feels familiar, but I can’t place it,” she muttered as she slipped her shirt on. 

“The engraving on the knife was like nothing I had ever seen,” he commented, passing her some footwraps. 

“Where is the knife?” 

“Still in Haven, I believe. Unless of course the humans moved it. My worry was you,” he bit out. 

“In small ways you are much like Raan. Though there are many differences too. Give it time Banal’ras, you will learn what is needed,” she murmured, lightly touching his arm. 

“If I could learn more quickly this attempt on you would have never happened!” he snarled, turning to storm out of the room. 

“I know,” she whispered as the door shut. If Banal’ras had been fully trained she would have been safe, but the elf was having trouble with the training. As she said it would take time, but did they have that time? It didn’t really matter either way, they would have to make time. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

It was two days later that they left. It wasn’t only her and Banal’ras but quite a few elvhen that had originally followed them through the portal, and Abelas, to her pleasure.  

“I need to speak with Solas,” she told them heading to Solas’ cabin.

Solas answered on the first knock, surprised to see Mekara standing there. Relief swept through him that she was alive. “Come in,” he motioned her forward and entered behind her. A small smirk came to him when he saw Banal’ras not far away with Abelas, both watching his cabin. 

“You need to see the knife that was used to stab you. I know it, but I can’t place where I have seen it before.,” he explained, walking over to his small desk and unearthing the knife beneath all the papers. 

He held it out to her tentatively, unsure if she would even want to touch it. 

Mekara didn’t take the handle but rather visibly paled and backed away shaking her head. “No. No, it can’t be. This has to be mistake, he died…” she whispered hoarsely, shaking her head as she stared at a knife she had only seen twice. The first time had been when she escorted Solas away from his home right after his father was ripped apart and the second time had been in the vault where they kept all powerful magical items. 

“You don’t remember?” it was a stupid question, she could see he didn’t remember the knife. Slowly she backed to the door, opening and raced out of the cabin. 

“Daeghun!” she shouted his name, hoping the dragon was near. She ignored Banal’ras and Abelas as she raced past them and out of the gates to the clearing. She needed answers, now. 

Daeghun landed in the clearing and told her the devastating truth. 

~ooooooooooooo~

Her mind slowly drifted to wakefulness. Her arm was around Abelas’ waist. She was curled up against him in such a way that most would automatically assume she was his lover. She felt Banal’ras curled up behind her, his arm over her waist laying between her and Abelas. 

She cracked her eyes open to see that the sun was just starting to rise. She wasn’t used to curling up with Abelas, it had happened a few times, but she never held him quite like this. She noticed that he had taken off his armor, he was only in his pants, his hair was still tied back, shaved at the sides.   

She knew both elves were awake by their breathing, so that meant they stayed in bed so she wasn’t disturbed by their movement. 

She was surprised she hadn’t noticed that Abelas was holding her hand. Their fingers linked together, palms against palm. Her palm tingled but she thought nothing of it. 

“I have to get up,” she murmured, letting the Abelas’ hand go. She really needed to get to the outhouse and then take a bath before she tackled the day. Abelas rose to his feet, holding out a hand for her to take. She smirked taking that hand, rising to her feet.

“How are you feeling now?” Abelas asked quietly, as he pulled her gently from the bed. 

“Shocked, angered and worried,” she answered. “The High Council should have done something when the knife went missing.” 

“What of Solas?”

“When he finds out? I do not know. He was a young child when his father died. As for the knife missing from the Vault, it’s not the first magically enchanted thing to go missing.”

“What of the rest, the missing son?” 

“He could have died in the raid, he could have been hunted earlier. Who knows. The war to free the slaves had been chaotic. Many went missing, many had died,” she explained. It wasn’t too worrying that the one son went missing. They had watched Solas’ remaining family closely and none took after their father. 

What bothered her was the knife. She knew it had belonged to Solas’ father, and was the only one of it’s kind that she knew of. But the other news bothered her more, the essence of the assassin on the knife; that of Solas’ father’s High Guardian, that is who Banal’ras had killed. The implications were staggering.  

Now she needed to tell Solas and wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

“Mekara, Solas was there…” and she swallowed thickly. Without a word she left her cabin and headed to the woods where she knew she would find Solas. 

She found the elf sitting against a large tree, his head bowed. “he’s back isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know. But if that is so, he will go for you next,” she managed to state calmly when she felt anything but calm. 

“How is that possible after so long? 17,000 years ago this happened, how is it he now he rises?” 

“I don’t know.” She answered and kept the rest of her thoughts to herself. Solas didn’t need to know that he might have the answers, nor did he need to know that his wolf might be a reason. Well not his wolf, but the magic used to create the wolf. His father had the same ability. 

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras looked at the sleeping Mekara, she looked so peaceful. Abelas slept soundly as he went to the door. 

_ “Banal’ras” _ it was a call he was hearing constantly and couldn’t shake. Tonight he planned on finding out who was calling and why. If they were a danger, he would put a stop to it. He knew it was a magical call, but he was used to that from being Mythal’s slave. She used magic to call them many times. 

_ “Banal’ras….” _ He walked deeper into the wood. 

_ “Come to me young one…” _

He followed the call, what else could he do? The magic was powerful and nothing but the necessity of following to this person filled his mind.    

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's going on in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Verdandi73 for all the hard work you put into this chapter.

Chapter 21

Mekara paced her cabin, worry eating at her. She knew at this very moment Banal’ras was safe, but what about later? The worst part she didn’t know where he was. 

Four days ago she woke to find her bed empty, ever since then all elves have been searching for him. She had briefly searched too, but Abelas had been worried about her safety and ordered her to stay in Haven under guard for her own protection. For a few moments she was so proud of the elf, that he  _ ordered  _ her. Now she was pissed and wanted to be out there searching with everyone else.  

The door to her cabin opened, “Anything?” quickly she stopped her pacing and faced the door, hope rising in her until she saw Abelas’ face. She knew the answer, but had to ask.  

“No. We’ve studied his tracks many times, they were clear and then stopped. It’s like he simply disappeared,” Abelas answered sadly, once more the elf looked aged, not the youthful man she was coming to know. 

“I pray to Anu that…” she couldn’t say it out loud. What if her enemy had him? It was Raan once again, except her old High Guardian hadn’t vanished. She sighed tiredly, for four nights she barely slept a wink, too worried about Banal’ras. 

Once more she focused on their link and it confounded her every time. The link said he was near but it was so very odd, it said he was near, and yet not. It said he was close, and yet not so close. When she followed the link and it took her to where the footsteps ended, but even there it still felt odd. That he was there and he wasn’t at the same time. 

She didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but it was pissing her off. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras nodded to the Evanuris before him. He didn’t know where he was or what was going on, but he felt no hostility from this elf. “Why am I here?” he asked calmly, his blades in easy reach, just in case. 

“Your enemies gain power and you yet have much to learn young one,” the elf answered calmly. 

“I already know this!” he spat, scowling darkly at the elf. The strange elf looked on passively as he let his frustrations show. 

“Daeghun has helped you a great deal, but what you need to learn takes centuries, if not longer. I should know,” the elf murmured with a sad smile. “You will need all the help you can get and I am offering that help.” 

“Who are you? How do I know that I can trust you?” Banal’ras fired off the questions quickly. He needed to know the answers, Mekara’s life was at stake with all that was going on. 

“I have known Mekara since she was young and finally became her High Guardian after a few thousand years. That is how long it took me to train and yet I was killed,” Raan answered quietly. 

“How can you be here? Mekara told me you died thousands of years ago,” Banal’ras muttered, glancing around for something to sit on. His legs were shaky, his mind having a hard time coming to terms with this. 

“I bound myself to her, as did you. That is why I am here, I can never protect her but you can. I can help you greatly in your learning, you would take my knowledge and I can rest,” the spirit explained patiently. 

Banal’ras stood there dumbfounded, processing everything Raan explained. 

“There is more going on than any of you realize, do not make the same mistakes I made,” Raan warned, and took a step closer to Mekara’s new High Guardian. This elf showed much promise, but there was so much he needed to learn and regain before he could be of use. He would give himself to fix what had happened to this elf, he would need every advantage at his disposal.

“And if I agree, what does that mean? Do you take over my body?” Banal’ras demanded. 

“Take over your body? Anu no child. I give you knowledge freely, I give you back what had been taken from you. Once I am finished, I will be too drained remain and fade away,” Raan explained. 

“What knowledge?” 

“Everything that is mine to give.”

Banal’ras stared at him for a moment before stepping forward with certainty. “I accept.” 

Raan stepped forward, entering the elf’s body, giving him everything. He stepped back, not wanting to possess the elf, and watched as what was left of himself drifted on. 

Banal’ras closed his eyes as the Raan stepped closer, images, voices, magic opened to him and he stood here lost to it all as he learned. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Abelas stood by Mekara side in the war room. A place that interested him greatly, but he would never allow it to show. His focus at the moment was on Mekara. He wasn’t sure what was happening but everyone took a few steps back from her. 

“Someone want to explain to me why her eyes are glowing white?” Cullen muttered, surprisingly not once reaching for the sword on his belt. 

“This is new to me also,” Abelas murmured, watching his goddess curiously. 

“Uh, should the glow in her eyes start surrounding her like it is?” Josephine asked, taking a few more steps back. 

“I am unsure,” Abelas whispered, also taking a step back. His eyes widened as the glow intensified before erupting. He was expecting injuries or death to the humans, but no one was harmed. He had many question, but would not ask here. 

“It is done, Banal’ras has become a true High Guardian,” Mekara murmured when her eyes cleared. 

“You mean that light show was what?” 

“Banal’ras finishing our link,” Mekara smiled, and turned expectantly to the door. No one was surprised when said elf walked in. They knew enough not to question, or even try to understand what happened. 

“Have you decided which you are going after?” Banal’ras asked, taking his place at her side. 

“No. I am leaning towards the mages, but we need the Templars too,” she answered, shaking her head. 

“Or you can say screw it and the humans too and use your elves instead,” Banal’ras murmured, then shook his head. “No, humans are needed and your hate for their race needs to be put on leash.” 

Mekara’s eyes widened, mouth dropped, never once had Banal’ras spoken to her like this. He always defer to her, never truly confronting her on her outlook of humans. 

Leliana’s eyes widened, but she kept silent. This was an unexpected change, and hope bloomed that they would all live to see what happens after the breach closed. But there would be problems, especially with all the elves around here. If they lived, they would need to do some major footwork to get humans to accept so many elves working with the Inquisition. If Mekara changed her outlook on humans it might be well worth the challenge. 

From everything she knew of the woman, her status alone would make the Inquisition the most powerful in the world. They could change so many things. 

For now she would bide her time, there was no way they would do anything until after the Breach was closed, there was no point. There was still the high chance they would be dead after The Herald closed the Breach. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Iron Bull stood by the fire with Varric, listening to the idle gossip the dwarf was spouting, but none of it truly told him anything about the Herald. 

What he knew so far: a few elves believed she was a deity, she could do magic slightly stronger than your average mage, she could fight with sword when needed, and she had leadership skills. That was the basics, common knowledge around Haven. 

Now came the odd ball stuff. The herald disappeared quite often and came back pensive. Where she went, or why, no one knew and no one would follow her. Then there was her Council, they utterly feared her and no one would say why. He had asked both Varric and Solas and neither would give the reason. 

What threw him off more, at times there were dragons perched on the mountain peaks and no one thought to get rid of them. Even he knew they could be a danger to Haven and yet when mentioned everyone would just clam up. 

Then there was that one day the Herald disappeared through a portal and didn’t return until two or three days later. No one seemed to think it odd. Everyone knew the Herald had been at death’s door, and yet when she returned she was perfectly healthy. 

Also when she returned, a new elf came with her and quite a few missing patrols reported in. 

His first report had been very hard to get out of Haven, but he finally did it by paying off a shy female elf handsomely. The Qun needed to know this information and it was his job to get it to them. 

From the fire he watched the Chantry doors where the Herald had disappeared with the new elf and her Council. The elf Banal’ras had went missing almost a week ago and hadn’t returned. Gossip said the elf was dead, and he almost believed it, but his gut said otherwise. He even went into the woods to search himself, but what he found made no sense unless the elf didn’t want to be found. His assumption, the elf ran, hid his trail, he knew something no one else knew. He already had contacts searching for this elf, if he was alive they would find him. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Varric whispered in awe. He glanced to where the dwarf was looking and saw none other than Banal’ras walking past them towards the Chantry. Holy shit didn’t cover it,  but the elf was different somehow and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“What do you make of that?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“A very relieved, and tired Mekara. That girl has barely slept since the elf went missing,” Varric answered, barely paying attention to him. 

That caught his attention, he hadn’t know the Herald had barely slept over the past week. How was it he hadn’t know it and the dwarf had? He would need to make more of an effort to befriend the dwarf, the man seemed to know everything going on here. He knew he would have to play his part well, the dwarf was good at reading people. 

“Well she is going to be happy that he is back,” he commented, keeping the smile he didn’t feel in his voice. 

“Definitely,” Varric said, he was sure the dwarf was going to say something more and thought better of it. What the dwarf knew, he needed to find out. 

“I’m heading to the inn for some drinks, you coming?” he asked with a grin. He kept the grin in place as the dwarf eyed him. 

“Sure, why not.” Varric answered, hiding his own smirk. He could read this qunari like a book. He knew Bull wanted information, especially since he had been sending letters that supposedly no one knew about. Too bad he gave the letter to Emari, Mekara’s personal servant. That was one of Bull’s stupidest moves, the second only to  the qunari not being nearly as good as he thought he was at hiding his true feelings. Maybe to everyone else, but he could read Bull like one of his own books. 

Never bullshit a bull shitter. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

He stood outside of the tavern once more, and once again in a dress. He was finally getting used to this body. 

From this distance he could watch those that needed to be watched and avoid those that liked to grab his rear. He knew if his master ever saw him avoiding someone coming onto him, or offering him sexual favors, he would have been beaten within an inch of his life. 

“Where’s your coat?” a calm voice asked that he hadn’t noticed walk near. He glanced up and had to swallow his tongue before he said what he truly wanted to say. The Commander of the Inquisition army stood before him looking worried. He knew the man was also known as Cullen, but he would never call the human that. It was too personal using the first name of someone.  

Worried about him of all people. Right behind Cullen was Mekara who was eyeing him searchingly. Her interest alone put him on edge, that they snuck up on him made him squirm. 

“What’s your name?” Mekara asked, her voice kind and soft, but he knew it was a ruse. He couldn’t give his real name, he wasn’t a male anymore. 

“Nadia,” he answered timidly. The way Mekara was looking at him was like she knew him and he didn’t want to be outed. He was safe here, his master couldn’t even reach him through dreams here, nor could he come here. 

Even with his master’s warnings about Mekara there were a few times he had dropped his guard when one of the elves spoke. They spoke of her kindness, her generosity and understanding ways. They made her sound perfect, but no one was perfect, it was impossible. 

He turned his attention back to the Commander and had to swallow hard once more. This man affected him, but what could he do about it really. The look in the male human’s eyes was pity. He knew that feeling well when looking in the mirror. 

Cullen rolled his eyes when the silence lengthened and turned awkward. Mekara was waiting to get into the tavern. The female before him was timid and called to his protective side. No one needed to tell him she had a hard life, it was written all over her face. In a way it was like looking in the mirror. “Come on, let’s get you some food and some place warmer,” he murmured, motioning her towards the tavern. He wasn’t surprised when she obeyed and that was what it was. There was no thought in the motion, she simply  went where he directed without question or an attempt to demur. 

He glanced at the Herald who was watching the woman now entering the tavern intently. He ignored it, Mekara wouldn’t harm someone unless they did something truly wrong or crossed her and this woman was too broken to do either one. 

But he needed to know what was bothering Mekara, that is if she would even answer him. With her outlook on humans he wouldn’t be surprised if she only glared at him. He was shocked speechless when she accepted his invitation to join them for supper. 

“What is it?” it may have come out more sharply than he intended. 

“She feels differently, and I can’t place it,” she murmured thoughtfully instead of biting his head off. 

“Should we be worried?” he asked when the other woman was out of earshot. He trusted Mekara’s intuition, so far she hadn’t been wrong, well, except when her outlook on humans came into play. But when it came to magic, or the feel of someone she was always right. That probably came with being so very old that he couldn’t even comprehend her age. 

“To be honest I don’t know,” an answer he never expected, but appreciated the honesty of it.

He nodded and walked into the tavern with Mekara and Banal’ras following closely. The other elf, Abelas, had already disappeared to Maker knows where. A portal opened and the elf stepped through, that is all he knew. 

He decided to take a seat with Nadia instead of the others. The woman needed to know she wasn’t alone. 

Mekara watched Cullen walk away towards Nadia, she took a seat at the long table with her companions. It seemed everyone was here. Banal’ras took his seat between her and Solas. She knew Banal’ras didn’t trust Solas, but left it be for now. There was no way for Solas to get her orb, it was safely guarded. 

“Has it been decided who we are going after?” Blackwall asked.

“The Mages. We leave tomorrow,” she answered, grinning when a plate of food was placed in front of her. She glanced at the person to make sure it was one of the elves and not a human. 

Emari stood behind her, looking less afraid. When she first came here the elf had been terrified, about as afraid as she had been in the temple. Now she smiled, and was more relaxed. 

“So, who is going with you Herald?” Bull asked eyeing the interaction between the elf and the Herald. It concerned him, but when nothing else happened and the female elf left, he relaxed. 

“You, Vivian and Blackwall,” she announced, grinning at the grumbles and complaints. 

“And the elf beside you, I take it he is joining us also?” Vivian asked, scowling darkly. 

“Where I go, he goes,” she answered automatically. 

“Yes, but my dear, you have to be reasonable, bringing your lover everywhere you go doesn’t look good for your image,” Vivian commented seemingly kindly, and Mekara knew it was a ruse. 

“You should know Vivian, considering none have seen you with your lover in some time and none have heard from him. I wonder, did you take your own advice?” she asked sweetly, giving a cold smile at the woman. She knew it affected the woman by the barely perceptible flinch, and the tightening around the eyes. Vivian’s features smoothed out quickly before anyone would notice, but it didn’t matter. 

“If you wish to take your lover, far be it from me to disagree. It is your reputation after all,” the woman said snidely. “And the reputation of the Inquisition.” 

“Hmm, be that as it may. He is not my lover, but my guard. As I said, where I go he goes,” she stated firmly. 

“Smart move having a guard, one can’t be too trusting” Vivian murmured, nodding her approval. “But one would ask, where was he when you were stabbed?” 

“Bringing my food to make sure it wasn’t poisoned. He came as quickly as he could,” she said calmly. This was an old game for her, one she knew well and played often. One she hated with a passion, but it was a necessary evil. 

Vivian watched her carefully, the elf held herself as a queen. How that could be she didn’t know, but planned to find out. There was a mystery to the woman and that didn’t sit well with her. 

Many people here revered the young girl for being the Herald of Andraste, but there was far more to her, she was certain of it. One couldn’t play the game without information and she excelled at the game. It would take time, but she would have her information. Then she would see what this Herald is really made of. She could make or break the young girl. So far she had held her own, but it wasn’t enough, not nearly. 

She was a child playing a game, one that would kill her in the end. The Herald would need a guiding hand and she planned on being that guiding hand. With her name linked to the Herald’s, she would rise far above her station and give her more power. 

She would bide her time and teach the girl for now. And in teaching her, she would have to soften some, she knew this. She needed to get on the Herald’s good side. So far there was promise, she was being invited out on one of her missions. If she proved herself, and played the Herald to her side instead of these heathens… Good things can happen, if you make them happen. 

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Nadia sat with the Commander worrying her bottom lip. What did he want? Why was he sitting here with her/him? Was he supposed to make the first move? Is that what the commander wanted, to bed her/him and didn’t know how to start? Was the Commander so used to females of breeding? Lucky him. 

He didn’t want to do it, but to get information he needed to do something. The Commander had been kind, even nice. So he couldn’t be that bad in bed… could he? The Commander was a Templar… the stories there were horrendous, but he had been through worse. A lot worse. 

“Is there something else you  _ wanted _ Commander?” she asked in a sultry voice, allowing her eyes to roam over his body. She hid her shudder of disgust at the thought of anyone touching her again. But one must do what one needs to. And did she ever need to, her master didn’t like failure and she was failing miserably. 

“What! Uh, no… no… That isn’t why I joined you!” Cullen sprang to his feet, looking everywhere else but at the emotionally scarred woman. Finally regaining his wits he looked down at the woman and saw the relief she couldn’t hide. 

With a sigh, he moved his chair closer to her, taking a seat once more. “No one here is going to force you and you don’t need to throw yourself at the first available person to show your appreciation,” he stated firmly, but calmly, even though he knew he was blushing bright red. 

Panic flared through her body, she needed to run. This was hitting too close to home, she had to get away. This was trulynot good. 

Shit, if her master heard about this…. The horrors.

She opened her mouth, about to excuse herself bitingly, but that wasn’t what came out. She whimpered. She fucking whimpered and her throat was tight like she was going to cry. Shit! Shit, she was dead. She knew it. Someone who was watching would tell her master and she was as good as dead. “You don’t understand!” she nearly screamed, or maybe she did screamed those words. But one thing she knew there was dead silence as she bolted out of the door. 

Cullen nodded slowly, just as he thought. She was either a slave, or had been at the mercy of a demon. Either option wasn’t good, but he understood her better now just watching as all those emotions crossed her face. Hope, genuine, full blown hope had lit her face and then quickly turned to despair. Despair swiftly turned into terror, a bone chilling terror. Her voice had been loud, echoing through the tavern, but the utter terror in her face said so much more. 

“Cullen, is everything ok?” Mekara asked and he glanced at the Herald, noticing that she stood by his shoulder instead of sitting where she had been. 

“Yes. I just worry for her. Someone or something awful happened in her past, or maybe is still happening, and has scarred her deeply,” Cullen answered softly. 

“While we are away, I want you to watch her carefully. You seem to understand her better than most,” The Herald ordered and he nodded. He had planned on doing so anyway. The scarred girl needed protection from something, and he would give it so long as she was with the Inquisition. 

“I think you should reassure her that she is safe here,” he commented and waited for the verbal lashing. 

“What do you suspect?” 

“She’s was either a slave or has been at the mercy of demons,” he said quietly, his head bowed so she wouldn’t see his own pain. 

“I’ll speak with her once I return,” it wasn’t what he was expecting, actually better than he hoped for. 

“Be warned, she might run if she hasn’t already,” and he knew this was true, there was a good chance the woman was long gone. 

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Nadia paced the cabin she shared, extreme terror racing through her. If she left, her master could find her; if she stayed, she may be found out. If she was found out…. Oh gods, what her master would do to her. She didn’t even want to think about the possibilities. 

The door opened and an elf walked in, barely even looking at her. She kept her pacing. “There are better ways. I know what you are going through.” The elf said sadly. 

“No. You have no idea,” she bit out and stormed over to the door. 

“My Master, seemed to be a kind woman in front of others, but when those doors closed, you never knew what to expect or in which form the pain would come. I no longer have that master, I serve my goddess now and she has shown me many things,” the elf told her. 

“Be that as it may, you were with your master only for a few years. Trust me it's not the same!” she shouted, hitting the door in emphasis. She turned to the elf and gasped, it was Banal’ras, Mekara’s High Guardian, but the elf was taking off his shirt baring his scars to her. 

“I was a slave for  _ thousands _ of years. Lived through unspeakable things. You are mortal, be happy that you are away from your master. Here, you are safe, no slave need to fear here,” Banal’ras stated firmly. 

“What would you have me do?” she whispered uncertainly. 

“Stay, learn, as I had to. Trust, as I had to learn to do,” the elf answered shrugging his shoulders and quickly putting his shirt back on. Without another word the elf left her alone to her thoughts.  

She stared at the door for the longest time and then looked down at her female body. Yes, she was a female, an untouched female. Stay and be safe? Yes, she was. Her name was Nadia, Emir was dead, he no longer existed. In this new life where she was free from her master, she would always be Nadia. She would heed the High Guardian’s word and cease listening to the lies her Master had told her. 

She would learn like she was asked.  _ Asked, _ not forced or pressured. 

Mekara knew now she was a slave, but it didn’t matter. In time, if there was trust… maybe she would be strong enough to tell Mekara the truth and to help, but right now she wasn’t that strong. No, she would wait and see. She would heed Banal’ras advice first. 

She was Nadia, a human female. She was free and she would stay free. Haven was her new home.  

Maybe if she repeated it enough times she would believe it. If the High Guardian could do it, so could she. 

It was time to take a stand, and her stand was freedom. 

She could do this. She could! 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late chapter. My beta reader had this done a couple of days ago, but my schedule hasn't given me the time to do much. 
> 
> Now on another note, yes Mekara sounds like a bitch when she has thoughts of humans. Out loud she can't say much but in her mind she says enough. So no she isn't going to miraculously like humans no matter how many times Banal'ras steps in. Just be patient with her.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader for taking time out her busy schedule. You did a great job correcting.

**Chapter 22**

Mekara scowled darkly as they travelled the road to Redcliffe to meet the mages. Vivienne was her usual pompous self, Iron Bull deferred to Vivienne too much for her liking. Then there was Blackwall, he was quiet, ignoring Vivienne’s attempts to rile him, but it seemed like that woman couldn’t be happy and she had to nitpick at everything. 

The first day they arrived in the Hinterlands it started raining, the second day, was worse than the first day. Day three, she didn’t want to remember, it had been brutal, not able to see a few feet in front of yourself. But she kept pushing them forward, when they should have been in a safe place. With all the bickering she wanted this mission done quickly. 

They were now on day four and the thought of saying fuck it and turning back crossed her mind many times. She was seriously thinking of doing just that. This was one group she would never set out with again, or at least she would leave Vivienne at Haven. 

“Vivienne, darling, do you think you can tone down the contempt some,” she asked sweetly, her eyes were hard as steel. 

“I am just giving advice that is sorely needed,” the woman answered. 

“Needed or not, it is not wanted,” she stated firmly and watch the woman nod, but the ice in her eyes gave her warning. Why did she bring Vivienne? She couldn’t send the woman back, it wasn’t safe. They had come up against bandits, and what was left of the rogue mages and Templars. But bandits had been the worst, they seemed to be everywhere. 

She moved to the lead of their little group once more with Banal’ras at her side. She felt safer with him there than with the others. Banal’ras had changed, he now felt like an Evanuris, which brought many questions to her mind. 

He had told her what happened, and still she was in awe. Though the knowledge brought tears too, she finally had closure to deaths that hadn’t been explained to her. She wasn’t sure how long she bawled on Banal’ras shoulder, hours, days, she didn’t know, but it had been needed.

What she had been told had been true, Raan had died protecting Tael, but they hadn’t told her everything. The High Council hadn’t told her that Tael had been betrayed, nor had they said that both had been tortured before death. Worst of all, they hadn’t told her their suspicious that  _ He _ was back. That their deaths had been like so many others  _ He  _ was responsible for. A name that was never spoken since he and his brother had been ripped apart by the old council. A name she never thought to hear again. 

She had been young, slowly rising in power. Rumors had it she started the war to free the slaves but that was so far from the truth; it had been her mother and father. Both had died in that bloody war and only now she learns the one who killed them still walked among the living; Emical, the Blood Wolf, and Solas’ father. Now he was in this new lands, she was certain of it.  

“We should make camp soon,” Banal’ras reminded her breaking her from her troubled thoughts. She glanced at him to see it had been intentional. 

She glanced around them, the question was where could they set up camp, there wasn’t a dry ground or caves anywhere nearby and the Inquisition camp was still a long ways away.  

“There are no dry places near to camp. Our tents will be soaked, and we will have no fire to stay warm,” she uttered, shaking her head in frustration. Yes she could put up a shield to drive the rain away, but none of these people she trusted enough to show that magic and it would bring up too many questions. She wasn’t hiding per se, more like one was power hungry, and another was a spy to a race that was notorious for warring. Then there was the Grey Warden, she knew nothing about him, but he seemed honorable enough. Trusting her identity with that man was no problem but the other… no she couldn’t do it. 

She glance at the others, they were exhausted as she was. There clothes and armor soaked and spirits at an all-time low. 

“There is a place,” Banal’ras mentioned loudly enough that the others could hear. 

“If he knows a place to camp for the night, I am willing. Any place drier than here is better than this,” Blackwall murmured, fatigue lacing his words. Mumbled agreements came from the other two that it made up her mind. 

“Then lead the way,” she motioned, staying by his side as he picked up the pace. She knew not to leave his line of sight, her High Guardian got testy when he couldn’t see her. So to make everyone’s life easier she stayed by his side and barely complained except in her mind where she knew he heard. It was the only revenge she could get out here in the wilds. 

Not even twenty minutes later they were at the camp Banal’ras had mentioned. What he forgot to say was it was her scouts’ camp, not the Inquisition camp. There was a dozen elves sitting around by a roaring fire, tents were pitched, they could smell the food from here. None of her companions rushed forth, for that she was thankful. 

_ “The goddess and her companions will be sharing camp with you,”  _ Banal’ras announced. 

Five elves rushed forward taking the reins of their horses, leading the mounts through the barrier the elves had up to ward off the rain. Everyone dismounted with groans and curses as sore muscles made themselves known. She grimaced, rubbing her legs to get the feeling back in them when they almost gave out on her. 

She noticed that her companions made their way to the fire hesitantly. Her Sentinels gave them space, but didn’t shun them either. 

Iron Bull and Blackwall took a seat on the dry ground close to the fire. Vivienne took a seat daintily on a stump near the fire. Banal’ras went to speak with guards of the camp as she slowly made her way to the fire.  

She glanced back at their mounts to see that they were being well tended by two elves. So she needn’t worry about them, in fact, there were few things here she would have to worry about. But it looked like some of the things she wanted to keep from her travelling companions were going to come to light. It bothered her, but this was better than riding through the pouring rain. 

A quick glanced around the camp showed her that more tents were being pitched. She noticed one elf looking at the tent he just pitched dubiously as he glanced between the tent and Iron Bull. It brought a smile to her face when the elf shrugged, shaking his head. 

A larger tent being pitched caught her attention, she didn’t need to be told that was to be her tent. A wash basin, many furs, one cot, a table and a few other things were placed in side. How long did they expect her to stay? As far as she was concerned it was only the one night or until the rain let up if it took longer.  

She took a seat on an empty log that had been brought around for her. Banal’ras took a seat beside her as she expected, but what surprised her was another elf joined her. It wasn’t until he turned to face her that she recognized him. “Suledin, it is good to see you again,” she murmured excepting a bowl of stew from another elf. 

“I would ask how your travels have been, but with this rain I can just imagine,” the elf smirked, then turned to his food. Her companions were eating, it seemed the her elves weren’t going to shun the humans. A part of her hated it, but she had to swallow that part, she had to start seeing humans differently. It wasn’t easy, not in the least. What she wanted to do, and what she was doing were so different. 

She was glad Banal’ras kept her in line with her hatred with humans. Too many times now she would have done something that many would regret and she would have enjoyed. Every time Banal’ras stepped in, bluntly telling her error, or standing in her way before she could harm some human. 

So now she was trying harder to be open minded. “As you should be!” Banal’ras stated firmly, smirking as she scowled at him. 

“I know, but…” she stopped there, her companions were listening and they were speaking trade. 

“But nothing.” Her guardian said firmly. She didn’t utter another word on the subject, there was no point.    

Her attention veered to the elves around the camp, all were from the temple. They were not scarred like the their elders, these elves were born after the wars and gods. They had no reason to be afraid except the stories they had been told over the centuries. A thought came to her, one she should have addressed long ago, something she should have done for all the elves under protection, but hadn’t simply due to an oversight.

“ _ Who knows the trade language?” _ she asked, watching as a few of them nodded to her, but there were quite a few that didn’t. It didn’t surprise her one bit. 

“Well time for each of you to learn a new language,” she smirked, motioning them over to her. Without argument they stood before her, before dropping to one knee with their heads bowed low. They didn’t see her roll her eyes, nor did they see the shake of her head. She really wished she could get them out of this habit. 

“Good luck! It won’t happen Mekara,” Banal’ras answered her annoyance. 

“He is right. To us you are a god, we have seen what you are capable of,” Suledin gave her a pointed look before looking down where he had been mortally wounded. 

It took time and a lot of energy, but with her High Guardian’s help, she gifted each of them the trade language.  

Quickly they rose to their feet, bowing low to her before walking away. 

“What was that all about?” Blackwall asked, giving her a curious look before turning his attention back to the elves that had just walked away.  

“Those elves didn’t know the common language so I gave them the knowledge,” she answered Blackwall with a shrug.

“These elves do seem to know you,” Bull murmured thoughtfully and she could see him piecing things together. 

“There is much you do not know of me Iron Bull. Someday I may divulge information about myself, if I trust you, and as of yet I don’t.” she snapped coldly.

“You don’t need to answer, the fact that these elves look ready to attack if you gave the word tells me a great deal,” Bull answered, nodding to four elves that had their hands on the hilts of their weapons, a warning look in their eyes that didn’t bode well for him. He knew without the words being spoken he would have to be very careful.  

~ooooooooooooooo~

Bull sat by the fire late into the evening. The Herald had already gone to her tent. It had been amusing, Vivienne had thought she could share the larger tent with the Herald, oh how wrong she had been. Two elves had stopped her with blades pointed to her throat and told her bluntly she was not welcome in that tent. 

This camp raised a lot more questions for him. A few of these elves he had seen near Haven, but thought nothing of it at the time. Now he watched them. They bowed to the Herald every chance they got. They brought her food and they even brought a wash basin into the large tent so she could clean herself. They did everything in their power to make it easier for her here. 

When they had first arrived, without being asked, they had looked after their horses, fed them, set up tents for them, and made sure they had furs to sleep with. 

These elves reminded him of slaves, and yet not. The Herald requested or gave an ordered they jumped to obey. Vivienne gave an order and they stared at her as if she insulted them. 

Rumor had it the Herald had a temple full of elves, now he was starting to believe it. Then there was a question about her magic. She was able to give these elves the gift of another language! He had never heard of anything like that. 

He knew her healing abilities were remarkable, but that didn’t put up warnings for him. But teaching a new language to quite a few elves did. 

He had spoken with a few of the elves, trying subtly to get information, but none were forthcoming. They were civil, polite, but never answered any question pertaining to the Herald. Vivienne was already on their shit list with her better than thou are attitude, those elves hadn’t been happy when it was turned towards their Herald, or rather their goddess, which is what those elves called her. 

With a last glance at the elves he made his way to the tent he was supposed to sleep in. It wasn’t large, but he didn’t need to fight to get his horns through the opening. Those elves must have done something to the tent, he could sort of feel magic. It wasn’t a tingle on the skin, you just knew that it was used. 

The bedroll they had laid out for him was softer than what he was expecting. It was almost like sleeping in a real bed. 

So who in the hell was the Herald that she got this type of luxury? If his tent was like this, he could just imagine what her tent was like. He really needed an answer to that question and he needed to earn her trust and seemed to be doing a piss poor job of it. 

He already knew his letters had been intercepted. Just before they left he found them on his bed, with another slip of paper within the stack saying, “Nice try.” 

What got him, he wasn’t berated, nor was he watched any more than he already was. No one spoke to him about those letters, or how he had tried to slip them beneath their notice. 

Either he needed to be more careful, or he needed to start trusting their Herald. How could he with all the secrets, and yet her words played in his mind. He would never find out anything if he didn’t gain her trust. He had tried playing the friendship card but she had seen through that. 

He was about to close his eyes when there were steps outside of his tent. His body went on alert, his hand rested on his weapon when the tent flap opened. Eyes narrowing when he saw it was Banal’ras entering his tent. Was he sharing with the elf? He thought for sure the elf would be sharing the Herald’s tent. 

“You have many questions,” the elf commented taking a seat on the ground, not looking worried at all. That confounded him, yes this elf was good at fighting, but even that red haired elf could beat him. So why was he so relaxed? 

Was he getting payed enough for this job? He was beginning to wonder. 

“What of it?” 

“She tells you her secrets, and you run to your masters with the information and yet it is you who are curious. It makes one wonder why,” the elf murmured, leaning back relaxed. 

“The Qun needs to know. If something isn’t said, they will take matters into their owns hands,” he reminded the elf. 

“What is to say they haven’t and you don’t know about it? Do you think they tell you everything?” the elf mocked, but he was right. For all he knew they could be planning to invade without his knowledge. 

He had no answer, so he stayed quiet. The elf was talkative enough he may get some information. “Those letters, copies have already been sent to your brethren, as for you and your curiosity…” he watched the elf, waited to see what this elf’s plan was. “You are right, Mekara is more than she seems and yet she is not. You’ve seen the elves here, I am sure you’ve figured out they think of her as a god. Do you wonder why?” 

“I’ll bite, why?” 

“She is change.” With those words the elf left his tent. Shit! Now he had even more questions. And no, he wasn’t getting paid enough, definitely not. Another huge question, why did the elf tell him this? What does he gain by this?  

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Bull woke early morning, he barely slept, his mind was racing with all of his unanswered questions. He wasn’t surprised to see Mekara still sleeping, but he was shocked at the two guards on Mekara’s tent. 

Banal’ras was sitting at the fire along with Blackwall. The elves here were watching him like a hawk, but oddly there wasn’t distrust in their eyes; it was as if they were searching for something. 

He took a seat at the fire, scowling when he noticed it was still pouring outside of the barrier. “It looks like we aren’t leaving any time soon,” he muttered, scowling darkly. He needed to beat the shit out of something, and couldn’t. He wasn’t one for sitting idly when there were things to do. 

A smile started forming when he saw some elves sparring. Just what he needed, something to fight, even if it was a friendly spar. It didn’t take much to join, and they didn’t seem to mind. 

What got him was the challenge they represented, these weren’t amateur fighters, they were trained elven warriors. How is it the Herald is considered a god by any of these elves? Any one of them could take her out. Hell, they could take him out, and he was pretty sure he could beat Mekara. He had seen her fight with magic, she was strong, but not that strong. 

He stepped out of the fighting area when he was breathless and sweating. It was a good workout and also relaxing. But that question, why they considered a god, stuck with him.  It made no sense! 

Another question to add to the long list of questions. 

He took a seat with Banal’ras and another elf, Suledin, he believed. “It makes you wonder, doesn’t it?” Banal’ras murmured with a sly grin. 

“Yes, it does. It makes no sense, the Herald isn’t that strong, anyone of these elves could take her and they still treat her like a god!” He snarled, now his frustration was getting the better of him. 

“Yes.” Was the elf’s only answer, which said nothing. Or did it? The elf was giving him hints… hints to what, and why? Why would elves bow to her? Why would they call her god unless they saw something he hadn’t seen?

It dawned on him, “She’s hiding.” He whispered more to himself. 

“Yes and no.” 

“Why are you helping?” He demanded. Enough was enough! He wanted answers. Now.

“Because you could be a great ally, or a great hindrance, either way you need to know some of what is going on. If you are an ally, then you need to know to keep yourself safe, if you are a hindrance, then you need to know to save your people by not allowing them to come here. The choice is yours, which you become.” The elf said calmly, but that wasn’t what had him backing off, it was the eyes, they had turned white. 

“And if I tell my people that they need to stop what is going on?” 

“Hopefully you are not that stupid. Your people will die if they come here,” with those words the two elves walked off leaving him on his own to sort through the information he now had. It wasn’t much, but he knew this elf, he didn’t give warnings lightly. Something big was going on, and for the Qunari to survive, they had to stay away. Now, the question was how to convince the Ariqun? That, he needed to think about.   

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Three days later Mekara smiled broadly when the sight of Redcliffe came into view. Now all they had to do was get the mages and she could go back to Haven. Closing the breach shortly after that and then she would be at her temple where they could prepare for whatever Solas’ father has planned.    

“Banal’ras, does your name mean something?” Bull asked looking at the elf curiously. She wasn’t sure what happened a few days ago, but whatever happened had Bull ended his wary looks. 

“Shadow,” Banal’ras answered, not looking back at the Qunari. 

“When we meet with bandits along the road, I notice you don’t fight much,” Blackwall commented.

“My job is to protect Mekara, not the rest of you,” Banal’ras said calmly. 

“If we don’t see you fight, how do we know that we don’t need to protect you?” Blackwall asked, and it was a reasonable question. They had only seen Banal’ras practice when he allowed them to see. 

“You have seen me practice, that should be enough,” Banal’ras answered, but that didn’t seem to be enough for her companions. 

“Practice is one thing, we don’t know if the red haired elf was taking it easy on you,” Bull retorted.

Mekara nodded to Banal’ras and watched the elf disappear. She could feel slight magic being used, but nothing much. It wasn’t an invisibility spell, or a cloak. The magic was to help him leap off his horse without harming it. The elf disappearing was the result of years of training. 

“What the fuck? Where did he go...?” Blackwall never got to finish the question before he found himself on the ground with a sword pinning him to the earth. A few seconds later, Bull was looking up at the sky with a dagger pinning the strap of his harness to the ground. 

“Well shit!” Bull muttered laughing. Banal’ras was back on his horse as if he hadn’t left it. Vivienne was eyeing the elf warily. 

Both men reached for the blades pinning them to the ground. Blackwall figured out the sword was his and Bull noticed that the dagger was his own hidden dagger. To say he was impressed would be putting it mildly. 

They came upon one of the bandits hideouts, she raised her hand. “Banal’ras, if you would please,” she nodded to the bandits. “The rest of you can stay here and watch.” 

Bull watched nervously, to say it was a one sided fight was putting it mildly. The elf didn’t get bloody or a scratch on him. He returned to his horse as if he had just had a leisure walk in the woods. No wondered he didn’t fight, but it raised many more questions. Why did Mekara have such a strong fighter protecting her? And who were her enemies? He needed to find these things out not just for himself, but for the Qun. At the moment he was pretty sure the Breach was the least of their concerns, his gut told him that there was something bigger out there getting ready to strike. 

~ooooooooooooooooo~  

Redcliff wasn’t what she was expecting. She hadn’t expected a Tevinter Magister to be running things. Nor had she expected to meet another Tevinter that wanted to help them. 

To say this was unexpected was putting it mildly. She couldn’t allow Tevinters to gain any control, what she knew of them wasn’t good. 

Dorian accompanied them as they returned to Haven. The ride was short and a lot easier. Dorian kept Vivienne entertained, while the others let out of breath of relief. 

The gates to Haven came into view and she was so happy to see them. 

She had no doubt that there would be a council meeting, but after that meeting she planned on soaking in a bath where there were no assassins waiting. After Redcliffe, she desperately needed a soak.

She wasn’t surprised when Cullen met her at the gates. She wondered where Leliana and Cassandra were. They usually met her at the gates, but were nowhere to be seen.   

“Herald, you have company, he arrived about an hour ago and is wandering around Haven,” Cullen warned her as he took the reins of her horse. She leapt down lightly with the help of Banal’ras. 

“Who?” 

“I believe his name is Abelas,” Cullen answered with a shrug. 

“How is Nadia doing?” this was one thing that had been bothering her for most of her trip. There was something off about the human girl, but she couldn’t place what. If she went by what she sense, then the girl would have been a lower class of Evanuris, but the girl was human. Mayhap, one of the Evanuris that had been locked away here had bedded a human. It made sense.  

“She seemed fine today, though she is jumpy,” Cullen answered. 

“Anything else I should know?” 

“We found an elf skulking around, we know it is not one of yours, nor does this elf belong to the Inquisition. We found some poisons on his person, now he is in the dungeon,” Cullen answered. “The agent Leliana wanted assassinated is also in the dungeon.”

Mekara sighed when she heard this. She remembered that talk, how Leliana had ordered an agent to be assassinated and she stepped in. It was a good thing she had, or they wouldn’t get the information the man had. “Good, is he able to talk?” 

“Your elves didn’t bring him in gently, but they healed him. From what I understand he killed a few of your elves,” Cullen answered and took a few hasty steps back when rage entered the Herald’s eyes.  

“Where is Leliana?” 

“Last I saw her, she was in her tent. As of yet she hadn’t tried speaking with the prisoners, it seems she is leaving them to you,” Cullen told her and turned back to training his men. 

She made her way towards the chantry, and was surprised when Abelas moved to her side, placing a hand lightly on her back. She didn’t question it, and couldn’t bite off the purr that developed. Her body rumbled with that purr as it slowly grew louder. Her dragon was very pleased to have Abelas around it seemed. 

Mekara nodded to Leliana as her spymaster walked with them. They made their way to the dungeon, but what caught her curiosity there were no guards so far. The Sentinels would have stayed, temptation of killing the assassin would have been too great. 

“Why is it so silent?” she wondered out loud and watched Banal’ras disappear. 

“This doesn’t bode well,” Leliana hissed as the entered the area where the cells were. It was pitch black, her Spymaster wouldn’t have been able to see anything, but what she saw made her stop. 

In a cell lay two dead bodies, “Banal’ras?” she didn’t need to say more, the elf moved to the dead bodies as she casted a light spell for Leliana. 

“Whoever killed them is experienced and mortal,” her high guardian answered. “A very narrow long blade covered in poison killed them both.” 

“I’ll see if I can find the guards that were supposed to be here,” Leliana murmured about to rush away. 

“Leliana, you know we have traitors in our midst,” she reminded the woman before she did something stupid like giving away this knowledge. 

“I’ll be discrete. Though I am surprised your elves were not down here,” the spymaster commented. 

“I am not. They would have killed him outright before I had a chance to question him,” she explained, heading towards the stairs once more. 

“Are you sure they didn’t do this?” Leliana asked, and it was a good question, but she knew her elves they would have told her if they killed the prisoners. 

“Yes, I am positive,” she answered, ascending the stairs, opening the door. The chantry was empty which was rare, and disturbing. She moved quickly until she was outside, Banal’ras went to speak with a few scouts while she allowed the clean air to sooth her. They had traitors, but who did they belong to? 

“Mekara?” Abelas looked at her with concern as he led her to a fire where no one was. 

“Who do the traitors belong to? That is a question that needs answering,” she told the elf as he took a seat next to her. Once more she bit off her dragon’s purr as Abelas arm brush against her own. Now wasn’t the time but it seemed her body and dragon didn’t care. 

“Who do you suspect?” 

“I don’t know, they were mortals so that means there is a new player,” she answered, leaning her head against Abelas’ shoulder. “Something big is going on and we don’t have enough information yet.” 

“What would you have me do?” Abelas started rubbing her back, trying to sooth her and it helped, but she couldn’t contain the purrs or how loud they were. 

“Right after the Breach is closed get all our people back to the temple, even the ones around Haven, the others we need where they are for now,” she answered tiredly. There was much to do, and she didn’t know how long she had. Right now they were waiting word from that Tevinter Magister, once they got word she would get the mages and close the Breach. Then she could head to the temple and plan properly, she wouldn’t have to worry about mortals stepping in the way. 

“I’ll let them know, but you know it would be easier if you would create a bond between you and all your elvhen,” Abelas murmured. 

“A bond? You mean like my daughter did? I think not!” she snapped coldly. 

“No geise needs to be placed, but something. Soon there will be war you know this. Wouldn’t you feel better knowing how the elvhen fair? I know most wish to feel their goddess’ presence,” the old sentinel retorted with just as much heat to his words. 

She thought on his words, it was the same as the Evanuris did to those loyal to their house. She had many who wore her house’s mark upon their arm, but none were slaves. They were loyal to her, the last of her house. Those who wore the mark were free, they lived in their own houses, raised families, worked, but if war broke out she could use the mark to call upon them, or aide them if needed. 

But how could she place this mark on so many here? Ah, damn that was a problem for later, not now. There were too many problems right now to add more.

She didn’t pull away when Abelas’ hand went around her waist, nor did show any signs of it happening. The last thing she needed was to scare the elf, most of them were skittish. Abelas wasn’t as bad as he had been, but this new show of affection was both welcome and surprising. 

Abelas looked down at the silver tucked beneath his jaw and smirked when he heard her purrs growing louder. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, only that he needed to see her, hence why he was here. Her station was so far above his he shouldn’t even be doing this. He was her Sentinel, his job was to protect her and the temple, not sitting here enjoying this closeness. 

Also she had been Banal’ras lover, he knew they weren’t together now, but what did that mean for him? Would she move on from him after a time? What if this turned into more? He had nothing to offer. It’s not like he could look to the future about a relationship, he was a Sentinel, and he belonged to her, though she would deny it vehemently. 

She didn’t treat them like slaves, but that was what they were for thousands of years. He barely remembered a time when he was free and that had been when he was a child. It was so long ago that all it was now was fragments, barely remembered images. 

No, it would be best if he kept his distance, but that was easier said than done. He stared at the crown of her head and his first thought didn’t give him any hope of ignoring this. She fit so perfectly to him. No, that thought wasn’t helping distance himself one bit. 

“Mekara?” Abelas bit off a scowl at the interruption when it took Mekara from his arms. Her attention turned from him to Leliana her spymaster. 

“Yes?” 

“Banal’ras told me you were waiting for a message from the Tevinter Magister?” 

“I was going to bring it up at the council meeting, but it looks like that is not happening until morning,” Mekara muttered and Abelas had to hide his smirk. She looked so annoyed right now and he couldn’t help but think it was because they were interrupted. Mayhap it was wishful thinking. 

“We have received the invite, a day before you returned. If the prisoners had come today then you would have had a chance to explain, but as it stands right now we don’t have time. This needs to be taken care of,” Leliana stated firmly, worry slithering through her at the thought of a trap. It was plain as day that it was a trap, but they weren’t prepared for anything. 

“Leliana, find out if there is a secret entrance into Redcliffe Keep, if so send agents to dispatch anyone they come across. Have Cullen send a retinue of soldier who don’t enter Redcliffe until I am in that Keep,” she said as she mentally planned any other steps. There was much to do, but barely any time to do it. This was just off the top of her head, most Keeps had a secret escape route that she knew of. Maybe it was different here. 

The Keep does have one it was used during the blight. I’ll have scouts head out now and they will be in place for when you are ready,” They watched as Leliana rushed away to make plans and inform Cullen. 

“I hope you don’t plan on rushing off without me. That would be rude,” a cultured voice asked. She glanced behind her to the Tevinter Altus. 

“Perish the thought, what fun would that be?” she mocked, with a slight smile. 

“Then I shall see you in the morning, if I don’t freeze first,” Dorian muttered before sauntering away straight to the fire. 

“I’ll be meeting you in Haven with a few of your Sentinel’s in case it becomes worse than you are planning,” Abelas said rising to his feet, he forced himself to leave, not wanting to see the look on Mekara’s face. He would contact Revas and have a large patrol from the temple sent for as a precaution. 

Where Mekara was, there would definitely be enemies. He wouldn’t take any chance with her life! 

 

 


	23. Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah good old Redcliffe, Mekara finally goes gets the mages. To warn readers there is mentions of torture, its not too descriptive I don't, but what do I know I have a very warp mind. I left it very vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my beta ready for the awesome job you did with this.

Abelas entered the temple, smiling as he watched everyone working. The hunters were just returning, the warriors were sparing, other were sitting around speaking with each other without fear. 

The young Dalish girl was walking around nervously, looking uncertain. 

“Abelas, I am surprise to see you back so soon,” Suledin murmured. 

“There are preparation that need to be made, our Goddess is going to free the mages, but Tevinter occupies Redcliffe now,” he explained, as they walked over to the large map of Thedas. “It seems one of Mekara’s enemies is showing himself. She plans on retaking Redcliffe and freeing the mages, but to do this we will be helping and not leaving it to the mortals to protect her.”

“If I remember correctly there used to be an old temple near where Redcliffe now lays, it had an Eluvian if I am not mistaken,” Suledin reminded him. 

“The question is, is it working and do we have the passcode?” Abelas sighed, so much of the legacy lost.

“Who are you sending to Redcliffe to help our Goddess?” 

“Revas and Sancta, they are the most suited for this, we need stealth and yet strong magic. They will each take quite a few Sentinels with them,” Abelas answered. 

“Are you sure that is wise? Revas and Sancta do not trust our goddess, both are waiting for her to show her true colors. You know this,” Suledin reminded him as they both looked to the two elvhen sitting by a fire taking care of their weapons.

“It matters not, she needs them and they will not say no,” Abelas said firmly, stalking off towards the two elves. 

“If you say so my friend,” Suledin shook his head, leaning against the nearest wall, ready to defend Abelas with words if necessary. 

Revas noticed Abelas walking towards them and stiffened. “What is it Abelas?” 

“I am sending you and Sancta to Redcliffe to aide Mekara. The mages there are being held by Tevinter,” Abelas stated firmly. 

“You can’t be serious!” Sancta hissed rising to his feet. “Why are we helping humans?” 

“She has been working with humans for the past few months,” Abelas reminded them, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why are you helping another god? What makes her so special?” Revas demanded. 

“Look around you, there is your answer,” Abelas said calmly, he knew it wouldn’t be easy to get these two to work with Mekara without supervision, but he was willing to take this chance, these two needed to see Mekara the way he saw her. 

“Yes, she has placed us in a false illusion. You know this, have seen it countless times. Soon she will become power hungry, soon she will be just like her daughter,” Sancta ranted, pacing back and forth. 

“And yet she placed her magic in an orb so she wouldn’t harm those she was near,” Abelas reminded them patiently. 

Silence descended, “Each of you grab a squad, you are to keep the area safe, while she meets the Magister within the castle. Humans will be working with you, so be careful of your magic. If you see mortals that need help, help them,” Abelas commanded and walked away. 

The two elves watched him walk away, “I don’t like this. Abelas eyes are closed because he is lusting after our new goddess,” Sancta muttered. 

“She did save Suledin and asked nothing in return, plus Banal’ras follows her willingly,” Revas reminded him, though he couldn’t hide his uncertainty either. 

“That is the only reason I am going, but I don’t expect much from  _ her _ !” Sancta spat, hiding his fear as he went to ready for the fight and journey.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara walked into Redcliffe, along with those she brought with her. Banal’ras by her side as usual, and most of her inner circle was there but only two of them would be following her into the castle. Vivianne was in Val Royeaux to gain support, and Sera was talking with her contacts of the Red Jenny.

“Who is going in the castle with you?” Banal’ras asked as they slowed their walking. 

“Varric, and Blackwall,” she answered absently, her focus was on the people that now loitered the streets. They looked haggard, under fed since she last saw them. All looked fearful, something bad had happened here within the last week. 

They made their way to the castle, stopping short as an elf dressed in Tevinter clothing stepped in their path. “You are to follow me, I’ll take you to Magister Alexius,” the elf bowed and then lead the way. The rest of her companions made their way through the city for the best spot to watch. 

They walked into the castle, expecting a legion of Venatori there waiting for them, but there was only Alexius. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt more people hidden with magic. So this was a trap and they had just walked right into it. Not that it mattered much, this had already been planned for. 

Words were spoken, threats thrown between her and Alexius, to her surprise Dorian also joined in with the threats. 

She turned away, ignoring the Magister, and it was a horrible mistake. Magic, very strong magic, filled the room, quickly she turned back but it was too late, the spell was at full power. Dorian, a human of all things, shoved her out of the way. A human had saved her life. It was… unexpected. 

Humans were the bane of the land and this one had just shoved her out of harms way and placed his own life on the line. In her thousands of years, not once had a human protected her. Not once had a human put his or her life in jeopardy to save her. And yet, Dorian had done just that. 

It hadn’t been enough, but the human had tried. A blinding flash of magic surrounded them and then darkness. 

Now… now she was in hell. From what she could tell from the remnants of the spell, they had probably been send forward in time. 

So she came up with a new plan, and part of that plan she knew Dorian wouldn’t appreciate. Just because of that she wouldn’t do it unless there was no other option. Step one: Get the Necklace from Alexius. Step two: Find a way back. Step three, and this is where she hesitated for Dorian’s sake: Kill Alexius. 

“We may have no choice but to kill Alexius in this time to get the necklace,” Dorian murmured sadly. 

“Then you stay back and I’ll kill him, you don’t need to watch,” she said quietly, placing a reassuring hand on the Altus’ shoulder. 

“Before we continue with your plan we need to find out when, and where, we are,” Dorian reminded her.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Varric stopped and gawked, The Herald was just killed by a Magister. He looked to Banal’ras and cringed, there was death in that elf’s eyes. Before he could blink he was at the Magister’s throat. 

It was bloody, gory, one sided fight. He was glad he hadn’t eaten supper yet. His stomach turned already at the remains on the floor. Seconds later, or a blink later he was cutting down everyone else that came through the door. Ventori lay scattered around the room and the elf was still looking for something to kill. 

He stilled when he heard the first roar, his heart pounded when he heard the second roar. Things were about to go bad real fast. 

“Shit!” Varric muttered, grabbing Bianca from his back. 

He was still in shock, the one woman he thought that couldn’t die just did. She had walked the fade, she had elves that were so ancient that it was unbelievable following her. She had dragons at her beck and call. And now she was dead. 

How? It made no sense! 

He loaded Bianca as the doors to the castle opened. Relief flowed over him when he saw it was Solas and Iron Bull. 

“What happened?” Solas asked quickly as he saw the leftovers of Banal’ras butchering job. 

“Mekara… is dead,” Varric whispered, his voice broke on the last word. 

“That is not possible, Banal’ras still lives. If Mekara had really died he would be dead also,” Solas stated firmly. “The High Guardian can not live without the one he is bonded to, but the one he is bonded to can live without him.” 

“So you are telling me she is not dead?” Varric asked slowly, hope filling him. 

“No, it is impossible,” Solas nodded a small smirk on his face at the relief everyone was feeling. 

“Solas how is it you know this?” Bull asked, eyeing the mage warily. 

“I asked Mekara and she told me,” Solas answered and didn’t bothering say that he had asked the woman thousands of years ago.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara shuddered as she walked this now very tainted place. This castle was now a living nightmare, death filled these halls, as did red lyrium. In the distance she could hear screams of pain and agony. She could feel the fear and despair that filled these walls. To top it all off the energy in these desolate halls was oppressive; making using magic harder than normal.  

They found the first prisoner, “Solas!” she breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived when she noticed he was glowing red. She didn’t need to be told, they had forced him to swallow red lyrium. It was a death sentence and they both knew it.  

“I knew you had lived, but where have you been?” She heard the desperation in the elf’s voice and sighed sadly. 

“I was transported in time,” she answered sadly. “What happened?” 

“The Elder One happened. Most are dead or his thralls.” 

“What of Abelas or Banal’ras? What of the dragons? Or the Ancient elves from the temple?” 

“All gone. They were the first to go. When we thought you died, Banal’ras was out for blood. Abelas showed up no more than ten minutes later with hundreds of elvhen. For a short time we thought we were going to win. Then they were cut down when the Elder One showed. Soon after the Breach grew… and now the Elder One rules,” Solas answered tiredly.

They searched for the others in the dungeon, once they found them, they headed through the rest of the castle. They found Leliana, tied and being questioned. She looked older, scarred and corrupted by the blight. A part of her wanted to leave the woman there, but that would be cold, too cold even for her. She didn’t ask how the woman was doing, it was a stupid question. “We need to find Alexius, he has an amulet we need.” she stated coldly to the woman. 

“Alexius is dead. Your elf made sure of that when you died,” Leliana told her harshly. “Now those that are in power changes every day, but there is one thing that doesn’t change, he locks himself in the throne room.”

“Well then, that is where we head. The sooner we get that amulet the sooner we can go back to our time and take care of business,” She hissed, a malicious smile on her face. She couldn’t wait to meet who was in charge now. It wouldn’t be as good as killing Alexius, but it would do.

It took a bit to get to the throne room. There was a special door that needed shards for locks and so very many Venatori to kill along the way. She didn’t ignore her dragon’s yearnings; her kills were bloody and never quick. 

Killing who was in charge was bloody, cruel, and over the top, even for her. Her companions turned their backs on her as she killed the man, it was slow, pain filled until the end when she watched the light die from his eyes.  She used magic to silence him, and made sure he felt everything she did to him. 

Onceshe was through toying with him, then the worst came. Horror filled her as she watched her companions die to make sure she had time. They didn’t hesitate, or dither around. They gave her a look of pride that said they knew she would right this and gave up their lives for  _ her.  _  They died believing in her, humans, a dwarf and one of her own people died so she could save them. 

It killed a part of her seeing her companion dumped to the ground like trash. She watched as Leliana fired her arrows, and then fought hand to hand all so she could live. The woman who had not stopped the others from betraying her, now fought with her whole being to save her. It floored her, left her speechless and made her wonder if she had been wrong all along. 

She knew this would haunt her for a long while. 

She stayed by Dorian’s side, hoping he would open the portal soon. She watched as Leliana was overrun and those demons started moving towards them. She thought she would have fight, but it hadn’t been necessary as Dorian opened the portal. Once more it seemed a human had saved her life. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but one she accepted. 

She felt Dorian grab her arm. 

Time sped backwards, images were blurred and then blank. 

She closed her eyes, opening them only when she felt solid ground beneath her. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras stood over the body of the Magister and his gaze turned to the others in the room. The training he received from Mekara’s dead High Guardian kicked in with a vengeance. Before he was known as Shadow, something to fear, now he was Vengeance.  

The first three Venatori died by his blade, the next two died by his hand alone, the last one died by his new goddess’ mark, by her blessing. They deserved no less. 

She deserved vengeance and he would give it to her. He felt hollow and didn’t care. He felt empty, but the killing filled him with righteous anger. They took his god, now he would take theirs. 

They named her the Herald. She never wanted to be named for a god let alone a human one. He glared at the dead bodies lying on the ground, feeling a slight satisfaction that it was their blood pooled on the floor. He glanced at the others, Bull didn’t looked worried neither did Blackwall. Varric looked lost, unsure and Solas, he looked worried and he should be; this was his fault, but he would deal with that god later. 

He glanced around once more, there was no one else in this main hall of the castle to kill, but he was positive there was more outside those doors. The human mages had done this, they had allowed these Tevinters to stay by giving themselves to them. They deserved nothing, they had taken everything from him in seconds. 

They took his happiness, his freedom. They took his security, the one he respected above all else. They took his god, his friend, his confidant, they took  _ her _ from him. 

They deserved nothing less. When Mythal died he hadn’t felt this burning rage, or betrayal. It hadn’t affected him to see Mythal’s broken body. 

Seeing ashes where Mekara had stood tore at him, her death brought out the blood rage in him, and he didn’t bother to hold it back.  

“Banal’ras, we must leave, inform the others,” Varric stated urgently. 

“You go, I have unfinished business to take care of here,” He didn’t care if he fought this war alone. It would be better. 

“Banal’ras she isn’t dead. You’d be dead if she was!” Solas snarled. What did he know, Banal’ras thought snidely, he knew nothing, he never had a High Guardian. 

He felt magic once more swamp the room, a bright white flash and then nothing. He turned quickly, ready to kill another Magister. Instead she was there, whole, alive and livid.  

He didn’t think, only reacted, he rushed to her side, pulling her into a crushing hug and didn’t want to let her go. His face was buried in her hair and he could smell faint traces of red lyrium and blood. He didn’t ask, there was no need to. 

When he felt pressure on his chest he backed away barely a step. “What happened here? It’s like a bloodbath,” she murmured. 

“They took what I cherished the most, so I took their lives,” he answered, not hiding the relief or pain in his eyes, not from her. 

Not from his goddess. 

“I can see that,” she murmured, rising on her toes and lightly kissing him on the cheek 

She understood, he knew this and could feel it. “I did worse, a lot worse in the future.” 

“Don’t remind me. I never want to see anyone pulling out the entrails of another human again,” Dorian shuddered as he eyes his new employer. 

“Then he should have just handed over the necklace,” she murmured. He agreed, but what she did in that room, that was a nightmare and he didn’t want to remember it. 

Banal’ras turned quickly as he heard doors opening. His sword at ready, he didn’t need or want his bow right now. Any fight right now he wanted to be personal, he wanted to watch the light leak out of their eyes for what they did to her. 

He was surprised to see that a finely dressed man walked towards them. He didn’t know this human, but he moved with authority. 

“King Alister,” Blackwall murmured, bowing deep. 

After that he didn’t bother listening to what was going on. It mattered little to him. What mattered was his god by his side. She matter and he would make sure nothing happened to her again. 

Through his link with the Well of Sorrows he felt the shock and anger of her Sentinels. Through his link with her he felt the cries of the dragon and knew they were outside circling over this city. Their anger was great, and they wanted blood, but waited because now they could feel her again.

Above all of this he felt Abelas rage and the ancient Sentinel was heading this way with many of her sentinels. Abelas wouldn’t believe until he saw her with his own eyes.  

“The mages are to join us of their own free will, but the first time you fuck us over. You’ll be forced under guard, as if you were back in the circles you feared.” she commanded, her voice echoing in the room. She looked more of a ruler than the man who was king. She was covered in blood among other things, and her hair was a mess but it didn’t matter, she exuded authority. The king did too, but it wasn’t the same. She was a god and he was not, he could never compare to her. 

The king exited the castle and they followed shortly after. Dragons still soaring through the air, watching, waiting for her to show. 

“I have never seen that many dragons in one place. When you have a chance Herald, I would appreciate it if you took care of them,” the king requested eyeing the skies warily. 

Banal’ras knew it would never happen. He glanced at the dragons and didn’t recognize them, but he knew they were Mekara’s

Banal’ras smirked as he watched Mekara.

“Zu'u lahney! Gein hokoron los dilon. dopaan faan faal Venatori los kipraan fah naan dragon!” Mekara roared, her voice thundering through the sky, shaking the ground beneath her feet. She grinned as the dragons answered. {I live! One enemy is dead. A group called the Venatori is a meal for any dragon!} 

He watched the king and smirked as the human gaped. A small chuckled left him as he walked with Mekara towards the main part of the village. She was silent, not answering questions. He could feel her turmoil, her fear, anger and rage, but didn’t know what caused it. 

His attention turned back to the King of this land and laughed when the dragons hovered above them bowing low to Mekara. She nodded her head, and that seemed to be enough for them.

Banal’ras ignored the king, and turned to the sound of running steps. A brow rose as he watched Sancta and Revas head quickly towards her. 

They ignored the king of these lands and dropped to one knee before Mekara. “My lady, the Venatori  that had travelled with the Magister are dead. We have two captives, that are being transported to Haven for you to question. None of our people have been injured, but a few innocents of this village have been abused by them,” Revas explained quickly, his head bowed low as he awaited orders. 

“Good, help those who need help, once you are done you can return home,” she murmured just barely above a whisper that Revas had to strain to hear. He really looked at her and his breath caught. She looked like she just went through hell and back. Her eyes were haunted, her complexion was pasty, and he noticed her hands trembled as she stood there. He rose to his feet, bowing his head and walked away. That image would stay with him for a long while.  

“What are you orders?” Sancta asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched her intently. He still didn’t trust her but something shook her to the core. 

“My orders? Make sure our captives don’t escape. The king can take care of things here. I am heading to Haven. I need to get far away from here,” she said quietly, her words breaking on the last sentence. Sancta wasn’t sure what to make of this. God didn’t break did they? No, they didn’t break, they broke slaves. And yet his new goddess looked ready to collapse. Her silver eyes were dark and haunted and he was at a loss as to how to process this.

Sancta watched as she walked away, he grabbed Banal’ras arm. “What happened in there?” 

“I wish I had an answer to that question,” Her guardian murmured sadly. “The only one who might know is the  Tevinter .” 

Revas turned his attention to the half-dressed man with groomed facial hair. He didn’t say a word, but smirked as the man shifted uncomfortably. His patience was wearing thin as he waited. “Well!” he demanded when silence met him. 

“When we return to Haven I will give my report to those who need to know. What happened to her is for her to say.” the Tevinter snapped coldly. 

Sancta  sighed, shaking his head in frustration and followed the rest. With a hand signal all that had come with him merged with their group, while those who had followed Revas stayed behind. 

“Where did all these elves come from?” the  Tevinter asked. 

“Some work with the Inquisition, some are Mekara’s Sentinels,” Banal’ras answered, leaving out that all of these elves were Mekara’s Sentinels. 

“Why does she have Sentinels and so many?” he saw the curiosity in the man’s eyes, but there was no malice, or cunningness. 

“She is a goddess,” he answered with a shrug and had the amusement of watching the man’s eyes bulge for a moment. 

“I am not a GOD!” Mekara’s retort came from the front of the group, yelled loudly for all to hear. He chuckled lightly, as he watched the other Sentinels roll their eyes.   

Banal’ras walked beside Mekara, “You may not believe you are a god, but you are exactly what we need and what they need.” He told her quietly. 

“Be that as it may, right now I am no one's savior,” Mekara sighed tiredly and he saw fear in her eyes. It didn’t bother him to see this, it was to be expected with the load that was on her shoulders. 

“And that is fine. Everyone needs time to clear their heads, even you,” he said softly, taking her hand into his. He watched as her shoulders relaxed and the first tear slipped down her cheek.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Banal'ras perception of Mekara is bias, and will probably continue that way for a while.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia takes a giant step forward. Haven comes under attack, Oh, Abelas and Mekara have their first moment. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Betareader who did a lot of work on this chapter. I can't thank you enough.

Abelas stared at her uncertainly, “Are you certain you wish everyone to leave now? The Breach is not sealed yet, you may need stronger magics than what these mages possess,” He reminded her. 

“No, not with the amount of mages and the energy at the temple. That is more than enough for me to syphon from,” he heard the answer, but couldn’t believe it. The Fade was where he drew his magic from, so he didn’t quite understand what she was saying, he didn’t know how to draw from pure energy around him. 

“Then I will take all the Sentinels, and see you soon,” Abelas murmured, not sure what else he could say. He didn’t want to leave her side, but he needed to make sure things were in order for her return. 

He turned to leave, and stopped when her hand took his, hope soared through him, “Abelas, I  _ will _ see you soon,” she whispered, rising on her toes placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. For a moment he thought about turning his head and capturing her mouth with his own, but decided against it. She was not looking to be wooed, he knew this. 

His eyes snapped to hers and she took his hand into her’s once more, a small smile came to him. “Once you said I should mark my people, do you wish this mark?” she asked softly, uncertainty in her voice. 

“Always,” he answered, smiling reassuringly. 

Mekara called her magic, it had been so long since she had done this spell. The last time was with Jerrick, when he came of age. His parents had sent him to the school asking her to mark him for her house as they had been ages ago. 

She built the magic up and then poured it into their clasped hands, watching as the mark of the dragon entwined up his arm, the head on his hand, the tail winding around his forearm. 

Abelas watched as the dragon floated onto his arm. He could feel her, it was distant, like a thought in the back of his mind. There was no compulsion that he had to bow to her, or obey her. 

“Thank you,” Abelas murmured, bowing his head to her. 

“You are quite welcome, Abelas,” in her voice he heard her pleasure that he wore her mark and something else. Her eyes reflected the pleasure in her voice, but beneath that there was something that gave him hope. 

Softly he placed his hand on her cheek, and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Should he? Could he? He wanted to kiss her, taste her, feel her in his arms. He did not want a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers and felt her gasp. He took advantage of that gasp, swiping his tongue between her lips just for a small taste. 

That small gesture seemed to crumble her self control, her one hand laced through his hair, the other clutched the front of his armor. A shiver ran through him as he felt her tongue flick against the seam of his lips, he opened gladly, tasting her fully. 

Mint and something sweet met his tongue and he reveled in her taste. He took a deeper taste, swallowing her moan, pulling her closer as she rested her weight against him. He angled her head, deepening the kiss more until they both had to part to breathe. 

Her once silver eyes were now amber, clouded with passion, her lips swollen and flush. There was a rosy flush to her cheeks that hadn’t been there before, she was more beautiful than ever at this moment.  

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

She watched as her sentinels walked through the portal Banal’ras had made and sighed sadly. She really didn’t want them to leave, but she would be seeing them soon. Once she closed the breach she and Banal’ras would head to the temple. 

There was no need for them to stay, the enemy was far from here, hopefully. Plus she shouldn’t include the mortals in this war that was about to happen, it wouldn’t be fair to them. Most would die, and those who didn’t, she really didn’t want to think about what their fate maybe if they were involved in the fight that was coming. 

“The mages are ready, as is your war council,” Banal’ras told her, taking a seat on the ground next to her. 

“Then we should get this done, Abelas and the Sentinels are gone, there is nothing else that needs to be done,” she grumbled tiredly. 

“Are you ready Herald?” Cassandra asked, looking at her worriedly. 

“As ready as I will ever be. Let the mages know it is time.” 

“Leliana and Cullen will meet us there, they will make sure the way is clear,” Cassandra told her. 

“Mekara,” Solas greeted as he came upon them, staff in hand, ready to close the Breach. 

“Any last minute advice?” she asked brow raised, truly curious what Solas would say. 

_ “Be careful that you do not tear the Breach down,”  _ He warned, fear predominant in his eyes. 

_ “I do not plan on it,”  _ she shook her head at his worrying. 

_ “Do not take too much energy from the mages, rely more on Banal’ras. The mages are from the towers, you will drain them too much and then they will know that what caused the Breach is very powerful. Some will want to find the orb, others will try and replicate the orb’s power,” _ Solas warned.

_ “Fine, but we need to find that orb, it is too dangerous to leave in another’s hands,”  _ she snapped, glaring at him coldly. 

_ “I know who has it, and have people looking into it. What of your orb? Is it safe?”  _ Just for a brief moment she caught something in his eyes and wondered if she could actually trust Solas.

_ “It is safe and I wish any luck trying to obtain it,”  _ she murmured slyly.  

_ “Good, that much power should not fall into the wrong hands,”  _ he said thoughtfully, his features clouded. She couldn’t make out what he was thinking and that worried her. 

_ “As you should know, and yet you didn’t heed your own advice,”  _ she hissed, shaking her head in disappointment. _ “I do not even know if I can trust you Solas. Once I would have said yes, now I don’t know.”  _

_ “Some days I wondered myself.”  _

_ “Solas, what is it? What has you contemplating betraying me?” _

_ “The Veil Mekara, it needs to come down, it destroyed too many things when I put it place,”  _ Solas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_ “Then it comes down, but we do it properly, we can’t tear it down and expect everyone to survive,”  _ She stated firmly.

_ “The humans won’t survive what you are planning and I… and I can’t believe I am going to say this, but we will find a different way,” _ Mekara retorted, shaking her head tiredly and then realized that Cassandra was still there waiting patiently. 

“Is there a problem?” Cassandra asked curiously, her eyes narrowed as if expecting betrayal. 

“Yes. Solas is being a pessimist as usual. I am trying to get him to look at this in a better light,” she grumbled, glowering at the elf in question. 

“I am a realist, not a pessimist,” Solas muttered, scowling at the two women as they smirked. 

“If you say so,” Banal’ras grinned, shrugging as everyone turned to him. “If I hadn’t said anything, all of you would be arguing until the end of time.” 

“Cassandra, how about we walk to the Breach and leave the men here, maybe then we will get something worthwhile done instead of listening to their dry wit?” 

She watched as Cassandra chuckled, motioning her to lead the way. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

“So Firecracker, think we have enough power now to close the Breach?” Varric asked as he slowed to walk with her. She noticed she had everyone’s attention. 

“We better, or there is no celebrating tonight,” she told the dwarf, grinning widely. 

“Then this better work, because nothing is keeping me from that tavern tonight. I have a night of Wicked Grace all planned out,” Varric murmured, winking at their Herald. 

“Well then, this better work, as it looks like I have money to collect,” she joked and chuckled as most of her inner circle groaned.

“Ha, you think so eh?” Varric chortled. 

“Oh, I know so,” she sassed, lightly nudging the laughing dwarf. 

“So Chuckles, what are the chances of her closing this Breach?” Varric asked, pulling out his pad. 

“I am positive she will close it this time,” Solas answered, glancing at all the mages around them. There was no way she could fail, especially with Banal’ras magic backing her. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

She vaguely listened to Solas speak to the mages lining the wall, her focus was on that Breach. She could feel the power emanating from it. Slowly she lifted her hand, fighting through the power that was flooding her. 

How Solas accumulated this much power to make the Veil she would never figure out. It was too much for one person. She fought that power tooth and nail. She took from the mages, forcing that energy to help her close the Breach mixed in with that energy was Banal’ras’; his was the most potent. 

A startled gasp left her as the Breach snapped shut, energy flooding her and magic flooding the area for a moment before dissipating. 

She dropped to one knee, gasping for breath as that energy swirled within her and around her. It took more focus than she was used to using to push past that energy, to calm it within herself. Now she understood how the Veil was made and sustained over the centuries, if this was only a fragment of the energy used, then what energy had been in that orb was something terrifying. 

She felt the energy swirling within her finally calm enough that she could take a deep calming breath. Sound came back to her in pieces until she heard the cheers surrounding the area. Without anyone telling her, she knew these cheers had been going on for a while as she knelt on the ground recovering. 

“Mekara?” Banal’ras questioned as he helped her to her feet. 

“I’m fine, just a lot of energy to tame,” she murmured, looking up at the scarred sky. The Breach was closed, sealed tight, but it still left a mark. 

“We should head back to Haven,” Solas murmured, glancing up at the sky and nodded. The Breach was closed properly, but the energy still radiating from the scar had a lot of potential if he didn’t get his orb back. “Herald, how are you feeling?” Cassandra asked, looking at her worriedly.  

“I’m fine,” she was surprised the woman was asking. “Let’s get everyone back to Haven.” 

It was quick, how fast she reacted, within moments everyone was filing away heading back down to Haven. 

~oooooooooooooooo~

Shadow sat beside Mekara on a stump. They others were celebrating, Solas was in his cabin, Cassandra was wondering around. Cullen and Leliana were working as always, but they others were drinking and in high spirits. Everyone except one person, the ex-slave, she was pacing and that put him on alert. He saw the fear in her eyes, the way her body trembled. He knew she would never say why she was afraid, she wasn’t ready to stand up against her old Master. In time he was positive she would be. 

“And yet she looks very nervous, like she is expecting something,” Mekara said, finishing his thoughts. 

“Yes, but forcing the information out of her will do more harm than good at the moment. When we found out she was a slave, we knew she brought danger with her even if the humans didn’t understand that,” Banal’ras reminded her. He glanced over Mekara’s shoulder to see Solas walking their way. 

“Who brings danger?” Solas asked, taking a seat on the only empty stump. 

“The human female over there, the one pacing,” Banal’ras motioned and watched as the woman’s eyes widened when she saw Solas. Panic raced through the woman, as she opened her mouth to scream probably. The only thing that happened was the trembling got worse, her pallor sheet white, she looked ready to pass out.

“Solas?” Mekara inquired, watching the woman intently. 

“I have never seen her before, but there is something off,” he answered uncertainly. 

~ooooooooooooooo~

Nadia stared in absolute horror when she saw this new elf. This was the first time she saw him here, but he looked so much like the master. There were differences to be sure, but still.  

She didn’t know what to do, she wanted to run screaming, to hide and never be found. 

“Solas?” the one question from Mekara had her seeing black spots in her vision, the son that the master hated so much. The one he tried to kill before the High Council found him. 

If her master was prepared to kill him, did that mean he feared Solas? If so, then maybe she could go to Solas for protection, instead of Cullen. Solas had magic, was older than most here. His family had been from one of the great houses way back when. He had to have a major amount of power. She would even be a slave to him if he asked, she was willing to trade her freedom for safety. 

It was so hard to take the first step, even harder to take the second. She needn’t continue, they took pity and went to her. “Who are you?” Solas asked softly, no anger, only curiosity. 

“Nadia,” she answered timidly, unsure if she should give her true identity. 

“That is who you may be now, but your energy tastes different. When we first met I thought Evanuris had bred with humans, but now I don’t think that is it,” Mekara reasoned, looking at her thoughtfully. “Banal’ras said you were a slave, or still are depending on you.” 

“Emical, is my master, has been for countless years,” she whispered hoarsely, her body now barely able to stand. They led her to one of the logs and she tumbled down, not caring that she looked like a heathen. 

“All of his slaves were freed,” Mekara said with certainty. 

“Not all, ten were hidden elsewhere when they killed him,” Nadia answered, sadness eating at her as old, pain-filled memories sprang forth. 

“What are your master’s plans?” Solas demanded coldly, scowling darkly at the woman. 

“I do not know, I was supposed to gather intel. Slaves are not permitted to know the master’s mind,” she choked a sob finally breaking free. She bowed her head, trying to hide her torment as she choked on each sob. 

“What is going on here?” Cullen demanded as he raced over when he noticed the group surrounding Nadia. 

“We were finding out her origins, let us just say she has had a very hard life,” Solas answered softly, lightly touching the woman on the shoulder, giving her his understanding. The sobs didn’t end, but when she met Solas’ eyes, hope lay within. 

“You are not him?” those four words held a plea and a wealth of hope. 

“No, I am not, nor will I ever be,” Solas stated firmly.

“Can someone please explain to me what she is talking about?” Cullen asked, obviously frustrated by the lack of information. 

“She mistook Solas as someone who had done her a grave disservice,” Banal’ras answered, he knew Mekara had a hard time lying, so there was no sense in putting her in a position to have to do so. 

They all watched as Cullen gently placed his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down next to her. Mekara was shocked when the woman threw her arms around the Commander and held him tightly. She glanced at the other two men standing there and they didn’t seem that shocked at all.

Cullen led her away, but Solas noticed the fear that still lingered in the woman’s eyes. He didn’t need to ask what his father had done to her, whatever it was, it wouldn’t surprise him in the least now. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara took a seat once more on the stump, closing her eyes to calm herself. Her eyes snapped open when a scent came to her, one that burned the nose. She knew this smell now, it was red lyrium. Right now it was distant, but not that far off. 

Banal’ras moved quickly to the gates, searching the lands and hills within sight. There was nothing as of yet, but he knew soon the army that was coming would be in sight. 

“Banal’ras, tell Cullen an attack is coming, tell as many of the inner circle to get ready as you can.” She ordered, before running in the opposite direction. 

It had taken a bit, but by the time he met Mekara at the gates they all were ready. “Hey boss, what’s going on?” Bull asked as he finished strapping his ax to his back. 

“Intruders, many of them and they smell of red lyrium and fire. Now, we are waiting for them to crest the mountains,” she explained quickly. 

Shit, was all Banal’ras could think. He heard them before anyone saw them. He watched Mekara, she would be in the middle of this fight he knew, just as he knew he wouldn’t leave her side.

Right now he wished they had all of her allies. He really needed them right now. The army coming for them was huge, larger than he expected. Most of their fighters were weak, newly trained, except for her inner circle. They were well trained, but would they be enough? 

“Solas, Blackwall, Bull you’re with me, the rest of you get everyone who can’t fight to safety. Mages, you have my full approval to use magic and fight,” Mekara shouted loud to be overheard. 

The roar that went up through the people made his chest tight. Most were fighting for her, they wanted her to be proud of them. “Inquisition, you have fought hard, trained hard, you have protected those in need. Now they need you once more. Let’s show these Tainted bastards what it means to go against us!” His goddess yelled out, sword raised high as everyone cheered. 

He watched as men and women who once could barely hold a sword ran towards the enemy when they finally showed themselves. The inner circle followed, it was a moment he wouldn’t forget any time soon. 

He glanced beside him, feeling a pressure, eyes widening as a young man, and yet not a man stood by his side. He searched out with his senses, a spirit of compassion it seemed. “I am Cole, I came to help,” the spirit said. He wasn’t sure what to make of the spirit, but that one wished to be here was something rarely heard of especially since the veil was made. That one walked around like a human, without possession, hasn’t been heard in a very long time. 

They all fought, blood stained the snow, screams rend the air. Pleas for help were heard and answered. All worked together, pride in their eyes for every swing even though fear rode them. They fought their hardest, even when they were cut down some whispered for the Herald as a last prayer. 

He watched as she healed those she could. He had her potions, all he could carry. Their group cut a path to one trebuchet, then the next. 

They watched as the enemy was buried, a cheer went up. And that cheer died quickly as a great roar filled the air. At first, most thought it was one the Herald’s dragons, but it wasn’t so. 

“Shit, everyone to the temple!” she shouted, her eyes following the dragon. 

“Can you not stop it?” Banal’ras asked quickly. 

“No, it doesn’t hear me; it feels different, wrong,” she scowled, shaking her head as she too ran to the temple. She was the last one through, she closed the doors firmly, warding them for the moment. 

Sadness hit her when she saw all the injured. The mages were helping where they could with the injured, but there was too many. Cassandra, Leliana, and Cullen were arguing, her inner circle was looking to her for what next to do. 

She nodded to two scouts that were human, “Did you find an alternative route?” she asked quietly. 

“Yes.”

“Good, lead them through that route and get everyone to safety,” she ordered raising her voice so the others would hear also. 

“And what of you?” Cullen asked. 

“He’s here for me, I’ll give you enough time to get to safety.” She told the human and watched as his face fell and worry for  _ her _ filled his eyes. 

“You can’t be serious!” Banal’ras demanded, grabbing her arm firmly. “That is a death wish. You already said you can’t control that dragon.” 

“Banal’ras, I may not be able to control the dragon, but I can still make that bastard’s life a living hell,” she snapped, jerking her arm out his grasp. 

“Mekara, if we lose you…” Solas whispered, moving up beside them. She saw his fear for her safety, his worry and despair. 

She did the only thing she could think of, she lightly kissed his forehead before walking away. She heard Cassandra speak up, then a few other people, she turned to find everyone arguing. Without a word she slipped out, placing a ward on the door. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras stared horrified at the door. It was warded and Mekara had gone out there on her own without anyone to protect her. He roared his rage as he battered the door, but nothing worked. The ward was too strong, one he didn’t know and had no way to break. 

He felt eyes on him and didn’t care. “Did you bring the ward down?” someone asked him urgently. 

“No, it’s too strong,” he whispered, horrified that he wasn’t fighting at his goddess’ side. She forced him to stay in here and help these mortals while she fought on her own. 

Right now he hated her, and yet he didn’t, not truly. He should have expected this, he should have known, knowing her as he did. 

He turned to the others, watching as they left the rear of the temple to safety. If he was going to save Mekara they needed to leave, and he hoped she had enough magic for her more powerful spells. If not, then she was doomed. He threw their link wide open giving her access to all of his energy. If he died, then he died for the best possible reason, her. He already figured out he was more useful here with these people than by her side, though it irked him to admit it. With him here she could use his magic, his knowledge, without the distraction of it being detrimental to him. 

~oooooooooooooooo~

She ran for all she was worth, the rumble of the avalanche screamed behind her. Her injuries protested with each step, her vision blurred. She leapt, falling through wooden planks 

She dropped to solid ground, knocking out what little air she had left in her lungs. 

Darkness claimed her. 

~ooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras trudged through the snow with of all people, Dorian and Solas, by his side. It would have been faster if he had gone alone, but they had insisted, strenuously. It was either he allowed them to go with him, or they followed him. 

No one needed to tell him where she was, he could feel her. She was close, but severely injured. She was alive, barely, frozen to the bone even with the heating spells he was sending through their link. Consciousness was in and out, more often the latter, and the pain, that was gut wrenching, his whole body ached even with the healing spells he had been casting through their link. He knew she was blocking him from the worst of it, but what little he felt from her now worried him. 

“Shit,” Dorian hissed and raced forward. He followed the mage closely to where Mekara laid face first in the snow. Quickly Solas placed a blanket around her as Banal’ras lifted her, Dorian cast a heating spell along with the one he had been sustaining. An agonizing, pain-filled groan left her as they moved her. 

Her lips and cheeks were tinged blue, the rest of her was white. The mark on her hand sputtered and Solas quickly calmed it.  

He shifted her slightly to make it easier to carry her. It was the worst move he had done, agony lanced through him for a few moments before dimming, but it was enough time to feel what was wrong with her. She had four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, knee, and her ankle was shattered. When her pain held him he hadn’t been able to feel her feet or hands, which greatly worried him. What worried him more, her dragon was injured severely as well and it was taking an added toll on her energy. If they didn’t get her dragon healed it would surely kill her before her other injuries. 

He moved as quickly as he could without harming her more. They made it back to camp in record time, each of them out of breath from the run. Quickly he placed her in a tent that Cassandra stood beside with the flap slightly open. Inside was very warm, many furs were there to use on the Herald. While they were retrieving the Herald, the tent had been readied for her. Everything they could possibly  need to heal her was here. 

With Solas’ help they stripped her down, gasping sharply when they saw large teeth marks on her side. They both knew she sustained those while in dragon form. He wasn’t sure if she would survive, there was so much damage.  

Her eyes fluttered open, “Need Jarrid,” she croaked, before passing out once more. 

“Do you know who she meant?” Dorian asked from the flap of the tent urgently. 

“Yes, though I am not sure how to call for him,” he sighed tiredly and screamed in frustration in his mind. Without another word he stalked out of the tent. He needed to figure out how to get that old dragon here. He couldn’t call like Mekara, he couldn’t fly, so how was he supposed to it? 

He sighed, dropping to his knees and pleaded in his mind for Jarrid to come. He felt the first tear run down his face and didn’t care. He had failed, there was no way for the dragon to know he was needed.

He ignored the panicked questions thrown at him, right now it all felt hopeless.  

“DRAGON!” the screams went up, he glanced around frantically to see a dragon flying towards them and a portal high in the sky closing behind it. His scales greyish blue, weathered with time and age. He didn’t need to be told who this was. Relief and delight filled him as he rose to his feet. 

“Lower your weapons, we need his help to save Mekara,” he yelled urgently and hoped others would listen. He watched as the ancient dragon landed, ignoring the the people staring at him in terror. He watched as that ancient being shifted into his elven form and walked to where he stood.

Quickly he motioned the ancient to follow him into the tent where Mekara was slowly dying. Without the dragon saying anything, he pulled Solas back, moving him to the door. “There are some things that you should not see,” he told the former god before closing the tent flaps against prying eyes. He knew this wouldn’t take long, but this was something the dragons guarded.

He stood uncertainly as Jarrid placed Mekara’s orb in her hands, resting them on her chest. His eyes widened as the orb glowed brightly, the magic that was once within it re-entering Mekara. 

“I thought the orb was hidden? She kept the location even from me,” Banal’ras murmured. 

“It was. The urgency in your call told me something dier had happened. I collected the orb and will be returning it once she has no need of it,” Jarrid explained, and then focused back on Mekara.  

He watched as Jarrid leaned over, bringing his face close to her chest and breathed out magic? Dragon’s breath? He honestly didn’t what it was. Mekara glowed brightly, a blinding light burst from her, surrounding everything in the tent. He watched as skin healed, felt bones reconnect and slide back into their proper places. He felt the throbbing in her chest and head diminish until it was gone. He even felt the internal damage be healed by the dragon and all of it occurred in a matter of minutes. 

“What did this?” the dragon asked urgently. 

“Another dragon, one corrupted,” he answered quietly so not to disturb Mekara. “She didn’t have her orb with her or strong enough magic to stop the dragon entirely. She ordered us to escape through a hidden mountain path and locked us in a temple to keep us from following her. We weren’t able to protect her,” He explained, the last a whisper.

“She is lucky you are bonded to her or she would be dead.” The old dragon murmured, “it was your energy and the energy of another that has kept her alive.” 

“Daeghun never said I could keep her alive with our bond. I found that out as I poured healing magic through it,” he murmured.

“Oh? Hmm, mayhap Daeghun doesn’t know as much as he thinks he knows,” Jarrid chuckled, taking a seat on the ground. 

~ooooooooooooo~ 

He exited the tent, allowing both dragons to rest, the other were waiting impatiently outside. “She’s alive, resting comfortably, and fully healed,” Banal’ras announced and a loud cheer went up. He thought about quieting them but they needed a moment to celebrate all was not lost. 

“So who’s the other dragon?” Varric asked, taking up his notes once more with an expectant look on his face. 

“That is not for me to say,” he evaded. If Jarrid wanted to answer Varric’s questions, he would do so himself. 

He thought about taking her to the temple right now, but after what happened at Haven, these people still needed her. Abelas was going to be pissed, through his connection with the Well he could feel Abelas’ turmoil.

He glanced over to the tent as it opened, Jarrid stood there for a moment, “She will need food, quite a bit of it,” the old dragon said. 

“That won’t be easy, the camp is low on supplies as it is,” he warned the dragon. 

“You stay here with her and I will find her food,” Jarrid stated firmly, quickly moving away from the tent, shifting into his dragon form he took to the air. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Iron Bull stood at the edge of camp and had watched the  _ dragon _ fly in and a while later fly out. A fucking dragon of all things was here! 

He had known Mekara was hiding shit, but he never expected this! Sure stronger magic, maybe some lie about her past, but never that she was friends with a man who shifted into a dragon. 

Slowly he was figuring her out, or so he thought. He knew she was old, how old he wasn’t certain. He knew she had a temple full of those ancient elves. Elves that were thought long dead, but had actually been sleeping through the ages. 

He found out that she prayed to a different god, when she finished praying there was always a glow to her. Not the happy glow a woman gets after a good tumble, but the magical kind. 

After talking with Banal’ras that one night in the elvhen camp he had thought long and hard. One thing he knew with absolute certainty, the Herald wasn’t from  _ here. _ She barely knew their customs, or history, almost like she had to learn it quickly and knew only the basics. 

At first he thought she had been sheltered, but that couldn’t be it. She didn’t belong with the Dalish, and she certainly didn’t belong with the circle mages. 

So far this was all he had been able to figure out. He had taken Banal’ras’ talk to heart, he didn’t want to see his people wiped out and believed the elf when he said it would happen if he didn’t find a way to prevent it. 

He glanced to the tent where the Herald had been sleeping. Now she stood outside scowling darkly at her advisers. Her advisers had been arguing for hours making no headway, and no one had stepped in, they needed to vent. 

He looked at her closely and noticed that she was different and yet not. In her hand lay an orb, the same kind they had seen Coryphaeus use while the watched from a distance. 

He knew it wasn’t the same orb, what markings he had seen were different. But the swirling energy in that orb put him on alert. It brought up many questions about the orb that creature used. Had that orb been the cause of the explosion of the conclave? Or had it been something else? His gut told him the orb had caused the explosion, but he had no proof. 

Now here was Mekara standing with an orb, and that worried him greatly. If that other orb could cause that much destruction, what could this orb do? 

He would have to wait and see, trust Banal’ras’ word and hope like hell it wasn’t betrayal. It was hard to trust a woman with so many secrets, but Banal’ras said they were necessary. He just hoped those secrets didn’t bite them all on the ass.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, now we can move onto Skyhold where things start to make sense. All those little hints, characters without names giving thoughts in a few chapters will be mentioned more. More of Solas' past, and that little slip Nadia mentioned. 
> 
> So I have went back to a few chapters in the beginning of this story and fixed a few discrepancies. 
> 
> Well let me know what you think so far, love hearing from everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions made, a new home found and more magic weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my beta for the work you put into tis

CHAPTER 25

Mekara glanced around her, everyone was now relaxing in the makeshift camp, but they still needed a place to go, they couldn’t stay in the middle of nowhere for much longer 

Mother Giselle already started the thread of hope, of reverence, for her, just by a song, but it brought the people here together. Now spirits were high, the mortals eyes were shining bright just by that one little innocent act begun by a chantry mother. The downfall, they looked at her with reverence, not that different from the way some of the elves in the temple looked at her.

Now she just needed to find a place, and hope it wasn’t too far. She wouldn’t ask any of the other rulers of Thedas for help, nor would she go to the Chantry. Neither would she go to anyone the Inquisition had an alliance with, it would be too awkward and it would give that person too much standing with his peers.  

She knew there was a place with great potential, she could feel its power thrumming on the wind like a second heartbeat. The exact location of this power she wasn’t sure, but it was near enough that it called to her. She knew this energy intimately, had felt it many times before, this power was from dragon magic. Where ever it was, it felt like home.  

She walked to the edge of camp, well away from everyone else, spreading her arms wide, eyes closed and allowing her magic to spread out. A bright light behind her eyelids she could see the place. It burned brightly with untapped magic, at least a few days walk from here, maybe even farther. Could they make their home there or was it unlivable? They would have to build, but with the climate of the mountains they may not survive long enough to do so. 

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the orb held gently in her right hand. The mark on her left hand flared as she brought the orb close to it. Both magics now hers, but so different. One was bound to the fade and the other from herself. There was still a sliver of her magic in the orb, but that didn’t matter. There were more pressing concerns. 

Should she place her magic back into the sphere? Or should she take her chances? Corypheus was a powerful being with a stolen orb. That meant he had undetermined amount of power. Then there was the other enemy, the one who was hidden right now –Emical. She feared for Solas; Anu, only knew what his father had in store for him. She would do all she could to protect Solas, but that might not be enough.  

She felt someone following her, the silent footsteps putting her on edge. Quickly she turned to find Solas had followed her, looking at her worriedly. 

“ _ What? _ ” she demanded, needing this time alone, and yet again not getting any. She needed time to think, to put things in perspective. 

“ _ The time is coming close, you can feel it as well as I. They need somewhere safe, somewhere where they can build and you need somewhere powerful,”  _ Solas murmured, looking at her thoughtfully. _ “I know of such a place.”  _

_ “If you say the temple, my answer is no. The Sentinels will never understand why I would allow mortals to take over when they have considered it home for thousands of years,”  _ she snapped, glaring at him coldly.

_ “No, I would never suggest such a thing. I have told you about the veil, the wars, what happened to the some of the others. Now, I am leading you to the place where I used the power that laid there for the veil and locking the others away,” Solas uttered, quietly, pain lacing his words.  _

_ “What is this place?”  _

_ “It is a place of a great power where a temple once lay. Mythal showed me this temple and I took it over, fighting the war from there. Humans have lived in it since, it no longer looks as it once did,”  _ he explained calmly, but beneath that calm she could see sadness and a small kindling of hope. 

_ “You said Mythal gave you the temple? Was it once hers?”  _ she asked leery, the last time her daughter gave her something there were so many broken people residing within it, there still was. 

_ “Yes, but even she admitted it hadn’t been built by her or any elvhen,”  _ Solas shrugged and that caught her attention. Is this what she felt in the distance, this familiar power?

_ “Why are you doing this?”  _ something about this just didn’t sit right with her. There had to be more to it, he had to be planning something… wasn’t he? It was too simple, too easy, first her daughter gives her a temple filled with Sentinels that followed her without question, and now this. It put her on edge. 

_ “You are change.”  _  With those words Solas walked away without a glance back at her. She heard those words before, but what did Solas mean by them? 

She sighed looking off into the distance and once more allowed her magic to flair out. Was this where Solas would lead her? 

She tasted that strong magic once more and wondered which dragon placed the magic there. If it was one she didn’t know, she honestly could say she didn’t want to meet the winged beast. The only dragon she knew of that held that much energy was Jarrid and he willingly called her ‘My Lady’ there had been no need for a fight of leadership. For that she was glad be she knew she would have lost. Jarrid was thousands upon thousands of years older than her. 

What if the original owner came back? The possibility worried her a great deal. 

Only time would tell. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

_ “Solas!” _

His eyes snapped open, heart racing, hands shaking. He had never been summoned before, but he had heard of it. 

_ “Solas!” _

He knew he could not put the summons off. Quickly he rose, dressing in the clothes he had on earlier and peered out of the tent. Only the night guards were up, patrolling the area, it seemed everyone else was asleep.  

Quietly, he slipped from his tent and walked the shadows without anyone seeing him. He stopped where he and Mekara had spoken earlier this evening, well away from camp and waited for the one who summoned him. 

From the steep incline a young looking elf walked towards him. Long silver hair blew in the wind, a cape as dark as the night sky fluttered behind him. This elf may look young but he was far from young, the age and power of this man surrounded him, making it hard to breath. He had met this elf earlier when he healed Mekara and he hadn’t looked like this. 

Beside the ancient dragon/elf was the red haired elf/dragon everyone knew. Daeghun. The ancient one was Jarrid. Why he had been summoned he was uncertain but knew this didn’t bode well for him. He wasn’t a dragon, nor did he have dragon’s blood within his veins. He was a son of a mad man, a man who was bent on destroying the world. There was only one thing he could think of, his dream last night had this same elf ordering him to help Mekara. “It is done,” he announced, bowing his head respectfully to them. 

“Good wolf. Once I asked you a question, are you the one with six or eight, do you now understand the question?” Jarrid asked, waiting patiently. 

“Yes. My wolf has six eyes. So he truly is back?” Solas asked, a shiver of fear raced up his back at the thought. 

“He is. So what do you plan on doing wolf? What part will you play in this prophecy? Will you be the betrayer? Or will you be the savior?” Jarrid asked, his eyes staring as if it could see straight to his soul. It wouldn’t surprise him if this ancient dragon could. 

“Neither. I tried saving the people once and they lost themselves. Never will I betray Mekara, as you’ve said ancient, she is change,” He snapped, glaring at the dragon. 

“Change she maybe, but you play a part in this, do not forget that wolf,” Daeghun reminded him harshly. 

“Be that as it may, I will not betray Mekara, not if she can honestly fix my mistakes,” he answered softly, hope filling him for the first time in so long. 

“Then the time for secrets has passed wolf. The enemy moves swiftly, and the time of change will be happening soon. What will you do wolf? Will you hide or fight? Will you let these humans believe a lie or will you show them the truth? Will you hinder Mekara with your lies, or will you…” 

“If my hiding hinders Mekara then I will do what needs to be done. As you have said, the time for hiding has passed. I am no longer the child who cannot fight, and I will face my father,” he snarled lethally, glaring coldly at the two dragons. 

“Good!” Another voice interrupted, but it was one they all knew. Banal’ras stepped from the trees, moving closer to the somewhat secret meeting. 

“You’ve been trained well,” Jarrid praised, looking pleased. 

“Mekara hasn’t told the humans about your father because you wished to stay hidden. Many humans will die when this war hits if we keep your identity a secret,” Banal’ras warned. “The humans may even turn against her if they find out by other means.”

“Let Mekara know that I am done with hiding, if it will help her, she can reveal my identity, though it may hinder more than help,” Solas told the High Guardian. 

“You already know she is aware of your new plans,” Shadow smirked, walking away with a light chuckle. 

“He suits Mekara well,” Solas muttered, watching Banal’ras walk away. 

“More so than her first High Guardian.” Daeghun chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Change has already started, has it not?” Solas asked, a weight being lifted off of him with his decision. “If so, then I shall not stop it, but allow this new age to grow.” 

All three stiffened as pressure grew in the air, before releasing like a sigh. It felt like the land had just let out a breath it had been holding. 

“Fate has changed, we will see if it is for the better, or worse, young one. By your own words you have placed your fate with these lands,” Jarrid warned, before shifting into his dragon form and taking wing. The ancient dragon hovered above him for a moment. “Lead her to my old home, show her the secrets, the magic already knows her.” 

Solas stood there dumbfounded, staring as the dragons flew off. The old dragon’s words still playing in his mind. He looked out at these mountains, feeling of peace overwhelming him and took a seat on the snow. Neither the wet, nor the cold, nor blowing winds  bothered him; it should have, but it only brought contentment. 

He smiled softly, raising a hand, allowing the wind to lightly caress his skin. The time of change had begun, he could feel it on the air and right now, that minute change was a good one. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara led them through the mountains with directions from Solas. They talked quietly to each other, planning on how to inform the council and inner circle of their secrets. Some of the secrets needed to come to light, they put too many people in danger by hiding them. 

Right now Corypheus was their main concern, until Emical showed something of his plans. They would have to wait, and keep their eyes open to discover what that sadistic elf was doing. 

“Skyhold,” Solas announced, waving his hands towards a rundown fortress. It was a sight to see, one that brought a smile to her face. It called to her, this place felt like home. 

She made her way down the path, heading to the old fortress. The magic pouring from it was breathtaking. She felt her body sing with the throbbing pulses of magic. Her soul called out to that magic the closer she got. 

When she stepped onto its grounds, it was home. It wasn’t a stranger to her, it called to her, sung to her. She was finally home after so many years. The funny part, she didn’t even know this place but it knew her and welcomed her.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the magic that filled this place. It was old magic, magic she knew well and had only learnt in one place. She smiled softly, looking around her and slowly made her way to the keep proper. 

There was rubble lying around, beams broken. The walls and ceiling need a lot of repairs. Some doors were blocked, while others hung on a hinge. Windows were broken. This place was a mess and needed more work than she had initially thought. 

She walked into a circular room, and gasped dropping to her knees. The power of this place was so much stronger here. She wasn’t breathing air, she was breathing magic, energy, all of it ancient. 

She let her magic loose, mingling it with the magic in this place. 

She folded forward, hands clawing at the ground as the magic answered her. It wasn’t harsh, or painful, but so much that she was overfilled. It caressed her like a lover, filled her to bursting. Her skin glowed, she could feel her skin burning. 

Banal’ras watched Mekara, her body glowed, the round room was bathed in white light that surrounded Mekara. 

“Did it do this for you?” he asked Fen’Harel. 

“No. Never.” The words were whispered. 

Both of them turned as they heard whispered words on the air. There was no source for them, but they both heard them. He couldn’t make out the words, but they both heard them.

“What is that?” Solas asked, looking around leery. 

“Jarrid. He’s giving this place to Mekara, I believe,” Banal’ras murmured.  

They watched as Mekara rose to her feet, her eyes burning white. The white light intensified briefly before it was absorbed into her. Her skin glowing like the sun as the light slowly faded.  

It was breathtaking. 

They both watched as she slowly came back to herself. 

“Mekara, what happened?” not able to hide his worry. 

“I was welcomed to my new home,” she whispered, awe in her voice as she looked around the room. 

“Welcomed home?” he asked uncertainly

“The dragon, who once lived here ages ago, long before Solas entered these lands. He poured power into this lands and the older stones remember. The old magic here welcomed me,” she explained, grinning widely. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara stood in the still ruined Keep waiting for the rest of her Inner Circle to show. Her war council was already here waiting semi-patiently. It was time for most of the secrets to be revealed, if they were to have any hope of winning against their enemies. Her Shadow stood by her side, watching everyone intently.  

The latest report from Abelas troubled her greatly. It seemed Emical had either joined Corypheus or was leading him, no one was sure which. They had lost two Sentinels just for the information they now had. When captured, those Sentinels had taken their lives by a small vial of potent poison. It seemed they took her warnings to heart, but she hated that she lost two of her Sentinels. 

“So what’s so important? The library is still in shambles,” Dorian said as he walked into the room followed closely by Solas, Vivienne, Varric, Sera, and Iron Bull. Now everyone was here, and it was time. 

“What is so important? Many things, and a lot of secrets coming out into the open,” she answered and watched as everyone’s attention turned to her. Solas moved up beside her, lightly touching her hand with a slight nod. 

“Secrets, this should be good,” Dorian murmured, moving closer to hear better. 

“Wat, you and elfyelf banging now?” Sera asked, looking at them with disdain. It was a look she was used to, one that didn’t bother her at all. Sera, was for the little people, and being Inquisitor, plus being able to order many elves around didn’t qualify her as little people. 

“No, nor will I ever,” she answered, smirking at the young blond elf. “No, this is something far more important. All of you know of Corypheus, have seen the danger he poses from what happened at Haven and that future Dorian and I told you of, but there is more. The orb he carries is from ancient times. It belongs to one of the so called elvhen gods, also known as Evanuris, the same race as I.” 

Stunned silence filled the room and she went on filling them on Solas’ parentage, the wars, Solas stepping through the Eluvian and then she stopped there to give them time to absorb what she said. 

“Even I couldn’t make this shit up.” Varric muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh there is more, a lot more. It seems Solas’ father Emical has either joined Corypheus or is leading him, we are not sure which,” she explained and then braced herself for the reactions. 

“You are telling us that Solas is an Evanuris? That he is an elven god called Fen’Harel?” Josephine asked, looking harried. 

“Yes, and his father has the same ability with the wolf, but is a lot more powerful,” she told them.

“Wait, wat? Wolf? What wolf?” Sera interjected. 

“As Dalish legends say, Fen’Harel has a form of a wolf.” Mekara answered. 

“Shite, you mean baldy here can turn into an elfy wolf?” Sara screeched, glancing at Solas leery. 

“Solas, if you may,” Mekara, murmured, nodding to the elf. 

“No, there is not enough room and I do not have the power to shift into that form anymore,” Solas answered, looking down at the ground sadly. 

“So the elfiest of all elfs can’t shift into his wolf, and you say you’re a god,” Sara cackled manically. 

“I never claimed to be a god, and have not recovered all my power from my long slumber,” Solas bit out coldly, glaring at the child elf. 

“Enough, this bickering is getting us nowhere. We have more important things to worry about than Solas’ supposed god like abilities,” Mekara snapped, gaining everyone’s attention once more.  

“This...this is a great deal to take in,” Cullen muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yes, it is, but you needed to know since we have confirmed Emical is involved, or I would have kept this to myself,” she stated bluntly, meeting everyone in the eye. 

“My dear, you said you are the High Archon? Are you saying you the most powerful Evanuris?” Vivienne inquired. 

“No, not at all, not even close. High Archon is a title given to those who ran the school, those who became teachers were archons. Some students who learned at that school could have beaten me in a fight if they chose to challenge me,” she answered with a small chuckle. 

“Then how is it you became High Archon?” Vivienne asked, watching her intently. 

“That answer is not an easy one, but basically I fought for the position and won,” she answered coldly. 

“What Mekara isn’t saying, is that she  _ is _ powerful in magic, but there are others who have more power. There, power is not related to what magic you know, or how strong your spells are; it is related to your standing among your house and allies,” Solas explained quickly, before they thought she was weak. 

“Be that as it may, we do need to be prepared for anything. Emical is not someone to be taken lightly. He more than willing to do things that will, at best, turn your stomach and scar your mind,” she whispered, remembering the horrors they came across in that house, remembering how Solas had been found. 

“I think we heard enough for now, we all need time to come to terms with this,” Leliana announced, nodding to the others in dismissal. They waited until the inner circle disappeared through the doors. 

“How dangerous is he?” Leliana asked once the doors closed.

“Before he was stopped, he had killed a hundred people and did far worse to several hundred more. What we found in his basement...I will not speak of, not ever,” she said raggedly and unable to stifle the shudder even thinking of it caused. “It took the full council to bring him down, but then he had been filled on stolen energy. I can’t imagine what his capabilities are now.” 

“Then we need more information on his activities,” Leliana murmured thoughtfully. 

“No, don’t send anyone out after him, you will no longer be able to trust them when they report in. He twists people’s minds and breaks them to his will; the worst part is he doesn’t have to be nearby to exert his influence on those he has subjugated. Only the rare few have ever resisted or reclaimed themselves, even in part. They will always, always, carry the scars,” she told them and hoped they listened and understood just how dangerous Emical truly was. 

“On to other topics, Skyhold is barely functional, there is a great deal of work to be done and you’ve been through a lot since Haven. Take a week or two to recover, and we should have some leads by then,” Josephine offered and she could have kissed the woman. 

“Then I’m going back to the temple, a few of my people will be staying to help with rebuilding and can reach me if necessary,” she told them and couldn’t hide the relief in her smile. 

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our villain is back and still a major ass. A warning though, there is torture, violence, and other nasty stuff. Also tied up on of the unknown voices from previous chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta, thank you so much for working on this chapter, you did an awesome job as usual.

Emical growled low as he stared at the crystal before him. Weeks had passed and still no communication from Emir. Was he worried? Not even close, but he was seething.  _ How dare he!  _ Never in a thousand years had a slave not done what he ordered, not until now.  _ Apparently I have gotten lax with the slaves. Yes... the slaves are overdue for a reminder of what happens when someone betrays me. _

“Bring his lover to me,” he ordered coldly. 

“My lord, he has no lovers, you-you killed the last one a century ago,” one slave reminded him, his voice squeaking in fear; just the way he liked it. At least these slaves knew not to cross him. 

“Then bring me someone close to him,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“There is no one. He stopped talking to the other slaves when you killed his lover,” another slave answered quickly. 

“Then find someone who has been around as long as he!” he roared.It was time to show his displeasure with this slave. 

“Yes, Master,” the slave bowed low and started heading toward the door. 

“No, you stay, the others can find who I want,” he grinned maliciously as the slave stood there trembling. He didn’t need to say a word as the slave walked to the table, lying down on his stomach, clutching the table-edges until his knuckles turned white. “You defied me twice, by not bringing someone. You shall learn,” he murmured stroking the scarred back. 

The slave made no attempt to defend his actions, he knew there was no reasoning with his Master. 

The first slice was deep, the tip of the knife hitting bone, but it didn’t matter, his slaves knew the price of disobedience. 

The door closed firmly behind two slaves, they shuddered in fear. “Who do we get?” one asked the other nervously. 

“Let’s just grab someone, before he decides that we’ll be good enough,” the other mumbled and they raced through the halls. They knew it had to be a slave that had been around for a long while, and they were only a few of them. They found one in the kitchens cleaning. 

“The Master wishes to see you,” one announced and motioned the man to follow them. Neither could hide their shaking as they walked, and they could see the older slave was aware  something terrible was about to happen. How could he not be when they couldn’t control their terror?

They took him to the Master’s study and closed the doors behind them. There was no need to lock the doors, the Master didn’t care if anyone saw his fun and games; sometimes he demanded an audience.

They both swallowed thickly, on the desk was a slab of meat that once had been a slave. The heart still beat with the help of magic. A shudder convulsed through their bodies, as they heard a mewling sound from the thing on the desk. 

They knew without the words being spoken that the Master had the same plans for them. The Master was in a foul mood since Emir hadn’t contacted him. How they envied that elf, he was free. Soon, if the gods finally took pity on them, they would be free in a different way. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Emical stared at the mess in his study, a few slaves were now cleaning what was left of those other slaves. Now it was time to take care of that corrupted Magister. He had failed at Haven, and that wasn’t acceptable. 

Mekara still lived, though he never once thought the Magister truly had a chance against her. In fact, he had hoped that Mekara would have killed him, making his life easier. But no, the bitch couldn’t even do that small thing for him. No matter, it would be taken care of shortly. 

Then his focus would turn to his son.  _ Ah Solas, it should have been your magic and body serving me now, not your inept older brother. _ Dinan had been an enthusiastic son, but he had no brains when it came to magic. The boy preferred fighting with swords, but it didn’t matter now, his body had been used and the magic he was so inept with was now his. Solas on the other hand, from what the wolf tells him, is strong in magic. Had even been considered a god at one point. Now that was a son to be proud of, he just needed to wait a little longer until his son’s magic was strong enough to call his wolf, then he would strike. 

After his son was taken care of he would worry about Mekara, and then the High Council. Mekara had something he needed so he couldn’t kill her, but the High Council, they needed to die for what they did to him. 

Now, it was time to take care of Emir or whatever he/she was calling herself/himself. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Leliana scoured the castle searching for Banal’ras before Mekara left. She found the elf speaking with Solas. Quickly she entered the room, both sets of eyes turned to her, watching her intently. Usually she would keep this information to herself and only allow the War Council the knowledge, but this was an unusual circumstance. Solas and Banal’ras understood more of what was going on than they did. 

It wasn’t because of things Banal’ras and Mekara hid, the Council had just never lived the lives they had. No one ever saw the atrocities Mekara had told them about. It was beyond their understanding. “One of the prisoners escaped, an elf that does not belong to the Inquisition or Mekara,” she announced, not bothering to lower her voice. 

“It is not one of mine,” Solas muttered, all his spies were accounted for. “Did the elf have any markings?” 

“Eight circles tattooed on his arm,” Leliana answered, and then waited patiently for some information. 

“One of Emical’s… Shit,” Banal’ras hissed and then closed his eyes for a moment and slowly reopened them. “Mekara is safe, there are four elvhen guarding her.” 

“What are the chances Emical’s slave left?” Leliana asked. 

“He wouldn’t, not until the terms of commands given are met,” Solas answered, shaking his head. “We need to find out what his commands were.” 

“I’ll have my scouts search Skyhold,” Leliana stated and rushed upstairs to inform her scouts. 

“Mortals,” Banal’ras scoffed. “They will not find him and whoever comes close he will kill.” 

“What of Nadia? Have you spoken with her lately? She may know who the slave is,” Solas advised, looking at the younger elf thoughtfully. 

“I’ll go speak with her, and order a few guards on you while we are gone,” Banal’ras said as he started walking out of the room. Solas watched him go while pinching the bridge of his nose. Things were becoming complicated too quickly, he needed his magic back to protect himself, but with his orb elsewhere there was no way to regain his magic. If he allowed it to come back naturally, it would take centuries, and no one had that type of time right now. 

He was at a loss on what to do. The lands now called to him, but he still couldn’t take energy from it. He had lost that ability ages ago when he had turned to the fade for energy. 

“My Lord, a request was made to guard you,” one elf said with a small bow. 

“Did they explain what was going on?” he asked, unsure how he felt about this. These four elvhen weren’t acting like slaves, and that was a relief. 

“Banal’ras told us that one of Emical’s slaves is loose, so until he is found we need to keep an eye on you,” another elf answered with a smirk. He never thought to see a smirk on one of the ancient slaves, but here was one. 

“And this does not bother you?” he waited patiently watching for a flinch, anything to tell him that they didn’t want to be here. 

“No. We know you’re Emical’s son, we know your life's in danger and you are helping Mekara. If you weren’t helping, then we wouldn’t bother protecting you,” the smirking elf answered with a shrug. It seemed Mekara had done wonders with these elves, they were not slaves anymore. But these four were the younger generation, not the older ones who had lived through the agonies. 

“I’ll be working in here for most of the day,” he told them and walked over to his desk as they took up posts. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Nadia walked the upper courtyard ignoring anyone who tried talking to her. Something was putting her ill at ease, but she didn’t know what. Here she should be safe, here nothing should touch her. 

“Cold to the touch, red in sight, searching, needing to find. You are in danger,” a spirit in a boy’s body told her. 

“He… he got away?” she whispered, panic in her voice. 

“Yes, he is near. The Lion will protect you,” the boy said before turning to something in the distance and then disappeared. She didn’t think, only reacted, running to the only person she felt safe around. She found him near the steps leading up the castle. She placed herself beside him, invading his personal space. Any closer and she would be one with him. 

“Nadia? Is something wrong?” he voice was tender, understanding, as he talked to her softly. She was shaking so badly she couldn’t form a word. She opened her mouth to try, but all that came out was a weak cry of terror. She had been found and now her life was forfeit. Freedom had tasted so sweet while it had lasted. 

Cullen watched her shake, before gripping her arms, “Nadia what is it?” he demanded, making his voice firmer. 

“He... he… comes…” Nadia whimpered and he tried to think of who she meant. What would make her quiver in terror, but a flash of metal caught his attention. Not even thinking he shove Nadia out of the way, pulling his own blade and stabbing forward into the shadows. There was a gurgle, he felt his blade sink home, deep within the body of an elf. At first he thought he killed one of their own, but this elf was dressed differently, with blood red eyes. 

“Someone get Banal’ras here!” he ordered loudly and quickly turned to Nadia who was now on her knees staring at the body. He silently cursed himself, shaking his head at the woman who was trembling so badly.  

“Learan, Emical’s assassin,” Nadia whispered, that Cullen barely heard. 

“How do you know of Emical?” his body went rigid, hand grasping his blade tightly. 

“He-he is my Master,” she stammered. Cullen knew he should strike this woman down. She was that monster’s slave, Maker only knew what information she had been feeding him, but something wasn’t adding up. Why would Emical have a human as a slave when he had elvhen slaves dating back thousands of years? 

“What have you told him!” Cullen growled, moving to grab the woman and force her to talk. 

“She told him nothing. She’s here hiding from him, with Mekara’s shield over Skyhold Emical can not find her,” Banal’ras answered for the terrified woman, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. “Since Haven, she made a choice and that was to betray her master. She wants to break the bonds, but Emical is powerful.” 

“How is it he has a human as a slave? Should we worry about more humans?” 

“Yes, you should, but she is not a human, it’s a spell that has taken root. She will always look like a human now that she has given up her former self,” Shadow answered, releasing her shoulder and holding out his hand to the terrified slave. He glanced down at the elf killed and his eyes widened. Cullen, a human had just killed a well-trained assassin. No easy feat, so how did the human get the assassin with one sword thrust. It looked like the assassin was caught by surprise, but that was doubtful. 

“What?” Cullen asked looking at the elf curiously as the elf stared at him. 

“You killed a highly trained assassin with one thrust of your sword and ask ‘what?’?” Banal’ras scoffed, shaking his head in amusement. 

“I saw a glint of metal and knew there was danger. I thrust my sword forward towards the shadow, since all you elves like hiding in shadows,” Cullen grumbled, blushing slightly at the pleased look he saw in this ancient elf’s eyes. He glanced at the woman holding tightly to Banal’ras hand and looking at him in awe. To say that his chest puffed out more would be an understatement. He knew he stood taller than normal, his back straight, shoulders back in pride. 

“ _ High Guardian, I wish him to be my guardian,”  _ Nadia implored, watching the elf nervously. 

_ “He is human, their lives are short, nor does he wield magics,” _ Banal’ras reminded her, surprised at the request. 

_ “And yet he is the only one of all the humans I trust. I ran to him not even thinking to search for one of the Sentinels or Mekara herself,”  _ Nadia told him softly, hoping that would sway the elf.

_ “Speak with the mortal, make sure he understands what it means to be a Guardian. When we return from the temple have your answer and we will proceed with the ceremony if he desires to become your Guardian,” _ Banal’ras stated firmly, turning and walking away leaving Nadia with Cullen. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara walked the upper courtyard watching as people worked. She had tried helping, but much like her one attempt to help at camp, it hadn’t gone over well. Her elves stopped her, moving her  _ gently _ aside and the humans looked apprehensive that the Herald of Andraste was attempting to work with them. She hated it, but to save everyone’s nerves she simply watched. 

She stopped pacing when she noticed  four elves walk towards her. A smile lit her face when she saw Suledin, “What brings you here?” she asked, grinning at the elf. 

“We are your guards for the time being until Banal’ras is finished giving out orders to the rest of the elves here,” Suledin answered, shrugging his shoulders, but she could see a tightness to him. 

“What’s wrong?” she demanded, and watched as all four elves stiffened, not meeting her gaze. “One of you had better start talking.” 

“It’s about Abelas, since you were harmed he has been unbearable to live with,” the youngest of the four elves answered, ignoring the reprimanding look from Suledin. 

“What do you mean?” Now she was confused, Abelas didn’t strike her as one to take his anger out on everyone else. Though that brought up the question why he was angry, it made no sense. He knew she was returning to the temple soon. 

“When you were injured, he had wanted to come to you, but with the slaves of Falon’din and Algar’nan recently arriving, he couldn’t leave. We had to remind him of that, after that, he became moody and interrogates any scouts that return through a portal,” the young elf answered softly, giving her a hopeful look. 

“I can see you have more to add,” Mekara murmured with an amused look. 

“What he plans on saying is it would be best if you returned to the temple right away. Banal’ras can return when he is able,” Suledin cut in, glowering at the younger elf. 

Mekara chuckled softly, “Then open the portal so I can go home,” she ordered with a grin.

“We should wait for Banal’ras,” another stated firmly, glaring at the younger elves. “He’ll be here shortly.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter is already written and with the beta. Let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts.


	27. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mekara returns to the temple and as Varric would say, weird shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see from the beginning of this chapter this was supposed to be light hearted, but Sancta kinda took over. I really hate it when my characters do this. Part of this chapter wasn't supposed to happen until later in the story, but it wanted to be out now. Yes I know I am a strange one for thinking this way. 
> 
> I guess I should warn you, my beta reader who I adore said this chapter almost brought her to tears. Please be reminded of the tags, some come into play here.

Banal’ras grinned as they stepped out of the portal, finally he was back home and Mekara was in a place with protection. He didn’t need to worry as much here, she would be safe and hopefully finally relax. 

He was about to move forward more but stopped when Mekara didn’t move, she was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide, darkened with desire, a smile he knew well curved her mouth. He followed her gaze to find Abelas practicing against three other Sentinels without upper armor on. 

“Blessed Anu,” he heard her whisper breathlessly and grinned.

“I don’t think it should be Anu’s name you’re praising, more like Abelas,” he whispered so the others wouldn’t overhear, grinning broadly when she gave him a half-hearted glare. 

“Haha, laugh it up,” she muttered, a blush staining her cheeks, he found it amusing that the only time she blushed was when Abelas was brought up. 

“I am, and I am going to enjoy these few days immensely,” he murmured, but she had already turned her attention back to Abelas. 

~ooooooooooooooo~

She had a very hard time tearing her eyes off of Abelas. Muscles moved beneath his smooth skin, a sheen of sweat made him glow. His movements, now that was something else, powerful, magnetic as he moved with such smooth grace. 

She watched as he took down his final opponent, impressed by his skill. She watched as he stretched his lithe, muscular body and whimpered. She couldn’t believe that sound left her, but there was no denying it, she was also very aware she needed to change and very cold bath. 

Then Abelas turned and met her eyes, all thoughts of a bath fled her mind. She will never admit she stood there stupidly ogling him while he watched her with a smug smirk. They could torture her and she would never admit it. 

“You’re caught,” Banal’ras murmured from behind her. 

“Shut up,” she hissed, turning to glower at him. 

“Didn’t you say you need to change?”

“Quit reading my mind!” she grumped, glowering at her High Guardian. “Didn’t you have something to do?” 

“I’ll leave you be, if you turn around,” Banal’ras murmured, glancing to Abelas who was right behind her. He was surprised she didn’t sense him, but he  _ was _ distracting her, good. Ah, he couldn’t wait to see this. He saw her confusion and held in his laughter for a few moments. A booming laugh left him when she turned around and found Abelas standing a breath part from her. 

“You were gone for too long,” he heard Abelas muttered just before capturing Mekara’s mouth with his own. Well now, it seemed Abelas was dropping all pretenses and finally allowing himself to find companionship. 

He took a few steps back, not wanting to intrude too much on this moment. Quickly he glanced around the room, the couple had everyone’s attention and no one seemed shocked or upset. He didn’t need to worry about her safety for the moment. “Do us all a favor tonight, put up a sound ward,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away. A relieved sigh left him when he heard chuckles from many Sentinels. Peace, that was what was here, what had been missing for so long. Many had smiles and weren’t afraid to hide it. Many looked very pleased that neither had come up for air yet. 

Many but two, Revas and Sancta, he knew Sancta would be the hardest to win over. He wasn’t even sure if it was possible, not after what that elf had experienced. Revas and Sancta had been passed from god to god during parties, whereas Revas had done what he was told, only Sancta had dared to say  ‘no’, and no one knows exactly what occurred,  but what happened to him during those times one could imagine. All they knew was he had disappeared for a few centuries. 

After Sancta had been returned… well the elf’s life had gotten harder, colder, crueler, it hadn’t been pretty. Many times he’d had to heal the young elf. 

He shook his head, trying to dislodge his thoughts but knew it was too late. Across the room he met Mekara’s eyes, Abelas stood by her side, an arm around her shoulder, holding her close, but his main focus was on Mekara. She had seen his thoughts, now her attention was turned to Revas and Sancta, anger on their behalf blossomed in their link, white hot rage burned through their link moments later. 

He didn’t need to be told that Sancta had left the room hastily. He had seen Mekara’s anger and misinterpreted it. 

“ _ Go after him,” _ he said through their link. He watched as Abelas took a step back and nodded towards the hallway that Sancta had disappeared down. 

He followed on her heels, knowing where they would find Sancta; the same place many of them had found the elf over the years. All the while the elf would be shaking, curled into a ball as he pressed hard against the warded doors, a place he had spent much time for angering one god or another in years past. The elf had shown so much promise by standing up for himself against the so-called gods, but in the end it had been futile, he had been their ill-used toy for longer than he could remember. 

Once more, like centuries past, they found Sancta curled up against the warded door shaking. His eyes wide and unseeing as terror held him in its clutches. “What is behind that door?” Mekara demanded, her voice cold and foreboding with barely concealed rage. Finally, one of their greatest fears was about to come to an end, he knew this without a doubt. 

“Abelas, can you move him from the door please?” she asked softly, laying a hand on the Sentinel’s arm. Abelas and two other sentinels moved a thrashing, now shouting Sancta from the door. 

“No one but the gods knows how to penetrate those ward, or the passcode,” He told Mekara and smirked as her eyes turned white. 

“What’s happening?” Abelas asked, ignoring the gathering of Sentinels in the hall watching what was going on. 

“Mekara is about to make her own passcode,” he explained, lightly touching Sancta and it seemed to have been the worst mistake ever. The elf broke free, fleeing from them. None followed, allowing the elf his escape. 

She stared hard at the doors, ignoring Banal’ras memories. She didn’t need to be told that behind those doors horrors once lay. She gathered all of her power and shot it at the doors, watching as they crumbled before her. 

What met her was worse, so much worse than she feared. She had expected a torture room, but she hadn’t expected bodies to be within, bodies that had withered away. She just prayed they hadn’t been alive when they had been locked within. Three bodies filled devices, and it brought her rage boiling when she saw them. 

“I want these bodies out of here, and given their final rites as they deserve!” she growled out the orders. “I want to be shown any more rooms like this, once I am finished with this one.”

“This is the only torture room,” Abelas answered her. 

Abelas watched her for a moment before moving into the room. Magic had preserved the bodies, though the damage done to their bodies eradicated their identities. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wondered how many others that had seemingly gone missing had actually died here. 

He was surprised at how many walked into the room that they all feared. More elvhen than he thought had walked in, and were working together to unstrap the dead. They moved the bodies with reverence, carrying them out of the room.

He was the last to leave. The hall was still packed with elvhen, hope in their eyes and also fear. “Did you want us to dismantle the devices?” a small voice asked. 

“Not unless you are planning on reusing anything in there?” Mekara asked, watching each of them carefully. 

Silence descended, she had her answer. She turned back to the room, focusing on the old dried blood on the floor and walls. It was a horror show, one that needed to be eradicated. 

She allowed her rage to consume her, allowed the flames to lick her body as she stepped into that room and then she allowed them free. A grim smile came to her as the whole room was turned into a firestorm with her at the center. Blood burned away, metal melted, some turning to ash because of age other pieces falling useless to the floor. 

Nothing survived.

“Whatever remains, I want it destroyed and I want this room cleaned out. If there is a window in there, uncover it, if not make one!” she ordered coldly, marching through the throng of elves. She could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks, she heard her breath shuddered out with each gasp, but she still felt numb, hollow. 

She walked, where she was heading she didn’t care. She needed to be away from that horror. Her feet carried her, her mind was racing with images of those three bodies that had starved to death. 

Slowly her senses came back to her and she found herself in what used to be a garden. It was overgrown, statues were weathered, cracked. Vines rode high on the walls, covering most of everything. It may have once been a peaceful place but no longer. 

She turned as she felt the air shift minutely, the air around her trembled with pain. Sancta stood there watching her with fear and uncertainty, he wouldn’t come closer, looking ready to bolt with the first move she made. She stayed where she was, not even trying to hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. If anyone needed to see it, it was this elf.   

“Is it true?” he whispered, dropping to knees before her. 

“Is what true?” she asked, going to her knees also, still keeping her distance from him.  

“The voices say you destroyed that room, engulfed it in flames so hot that it was white. Is our nightmare gone?” he whispered, looking at her with broken, pleading eyes. 

“I don’t know about gone, but that room is no longer. I have ordered to have it cleaned out,” she told him, uncertain what he wanted her to say. 

She remained motionless when he stood and move towards her like a scared hala. She didn’t make a move when he stripped off his shirt. To be honest she didn’t know what to do or say, so she kept her eyes on his face instead of looking at what he bared. 

She waited, noticed the shirt held tightly to his chest, his body shaking badly that she wondered how he was still standing. “You healed Suledin, Abelas, Banal’ras and so many others and yet I remain unhealed.” The tears started strolling down his cheeks with those words and yet she still didn’t move. He needed to be the one that came to her.  

Slowly he lowered the shirt, “Mythal is right, I will never be healed, no god can heal me,” he whispered and she gasped at what she saw. His chest had met fire, hot metal, and other things, the scars were thick, covering most of his chest and stomach. Along his stomach was a long scar, thick and jagged, done by a dull blade. More scars disappeared below his pant line and she shuddered sickeningly.  

When she summoned the nerve, she rose to her feet and walked to the back of him. It wasn’t any better, it was one massive scar made of many different kinds of marks. What had they done to him? What could he have possibly done to earn these horrendous marks? No one deserved this.  

She knew what she needed to do, she had to fix this and honestly wasn’t sure if she could. His words haunted her, people of power telling him it couldn’t be fixed. She prayed that it could be, no one needed these reminders. It was its own form of torture. He stared at her with haunted eyes as she took in his tortured body. 

“Strip, lay on your stomach,” she ordered. “I might not be able to fix it, but I am going to damn well try. No one, deserves this EVER!”.” 

She averted her eyes as he stripped and lay on the ground before her. She missed the look of sheer terror on his face, she hadn’t want to see it, but she could smell it easily enough. She leaned over his back without touching him, breathing out words Daeghun had used on her in the mountains. She watched as the scars stayed for a moment before very slowly vanishing to perfect untouched skin.

She hated that she would have to wait until she recovered before she could do his front. She wanted to heal his body completely right now even though she knew it wouldn’t heal his mind. She wasn’t sure if that was possible, too much, mentally and physically, had been done to this elf. 

She was about to tell him to get dressed and they would continue this tomorrow, but the words died in her throat. Sancta rolled onto his back, showing her the worst, shaking in his trepidation. 

She allowed her eyes to follow those scars to his genitals and found nothing, it was gone. “I told her no, she made sure I regretted it.” He sobbed and she felt her heart break at those words. “I was only two hundred years old. My use after that was for… for…” she stopped him, placing a finger lightly on his mouth. 

“You don’t need to tell me. Don’t think I will ever force this information from you,” She said softly, more tears streaming down her face so many that she could barely see. 

“But… but you are my god now, I  _ have _ to tell you,” the elf before her sobbed before rolling onto his stomach wrenching up bile as what she assumed memories bombarding him.  

“I just said no. You can’t say no to a god…” he sobbed curling up into a ball. “We can say no to you goddess. Why? Why are you so different? Why do you give hope? Why do you care? Is this a cruelty where you take it away when we need it the most?” 

“WHY?” he screamed, through his sobs. 

She gently pushed him into his back, meeting those wild eyes. “I can’t take your memories, but I can give back what she took,” she whispered brokenly, her own sob catching in her throat. She breathed those same words, heedless of the price to herself, her vision darkening as the scars disappeared and his genitals regrew. She heard his screams of pain, but couldn’t do anything about the pain the healing wrought. 

_ She was floating, drifting on the wind. Light fought the darkness, but it wasn’t enough. She didn’t fear the darkness, she stood against it, she wasn’t one to bow to it. She embraced the light and allowed it to wash out the darkness, to push it away. It didn’t belong here, only light belonged here.  _

_ She forced that light to grow, expand, to reach every hidden corner. She allowed it to envelope her as she fed it, giving herself to it. She was its center, without her the light would die. She knew this and accepted it. _

_ Fear, terror, anger, rage didn’t belong here. It couldn’t stand against the light she called, nor would she allow it to.   _

_ The area grew, expanding and her light grew with it. Darkness lingered in places and she banished that darkness. This was her home, this was her safe place. It called to her and she answered its call, she allowed her home to taste her light. _

_ This was her place and her light would be a beacon in the darkness. She would make it so.  _

Everyone snapped to attention when the temple filled with a blood curdling scream. Everyone grabbed their weapons, Banal’ras was already gone, moving like he shadow he was named for and disappeared from sight. Abelas knew then that it was Mekara in danger, or some other threat. He wasn’t sure what but he couldn’t get to where the scream originated from fast enough. 

What happened from there Abelas couldn’t say. He couldn’t explain it, nor could anyone else. 

They raced to where the scream had come from. In the ancient garden Mekara lay on dead grass passed out, Sancta knelt holding her close as their goddess glowed a blinding white. He looked at Sancta and his skin was unmarred, something that astonished him. He glanced around for Banal’ras to find him on one knee, head bowed in supplication.  

Everyone, including himself followed suit dropping to one knee. Sancta placed her body reverently on the ground, and the glow intensified until it became impossible to look her. She was like the sun, burning bright, lighting up all darkened places. 

How could he explain what happened without sounding insane? What he saw was something he could honestly say none had seen before, not even when the gods roamed these lands. 

That burning, white light surrounding Mekara burst from her, covering everyone and every inch of the temple. What it did to him or the others was too personal, to explain... But let it be known, fear that had its claws in him for ages lessen, images that had plagued him were still there, but muted. 

He could see the look of awe in everyone’s face.  _ And she says she is not a god, _ he thought to himself as he rose to his feet watching everyone else. 

He glanced at the garden, his mouth dropping in awe. The grass beneath her was lush, and thick. Trees and flowers that hadn’t been seen since the Veil went up were now taking root and thriving. The stream that split the garden trickled with clear, pure water; ancient benches that were once cracked and toppled over were now whole and upright as if they hadn’t seen the ages. The dome above, once covered in vines and cracked mosaics, was now renewed, with the sun shining through them once more. So many things that had been ruined in this room were now returned to their former beauty. 

He followed Banal’ras as he knelt next to Mekara. Gently, he picked her up to the displeasure of her High Guardian. To be honest he didn’t much care if Banal’ras had a problem with him carrying Mekara.

He watched her passed out in his arms, smiling gently as she curled into him so her head was resting on his shoulder. A few Sentinels moved quickly to her room, while the others parted like a curtain, bowing low as she passed them even though she was unconscious. 

He walked into her room, the balcony doors had been thrown open, her blankets folded down. Clean clothes were placed at the end of her bed, his carving still on her bed side table, but he noticed one difference, one of her rings was right beside the carving. Whether that was symbolic he wasn’t sure, but now he knew she had seen it.   

He laid her upon the bed and then he sat on a chair with Banal’ras across from him. They watched as she slept, a peacefulness filling them. They allowed themselves to sleep on the chairs. The white glow still hadn’t left her, and they wondered if it ever would. 

They had seen the changes as they walked to her room. Once old stones now held magic as it used to, glowing with said magic. Cracked stones were smoothed out, the temple looked as it had in its prime. 

If he didn’t know better he would say she removed the Veil, but he knew she hadn’t done that. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Five elves walked out of their rooms, the guards still watching them. They had felt the powerful energy sweeping through the temple and saw what it had done. 

They didn’t speak to any of the former slaves, there was nothing they could say. 

The hall to the goddess’ room was blocked off by five Sentinels, but the main area where everyone usually congregated was filled near to bursting. 

They heard a soft gasp, turning to their companion, his eyes white, his face distant and he swayed back and forth. “And so it starts,” the elf whispered before collapsing, they caught him before he hit the floor and knew the vision they had when they woke was beginning. 

The time of change was upon them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say well that was an easy way to heal everyone, no one is healed, the pain while in the temple is lessened... outside of the temple is a different story. The magic just ejected the darkness from the temple. I can't explain it more wihtout giving too much away of future chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler, trying to lighten things up some before the story turns dark. So we should have a few happy chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for all the hard work she did. 
> 
> On another note, right now life is busy, with my brother's wedding, summer coming and my two kids coming for a visit soon, I will try and update more often before these events hits. But if I don't, don't worry, this story has about ten chapters already written, I just needed to figure out which order I want them in.

Chapter 27

Daeghun grumbled to himself as he glared at another human who crossed his path. Three days he had been stuck in Skyhold, no companionship, no good food and Mekara’s rule above all else, no eating the residences of Skyhold no matter how much they annoyed him. 

He thought about befriending the Qunari, but that man was bedding anything that moved on two legs. There was no way he was going to lower himself to bed one of such weak blood. 

He should be home with his brethren right now, but Jarrid said it would be better for him to be here. He and his kind would be coming into their heat soon, and that included Mekara. Yet being here he had no one to help him through it. 

Cassandra would kill him if he approached her for it. Varric, Sera, and a couple of others would be more creative in their murder of him if he tried to seduce them. Solas might help, but the man was so weak for an Evanuris. 

There was that Tevinter mage, most avoided him or looked at him in disgust. He pondered that for a few moments before making up his mind. He would toss the idea out there, see if the man would be willing to help him through his cycle; but first he needed to see if the man would be any use to him in bed. 

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Dorian smirked as he placed another book on the shelf. It almost felt like home, the library shelves were almost filled with books on all subjects. Though some of the books he couldn’t stand because of how misinformed the author had been. 

Mekara’s elves had brought books for Solas, a few of those he swiped and now they were in his collection. Or so he thought until they disappeared by morning. He really wanted to get his hands on those books, what he read so far showed how misinformed everyone was of their history. 

“Are these books really that interesting?” a voice asked, he jumped spun around to find the red haired elf/dragon sitting in his very comfortable chair. 

“Something you needed?” he asked instead of answering. This would be the first time he spoke with elf. It was common knowledge that this elf favored his dragon form, or he was a dragon that had an elven form. He wasn’t quite certain which description was more accurate.

“Many things, though right now I am contemplating,” the elf answered, rising slowly to his feet.   

Should he take the bait? Did he really want to know what a dragon would be contemplating? Probably how tender he was, and not in a good way 

“What your next meal is?” he sassed, it was the safest answer. 

Rich laughter filled the library, slowly trickled to soft chuckling. “If that is not what you were contemplating…?” he trailed off, feeling uncertainty fill him, something he hadn’t felt since leaving Tevinter. 

He swallowed thickly, as the elf moved closer, invading his personal space. What in the hell was happening, why was this elf doing this? Why him? Actually what did the elf plan, he knew nothing about dragons. “Do you truly want to know what I was contemplating?” the elf purred, walking to his back, leaning forward till his breath fanned his ear. Now he knew where this was going, or so he thought. Was this an offer for a one night stand? Is that what the dragon wanted? If so, he could do that, if he was looking for more with everyone watching his every move, that wouldn’t be a good idea. 

“I was plotting a way to get you into my bed, willing and wanting,” he shivered as those words left the elf’s mouth. 

Dorian knew Mekara wouldn’t care one way or the other. He also knew the members of the Inquisition wouldn’t cross her, but she wasn’t here to protect him if needed. No, he wasn’t going to alter his life any more than he already had. He turned quickly, closing the space between them until chest was touching chest, “Lead the way,” he purred. 

Daeghun hid his sigh of relief, being with these humans was trying. Although this human was different, he seemed more open minded than quite a few others. Then there was that horned man in the inn who was dipping his wick wherever he could and there was no way he was going to take leftovers from a lesser, weak blooded dragon. 

He led the human down the stairs, and nodded to Solas. “ _ I am taking this human, as he should be taken. If Mekara returns, remind her the season comes soon,”  _ Daeghun stated firmly.

_ “Daeghun, remember these humans do not understand your ways. He does not realize what you expect of him when your season comes,”  _ Solas warned, his eyes flashing with magic. Something he hadn’t been able to do until a few days ago when a magic swamp Skyhold.

_ “I expect nothing of the mortal when the season hits. He is the only one open minded enough to sate my needs here. The others that the weaker dragon hasn’t touched are prudes,”  _ Daeghun spat, scowling darkly. 

_ “Remember he is mortal and you are a dragon, his body cannot take as much damage as Evanuris,”  _ Solas warned.  __

_ “Are you offering to take his place wolf?”  _ Daeghun taunted, lightly touching the back of the Solas’ hand, allowing his ancient magic to flutter along the skin. 

_ “If it is absolutely necessary and the human can’t take what you offer. However, I would prefer not if there is a choice,”  _ Solas muttered, snatching his hand away from the dragon quickly. 

_ “Then it will be the human,”  _ the dragon smirked, turning to the mortal, resting his hand on the man’s hip before steering him out of the door.

Solas wasn’t surprised by Daeghun’s behavior to say the least, with how antsy he had been acting the past few days. He was simply surprised that Daeghun chose Dorian of all people. Another thing that surprised him was Suledin’s interest in Cassandra; that outright shocked him. 

The elf had been back and forth between the temple and Skyhold over the past few days and each time he sought out the Seeker. He wondered if Cassandra even knew that Suledin was interested in her. 

He took a deep breath clearing his mind of those random thoughts. There were more important things to worry about than who was romancing who. Mekara was supposed to be returning soon. Once she was here, then they could plot their next course of action. 

Leliana had her spies out gathering information. Cullen’s soldiers, with the help of Mekara’s elves, now had a larger area around Skyhold secured. The roads leading down the mountain were clear and able to be traveled. A lot of work had been completed over the past few days. 

Mekara’s room were almost completed, her elves had been working on it constantly with the help of Josephine. What their ambassador couldn’t acquire the elves went out searching for the materials or retrieving it from the temple. No one was allowed up into the room, Sentinels stood guard at the door, alternating shifts. Leliana and Josephine had tried gaining access only to fail each and every time.  

More elves came and went without the use of a portal, so he knew an Eluvian was in use nearby. Any Eluvian he had found were of no use anymore. He wondered if the Eluvian had come from the temple or had it been made. He couldn’t see that happening, it would take a large amount of magic and only a few had that much power. None of the Sentinels that he knew of, and no mage here had that amount of magic. So either Mekara or Mythal (which he couldn’t see happening) created the Eluvian.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Why he was worried about this made no sense, he would find out as soon as Mekara returned. With a disgusted sigh at himself he turned his focus on the sheets of parchment before him. They were rift locations, both opened and closed as well as likely spots where new rifts could open. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras smirked as Mekara left her bedroom later in the morning. Abelas had left long ago once more, which didn’t surprise him in the least. For the past five days, Abelas had been sharing Mekara’s bed without sex. “You didn’t bed him…again,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. “May one ask why?” 

“He’s not ready,” was the answer, one he expected. 

“Was it him who wasn’t ready, or was it you weren’t ready?” he asked archly. 

“Both? Me? I don’t know. He still thinks of me as a god,” she sighed tiredly, not paying attention to Banal’ras as he rolled his eyes at her. 

“For your information I still think of you as a god! So what is your point?” Shadow retorted, grinning as she scowled darkly. 

“I am NOT a god!” she shouted. 

“Mekara, you brought old magic to this temple. You remade the temple as it was before the Veil was put into place. It doesn’t looks thousands of years old anymore, I would swear it is only a few centuries at the most! And most of all  _ you _ chased away the darkness that lingered here!” Shadow stated, ticking each instance off on his fingers. 

“That was not me! Whatever happened that day, I didn’t do it. Number one, I do not have enough power to remake a temple. Number two, you cannot take the darkness away from thousands of people and number three, I only used an ancient healing spell on Sancta, the same one I have used many times. So it was not me!” she shouted, poking her High Guardian’s chest with each word, forcing him to back up a step each time. 

Banal’ras allowed himself to step back each time, but he maneuvered them so that she had her back to the other elven. These people needed to hear this too, they needed to understand that Mekara didn’t know what was going on. 

“It’s your magic filling these walls. There is no trace of Mythal’s magic anywhere,” Shadow said softly, watching the other elves as they moved closer. There was no disappointment in their eyes at Mekara’s utter refusal of being a god. Some still looked at her reverently, while others had an indulgent expression. He knew then no matter how much Mekara denied it, they would always look at her as a god. Ever since the garden, he too thought she was a god, or a god in the making. 

“And I cannot explain it. Nothing I did should have caused this. It is impossible,” she muttered, running her hand through her loose hair. “I have seen strong magic at work many times, and this is beyond anything I have ever seen. If someone told me they did this, I would have scoffed, but here is the proof it can be done.”

“And what of Sancta? You healed his scars that were made thousands of years ago! How do you explain that? Mythal, couldn’t have healed him like that, none of the gods could have,” Shadow reminded her and watched as uncertainty filled her eyes. She didn’t have an answer and that made him believe more.  

“What do you think all of it means?” Revas asked, taking a step closer. 

“I wish I had an answer, but I don’t. What happened here is beyond my knowledge. There is only one place that might have the knowledge I seek,” she murmured. “That would mean I would have to return to my other home and search the Archives.”

“Will you be returning?” Abelas asked quietly. 

“Not unless we absolutely need the information; for now I am going to leave it,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders, not sure what else to say. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Nadia walked hesitantly to the door leading to the Cullen’s office. She had promised the High Guardian she would speak with the Commander before they returned. Either he had been too busy or she had been too scared. 

She worried about the human’s reaction. He didn’t understand their ways, and wouldn’t know what her request actually meant. 

She raised her hand to knock and then stopped, instead, she opened the door glancing around the large room. Cullen stood behind a desk, looking over papers, while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Um… Commander Cullen?” she whispered hesitantly, timidly taking a step into the large office. 

“Nadia,” Cullen greeted with a large grin. He had barely seen the woman, not since the assassin almost a week ago. He had been so busy with rebuilding, troop movement, and refugees that he barely had time for anything else. 

“Is it…” her voice croaked as her nerves got the better of her. She cleared her throat, trying again. “Can I speak with you?”

“Is there a problem? Are you alright? Has someone done something to upset you?” Cullen fired off the questions quickly rounding his table and marching to her side. He grasped one of her hands in his, feeling the tremor in them. 

“No, yes, no,” she answered automatically, forgetting that she should have elaborated on those answers. She was about to until she saw the amusement in Cullen’s eyes. 

“What did you wish to talk about?” Cullen asked, leading her to a chair that was filled with books. Quickly he cleared off the chair, helping her to take a seat. 

“I spoke with the High Guardian and he said I needed to talk with you. To make sure you understood what I am asking,” she answered, feeling braver with each passing moment. 

Cullen looked at her curiously, not sure what Nadia was getting at. He learnt that you needed to be patient with this woman. Her past wasn’t a pretty one from what he knew of it and she was understandably skittish. 

“I want you to become my Guardian,” Nadia blurted out quickly and he paused. He knew what a High Guardian was, but not what a Guardian was. The request didn’t put him ill at ease, but he was unsure if he should, or even could,  accept. He was mortal, but Nadia wasn’t. She had been a slave and was an Evanuris, albeit in a human body. 

He listened as Nadia quickly explained what was being her Guardian entailed, he would have to protect her, take her make since he couldn’t give a mark of his own. He would her first line of defense, and through the mark she would bestow upon him could call upon him if needed. He wasn’t sure what this mark was and wasn’t about to ask. That this mark gave her the ability to call upon him made him leery, but after everything he had seen since meeting Mekara this mark didn’t seem that outrageous. The downfall, she was once a slave of a very powerful Evanuris one that they were hunting, and that meant he would be protecting her constantly. 

It was a relief that she wasn’t asking him be her constant companion like Banal’ras was to Mekara. But he had responsibilities, not only to the Inquisition, but to all of the people here that needed protecting, he couldn’t put all that aside for one person. 

“I am flattered at the offer, but with my position in the Inquisition, I would not be able to protect you the way it sounds like a Guardian should,” he answered, feeling he was still not understanding all that the position entailed. In a way it is not different than what he has been doing, but he was pretty sure there was more to it. 

“Oh…” his heart sank as he watched her face fall, her eyes turning to the floor. 

He walked over to the woman, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You are safe here, your old master can’t get you,” he reminded her. “Solas says that whatever happened when Mekara took over this Keep and the magic that swept through this Keep a few days ago, has strengthen the barriers and magic within these walls. Your old master cannot penetrate them. Solas is very certain of this.”

“Mekara is not here,” he didn’t flinch when she snapped at him. It was to be expected, this woman needed to feel safe. He understood that and could sympathize.

“Solas says it would not matter,” Cullen answered, smiling slightly when some of the panic left Nadia’ eyes. She seemed to trust Solas’ word and he was glad for that. 

He watched her walk out and rubbed the back of his head. His intuition told him he needed to get Skyhold ready. Something was coming and everyone needed to be prepared and he could not afford to be distracted by Nadia more than he already was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think, would really love to hear from you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a look to see what the Evanuris are doing. A new little problem rises, and we finally see Dorian's relationship starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for all the hard work she did. 
> 
> In the beginning of this chapter, where Jerrick is in the old ruins. I do not say what war they are from, or how they got to be that way. I did this for a reason, it will come up later on.
> 
> 2016/06/21 Chapter reposted, wrong chapter up.

Chapter 29

Jerrick glowered now that he had been place on guard of a few portals in a small area that had nothing to do with Mekara’s holdings. He wore her Mark proudly, and thus should be protecting her assets, not some ruined land, in the middle of nowhere, containing only one destroyed house and three portals. Obviously these portals hadn’t been used in thousands of years. 

This was an insult, one he would rectify when he returned to the city. 

His mind drifted to Mekara, not hearing from her for months was unnerving. He had been her protector for centuries, and now she was gone. Although, he had felt her magic a few weeks ago and basked in it for the short duration it lasted here. That flash of power told him she still lived which put his mind at ease. 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he thought of the High Council. They were acting off lately, shutting themselves in the council chambers for weeks at a time. Even the High Guardians to those who were behind those locked doors were not allowed entrance. That alone placed the city on edge, and the higher houses were sniffing around looking for power. 

It was rare that a High Guardian was separated from their Ward, only when said Ward asked it. He didn’t know any other law that could keep a Ward and High Guardian separated. 

His mind turned to the Dragons and the chaos their leaving had caused. They were worshipped, and their council highly sought after. But now they were gone, there were more disputes, more lower houses being taken over by the Council and the Queen was doing nothing to protect the people. The dragons had kept balance and now that balance was gone.  

It's almost like those in power were afraid of something. What that could be, he didn’t have a clue, but their fear was making itself known through their erratic behavior which included sending him to the middle of nowhere to protect. It made no sense. 

About a month ago, when this havoc started, all those wearing Mekara’s mark moved onto her large estate with their families instead of staying in the city. Each knew something was happening and they needed to stick to gether, needed to keep Mekara’s presence here strong. It wasn’t like the woman was lacking in standing, she had more than enough to hold her own against the Council if necessary, though against the High Council he wasn’t sure. They had been around longer than Mekara. 

And yet Mekara’s family were the first of the founders, so it gave her an edge. Plus she ruled the dragons, and he knew for a fact they were with Mekara wherever she was. 

He was jarred from his thoughts when one of the portals flared open. That shocked him like nothing else would. Maybe the Council had been right to send him here. But who in Anu would be using these portals? It put him on alert, there was nothing here, other than an ancient demolished estate, and the land still not healed from what happened here. Scorch marks, burnt trees, blast marks still littered the ground.  

He stood in a battle readied stance, waiting for the intruder to show him or herself. He watched as a mortal elf, not an Evanuris, stepped out of the portal. There were strange tattoos on its face, and yet no markings of any houses. 

“Who are you to enter these lands!” he demanded, sword pointed to the fearful creature’s throat. It looked innocent enough, barely strong enough to take him down, but he knew all too well looks can be deceiving. 

“I am Allana, of Clan Lavellan,” the child answered, bowing her head. “My Keeper found an Eluvian in one of the old ruins, since I am her second I was sent to see where it led to.” 

Eluvian? Clan? What was this mortal speaking of? It made no sense. Was this child from where Mekara went? Is this what Mekara lives with now? Mortals? The big question, how was it what he considered a  child even though it was a full grown woman knew their language, and yet not being from here?  

“Be still!” he ordered, and stalked to the girl, placing a hand on her forehead, looking through her memories.  In her memories was a shadowy figure, which concerned him, but everything else she said was true. 

He went to take a step back, but small hands that were stronger than they looked latched onto his arm. His eyes met what had been green eyes that were now blood red.  On her forehead glowed a marking of six eyes, a symbol of house that no longer existed. He knew of this Mark, everyone knew this Mark. It had been in his teachings at the school. Every student learnt about Emical and what he had done. That this woman had been hiding those Markings from him, brought a burning rage through him. 

“You are mine!” a very deep voice reverberated from the girl. He knew now that this voice was not the girl’s but that of someone controlling her. Someone was using the Mark to control her and his mind did not want to wrap itself around the answer that came. It was impossible, there was no way Emical could be alive. It couldn’t be. 

But there was no other explanation, only Emical could control the Mark. Only he could have taken over the girl. There was only one thing for him to do. He could not allow this threat to wander. 

He allowed his training to kick in, slicing off the girl's arm in a swift motion before removing her head from the rest of her body. 

“I think not,” he murmured down to the dead body. Quickly he uncovered Mekara’s Mark on his arm and placed his hand upon it. Quickly he shoved magic into it, making sure his warning was at the forefront of his mind so the others that were linked with this mark would know. Images and thoughts travelled through the link, all Marked by Mekara now knew Emical somehow still lived.  

He next headed to the High Council’s tower. Four High Guardians stood before the door blocking the way. “I need to speak with the High Council. I have urgent information they need to hear!” he demanded coldly. 

“No one is to enter, not even a Marked one of the High Archon,” one Guardian answered. 

“Tell the High Council one word for me. If they do not wish to see me after that, then I will leave, and all Marked by Mekara will be leaving as well.” 

“What is this word?” Another asked, glowering at him for his threat. 

“Emical.” Dead silence descended, no one twitched, but heartbeats sped up. He knew he now had their undivided attention. “I was just attacked by one bearing Emical’s Mark. One who was taken over by Emical himself.” 

“You may enter.” A very pale High Guardian said before opening the door for him. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dorian layed sprawled on his back in an afterglow, his thoughts on the elf/dragon purring beside him. He didn’t know why he had been worried, the dragon was a master in bed, had him howling his pleasure all through the night. 

He remembered what the dragon said about his heat coming. He didn’t really understand it, but if it meant more of these activities in bed, he was more than willing. 

What had been explained, males went into a frenzy a certain time of the year or (century, he was not sure), but it was the dragon’s body letting them know it was mating season. That was about all he got out of the red haired dragon before they went another round with each other. 

“You’ll do for the heat,” the dragon beside him murmured thoughtfully. 

“Was that in question?” he mocked, and yes he could see how that would be in question. He didn’t nearly have the stamina of the dragon, but the elf he could keep up with. 

“Are you willing to take the dragon?” Now  _ that _ he hadn’t once crossed his mind. His mind couldn’t actually wrap itself around that offer. Was  _ that _ even possible? Wouldn’t it kill him or tear him in two?

“What and let you have the pleasure of killing me? I think not,” he sassed, trying to keep this light. He really didn’t want to be taken by the dragon form.

He waited for the elf to respond, but there was silence. Worry began creeping in and he was about to fill the silence, but didn’t have the chance; with one smooth motion the dragon rolled him onto his back. “If you are to help me with my heat you will need to take the dragon. There is magic to help you take the dragon within your body more easily and without pain. I will teach it to you if you wish,” he saw the hope in the dragon’s eyes, but still hesitated. 

“What should I expect after this?” he knew he shouldn’t have asked, but all his life all he had been doing is hiding who he was and now he found someone he could be himself with. He wasn’t looking for a long term arrangement or commitment, but he didn’t want it to end either. 

“More if you wish, or I leave you be if that is your wish,” Daeghun answered, watching the mortal beneath him carefully. Was this human asking to be his mate? Is that what it was looking for? If so, it was not happening. He would NOT bond with a human. 

“Sex fine, relationship, not so fine,” Dorian murmured honestly and waited to see what this dragon would do. Would he now be kicked out of the bed and asked never to return?

“No bonding or taking you as a mate, this is only for pleasure? I can live with that,” the dragon answered with a grin. Relief flooded Dorian, it was a better answer than he was expecting.  Instead of discussing it more, he decided to show the elf what he wanted. Wantonly he pressed his hips forward, grinding him against the dragon/elf’s hardening length, watching through his lashes. 

No other words were needed, the elf/dragon accepted his invitation. 

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Shadow sat with Abelas, they were finally in Skyhold. Mekara was safe and sound and the magic in this place was a heady thing. He couldn’t believe the changes since they left. 

Most of the structures were up and running. Mekara’s rooms were done and he envied her. They were rooms worthy of a goddess. 

“You know I have never met two more stubborn people,” he commented to the elf sitting beside him. 

“I am not being stubborn. I have offered myself many times, instead we share a bed with mild intimacies. It almost like she is a afraid…” Abelas trailed off. 

“Hmm, you may be right,” Banal’ras murmured thoughtfully. Actually he hadn’t really considered that Mekara could be afraid. Since her husband died she hadn’t been in a serious relationship. She had many lovers, but never anyone who she cared about deeply, at least not the way he knew she cared about Abelas. He had seen her reactions, how Abelas got beneath her skin. He knew by her own memories that she rarely reacted to her lovers. Sure there was pleasure, but she never opened up… he wasn’t sure to explain it. 

What he did know, with Abelas she blushed, stammered, and it was actually adorable. He also noticed changes in Abelas too, the man wasn’t as closed off, but he was afraid of getting his hopes up. 

“I do not know what to do,” Abelas said quietly, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“My suggestion, don’t give up. You’ve gotten further than any male she’s bedded since her husband died,” Shadow murmured thoughtfully. He should have edited his words and not brought up Mekara’s lovers, but Abelas had to know Mekara had lovers. There was no point in hiding it. 

“What of you? You share her bed,” Abelas demanded and he had been expecting this. 

“I share her bed while camping, yes. With her nightmares, the humans wouldn’t survive sharing a tent with her. As for bedding her… We have not touched intimately in a long while. Remember Abelas, I am her High Guardian, she comes first above all else, that means if she needs me sexually I will answer that call,” Banal’ras said sternly. 

“I guessed that, but it still doesn’t help me with my problem,” the elf grumbled. 

“Then confront her, tell her what you want. As the dwarf would say, lay all your card out on the table,” Shadow offered with a shrug. “I am trusting you not to harm her physically, so tonight I will be in the tavern playing Wicked Grace, while you speak with her.” 

“You think it will be that easy?” 

“No. Nothing about Mekara is easy. She hates that we look at her as a god. She really hates when someone defers to her as a slave,” Banal’ras said pointedly and left without another word allowing the elf to stew on that for a while. Matchmaking, he couldn’t believe that was part of the job description for a High Guardian. This has got to be a first. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~ 

Sancta stood in the training ring facing off with Abelas. The head Sentinel had just shown up looking bothered. But that wasn’t what threw him off, on Abelas chest was the exact same Marking he had, only Abelas dragon was white and the one that adorned his chest was black. 

“Abelas when did that happen?” he asked nervously. Mekara had been right, being in the temple was very different then being here. Here the memories pressed on him, though not as badly as he thought they would. 

“The same time Mekara healed you,” Abelas answered, taking up a sword. 

“Has Mekara seen that Mark?” Hopefully there would be answers, because he didn’t understand what this Mark meant.

“No. Usually when I am lying with her in bed, we are clothed,” Abelas blushed, but sadness entered his eyes. 

“Oh. I had hoped you know what it meant,” annoyance hit him and he didn’t try and cover it. Once he would have hid his emotion fearing retribution. 

He could see the question in Abelas eyes and stripped off his shirt. He heard the gasp, but didn’t raise his eyes. “I am unsure of her reaction, I have not the nerve to ask.”

Abelas listened to Sancta’s voice, there was fear, but not terror. It was a relief, that this elf was finally coming out of his shell. 

“I will speak with her tonight,” Abelas soothed, it wasn’t like his other plans were going to happen. They would talk, kiss softly and then fall asleep curled up to each other. Well she would fall asleep first, and he would be waiting for his mind and body to calm down. 

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara scowled darkly as she rubbed her arms once more. Her skin was itching and sensitive. She was dressed in light clothing, it seemed it didn’t take much for her to overheat. 

If this had been happening for days, she would be concerned, but it had been only a few hours. If the symptoms had come one at a time over a week she would have thought her heat was coming, but that hadn’t happen so she was safe. 

It was probably the use of all the magic she had done recently. It would explain much, and also why she was eating so much. 

Instead of dwelling on it she walked into the Rotunda; Solas was working on painting one of the walls. “Anything interesting happen here while I was gone?” she asked grinning. 

“Other than your magic pouring into here? Or the number of elves that decided to work on your room? Never in all the years we had slaves had I seen elves work so hard and happily. It was something to see. It has taken thousands of years for me to see what were once slaves content, and finally I see it,” Solas chuckled lightly, as he gave her a look she couldn’t interpret. 

“Other than that, anything I should know of?” 

“No, Leliana is still searching for Emical and trying to stop what you saw in the future. Josephine has many nobles of prominent names visiting, so I would suggest you dress to show your power. Cullen has many new recruits, and quite a few Dalish wish to come to Skyhold. The latter heard that a god lives here and I believe they plan on proving you are not in fact a god,” Solas explained as he continued painting his mural.

“Well that will be something, hopefully they can prove it. Anyway I can help them along?” she asked grinning mischievously.

“I am sure you will find a way,” Solas answered arching his brow in amusement. 

“A lot of help you are,” she huffed and headed upstairs to see Dorian. She should have spoken to the man before she left, but it had slipped her mind. Not a good reason, but the truth. 

It surprised her that she did not find Dorian there, quite a few people had told her the Tevinter mage stayed up here most of his time. It looked like the mage had made his home here, there was a soft chair with a expensive table next to it. There were a few bottles of wine on the floor. A half-filled glass sat on the small table, along with an open book. 

With a shrug she left the area to see Leliana, that meeting was quick since her spy master was busy giving out orders. 

She thought about making rounds, but decided against it. She was tired, and had a long day tomorrow. They were heading out in the field to close more rifts. She still needed to decide where they were going, it seemed rifts were opening everywhere these days. 

She made her way up to her room, and stopped dead. The room was like nothing she had ever seen. The bed could easily sleep four, in the far corner was a desk. There were two doors, one led to a bath, while the other held her more expensive clothing. She knew without a doubt that these clothes were made by her elves. She could feel their magic on it, a protection spell of some type. 

It was the walls that caught her attention, magic was thick in them. You breathed energy in this room, it felt like home. She went to her dresser, pulling out light nightwear. She wasn’t sure if Abelas was coming up here. In the temple it would have been acceptable, but here she was not sure.  

The two dressers were filled with clothing, one was for when she went out into the field containing clothes that could be ruined and it wouldn’t matter. She had three bookshelves filled to capacity. Next to the bookshelf were three different sets of armor waiting for her use. Next to the armor were her swords, bow, arrows and small knives. It seemed her elves had been very busy and had worked very hard. 

On the other side of her room, was a stairwell leading down to a warded room where an active Eluvian that only she and the Sentinels had the password to, it led straight to the temple. The matching eluvian was in the gardens she had healed. Her one favorite spot to relax in. 

She wasn’t quite ready for sleep, instead she relaxed on the couch, opening a book from one of the bookshelves. There was no one who needed her, no one to bother her, she could take this time for herself. 

She closed the book, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. How long has it been since she could relax like this? At the temple with the Sentinels and all the magic that happened she hadn’t really had a chance. 

Abelas stayed with her at night and there was always tension there, a tension she hadn’t felt in a very long while. Sexual tension, she never thought she would feel that again, but there was no way she was going to initiate anything or force anything. If Abelas wanted more than kisses he would have said something. 

She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but the feeling of being lifted had her eyes snapping open. Strong, bare arms that she knew very well carried her over to the bed. She met amber eyes, as Abelas leaned down to lay her gently on the bed.

“Don’t go,” she whispered as her eyes drifted shut once more. A small smile curved her lips as she felt the bed sink next to her and those same strong arms pulled her close to his firm, muscular body. 

Abelas looked out the window, surprised that Mekara was sleeping at this time of day. The supper hour hadn’t even come yet, lunch finished not even two hours ago. He wondered what had made her so tired, it wasn’t like she had to travel far to get to Skyhold. 

When she woke, they would talk, right now he would hold her and allow her to get some much needed sleep as he concentrated on keeping his body under control.  

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the full chapter I accidentally put up the last time. but that mistake has been fixed. 
> 
> So as a thank you to all those who have left comments, kudos, bookmarks and for me hitting chapter 30 I decided to be extra nice. So this chapter is a thank you to you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for the work she did on this chapter.

Chapter 30 

Mekara groaned to wakefulness, her body still itched, she was overheated but didn’t want Abelas to move from her side. The heat he was putting off didn’t bother her, which it should. 

Her eyes narrowed, she could swear her heat was either coming or here, but that shouldn’t be possible. While married to Tael she had her last heat, since he died she hadn’t had one. It was odd, symptoms told her that her heat was starting. But experience said that it was impossible. 

She turned to the warmth curled against her back, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. His woodsy scent filled her with each breath, causing her heart to race, and yet she was content. 

“Mekara we need to speak,” Abelas stated firmly and the tone set her on edge. Something was definitely wrong. 

Taking a fortifying breath she sat up, moving so that there was space between the two of them. Now was not the time to hold the warm muscular body…. What in Anu was going on? How is it, all she could think of is how to get Abelas undressed and having his skin pressed against hers? 

It had to be the heat…

But she hasn’t had one in thousands of years. So it couldn’t be. 

And yet that was the only explanation. Abelas wasn’t ready to act on her thoughts, at least he hadn’t said otherwise. 

_ I need… I need… _

_ What did she need? _

She wanted, not needed. Need was desperation, she chide herself. She wasn’t desperate, she was in control of her body and emotions. She could and will forego sex until Abelas was ready. “Mekara?” 

Had he been talking? What had he said? She hadn’t even heard him. 

“…yes?” 

A warm palm cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. His mouth was so close, just a bit more and she could taste him, claim him, devour him…

“No!” she nearly shouted, tumbling away from Abelas until she was off the bed and on the other side of the room. No, she would not do this, it was wrong. He didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. 

Her eyes met his and there was pain in them, she had hurt him badly. 

It was better this way. 

“Abelas, you need to leave,” she said, forcing her voice to calm and authoritative.

“Mekara…”

“No, we can’t do this. It’s not right,” she said sternly, masking all her emotion as the elf on her bed slowly stood. She watched as he took one look at her with pained filled eyes and left. 

“It is better this way…” she whispered to thin air. 

~oooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras sat at one of the tables in the far corner of the tavern and tried his best to ignore Mekara erratic thoughts. They were jumbled, but he caught most of it so he wasn’t surprised when Abelas stormed into the tavern. The elf flopped himself into the chair across from him, grabbed his drink and polished it off with a few gulps. 

“You were wrong,” Abelas snarled, glaring at Mekara’ High Guardian. 

“No, I wasn’t,” Shadow retaliated with a smirk. “I have access to her mind, you don’t. 

“Other than disgust what did you get from her mind?” Abelas spat, and finished the refilled mug of ale. 

“Disgust? Hardly, she was fighting herself not to touch you. Since Tael died, Mekara has been a shell of herself from what I understand,” Shadow explained softly. 

“Why tell me this? How does it help?” Hope was starting to bloom in his chest. He knew he didn’t have the insight that Banal’ras did. Hopefully the elf could help him. 

“What do you know of dragons?” 

“Not much. Mythal’s dragon wasn’t a true form,” Abelas shrugged, not sure where this was going. 

“Mekara hasn’t had a heat since Tael died, but now she believes hers is starting. I do not know what will happen, but I know this Abelas. Mekara is a dragon, she has thoughts like a dragon, a form that is a dragon. If you go back into her room, which you should, remember that.” Banal’ras said calmly, not once breaking eye contact. 

“What should I expect? I know nothing of dragons,” He grumbled, not sure what to expect or do. He wanted to be enough for Mekara, but he wasn’t sure if he could be. Maybe Mekara had been right. 

“Tael couldn’t meet the needs of the dragon. If you wish to pursue Mekara then follow your instincts. You know her well, better than most. You’ve seen what her dragon is like, and you’ve seen what she is like when her dragon is in control. I think you can figure out what she needs,” Banal’ras muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What does this heat entail?” 

“That, I don’t know, but I do know one thing; it is painful for her when it hits fully. Daeghun would be able to answer your questions.”

“I will not interrupt Daeghun for this. I believe this is one thing I will have to figure out on my own,” The sentinel murmured. 

“I wish you luck,” Banal’ras grinned at the other elf. 

“Then I shall go to her,” Abelas said as he rose to his feet and then left the tavern. 

“And I shall go to my room with some oil,” Banal’ras grumbled irately. One of the downfalls of being a High Guardian, he was going to feel and hear every thought of Mekara’s. 

There were just some things he would like to be in the dark about, and this was one of those things. Sure, once long ago he had been a bedmate to her, but he didn’t have that need anymore. Yet if she called for him during her heat, he would help her through it.  

~ooooooooooooooooo~ 

Mekara paced her room, still trying to figure out what was going on with her body. She wasn’t sure if she really believed this was a heat, even though it closely resembled one. 

Her focus turned to the door when it opened. “Mekara?” she was surprised it was Abelas. She had sent him away and now he was back? That made no sense, Abelas should not be back, not when she ordered him away. 

“Yes, Abelas? Is there something you needed?” she forced her voice to sound calm when that wasn’t what she was feeling. She was positive something happened and that is why Abelas was here. It made sense. He wouldn’t go against her demands. 

“Yes,” Abelas murmured walking further into the room until he stood right in front of Mekara. This time he wasn’t leaving, he knew the truth now. Banal’ras wouldn’t lead him astray and had said what was going through her mind when she forced him to leave earlier. 

He allowed action to explain better than words ever could. He pulled her flush to his chest, smirking smugly at her gasp. That alone said a lot. Her eyes darkening said even more. 

He staked his claim on her mouth, giving no quarter as he tasted her. One hand twined in her hair, the other holding her hip firmly to his own so she would feel the effect she had on him, so she could not mistake his desire for her. 

Her groan was music to his ears. 

The shuddering breath that left her made him throb.

The barely noticeable pain of her nails breaking skin brought a rumbling growl from his throat. A noise he didn’t know he was capable of, but was well rewarded for it. His heart’s desire, finally relaxed, the tension leaving her body as he devoured her. 

Her shirt was the first to go, and then her pants. He wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t wearing underwear. He laid her gently on the bed, lying above her, one hand trailing down her to stomach as the other kept distance between their bodies. 

He didn’t pause when her eyes turned amber. He didn’t fear her dragon. “Tell me what you need,” he whispered hoarsely when she ground her mound against his clothed erection. He was surprised that she was that sensitive, he had only lightly nipped her. 

“Everything you have to offer,” she whispered, leaning up to capture his mouth in a heated kiss that shot lust straight to his already straining member. If this kept up, he wouldn’t last much longer. 

He moved down her body, nipping at her bared skin until he was settled between her legs. Her scent was heady, clouding his mind, his mouth watered for the feast that awaited him. 

He gave one swipe of his tongue, groaning as her sweet nectar coated his tongue. He devoured her most intimate part, bring her release once, and not giving her time to calm down before went back for more. 

He drove her to the brink a second time, mimicking with his tongue what he really wanted to do with her. Her whimpers, and cries were music to his ears as he held her at the edge until tears leaked from her eyes, speaking became impossible, then did he finally give her release. 

She burrowed into the soft mattress, utterly lethargic, with a lazy up-tilt to her lips as her eyes slowly came back into focus. 

Quickly he stripped off his pants and laid his hips between her thighs and waited for her to focus on him. As he waited he glided his aching shaft against her sopping folds until he was glistening. 

“Please Abelas,” she whispered, one hand reaching up to lace through his hair, the other hand cupping his cheek drawing him in for a tender kiss. His breath stuttered out as she cleaned her essence off of his chin and lips. 

He hilted himself inside of her in one smooth thrust, watching as her back arched, her mouth opened in a silent cry. She was utterly beautiful. 

From there it was a dance as old as time, giving and taking. They moved as one, nothing held back. 

She traced the dragon tattoo on his chest, and he buried his face in her neck nipping at the soft skin there. He had the urge to bite, to sink his teeth into the junction where her shoulder and throat met. He wanted to see his mark on her skin, wanted everyone to know that he had laid claim to her. That she was his.

Need overtook sense. He bit deeply, thrusting into her hard as he tasted blood. Control was no longer his. Her magic erupted, and he howled his pleasure, pounding into her for all he was worth. 

Her magic called to his, they exploded together, shouting their pleasure for all to hear. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Daeghun panted as he rolled onto his back, taking the human mage with him. He couldn’t believe it, this human could take his knot without the use of magic. What this human could do with his mouth and hands, was magic. 

If he had known humans were like this, he would have bedded them a long time ago. 

His eyes snapped wide, he sat up abruptly, the human falling off to the side. Ancient magic flared out sweeping over him and anything else that lived in this fortress. 

He couldn’t believe it, after thousands of years Mekara finally found true release. 

“What was that?” Dorian asked rubbing his arms. 

“Mekara bedded someone, and found true release,” he answered, laying back down pulling the human close. 

“If that is so, then I take it you don’t find true release with me?” Dorian asked him, he heard the hesitancy the human had been trying to hide. 

“Not unless we were bonded,” Daeghun decided to answer. 

“Oh, well…” Dorian was stumped, not sure how to reply. 

“If you think I have a problem with the pleasure I have been receiving, then you have not been paying attention. I would have left you in this room long ago if that were so,” Daeghun stated firmly, smirking as the human gaped. 

“Wait, are you saying Mekara is bound to someone other than Banal’ras?” Dorian chortled at this news. “Oh Varric is going to have a field day with this!”

“What is even better mortal, is that she has been bound for a while and did not even realize it,” Daeghun chuckled as the human gaped at him. 

“If you weren’t all nice and gloriously naked I would have to go speak with Varric about this…” Dorian murmured, running his hand along the dragon/elf’s chest. 

“Forget it, it can wait, the heat starts soon.” 

“How soon?” 

“Probably tonight.” 

Dorian was about to question more but Daeghun stopped him, silencing him in the most perfect ways. No other words were needed. 

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Banal’ras sat on his bed, waiting for the barrage of emotions but nothing came. He worried that Abelas was in the tavern drinking his woes away. 

Gently he opened the link between them and slammed it shut quickly. No, Abelas was certainly not in the tavern drowning sorrows. The damn elf was drinking something else. 

Thankfully, his worst fears hadn’t come to pass. He wasn’t going to be driven insane while Mekara went through her heat. Nothing of their sexual encounter came through their link. The only thing that came through was contentedness, which he liked, he could handle that emotion easily and wished she experienced it more often. Perhaps now she would.

With a slight smile he stepped outside. He didn’t need to hide, but he should warn the war council that Mekara would be indisposed for a few more days. 

He made his way up the long set of stairs to get to the main part of the fortress. More elves scurried about, quite a few weren’t Mekara’s elves but rather were mortals. He noticed Mekara’s elves avoided the mortals elves. That shouldn’t be allowed to continue. Later, when his goddess was free, he would speak to her about encouraging interaction between the groups of elves. 

He found Solas in the Rotunda painting. “It seems Mekara’s heat has started,” he mumbled taking a seat at the desk. 

“I take it that is because of her dragon? Evanuris don’t go into heat,” Solas murmured thoughtfully. 

“Yes, though I worry about Daeghun. He is a dragon and within this fortress.” 

“I wouldn’t worry too much, he has willing help,” Solas smirked and continued painting, out of the corner of his eye he watched Banal’ras leave the room. 

He just started cleaning up his painting supplies when a surge of magic swept through the room. His back arched, arms scrabbling for something to latch onto. He took a panting breath when it ended, leaning back against the wall he just painted, not even caring at the moment that he had just ruined his work. 

This could be a problem….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I have two days off, but come July I will be very busy. Two weddings, a birthday and my two oldest are coming down for a visit. So time for writing during the first few weeks of July will be far and few in between. I will try and get chapters up, but can make no promises. 
> 
> So my plan is to write as many chapters as I can before that so I have some as back up. Hopefully I don't get an itchy finger and post them all before then.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for the awesome job she did, and so quickly. 
> 
> So I think this is the last chapter for happy hour for a bit. 
> 
> Also, on another note, from the 12th to the 20 I won't be very active, so I can't promise chapters, but I will try. My oldest two are coming down for my younger brother's wedding, so things will be busy. Then I have one more wedding right after that. 
> 
> So after the twentieth, things should be back to normal... Hopefully.

Banal’ras walked through the halls of Skyhold, checking on the others that belonged to Mekara. He had just finished placing a strong ward on Mekara’s room, so no one else felt the pulses of magic emanating from her room. It seemed those pulses were creating complications with the ancient elves and a few non-human residences. Some of the Dalish felt the magic, and Iron Bull definitely felt the lust of the pulses, which was making things awkward. 

 

“Shadow, do you know when Mekara will not be indisposed?” Leliana asked, coming out of one of the rooms. 

 

“No I do not, this is a dragon thing, not a Elvhen thing,” He explained, awaiting a barrage of questions. Not that he was sure if he could answer those questions, he wasn’t a dragon for one, and their way of thinking was unique. They looked at things linearly, if there was a war, kill all opponents, if you need information, do whatever it takes to get that information. 

 

Mekara was a bit of the an oddity, she actively made an effort to follow the way of her Evanuris side even though at times she had to fight her dragon side urges to do so.  Her dragon side understood what the Sentinels needed more than the Evanuris side. For thousands of years, the sentinels have been slaves, they needed tasks, orders for some of them to feel safe, normal. Mekara didn’t understand this, but her dagon did. When her dragon took over, it was easier, they understood her dragon. 

 

“When she is no longer indisposed, the War Council requests her presences,” Leliana stated firmly before walking through the double doors nearby. 

Later he would find out what they wanted from Mekara, they knew well enough not to keep him in the dark. They had been explicitly told to keep him in the loop many times, but it seems they still needed reminding. Later he would do that, right now there was much to do. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Sancta’s eyes widened as Dalish elves stepped into the grounds of Skyhold. He had heard the rumors of their imminent arrival, but he didn’t think they would actually show.  _ Though these elves better treat our goddess with the respect she deserves or we will be escorting these quickling elves out of Skyhold, and directly down the side of the mountain _ he thought to himself. 

He glanced around to see who else noticed the new guests. On the walls, where Sentinels took up posts to keep watch they now watched these elves. There weapons were not ready, but that didn’t matter, not to them. 

“Banal’ras, why are they here?” he demanded coldly. 

“They are here to prove that Mekara is  _ not _ a god,” The High Guardian explained, though there was a tightness to his eyes, and his hand was near the dagger on his hip. 

“Then they should return back to whatever rock they crawled from,” Sancta spat in disgust, glaring at the new arrivals. 

“Mekara wishes them to prove she is not a god,” Shadow told him with amusement. Of course Mekara would, she didn’t believe she was a god. Everyone knew what she wanted them to believe, but it matter littled, they had all seen what she could do, they had all felt her magic. If she wasn’t a god, then he didn’t know what a god was. 

“They can try, but they better not insult her, or they will be meeting with many blades.,” he warned the High Guardian. 

“Oh, I know. And, yes, I know even allowing these Dalish to remain here is a mistake. Mekara will try everything to help them prove she is not a god, and  I will have to stop feuds and whatnot between us and these elves,” Banal’ras grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Have you brought that to her attention?” He asked, taking a seat on a nearby bench. 

“No, but I will, once her heat is over, which should be shortly. Has it been five days now?” Shadow murmured thoughtfully. 

“Her heated ended this morning, they are only resting now,” Sancta answered, looking up at the tower where Mekara’s room was. 

“How do you know this?” Banal’ras eyes narrowed as he watched Sancta closely. 

The elf shrugged, looking uncertain, “...I can feel it?”

Shadow focused on his link and found that the elf was right. Mekara was resting, and her heat was done, but how did Sancta know? Another quandary for another time. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Red eyes watched as people moved around, as he quickly entered a door and made his way down to the catacombs, deep in the bowels of Skyhold. 

Lentil lay peacefully, a sword wound through his chest. Red eyes gleamed maliciously, as he placed a hand on the elf’s chest, pushing the magic given to him through that dead body. 

Lentil took a shuddering breath, then another. His eyes flickered open, focusing through the gloom on the presence beside him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Bringing you back to life,” the deep voice rumbled. Lentil scowled darkly, he had been free, the voice gone and the chains had release him. Of course his master would refuse to let him go, of course he would never be free. 

Quickly, without thought he reached up, driving his fist through the chest of his master’s head assassin. He grabbed the beating heart, ripping it out of the hole he made. “I have no master, the dead can not be commanded.” he hissed. 

A gurgle was the only response as the body dropped to the floor. Quickly he casted a fire spell, incinerating the body, leaving only ashes behind. 

Now he had a choice, one he never wanted. When he had stood in the shadows, and shifted slightly, making sure that human would see the glint, he had made his final decision. He had chosen freedom. 

Emir had been his friend, had helped him out more times than he should have. Emir had even taken a few beatings for him and he owed that elf for that, if nothing else. When he had been taken as Emical’s slave so long ago, Emir was the only one who had befriended him. The only one to teach him so that he could rise above the other slaves. If it wasn’t for him, he would have never gained Emical’s favor. 

Now he had a decision, help or run. Emical’s marks no longer held him since he died and the head assassin hadn’t had the chance to renew them. 

If he was to help, how could he gain their trust?

If he ran, where would he go? He knew nothing of these lands, or people. All he knew is what Emical planned.

… Solas… He needed the heir….

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Emari smirked as she entered Mekara’s room. Her goddess had left with Abelas moments ago, both looking tired but happy. 

Her eyes widened in shocked as she took in the room… it was...destroyed. The sturdy oak bed had two broken legs. The drapes surrounding the bed were torn, mangled and lying haphazardly. The bedding...well, the only good place for them was the fire, they wouldn’t be covering anything anymore. Quite a few other items of furniture were either  toppled over, or splintered; some were still serviceable, while others were only good for kindling. This bedroom needed an overhaul and she couldn’t do it on her own. 

She rushed down the stairs, grabbing a few people that belonged to Mekara. She was surprised to see Sancta and Suledin following her up the stairs to Mekara’s room. She had asked a few of the elvhen that were servants, but these two had overheard and offered their aid. 

They were warriors, not servants or healers. These men were their protectors, to say the least it was odd. 

“Wow, what happened here?” Suledin breathed, turning slowly taking all the devastation that happened to the room. It looked like a brawl had happened, not five days worth of bedding each other. 

“Mating season for the dragons. Mekara is a dragon, and Abelas helped her through her season,” Sancta answered, automatically moving to the bed and stripping it down to the bed frame. 

“Is Abelas alright? How did he survive this for five days?” Suledin asked, his eyes widening as he took in the state of the room.

Amber eyes met his, a color he had never seen on this elf. “Abelas is fine,” Sancta answered, his voice deeper than normal and calmer than it ever had been. Suledin watched the elf carefully before tending to a different area of the room. 

Sancta bowed his head, breathing carefully as an unknown magic swamped him. The magic slithered through his body, causing him to shiver in delight. The scent from the bed forced a rumbling growl from his throat, a sound he had never heard from himself before. 

He felt like something large and foreign was within him, watching, waiting. Absently he rubbed his chest where the mark of a dragon lay. 

His breath stuttered out when he saw large claw marks on the frame of the bed. He knelt down bring his face closer to those marks, breathing them in. 

Suledin jumped when he heard the deep rumble from Sancta. When the purring started as the elf knelt on the ground, he thought it best to get Mekara. Something very strange was happening to the elf and he couldn’t explain it. 

They needed Mekara. 

Quickly he left the room, placing a hand on the mark upon his wrist. Loudly in his mind he called out for Mekara as he raced down the stairs. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara strolled along the upper courtyard, Abelas was off training with a few of the Sentinels. She grinned, basking in the sun, it wsan’t often that they would have days like this, especially living in the mountains. 

Her eyes shifted to the distance, out past the bridge where they had found what used to be a small village. There were repairs happening there and also in the Keep itself. They had found not only that village, but a place where there was no snow and magic lay deep within the ground. They could now grow some of their own food with the help of magic. Plus with the pastures and wildlife, they stood a good chance of surviving, possibly even thriving, here. 

Some of her elves planned on living in the towers along the walls and on mountain tops. They were to be their eyes and ears for danger, and she trusted them more than any human here. 

She made her way to the stables to see the new mounts. Blackwall was nearby carving something or another. Denet was tending to the mounts and finally had a chance to see what mounts were at their disposal.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt a flash of magic that was gone as quickly as it came. For a moment she focused on her power within these walls and felt nothing else. 

She was about to shrug it off until she felt a calling. Maybe this was the cause of the surge of magic she thought to herself.  

She moved swiftly, running to who invoked the calling. Her magic throbbed, whomever called was unnerved. She couldn’t quite tell through the link what happened, the person’s thoughts were too jumbled. 

She saw Suledin running towards her, panic in his eyes as he raced to her. “What is it?” she demanded when the elf finally stopped before her. 

“Sancta! Something odd is happening to him,” the elf panted and worry shot through her. 

Quickly she followed Suledin up to her room. Before even opening the door she could smell it… Dragon. There was a male dragon nearby and his scent wasn’t familiar. She growled low in her throat as loud as she dared with so many two-legged nearby, warning the other dragon before she entered. 

Suledin backed away, allowing her to open the door. 

He followed her up the steps and what he saw was the tail end of a dragon diving from the balcony. From what little he had seen, the coloring was not one he had seen before, it was silver.

Mekara raced to the balcony, while he ran over to Emari who stood there looking shocked but seemed to be unharmed. Once he found out Emari was fine he raced to stand beside Mekara. “It looks like Sancta has found his wings,” Mekara murmured, a bright, proud smile on her face. 

“You knew of this?” He didn’t mean to make it sound accusatory, but that was how it came out. 

“I know Abelas will become a dragon at some point or another, I knew nothing of Sancta,” Mekara stated, giving him a warning glare.  

To his amusement they watched as Sancta  _ tried _ to fly, tried being the operative word. The dragon fluttered or rather tumbled through the air, catching itself every once in awhile on an up-draft. He noticed one thing, this dragon was smaller than any dragon he had ever seen.  

“What are you going to do?” 

“It looks like I now have a dragon to teach,” his goddess murmured before nodding for him to move back. He did without question and watched as she shifted and took wing. Once more he raced to the balcony and watched as Mekara glided through the air, a stark contrast to Sancta’s fumbling in the air.

Suledin turned towards the doors to the Goddess’ room as they opened. Blade already in hand, magic lit in the other. Once he saw it was Banal’ras he allowed his guard to lower. “I take it you know what is going on?” 

“That Sancta is a dragon, or that there are many bets going on of when he is going to crash land?” Shadow smirked, walking up beside the other elf. 

“How is it Sancta has a dragon form?” 

“Much was taken from us when we became slaves. Some of us don’t remember a time before slavery, others vaguely remember. Most Evanuris were able to shift into one animal that is a part of them. However, the lower houses, never had this particular gift bestowed upon them.” Banal’ras explained, watching Suledin closely. 

“All the older slaves were once Evanuris weren’t we? That is why we survived through the ages, is it not?” Suledin asked quietly, not able to meet the High Guardian’s eyes. 

“Mekara believes so, though she is not sure if all of us were Evanuris.” 

Suledin nodded, not sure what to say, with a quick glance at Banal’ras he left the room. He needed time to come to terms with what he had just learned. One thing he knew for sure, he wasn’t an Evanuris and honestly that bothered him more now than it ever had. Before Mekara, he would have killed any even hinting that he might have the blood of the Evanuris flowing through his veins. Now he honestly felt left out. Abelas, Sancta, Banal’ras, were all Evanuris, while he and Revas were not. 

He needed time alone, time to sort through his emotions before they became bitter. It wasn’t their fault, he knew this, but...knowing sometimes wasn’t enough. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas smirked as he stared at the mural he just finished. One panel down, quite a few more to do. It would take time, but this was something that gave him peace. 

He glanced out of one of the upper windows and noticed how late it was becoming. He cleaned his brushes with meticulous care, putting the color powders and plaster away, lastly he magically sealed the paint already made for use later.  

When that was done, he decided he should eat before Mekara heard that he had missed a meal again. That was one argument he wished to avoid. 

The kitchen was empty, a few cakes, cheese, and meats were left out for those who snacked late into the night. He grabbed a plateful, heading back to his room with the plate. 

His eyes narrowed when he noticed the wards on his door had been tampered with. He called lightning to one hand, carefully setting the plate down with the other hand. Slowly, and as quickly as possible, he moved close to the door. 

With a quick shove of magic, the door swung open, showing his room empty. His gut told him that was not so, but his eyes said the room was empty. He moved into his room slowly, searching the gloom for anything out of place. 

None of his possessions were out of place, but the light breathing behind him was. 

Quickly he turned, his mouth dropping open when he saw Lentil standing there. The same man Cullen had killed, the same man  _ he _ had brought down to the old catacombs. 

Emical’s assassin was standing here before him. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mekara finally meet the Dalish, as do Jarrid and Jerrick. Solas has an unexpected guest. Some really big hint on who one of the character (might) be. And that is all I am going to say on that. I don't want to give it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta reader, thank you so much for all the work you put into this.

Solas felt a cold chill run up his spine and the vile taste of fear run up the back of his throat. What he knew to be a highly trained assassin had him cornered in his own room and there was nothing he could do to save himself. If he used magic of any type, this man could counter it easily. 

 

“What do you want?” he demanded, keeping his voice neutral, making sure there was no tremor of fear to be heard.  

“Want? Now there is an interesting question. What do I want? The last twenty thousand years of my life to disappear, or better yet, to never have heard the name Emical. Either one would be good,” the assassin answered, his voice cracking in the end. That put Solas on alert. Here knew there was something he was missing and it was important. 

“How is it you are alive?” Solas challenged instead. “Resurrection would have  given you the freedom you seek.” 

“Your father is a very powerful man, he knows many spells that have been forbidden over the ages. Such as  bringing the dead back to life. Or better yet; how to take over another’s body,” the assassin sighed, moving until he was facing Solas. “Do you realize what that means for you?” Solas’ posture stiffened in response. He knew all too well what that could mean but would not give this assassin the pleasure of his terror at the mere idea of his father overtaking his existence.

“Why are you telling me this? What do you gain?” Solas demanded, watching the elf before him intently. 

“Hopefully, my freedom. Preferably without dying,” the assassin answered softly.

“Mekara said all his slaves were set free after he was killed…” Solas said thoughtfully. “And yet now we have found  two slaves who were decidedly not freed. How was it he was able to hide so many from the Council, or Mekara herself for that matter?” 

“Mekara? Do not tell me you believe she started the slave rebellion?” Lentil scoffed when he saw Solas nod. “No, young one, she did not. Her parents started the rebellion along with a few other people. As for how he was able to keep slaves hidden away? Powerful magic, sleight of hand, fear - take your pick. If you’re looking for the truth; he had help from outside forces, and I do not know who.” Lentil answered calmly. 

“Obviously you are not here to kill me, so why are you here?” 

“I want to stay free from your father and to make sure his plan to take you over once again, as he tried when you were a child, does not come to be.” The other elf said meeting Solas’ eyes without flinching. 

“Why should I trust you? Why shouldn't I call for Mekara or Banal’ras and let them deal with you?” Solas demanded coolly, taking a few steps back from the elf, closer to where his staff laid.

“I am offering  _ you _ my services and knowledge!” the elf cried  out in frustration. “I will even become your slave if I must!”

“To be in service to me is no difference than being in service to Emical. We are of the same blood and House, my mark can’t protect you against him. Which you already know, so what is it you really want?” Solas muttered, taking a seat in the only chair in his room, no longer believing himself to be in significant danger.. The elf was too desperate to take him by surprise at this point given he  wanted his freedom so much he was willing to do anything, even if it meant enslaving himself to an unknown. 

When he heard Cullen had killed this man, Solas hadn’t believed that human could be so lucky, and it seemed he was right. He didn’t need to search the fade to see what really happened, Lentil had allowed the Commander to see him. But did it really matter? No, not in the long run.

“Your mark does not have to be the same as his, nor do you need to lay claim to a dead house. You were once a god of these lands,” the assassin implored, and it was a disturbing sight to see. He knew of Lentil, but not much of his history, yet what little he remembered placed him on edge. Lentil had been taught at the school, long before Mekara had taken her position as High Archon, before the slave uprising. How his father was able to force this elf as his own personal assassin and slave, he didn’t know and did not want to know. 

“Where is your other mentor?” Solas demanded, eyes flicking to the door, caution prevailing over the instinct he was in no real danger from Lentil and he rose to his feet and backed further away from the elf in front of him and closer to his staff. 

“He wasn’t my mentor, he was the head of Emical’s assassins. He’s dead, I killed him when he brought me back, before he could re-bind me,  and burnt his body to a crisp so he can not be brought back himself.” Lentil answered him calmly. 

That was one less worry, but something else the assassin said caught Solas’ attention. He didn’t need to use his father’s markings? But how did one go about making your own markings? “What do you get out of this? You already told me I get information about Emical.” 

“Your protection, I hope.”

“Against Mekara? Or Banal’ras?”

“Banal’ras? I do not know this name.”

“He is Mekara’s High Guardian, taught by Daeghun not to mention Raan’s spirit passed on all his knowledge to Banal’ras,” Solas told him and smirked when the assassin paled. 

“Either? Both? I can not fight against Banal’ras and live, and if Mekara truly takes after her father, she could kill me faster than her High Guardian. Please. You need me,” Lentil pleaded. 

“I do not know how to do what you ask. I have never marked another, not in the way you know,” Solas shrugged helplessly. He wasn’t even sure if he trusted this elf, he had been his father’s assassin for many millennia. 

Lentil felt his last hope leave him, he fell to his knees before Solas, how bowed in hopelessness. “Then I beg you, grant me a swift death,” he whispered softly.

Solas grabbed the blade from his bedside table, walking back over the Lentil. Grabbing a fistfull of hair he tilted the assassin’s head back, placing the blade against the smooth skin of his neck. 

He pressed that blade firmly until the skin split beneath it, it would only take one move of his hand and this elf would have the freedom he so desperately sought. As he was about to end the  elf before him, strange magic flooded the room. The hand gripping Lentil’s hair burned, burned so intensely he nearly let out a pained cry. The shock of it all brought him to a dead stop.  He pushed down the pain, all the while, glowering at the elf before him for his trickery. The astonished look on Lentil’s face made him focus past the pain. 

He was Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf, the Trickster.  He would not be tricked by a mere assassin, nor would he allow this assassin to harm him. He pushed his own magic along with the burning sensation into the assassin, forcing the Evanuris before him to swallow the magic or die.

Solas watched as Lentil bowed forward, until his head was touching the floor. “Thank you, thank you,” the assassin whispered reverently. 

What in the void just happened? He could feel a link of some kind... it was odd. Thoughts that weren’t his own trickled into his mind, but it wasn’t overwhelming. Emotions mixed with his own, and he knew all of this was from the elf on the ground before him. 

What had he done? Was this elf now his Guardian? Or something more, something else? 

He needed to talk to Mekara. She would be able to help him, he hoped. 

“Are you sure that is wise?” Lentil asked, looking up at him uncertainly. Solas’ breath caught when he saw the markings on the assassin’s face. A white wolf with two blue eyes curled around his one silver eye; the head resting above, and the tail and hind legs rested below his eye. The other eye was completely brown now, when it had been as silver as the other orb before the magic made itself known. There was also a faint tattoo, one he knew well and still couldn’t shift into in his present state. It was his black wolf, with six eyes, the form that had given him the name Dread Wolf.

“Yes, Mekara will find out sooner or later, if she doesn’t already know. Skyhold answers to her. The old magics and stones are now hers,” Solas told him. “Skyhold will expose your presence sooner or later.” 

He needed to know, did this elf now hold the mark of a High Guardian? He held out his hand to the assassin, and without hesitation the assassin placed his hand, palm up into his. On his hand was the same exact mark Banal’ras had. He now had a High Guardian, that was good with both weapon and magic. 

No, he definitely couldn’t hide this, especially with Nadia here, and Cullen already killing this elf once. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mekara stood on the ramparts, looking down at the people bustling about. Skyhold was coming along nicely. There were even some nobles and other dignitaries roaming around the place. 

She was searching for something else. Magic, very powerful magic, had happened not long ago. Her elves were searching the castle and lands for the source. She allowed her magic to flit out searching for the source as well. 

Her breath caught when her eyes landed on a door, Solas’ door if she remembered correctly. 

Banal’ras was searching the Keep, “ _ Search Solas’ room, that is where one burst of magic came from,” _ she told him through their link. 

She decided it would be best to meet him there. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Solas could feel a tremor in the air and knew Mekara was coming. He gazed down at the elf kneeling before him and wondered if it was possible to save him. If he even should save him. 

“The choice is yours,” the elf answered, looking at him sadly. 

“The choice may not be mine,” Solas sighed, taking a seat on the bed. He already unlocked the door, waiting for Mekara to show. 

Solas swallowed thickly when there was a knock on his door. “Enter,” he called out, his voice cracking at the end, much to his chagrin. Lentil rose to his feet, feeling his apprehension, blade drawn. 

“No, don’t. Give me your weapon,” Solas said hurriedly before anyone entered. He was shocked the assassin listened without question.  _ Did these marks make them slaves?  _ He wondered at the horrifying thought. 

Mekara entered the room, her eyes narrowing when she saw the other elf in the room. She had seen the body, knew who it was beyond a doubt. First instinct was to attack, but she saw his eyes and knew Solas had marked him. 

“Your wrist!” she demanded, holding out her hand to the assassin. 

She watched as the elf waited for Solas to nod. The wrist was held out, Emical’s mark was gone, his arm bare. On the other hand was a familiar mark on the assassin’s palm; Solas now had a High Guardian. She trusted Solas knew what he was doing, at least she hoped he knew what he was doing. 

“As I told Solas, I am willing to tell everything I know of Emical’s plans,” Lentil said, bowing low to Mekara.     

Mekara sighed, not sure what to do. This was an assassin that had belonged to Emical. One who had been sent to kill one of them, or quite possibly all of them. And she was supposed to simply trust this assassin now that he switched sides? She was supposed to allow him to wander around unimpeded? She couldn’t allow him unfettered access to all., He needed to prove himself if he wished to remain, regardless of his new status. She could not afford to let her guard down, there was too much at stake to accept this change of allegiance at face value. 

“I am not going to have you killed, yet, but neither am I going to allow you to wander around freely. I have no reason to trust you enough for that. You are to have guards of my choosing monitoring your every move. You have one chance, and only one chance.” She stated coldly. “Solas, since he is your High Guardian, it’s your job to make sure he stays in line. Should he not, should you fail, he dies.” 

“I believe he will prove himself useful. He didn’t want to be brought back to life, nor did he wish to be re-bound to Emical.” Solas answered softly. “He asked me to give him a swift death when I told him I did not know how to make a mark different from Emical’s.” 

“Do I have your permission to read him?” she asked, wondering if there was an imminent betrayal. Had Solas turned on her? She thought about it for a few moments, and couldn’t see it. Then again, she had not seen other betrayals that had cost her so dearly.

“You may,” Solas murmured, nodding towards the assassin. She felt Banal’ras move, putting himself between her and Solas as she moved towards the assassin. 

“Your name!” 

“Lentil,” the elf answered softly. 

She nodded absently, placing her hand on the elf’s forehead, forcing magic into him, taking over his mind for the few short minutes the spell lasted. In that time she saw his training, his orders, his death, him being brought back to life and his desperate hope of freedom. It was almost enough to make her believe him, but she couldn’t quite get herself there 

Slowly she took her hand away, allowing the magic to dissipate. “You are Solas’ High Guardian now, I would suggest you do a proper job of it,” she warned, before turning from the two elves and walking out of the room. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

“Shit,” she whispered. 

“Do you wish me to kill him?” Shadow asked, smirking as he saw Mekara’s glower. 

“No, but this is a mess.” she sighed, rubbing her forehead, trying to ward off the impending headache. “Find two guards to watch him. Ones able to kill him if necessary.” 

“Oh Revas is going to love this,” Banal’ras chuckled. “He’s being trying to find an excuse to come here, now he has one.” 

“Who will be the second guard?” 

“I would have suggested Sancta, but he belongs by your side,” Shadow murmured thoughtfully. 

“What do you mean, by my side?” uncertain if she wanted the answer, but the question was necessary regardless of what she may or may not want.

Banal’ras grinned, shaking his head. “You’ll figure it out soon enough. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Damn it, now you are just as cryptic as Jarrid.” She grumbled, not even bothering to read his mind. 

When she entered the garden she discovered five Dalish elves were laying in wait for her. She nearly groaned and turned right back around.. She had forgotten that they had requested to camp in the garden instead of room in the Keep. These five wish to stay away from the humans, not that she really blamed them, but she was learning some of these humans were actually good people. 

“Herald!” one of them greeted kindly. 

She nodded her greeting, while silently berating herself for not learning the names of these elves. “How has your stay been?” 

“Not what we expected. We have tried speaking with a few of the ancient elves, but they refuse, considering us children not able to comprehend our history. The Dalish know more about our history than they give us credit for,” one elf bit out, looking more than a bit put upon. 

“If I told you those you believe to be gods were not really gods, what would your answer be?” she asked, trying to look curious, but not really having much hope of succeeding. 

“That they are more of a god than you ever will be,” another answered, only to be quickly hushed by the others. 

“You’ll have to forgive our friend.” The female elf muttered glaring at her companion.  

“ _ That whelp is lucky and should be thanking his gods that Sancta is out hunting with Abelas and Daeghun.”  _ Banal’ras sneered ignoring the elf trying to pacify them.

_ “I am not a god no matter what Sancta thinks!”  _

Banal’ras crossed his arm, glaring at the one who had spoken, this time he decided to send his message mentally instead of verbally. “ _ That isn’t the point, they are lacking in proper respect for your position if nothing else!”  _ He pushed the thought forcefully into her mind. 

_ “That is very true, at the moment I am not going to do anything. IF they keep this up, I will have no choice to do something.”  _

_ “You better hope no dragon hears about the tone they use while speaking to you. Sancta would kill them, your dragons would do worse.” _ Her shadow reminded her. 

“He is right on one thing, I am not a god. However, neither were they,” she stated bluntly finally turning her attention back to the annoyed elves standing before her.  

“Did you invite us here to insult us?” the one she was suspecting was the leader of this group spat at her. 

“No. I allowed you here to learn the truth. If you do not wish to learn, say so now and you can leave!” she growled low, and knew her eyes changed when they gasped, and took steps from her. 

“No, we will listen to what needs to be told, but that doesn’t mean we will believe it,” their leader stated firmly. 

“What is your name child?” she asked, it was about she learned their names. 

“Allana, of the clan Lavellan. I am the Second to the Keeper.” the young lady who had flaming red hair, bright green eyes, and a dark complexion stated. “This is Dinan,” she motioned to a the one who had insulted her. He looked to be about to thirty years old, jet black hair, fair skinned and brown eyed. She motioned to the last, he was in his early twenties, with blonde hair, almost white skin, and he had sky blue eyes. His name was Tenan, he was a guard for the clan, right now protecting these two. There were two other guards one with black hair and eyes, named Yain, the other Jaren. They were silent, showing no interest in the conversation, which in itself was odd. 

“You call her a child, yet you are not that much older than her!” Dinan spat, glaring at her. It seemed Dinan had a temper problem, someone she would have to watch over time.  

She laughed richly, “And that is where you are wrong, I have seen about twenty seven thousand years, maybe more. I’ve lost track over the millennia .” Silence filled the garden as those eavesdropping overheard her age. She really didn’t care what they thought.   

“Bullshit!” Dinan, snarled seemingly about to stalk off. 

She let the shields that kept her magic in check drop. Her energy flooded the area, and rolling out like a sudden storm. She focused on the elf now staring at her fearfully and allowed her magic to curl around him, lifting him off his feet, pulling him before her. “Be careful young one. I will ignore  some insults, but you are testing my patience,” her voice rumbled, shaking the ground beneath their feet. 

Without another word she dropped the elf and stormed out of the garden with her Shadow. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Allana glared at Dinan, “Why do you keep pushing?” 

“She is not a god!” 

“She never claimed she is a god! She even agreed with you!” 

“She demands that we believe our Creators were not gods.” 

“True, but you saw the same thing I did, even if you  didn’t feel what I felt. If she is not a god...I don’t know what she is, but she is very powerful. Scary powerful. Her magic, swamped this area and swept out further, I don’t know how far,” she murmured fearfully. 

“We should leave, we are not safe here,” Dinan said, finally calm. 

“Only because of your attitude,” Allana spat. “No, we will stay and collect the information the Keeper wanted, then we will leave.” 

“Or you can learn.” They all jumped, quickly turning towards the voice, weapons at ready. An elder elf with long silver hair, hunched over, grasping a walking stick in one withered hand and the other hand covered by the sleeve of his sagging robes, stood there looking at them kindly. 

“Who...who are you?” Allana asked timidly. 

“I am known as Jarrid,” the elf chuckled as if it was an inside joke. 

“What is so amusing?” Dinan demanded. 

“Ah, child, the things you  could learn in these walls if you but had an open mind... “ Jarrid murmured. “It could change much for your people, or you could continue be closed minded and never learn the truth of your people, or how to help them.” 

“You expect us to believe the Herald is a god?” 

“I never said that. Though what you find out about Mekara may bring hope, if you allow it.” 

“Who is Mekara?” 

“Now that is the question. Some know her as Goddess, others know her as Mythal’s mother. Humans call her Herald of Andraste. An older race believe she is marked by their god Anu. But who is she really? That is the answer you want. Does it really matter? Or is it the most important thing? Is it this information that frees your people, or is there other information you should listen to? That is for you to decide, but know this young ones, what you choose will determine your future, if you have one, so choose wisely,” Jarrid intoned. They all watched as the elf disappeared into grey smoke, leaving them to stare, mouths gaping,  at where he had been. 

“What was that?” 

“That was Jarrid, seer of the dragons,” another voice answered from behind them. They shifted quickly, to this new voice and found an elf with Silver hair and eyes watching them passively. 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Jerrick, I am searching for Mekara actually, here she is known as the Herald. Do you know where I can find her?” the elf asked politely, bowing slightly. 

“No, we are not sure. She left kind of abruptly after we said a few things we shouldn’t have,” Allana stammered, blushing slightly. 

“Then I shall take my leave and continuing searching for her,” the elf murmured, bowing once more about to leave. 

“Before you leave, you said Jarrid was a seer of the Dragons. How can that be, when he is an elf?” She didn’t back up when the elf walked over to her, invading her personal space, nor did she flinch when a hand was placed on her forehead. 

“Ah, I see. You are mortal, not Evanuris. Jarrid  _ is _ a dragon as  _ is _ Mekara and Daeghun. Jarrid came to you in a  two legged form, to put you more at ease. Although I have never seen that particular form before today.” Jerrick nodded and left the mortals. He needed to find Mekara, it was too important. 

Allana watched the elf walk away. “What is Evanuris? We need the Keeper here. This is too big.” 

“I have to agree,” Dinan murmured. “But will she believe us?” 

“I do not know.” 

“Here’s hoping.” 

~ooooooooooooooomooooooooo~

**Jerrick’s point of view (Starting before he meets the elves in the gardens.)**

Jerrick stepped out of the portal and entered a temple of all things. This place was in its prime, but the magic said it was ancient, not newly finished. Elves, and Evanuris wandered around, but two elves flanked him as soon as he got his bearings. 

He wondered if they would understand his language, or if he needed to gift it to one or two of them. Anymore than that he would be drained. 

“I am looking for Mekara, I am her Guardian,” he said, and waited. There were surprised looks, one grabbed his arm, baring his mark. 

“She is at Skyhold, at the moment. I’ll lead you there,” One of the elves announced, motioning him forward towards a different portal. The elf entered, and he followed closely. This portal exited out into a dark room, which was quickly lit. The room was small, with two doors. 

The elf took him through a side door, and down a long hall that exit outside where two guards stood. They were elven too. But his jaw dropped when he saw  _ humans _ wandering around with impunity. How could this be? The Mekara he knew would have killed them by now, he was certain of that.

Before he could voice his thoughts or ask questions the elf turned to him. “You’ll find her somewhere on these lands,” and with that the elf disappeared back down the long hallway. 

He wandered for a bit, stopping when he heard a familiar voice. Jarrid was here, speaking to irate people. These elves were different, they didn’t wear Mekara’s markings. He stayed in the shadows and listened, watching Jarrid. The dragon looked different, usually it was an aged scholar look, now he looked like a very old, unassuming man. It was very odd, different. He wondered what caused the change. 

He spoke to the odd elves for a moment, finding them brash and rushed. He could see they had no knowledge of who Jarrid truly was, or even Mekara for that matter. He didn’t bother staying around, they were unnerved, their emotions so thick on the air that it was smothering.  

Instead he continued his  search for Mekara and finally found her heading into the Keep. There was an elf standing by her side, two other elves flanking her, and three humans of all things, walking before her. 

“Mekara?” He called out, as her eyes lit up when she spotted him. 

“Jerrick! What are you doing here?” she asked, once she was by his side. 

“The High Council wishes your presence at a meeting that will be happening in a few weeks. I would suggest you bring allies, and a show of your power here,” he warned, glancing at the other elves. He now knew they were marked by Mekara, but the one by her side was a High Guardian, he could feel it through his own mark.

“What do you mean by showing her power?” A woman dressed in gold asked.

“Whatever is under her protection, or marked by her here, would be useful. If neither of those is feasible, then I would suggestion she bring her most cunning and powerful mages,” Jerrick answered, had hoped that question hadn’t been serious, but the look on the human faces told him they had been serious. 

“Did they limit how many I can bring?” Mekara asked, with an intent look. 

“No, you still hold your title, no one has attempted to take over your position; which is admittedly odd. There is more, a slave of Emical showed itself in some old ruins,” he answered nervously as Mekara’s magic flared out. 

“ _ Which _ ruins?” 

“The one where three or four portals resides. The buildings and lands still bare the marks of what happened,” His nerves strung tight when he felt Mekara’s rage. 

“Banal’ras get Solas, and that assassin of his,” she ordered, he watched as the Evanuris  _ walked _ away. If he was him, he would be running instead of walking. Did no one know what Mekara’s temper could be like? Did they not understand that she was a dragon? 

“What happened to this slave?” 

“I killed her and then went to warn the High Council. It was odd when I went to warn them. Their High Guardians were outside, not in the chambers with them. Yet when I gained access to the inner chamber, the way they spoke hinted that they already knew this had happened. When I left, the doors were locked once more with their High Guardians left outside,  knowing nothing of what went on inside.” he told her. 

“How do you know they knew nothing?” 

“One of them asked what happened within, I told them nothing,” 

“What is going on?” Solas asked, when he finally came up to the small group of people. 

Mekara turned to Solas’ High Guardian, “Why would Emical be searching his old homestead?”

“That, I do not know, but I know he searching for something your parents were in possession of,” Lentil answered thoughtfully. 

Mekara hesitated for a moment at the mention of her parents. This was the first time she was hearing of her parents somehow being involved in all of this. “Did you ever hear what that may be?” If he had, it would be easier to find. Regardless,she would now have to go back to her old home and search for whatever it was Emical sought. 

“No, he was always very careful with what he said when it came to your parents.” 

“That’s all for now,” she said absently, her mind elsewhere as she took her own leave of the group. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

“I have knowledge of this land you can never ken,” Corypheus spat to the elf before him. 

“Of these lands? You haven’t walked these lands for years, as I have,” Emical smirked coldly. “If you wish to keep your life, you will find the information I seek.” 

“You have no sway. I have walked the Fade…”

“As have I,” Emical cut him off. “Entering into the Fade does not allow you to become a god. You will never become a god, not with that orb or any other magic your search turns up.” 

“And the thing you search for will?” Emical noticed the devious look in the demon-darkspawn’s  eyes and glowered. How he wished this thing would stay dead! Four times now he had killed it, only to have it rise once more. The latest time, they came to an understanding: this creature will not seek out revenge and he would quite massacring this creature’s minions, for now. Once he figured out how kill thing permanently he would no longer keep his word. When that time came, he would take this creature's powers for his own..

Soon, he would move forward with his plan, but first there were a few things he needed to take care of. He didn’t trust this thing to keep the Grey Wardens under control, so this time he would help where needed. This time, they would not fail, like this idiot had at Haven. 

He just needed to wait until his head assassin returned with Lentil. Then he could proceed with his plan.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those who have commented, kudos, bookmarked, thank you so much for your support.   
> Each comment I read from this story, give me more incentive to write. 
> 
> If there is someone who you want to see more of, or something you wish to see, let me know in the comments and if it flows with the story I'll added it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for the time you put into this chapter.

Leliana stood in the War Room with Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine. Mekara was upstairs with Abelas, she had already heard about the condition of the bedroom so right now none of her spies were watching that room. Plus with all the wards, none could get in as it was. 

“Are we all in agreement? Mekara should be Inquisitor?” Cassandra asked, looking hopeful. 

“Will she accept?” Cullen wondered, looking unsure. 

“Can you think of anyone better for the job?” she asked pointedly. 

“I am in agreement that she should be our leader, look at what she did with those ancient elves. From some of the stories I heard of their past, it a wonder they have come this far. Mekara is who we need to clean up this mess, and knowing her, she already has it all planned.” Cullen smirked, shaking his head in amusement. “But we all know her, if it makes people believe she is a god or some such thing, she won’t take the position.” 

“It is too late to worry about that. Many humans already worship her without her knowledge with what she did in the Hinterlands, at RedCliffe castle. Also her control over dragons is no secret and the ancient elves proclaiming her to be a god, have all played a part in it. Some believe she is the Maker reborn. There is an occult forming that worships only her and have turned their backs on the Maker. My spies have seen some shrines made specifically for her,” Leliana told them a disturbed look on her face. 

“So who will break the news to her?” Cullen asked. 

“I believe it should be Josephine. She is the only one in this room who has not crossed her,” Cassandra stated firmly, absently rubbing the arm that had been severely broken. 

“I think one of us should mention it to Banal’ras and have him relay the message,” Josephine countered, taking a step back from them. 

“That wouldn’t work, Shadow rarely leaves her side.” Leliana reminded her. 

“What about one of the other elves? The ones closest to her, or even Daeghun or Jarrid?” Cullen said looking hopeful once more. 

“We could try Daeghun or one of the elves. I have not seen Jarrid in quite some time,” Cassandra murmured thoughtfully. “Abelas is out, he is by her side quite often. Maybe Sancta or Suledin?” 

“Revas may also be an option.” Leliana added. “Even Solas could do it.” 

“Solas wouldn’t do it, not if it is something that would upset Mekara.” Cassandra stated. “Solas is very careful around the Herald lately.”  

“I say we have Cassandra speak with Suledin,” Josephine said impishly, winking at the Seeker. 

They all had the amusement of watching Cassandra sputter and blush. “We’ll leave this in your capable hands, Cassandra.”  Cullen said, nodding his head and turned to leave with the others following close behind to make his escape. There was no way he would allow himself alone near the Seeker at the moment.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Daeghun leaned against one of the bookshelves watching his lover. Dorian didn’t know he was there as the man sprawled out in his chair, a glass of wine in one hand, a book in the other. 

He smirked, shaking his head fondly at Dorian, who still didn’t realize he was there. He moved closer, touching the back of the chair. 

Dorian kept his face in the book, hiding his grin from the dragon behind him. He wanted to see what the dragon would do. Would he become bored and leave? Or something else? 

Slowly he flipped the page, not bothering to read any of the words. 

Hot breath on his ear had him fighting not to squirm or make a sound. “You may hide your reaction necromancer, but I can smell it.” Daeghun’s voice purred. This time he could hide the shiver. 

“Something I can do for you?” he asked, not wanting to give in too easily. The dragon already knew the affect he had on his body. Usually it didn’t take much for him to give in, tonight he wanted something a little different. 

He looked over his shoulder when Daeghun didn’t say a word. His eyes widened as he was lifted in the air bridal style and then placed on the lap that had taken over his chair. “This is much better,” Daeghun murmured softly. 

He swallowed, trying to get his libido back under control. “Read to me.” Daeghun commanded. This was unexpected. Usually there was a few words spoken, he would follow the dragon to wherever and they would be busy for quite a few hours. Tonight was different on many different levels. He didn’t feel the dragon’s hardness poking his rear. Daeghun wasn’t being handsy or trying to seduce him. 

This was more personal, as if emotions were involved. Which was definitely something he wasn’t accustomed to and he was unsure how to react. Instead of dwelling on it, he began to read, it was very dry literature, but that wasn’t the point. 

He wasn’t sure when it was he curled against Daeghun’s chest, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair and the dragon holding him tenderly. Nor did he know when the dragon started feeding him some strange, sweet fruit. He didn’t know and didn’t care. For the first time he was content, there was no fear of being used, no fear of being looked at disdainfully by the dragon. 

What Daeghun said, he meant. If he didn’t like you, it wasn’t a secret. If he wanted you he made sure you knew, there was no wordplay, no misinterpreted words. 

“Dorian?” the sound of his name being said in the quiet alcove of the library threw him off for a moment. 

“Hmm,” he mumbled, too relaxed for a serious conversation.

“A meeting has been called by the High Council and I have to return for a bit,” his dragon said, and panic started setting in. 

He tried his best to harden his heart, he knew this was the end of their liaison, it was quite obvious.  He should be used to this, never having what he truly wanted. He should have known… but instead he slowly let his walls down for this dragon, thinking this time it would be different… 

Words caught his attention breaking him from his dark thoughts. 

“Wait, what? Can you repeat that?” he said hurriedly, hope once more soaring through him. 

“I would like you to accompany me, as my mate,” Daeghun repeated with an eye roll. He didn’t need to be told what had been going through the human’s mind. He knew enough of Dorian’s history and seen how people looked at him here. 

“Your..your mate?” Dorian stuttered uncertainly. “Wouldn’t that lower your position, having them know we are intimate?” 

“Why?”

“Well. I am a male and human. Also, I don’t live as long as you,” Dorian reminded him. 

“They wouldn’t care that you’re gay. As for you being human, it wouldn’t matter either. I am just below Jarrid in the power structure, and he is just below Mekara. Now for the short lived issue, I was going to speak with you about that at a later date, but since it seems to bother you. There is a spell, and it will allow you to live as long as I.” his dragon explained. To say the least he was shocked, he hadn’t thought Daeghun was that high in the power structure for dragons. He had thought the red haired elf was low in the structure. 

“I’ll go with you, if it doesn’t harm you. As for the spell, I need to think on that,” he muttered, unsure if this was a good idea, but for this dragon he would do it even if it meant he was scorned by the Evanuris and other dragons.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Cassandra beat on the training dummies with all the force she could muster. It didn’t surprise her that everyone knew about her infatuation with Suledin, it was not as if she was a good actress. She didn’t even know how the elf felt about her, she didn’t really understand their courting rituals. There was no way she would ask someone and look the fool when she found out he was only being friendly and not what she hoped for. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you beating on training dummies?” the very elf she had been thinking of said from behind her. 

“It’s a good way to relieve stress,” she mumbled, not stopping in her thrashing. 

“Is it possible to have a few moments of your time?” Suledin asked hesitantly. To be honest, he could stand here all day watching her move with such grace. But he couldn’t and he needed to find out if his interest was reciprocated, or if he was wasting his time. With his luck she probably had interest in someone else, or had a lover already. 

His mouth went dry when she finally faced him. He saw the stern countenance she often presented to the world, but beneath that he saw uncertainty. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but something about this woman caught his attention. He had heard the rumors that she was a closet romantic, and he had seen it, even though she didn’t know it. It made her less stern, more approachable. 

He knew he needed to say something very soon when he saw doubt in her eyes. If only he could get his tongue working properly. “What is it you wish of me?” he asked and knew right then he made a mistake when her eyes shuttered. 

“Who told you?” she demanded coldly and that told him much, but this was  _ not  _ going the way he wanted. He had put her on the defense and that was counterproductive; he knew her opening up wasn’t the easiest thing. 

“No one, and that didn’t come out the way I wished. Thousands of years ago it would have been proper, but during this time it is not,” he grumbled shaking his head in frustration. What was it Mekara had said? Be honest and straightforward, wasn’t it? Well here goes nothing. 

“Proper for what?” she asked interrupting his train of thought. 

“For courting. It seemed everything that would have worked thousands of years ago does not in this time.” He muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“You’ve been trying to court me?” He watched as she gave him a stunned look and couldn’t help but feel ashamed. He had messed up and probably had this woman questioning herself for the past month. 

“Trying and failing it seems. You are a strong woman, who knows what she wants and that has caught my interest in you.” he told her and waited. 

What happened next he didn’t expect, at least not for quite a few months, but he wasn’t complaining one bit. Her mouth brushed against his, her one hand fisted his shirt pulling him closer, the other fisted his hair. He was more than happy with this development. When her tongue brushed against his lips in a silent plea he gladly gave what she wanted. He allowed her entry, exploring her cavern as she explored his. 

He found himself backed into a stone wall and it didn’t bother him at all. This was looking better and better by the moment. He knew he should stop this before it went too far.

The hand fisting his hair moved to cup the side of his face, moving until the appendage cupped his neck.  _ This _ was not good, panic came in a rush, his heart pounded and he trembled not in pleasure, but fear. He knew she felt it when she backed off quickly. 

“Suledin?” her voice soft, calling him from the dark place, but memories were strong things and they ruled at the moment. 

He felt her hand take his and stroked his skin soothingly. Her touch called him back, it was innocent, only on his hand. He could escape easily. He blinked slowly, trying to focus on her and forget those memories. 

“Are you with me?” she asked, taking his other hand, grounding him more. 

“I apologize…” he whispered, not able to meet her eyes. 

His eyes snapped to hers when her hands cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. “There is no need to apologize. Everyone has flashbacks from different things. From what I know of your history, I am surprise you are sane.” she said fiercely. “There is nothing to be ashamed of. Even I have flashbacks from things that happened in my past.” 

Emotions swamped him, this woman understood, he could see it in her eyes. She didn’t look down on him for the weakness, but accepted it. “I guess I should tell you no hands on the neck or pinning my arms,” he said hoping he hadn’t messed up too badly. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Cassandra murmured with a reassuring smile. Later, when they became intimate she would tell him about when set her off, right now it wasn’t something either of them were ready for. 

She took a step back, giving him some breathing room and looked around as Suledin collected himself once more. She spotted Josephine and Leliana on the steps not far away and scowled darkly. That reminded her and she hated it, but the Inquisition came first. 

“Suledin, there is something I need to ask of you,” she said calmly, no longer the gentlewoman who comforted his pain. 

Suledin noticed the change right away. He knew this was business, not pleasure and awaited her  query. She was the Seeker first, one of the leaders of the Inquisition and the organization had to come first. He knew this and understood it. 

She continued when he nodded, “The War Council wishes me to ask if you could talk Mekara into becoming the Inquisitor?” 

“This will not be easy thing to do, but I will try. There is one thing I should point out. Mekara is my goddess, what she requests of me I will do,” he warned her, something he should have done first before showing his intentions. 

“This is not a secret, everyone knows that you and the other elves consider Mekara a god. Why I am not sure, but we accept your beliefs.” 

“You honestly do not know why? If you had seen some of things that I have seen her do, you would consider her a deity.” 

“What has she done?” Suledin was surprised at the question, unsure how to answer and make it believable, but an idea came to him. He took her hand, leading her to the door that led to the Eluvian to the temple. The hallway was dark as usual and this woman trusted him enough not to protest. There was no protest when he activated the mirror, leading her through it. 

“Where are we?” she asked. 

“This once was known as the temple of Mythal. Not long ago it was run down, crumbling and nearly ruins. When Mekara healed Sancta, she also healed the temple. This is the way the temple use to look like thousands of years ago in its prime. Though I will admit there are some differences. There is more power in these walls now than there ever was before.” he explained leading her around the common rooms, avoiding any place under guard. 

Cassandra looked around, her mouth dropping open. She could feel the magic that imbued  into these walls. The stones looked new, but they felt ancient. She was in awe and didn’t bother hiding her reaction. 

She noticed that there were more elves here than at Skyhold. It made her wonder about many things. “How many elves are here?” 

“That is not an answer I can give.” Suledin uttered sadly.  “We should not linger,” he led her back to the Eluvian before someone complained about a mortal being here. He didn’t want Mekara to become upset that he brought a human here.   

They stepped from the hallway back into the sunlight. “I’ll speak with Mekara, but I can not promise anything, if she says no, I will have to abide by her word. Though if I speak with Banal’ras first…” he murmured slyly. 

“As long as it doesn’t get you in trouble,” she stated firmly before heading back to her practice dummies.  

Suledin, grinned smugly at her words as he walked away to speak with Mekara. 

~oooooooooooooo~

Revas grinned widely as he exited the Eluvian. Finally he had a reason to come to Skyhold and be near his goddess. He had been assigned to protecting the temple, but now his goddess needed him for something else. 

He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face even if he tried. For a while he had thought Mekara was punishing him for not believing in her, but now he knew it was not so. It was true he had thought she was a fraud until Sancta, what happened that time was the stuff of hopes and dreams. 

Banal’ras met him in the room where the Eluvian exited. “What does the goddess wish of me?” he asked, bowing to the Evanuris. 

He listened intently as Mekara’s High Guardian explained the situation to him. It was grim he had to admit, an assassin was in their midst that had belonged to their enemy. He wasn’t sure if the man should live, but he wasn’t allowed to kill him unless it was necessary. 

To make matters worse, this assassin was the Dread Wolf’s High Guardian. 

“Who will I be partnered with?” he asked following Banal’ras to Mekara’s room. He stopped dead at the door when he saw his Goddess curled up on the bed with Abelas. That was not surprising. What was shocking Abelas was reading to her with a gentle smile. Something he never thought to see, ever. 

Now this was the odd part, Sancta was in the room also, watching Mekara with a look he didn’t understand. 

He could honestly say things have changed very much and for the better. 

“Revas, it’s good to see you again,” Mekara called out when she saw him. Mythal never did that, never acknowledge them, but this woman always did.  

“It is good to be away from the temple and of some use,” Revas murmured, bowing low to his goddess. 

“You’ll be watching over an assassin of the highest training, he is an Evanuris, but as you know, his station is what is creating problems or I would have killed him outright. I need for you to watch him, if he steps out of line… kill him. Don’t hesitate.” she ordered and watched as Revas bowed once more before following Banal’ras out the door. 

“Who will you be pairing him with?” Abelas asked, setting the book off to the side. 

“Sancta, are you up to it, or does your dragon still create problems?” 

“I am fine as long as I feed it like you taught me,” Sancta answered, grinning as he felt the presence of his dragon. What worried him, he could smell Abelas, and Abelas was a dragon, not yet shifted. But his dragon didn’t like Abelas too much because of Mekara. His dragon well -  him also - wanted Mekara, it was no secret to anyone but his goddess. It seems she hadn’t figured it out yet. 

“Go feed. Then meet up with Revas, show him around and update him on all that has happened,” she ordered, and then scowled to herself that she was throwing out orders. Her dragon curled contentedly inside her, happy that she was taking charge. 

Abelas watched as Sancta left, “What do we do about this upcoming meeting?” He asked, running his hands along any bare skin he could reach. 

“Cassandra, the war council, you, Sancta, Solas and his High Guardian will attend. Also, Iron Bull, Varric, and Vivienne. Dorian will probably be a guest of Daeghun.”

“That is not many staying behind, we should be wary of an attack while we are absent,” Abelas warned softly. 

“I know, there is not much I can do about it. Not at the moment at any rate,” she sighed tiredly, once more leaning back against Abelas chest. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Cullen glowered at the papers littering his desk. So many reports to go over, so many things to get ready and no time. They now had to get ready for a meeting with the Evanuris, a race they knew nothing about, and survive. 

They had no intel of the people and Leliana couldn’t send her people there for information to help them. Right now they had to trust Mekara fully to succeed. That didn’t bother him, it was the lack of information that bothered him. Going in blind was a bad tactical move. 

“Cullen, is everything alright?” a timid voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Nadia standing in the doorway looking uncertain of her welcome. 

“Do you know of the meeting?” he asked gently. 

“Meeting?” her confusion was answer enough and he wasn’t sure if he should tell her. 

“It would be best if Mekara told you,” he sighed mournfully, hating the look of disappointment on her face. If only…

If only what? If only she wasn’t a slave to that mad man? If only she wasn’t so unsure of herself? Or that she wasn’t so broken? Was he any better? He had nightmares, woke screaming or just not sleeping? Was he any different than her? She had been traumatized for years, and his was only for weeks maybe more he wasn’t sure, for all he knew it could have been only days. All he knew it had been enough time to break him in a way. 

“We are to see the High Council, they called a meeting,” he told her. 

“Then you need to be careful and on your guard,” He was surprised at her answer, he had expected her to cringe, or maybe run. 

Nadia felt fear fill her at those words, but she fought those feelings. She had to. Slowly she made her way further into the room, her eyes flitting between all the doors. She turned her focus back to Cullen, the only human here she truly trusted. “If Mekara requests a linking of the minds before going, allow it and do not fight her. It will not be permanent, but then she can give you instruction along the way,” she explained quickly. 

“There is something else you should know,” Cullen said, she could see his guard was up, that something was bothering him greatly. 

Her breath caught when he took her hand into his. A tightening in her stomach and a new warmth flood her chest that she didn’t understand. The tightening in the stomach, she knew that feeling well, what happens after was painful. Something told her that wasn’t the case here. 

He gently led her to a chair stacked high with books. Quickly he cleared those books, and helped her sit in the chair. Her stomach fluttered as his hands never left her. When he knelt down in front of her, heart beat faster, and the burning in her stomach intensified. It wasn’t a warning, but something good, that flood her. 

“What is it?” she asked and cringed when her words came out breathless. That was odd, she never had that problem before. 

“Do you remember Lentil? The assassin I killed?” he asked softly. The warmth sensation quickly turned cold and foreboding. The fluttering in her chest stopped dead as dread took over. 

“Yes. I’ve known him since he was brought from training. Once we were friends of a sort, but now that he wants me dead…” This time her words caught on a sob as her fear escalated. 

“You don’t have fear he is still after you. He lives and is now High Guardian to Solas,” Cullen explained quickly. “We have guards watching him every hour and not once has he stepped out of line.” 

“He’s a High Guardian?” 

“Yes,” Cullen said, and tried to figure out the wonder in her voice. Was there something more to High Guardians that he didn’t know about that she would forget her fear with that title? 

“Then he means no harm. Solas would never harm another unless forced to, so Lentil can’t,” she breathed, relief flowing through her. 

Cullen bit his tongue and allowed her to keep her naive thinking. If it brought her peace of mind then he would just have to be more vigilant and make sure the assassin doesn’t harm her. 

“Now you won’t be shocked when you see him wandering around,” he told her, slowly rising to his feet. He didn’t say anything when she didn’t let his hand go. To be honest he enjoyed the feeling of her hand within his.

She stared down at their clasped hands, her heart racing, stomach fluttering once, “I... uh...I should… go,” her voice cracking as she felt the blush heating her face.

“Nadia? Are you alright?” Cullen asked worriedly, gripping her hand more firmly, tugging slightly when she turned from him.

“I think so? I need to… to leave,” she whispered hoarsely as her heart beat faster.

Cullen watched as she disappeared through the door, shaking his head in bemusement before turning back to his reports.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Jarrid stared at the crystal tower where the High Council now hid, as they should. He glanced at the young woman next to him, “What do you think.” 

“I think it is time they all learned the truth.” 

“Mekara may not forgive you,” Jarrid reminded her. 

“She will... in time.” 

 


End file.
